I Think I'm In Love With My Wife
by Hachibukai
Summary: AU: Where Lucy and Gray hated each other but were forced to get married. Finding their selves stuck on the same boat, they had agreed to live like the wedding never happened. But as they both settle down in another town, Gray couldn't help but fall in love with her and play the role of a housewife. BAD SUMMARY. Wari, wari! O,ov
1. That Dreadful Day

**A/N: **This is my 2nd GraLu fan fiction. I'm sorry if you find any errors in this story, I would like you to know that English is my second language. And please feel free to review or criticize my work, just don't be that harsh. o/o" Onegai? Hihihi. Please tell me about your thoughts. THANK YOU. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **My name is not Hiro Mashima. Wari, wari! O,o

Credits to **InfiniteCity **for the cover photo. :)

* * *

><p><strong>I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH MY WIFE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: THAT DREADFUL DAY…<strong>

**Gray's POV**

It all started that dreadful day…

"What now, Natsu?" I smirked, teasing him. "Have you gotten rid of that leech chick?"

Earlier that day, Natsu asked for my help to get rid of his ex-girlfriend who was frantically crazy over him, though I really don't understand what made her go crazy with an idiotic pink-haired moron with an 'oh! so NOT attractive' squinty eyes. Of course I didn't help him.

"You idiot! And you call yourself a friend?" he glared a dagger look at me. I really enjoy the sight of a pissed off Natsu. "Tch." He twitched, "Good thing Lucy lend me some help."

"Wow. That's something new…" I leaned my back on the couch and crossed my legs, "As far as I remember that girl never lend a helping hand…" I twitched the corner of my lips slightly.

Natsu smirked, "That only applies to you, punk! Lucy's my ever nice and kind friend." He said proudly, crossing his hands across his chest.

"The first line… seems right." I laughed. "Now you praise her like she's someone really nice, huh? How did she save you anyway?"

Natsu's head turned side to side and then lean his face closer to me before he spoke, "She told the leech I'm her boyfriend and asked her to back off…" He turned around and let his body collapse on the vacant space on the same couch I was seated, "Heh! That was fun… I felt sorry for the leech, she seemed to had gotten really jealous and insecure with Lucy." He narrated excitedly.

"I didn't know she could pull out some act like that." I raised my left brow, "And that's some clichéd move, why are you getting so excited anyway?"

"Hihihi…" he sniggered, "You should have seen it yourself, I, for a moment, even thought that what she was saying was real. Well, I wish it was real." He said, still grinning.

"Tch," I jerked my head, "Good luck, then. That girl's a major turn off in my point of view." I commented bitterly.

I really hate girls like Lucy… Or let me say, just Lucy alone, since I never met a girl like her anyway. She's too stubborn and conservative, two contradicting personalities in one body. How could that be possible? Our families were really close, I could say we all grew up together. Her elder brothers, Loke and Laxus are my best friends, we all went to the same school since elementary until college. I can't remember why exactly Lucy and I always clash into a fight every time we bump to each other, but we've been used to it. My brother, Lyon, however, is the closest to Lucy aside from the Dragneel's children, Erza and Natsu. Although Natsu and Lucy fight most of the time too, they always make up after… unlike us. Perhaps we're just born to be enemies.

"Who would want to listen to your point of view, anyway?" Natsu hissed, the sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

"What the hell are you getting at?" I rolled my eyes quickly, then I remembered something, "Oh, by the way, will there be strippers later at Laxus' bachelor's party?" Yes, you heard that right… Laxus is going to tie the knot the day after tomorrow. How unfortunate for a man to tie a knot at 25? I really believe life starts at 30, but I guess he found _the one_ in the Strauss' first daughter, Mirajane, she's another childhood friend of ours. Laxus is three years older than me, Natsu and Lucy. The three of us are of the same age, there I was again, bringing Lucy up. Even with just the blunt thought of her annoys me so much.

I thought I saw Natsu's eyes sparkled in excitement, but in a bad way, I was guessing he had planned to pull out some pranks again, maybe to Laxus… since he will be the man of the night. He put on a twisted smile and stood up, "You'll enjoy this night, Gray. I tell you. I'm off…" he said while walking away.

I wonder what's he up to this time? The last time he pulled some prank, Loke was the target. Loke thought he got one of his ex-girlfriends pregnant, without knowing Natsu was behind it. Natsu sent Loke life threatening letters saying that the girl will tell Mr. Heartfilia everything if he won't marry her, which scared Loke to death. Mr. Heartfilia was a very traditional man, so if he were to know of the matter, Loke will surely be forced to tie a knot to someone he doesn't even love. Loke finally resolved to running away to Joya, when he was about to ride the train, Natsu immediately revealed everything. Being the optimistic man Loke is, he just laughed it off and was so glad that none of it was true. I guess our bond was truly unbreakable.

The time passed by fast and before I realized it, it was almost time for me to go to the Heartfilia Residences for Laxus' party. I usually didn't attend parties, but this one was an exception. It was the last party my best friend, Laxus, would be single, so I obliged myself to go. And maybe another reason was I didn't want to miss the show Natsu would be pulling off.

I drove out towards the venue and went in, the maids insisted to usher me to the mini bar in the basement of the Heartfilia's mansion, but I declined. It was almost like my second home, so I had no problem with the directions. I was quite familiar with the place. As I walked in, I noticed Natsu and Lucy talking on the bar counter. I roamed my eyes on the whole room, and realized Lucy was the only girl.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, as he waived his hand. I took that gesture as an invitation to come, I sat on the bar stool beside him.

"What do we have here? A LITTLE GIRL on a bachelors' party, huh?" I proclaimed sarcastically, eyes pierced to Lucy, emphasizing the 'little girl' part.

Lucy shrugged as she looked at me, raising her right eyebrow, "And you consider yourself a man, huh?" she said coldly.

I smirked, "Want to try me out? I'll prove you my manliness, I'm in the mood tonight… Just say please?" I voiced out seductively.

Her nose crinkled and grabbed a filled shot glass, then drank it in one shot gracefully, she looked back at me and twitched, "No, thanks. I'll have to refuse that. I do not find you attractive." She swung her seat now facing the bar, she shook her hand and smiled sweetly, "Another shot Bixlow, please?"

I caught a glimpse of Natsu who went unnoticed for a few moments, he was sitting in between us, and he was giggling like a total idiot. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks, I swung my chair to face the bar, hoping Natsu didn't notice my reaction, and smoothly exclaimed to the bartender who was attending over to Lucy's drink and was sticking out his tongue like a total pervert, "The usual here, too."

"Tch, you guys never fail to make me laugh." Natsu managed to say in between his laughs.

"Shut up, Natsu. Your laugh annoys me…" Lucy whined emotionless, as she stirred her drink with a cherry.

"AYE!" Natsu sat upright with a straight face, "I'll keep quiet, alright."

The scene shocked me quite a bit. _What are this two up to? _I thought. Natsu glanced at me and signaled me to follow him or something, I just nodded without fully understanding what he meant. The pink haired boy stood up and tapped Lucy lightly in the shoulder, she slightly nodded in response without even looking at him. "I'll get back at you later, Luce."

I heard Bixlow playfully said flirty words to Lucy as he handed me my drink. "I admire your courage, Bixlow. Thanks." I told him as I followed Natsu who was headed to the couch and collapsed his body to sit, I sat down beside him carrying my drink. I sipped a little and looked at him curiously, "What was that all about? Is she on a PMS or something?"

"Don't bother her now, Gray…" Natsu said with a hint of seriousness on his voice. "She's been there drinking since this afternoon, it appears that a suitor she was entertaining for a while got tired of her or something like that?" he explained.

Oh, so that's why she's fiercer today, huh? More like on a PMS to me. "Told you, she's not a girlfriend material…" I remarked with a 'now do you believe me' look.

"She's not his girlfriend yet, how can you expect her to be the girlfriend material?" he growled in defense, thank goodness the music was so loud and the guys were all too occupied to pay attention to us. "Besides," he lowered his voice, "Loke had beaten the guy up pretty badly, making the poor boy shiver with just the sight of Lucy. When Lucy met the guy this morning after she saved me from that… Oh, that was a scary thought... yeah, where was I? She met the guy this morning only to find out he was beaten by Loke and he told her he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Poor Lucy?"

"Overprotective, is he?" I snapped playfully, "Like Lucy never had someone touched her before?"

"Well, that's possible… Lucy never had a boyfriend before… Thanks to Laxus and Loke, adding your great brother and my 'oh so malicious' sister." He said in a matter of fact tone, my mouth fell agape. Why did it seem like I didn't know anything about Lucy at all? "With Laxus and Loke on the move, I could understand… But with Lyon and Erza? Maybe they're too fond of Lucy that much… My sister even treats her better than me. Maybe Lyon and Erza had a crush on Lucy? Or they just enjoy beating up other people? But why wouldn't they beat up those leeches and fan girls sticking around me? What do you think?"

"Tch. You're a guy Natsu, you can handle yourself… and what a way to over think things?" I crossed my arms and leaned my back more comfortably on the couch, "With Lyon, the crush thing is conceivable… But not with your sister, for pete's sake, Natsu? You should know her better than anyone?"

He let out a loud laugh, "I know, right? But Lucy knows her best…"

My ideal girlfriend is someone like Erza, if only she sees me as a man and not as a little brother, I would make a move on her. She's matured and resilient, totally the opposite of Lucy. Sometimes, I find myself comparing the two, weighing the pros and cons of having either of them as a girlfriend. It's not that I considered Lucy as a potential candidate, I just felt like doing it, because there's no woman alive deserving to be compared to Erza, well, except for that little girl. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Laxus' voice.

"For heaven's sake, Lucy? Stop drinking." Laxus demanded as he seemed to felt few people's eyes were directed on them.

Lucy tilted his head up to look at her brother, she stood up and grinned widely, "You guys did it again…" her voice was almost inaudible to where I was seated. She turned to face the Bixlow and raised her right hand, she was standing with instability. Now this is a show I must watch. "Give me a bottle of whisky right there, Bix…" she pointed at the alcohol stack. "…and I'm off."

I nudged Natsu excitedly as he drank the alcohol straight from its bottle. "Hnn?" he looked at me with question mark drawn on his face, not taking the mouth of the bottle from his lips.

I pointed at the bar counter and smiled. "Looks like the show's about to begin…"

I saw Bixlow threw a confused look at Laxus, "Enough Lucy." Laxus scratched his head, obviously annoyed but trying to calm the situation down.

Lucy gave Laxus the puppy eye look. I couldn't stop my laughter from emerging when I saw Laxus' reaction to this. _He'll give up! Hahaha! _I thought, and I was right. He did. It was Laxus who had lost, how pathetic? Maybe it was because of the fact I didn't have a sister that it made me look down on Loke and Laxus every time they lose their sanity in the presence of the evil Lucy, who I guess, would pass to be a really great actress.

Laxus let out a big sigh as he nodded to the Bixlow, confirming that he just go and give Lucy what she wants. I heard Bixlow commented, "This little lady right here always get what she wants, huh?" as he laughed.

Lucy jumped onto his brother and hugged him in appreciation. What a great drama queen? I gulped from my glass and finished it in one shot. Natsu stood up beside and stared at me, "I'll just bring Lucy to her room, I'll be back in a jiffy…" he took his first three steps forward and stopped again, "And oh Gray, I invited Jellal to come over, Erza's boyfriend." He leaned his face closer and whispered loudly, "He's bringing the strippers over." He winked, in which I find really gay of him.

I nodded in response as I wave my hand back and forth, telling him to go. Jellal, huh? I've heard of him from Erza herself, he was one tough and lucky guy I would admit. To be able to just talk to Erza takes too much courage because she was really intimidating. She acts like a boy, in fact, she's one of the boys. I was not exactly sure if that was the effect of her being the eldest child of the Dragneel's or because the boys outnumbered the girls in our group that she had adapted the same personality. Sometimes, I think she's being overprotective of Lucy because she's been frustrated at herself for not acting like a girl should be. Waaah. I'm bringing up Lucy again.

I snapped out of my thoughts and observed Natsu pull Lucy away from Laxus. "I'll take her to her room, Laxus." I heard Natsu proclaimed. "Besides, this is your night to enjoy… Don't worry about he–" It looked like Natsu was cut off as Laxus poked Natsu in full force with his fist on his head. Natsu swung in trance for a moment, before the swinging body of Lucy who was watching the two of them intently. When Natsu seemed to manage himself to snap out of shock, he rubbed his head with his hand and yelled at Laxus, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, IDIOT?"

Laxus laughed loudly, gaining the attention of everybody inside the room. His expression then turned to serious as he glared to Natsu, "Don't you just dare take advantage of my sister, you punk… or you're so going to get it!"

"Hey, hey Lak – hiccup – shooosh!" Lucy intervened, waiving her hands to the air, she raised her right hand, gripping tightly on the bottle of whisky and was about to wrap it around Natsu's shoulder when…

THUMP!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw!" Natsu screamed in pain as he rubbed both his hand into another sore spot. Poor Natsu? He got a perfect combo from those two. Lucy unintentionally hit his head with the bottle she was holding, well I would consider Natsu lucky since the said bottle didn't break into pieces. The blonde girl just blinked at him as he jumped up and down in discomfort. Laxus clutched his stomach as he hysterically laughed in the sight of the pathetic Natsu. Hilarity soon filled the whole room, yet Lucy, as if not fully understanding what she had done, just stood there in bewilderment, watching Natsu as if he was some kind of entertainment.

"I'm out of here…" Lucy took a step back, as she advance towards the door looking like she would fall any moment.

Natsu quickly followed her from behind and ran in front of her, he knelt down, the girl facing his back. "Piggy bank ride, Lucy?" he exclaimed cheerfully, still rubbing his head.

Lucy nodded in delight, "'kay!" she pumped her fist on the air and climb on Natsu's back.

"Natsu." Laxus called out, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Bring her to Loke's room. Loke's on his way home, he knows what to do with her, then you come back here immediately alright?"

Natsu, trying to balance himself with Lucy, stood up slowly and looked back at Laxus. "Aye sir!"

I watched them as they exited the room. I guess show's over. Lucy was really troublesome. But good thing she does it in the right place, though not always in the right time. Just then, Laxus walked towards me. "Hey man!" Laxus greeted.

"Hey. Finally tying the knot, eh?" I teased, then gestured to Bixlow for another glass of alcohol.

"You moron, try getting it yourself! I'm not a hired bar tender here!" I heard Bixlow yelled, as the real bartender entered the counter. Bixlow took a bottle of alcohol and threw it straight to me. PHEW! Good thing I'm a good catcher. I mouthed him a 'thanks'. His face showed annoyance, probably pissed off that I was able to catch the bottle.

Laxus smirked, "Seemed so." He grinned and then there was silence.

"What's up with Lucy acting like a spoiled brat again?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Ah. That…" he sighed, "Misunderstandings… Loke messed up again." He took a deep breath as he raised his half-filled glass and drank from it. "…and Lucy found out the wrong way."

I stared at him curiously but I didn't want to bring up suspicion, I always kept myself from asking anything if it's about Lucy. I pulled the cork out of the mouth of the bottle I was holding, "Speaking of which, where's Loke?" I asked, shaking off my curiosity.

He looked at his watch and smirked, "Might be on his way home by now, he's with Lyon." That didn't surprise me, "Today's just got to be a bloody day for that pathetic guy…" For a moment there, I thought I saw him displayed a sinister grin, looks like the pathetic guy deserves my pity. I wonder if Lucy will ever get a boyfriend, or even get married with these men around her.

I drank my bottle of wine hungrily, I didn't understand why but I somehow felt bad for Lucy, but she still annoys me. Just then, Jellal came over. "Hey, man! Congratulations!" Jellal greeted Laxus, as he lent his hand to the latter.

"Hey! Thanks." Laxus lend his hand back and shook it.

Jellal noticed me and nodded, "Hey, Gray." He smiled.

I smiled back, "What's up, Jellal? It's been a long time?" I jerked my head up and smiled evilly, "you brought the strippers?"

Laxus, upon hearing this, almost fell off his seat. He looked at us nervously, Jellal smiled, "Don't worry Laxus, you'll be able to handle my strippers… Trust me." He assured the blonde man.

Laxus smiled nervously, "Don't want you guys to ruin my wedding, this better be good."

"PARTY'S ON, FOLKS! Come on in, strippers!" Jellal screamed, his smile twisted just like how the smile of Natsu was this morning. Jellal's probably helping Natsu with his prank.

As the door opened with a loud kick, a smoke started to crawl in inside the room, the crowd roared as they wait for the strippers to come in. Then the music started, the door revealed a – waaaaah! What's this all about? – man in a lady nurse's uniform, the excitement died in the room, it was replaced by depressed sighs. It wasn't over yet, I tell you, then followed by another man in a lady cop's uniform, then another man dressed up as a maid, and a bunny, and a cat, and a tiger, and a lion. WILD! I was laughing my heart out as Laxus stared at them with shock. They were dancing seductively around us. The whole night was so hilarious.

When Natsu came back, he's already with Lyon, Loke came in late, probably he attended Lucy first. I found the sight of my pissed off friends, as men dressed like a woman seductively strip their clothes off maniacally in front of them, too fun to watch. I didn't even realized I had been drinking too much.

"You can sleep over in my room, Gray." Loke tapped my shoulder as my vision started to fail me.

I nodded in appreciation. "Thanks." I stood up, "Have fun here." I said, as I quiver while walking. I noticed the drunk Natsu stared at me excitedly, if my head was just clear I could've seen through that look, but luckily for him, my brain's not working properly due to the effect of alcohol.

I went straight to the second floor, trying to work my brain hard to figure out where the hell is Loke's room. Now that I notice it, all doors looked the same. So, leaving it to fate, I stirred the door knob of the nearest room I could reach, the room was dark, this must be Loke's room. I took off my shirt, then my pants and went straight on his bed. Smelled like lavender and alcohol, ah! Lucy was here a while ago, maybe that's why. I crawled under the blanket and felt a hot skin brushing against me. Must be Loke's girlfriend… He might have forgotten. Poor girl. And then, I fell asleep.

.

_to be continued..._


	2. For just a Misunderstanding?

**A/N: **I'm grateful you like the story so far. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter… And if I got you confused in the previous chapter, I am very sorry! :) By the way, please tell me about your thoughts. Thank you so much for the reviews.

ANYWAY GUYS, THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS. TELL ME ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS, OKAY? HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Before that, I have a question… Do you find Zeref hot? Random, I know. Thanks. Please enjoy!

**Notice: **All Review Responses on this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: FOR JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING?<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

It all started 17 years ago…

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards me excitedly, I jerked my head up as I look at him. "Laxus and the others are playing, Erza married Laxus… Let's join them."_

_I stood up. "What are they playing?" I asked curiously, poking a finger on my cheek, gesturing as if I was thinking._

_"Wedding… Come! Let's get married next!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand, he pulled me running towards the garden._

_Erza's body was wrapped with a white blanket, she was holding a bunch of picked flowers from the garden, while Laxus had a big tie around his neck, probably it belonged to our dad, Loke, Lyon and Gray were standing with them. I felt the heat crawl to my cheek at the sight of Gray._

_"I wanted to be the groom too!" Gray shouted._

_As they noticed our presence, everybody's eyes jerked to our direction. "I'm going to marry Lucy!" Natsu yelled._

_Loke rolled his eyes, "No way, idiot! My sister's going to marry me." Erza suddenly hit Loke on his head. "HEY!" he yelled looking at Erza._

_"What kind of brother is going to marry his sister, you idiot?" Erza roared unlady-likely._

_"A good brother!" Loke screamed in defense, covering his head more as he prepared himself for another hit from Erza. Laxus was just laughing._

_"Then, I'll be Lucy's groom." Lyon pulled my other hand._

_"I am Lucy's groom! I found her first!" Natsu bellowed pulling my other hand._

_"I was born before you!" Lyon charged, eyes looking deeply in to Natsu._

_"You're too old for Lucy!" Natsu proclaimed, staring back at Lyon._

_My glance were bouncing back and forth to the two guys who was pulling me hardly, I felt my eyes become watery. I was about to cry when Erza screeched, "ENOUGH!" she walked towards me, yanking off the two hands from both my arms, she took off the blanket that was wrapped on her body. She wrapped it on my body next, then gave me the bunch of flowers she was holding a while ago. "Gray, you'll be Lucy's groom."_

_My mouth fell agape, I glanced at Gray who was staring at Erza in annoyance. "I DON'T WANT LUCY!" he yelled._

_That hurts! I put my right hand on my chest and tried to fight the urge to burst out in tears. 'I won't cry… I won't cry… I won't cry…' I told myself, repeating it over and over again. And as I pulled myself together, I smirked, "I don't want you either…" Everyone fell silent. They were looking at me like I said something they never thought I will ever say. I smiled sweetly and looked at them innocently, "What?"_

_Erza twitched, "All the more we should make you get married…"_

_I looked at Gray, his expression unreadable. "I don't want to play this game, I'd rather choose not to get married if it's Gray…" I dropped the flowers Erza gave me and took off the blanket wrapped around my body. I ran back to the Dragneel's house and went to the bathroom, there I cried. I just experienced my first heart break. I will never forgive Gray!_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly as I felt the after effect of the alcohol breaking my head, the sun streaming through my windows annoyed me. I can feel a hand gripping on my bare stomach, it was probably Loke? I felt his hot breath against my shoulder, his whole body under the same blanket. What the hell is he doing in my room again? I felt his grip tighten as I try to pull my body up against the bed. "Hey!" I flipped the blanket off us, which I immediately regretted. It wasn't Loke sleeping beside me, it was Gray in only his boxers. I suddenly jumped out of the bed and pulled the blanket to cover my half-naked body, I was only wearing my undergarments. I screamed when I realized how horrible our situation was.<p>

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" I shrieked in a high pitched tone.

Gray, immediately stood up in panic, he was rubbing his head hysterically as if feeling an excruciating pain inside. As his eyes met mine, he tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing here?"

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THAT, PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WITH ONLY YOUR BOXERS ON?" I screamed in irritation, my face violently blushing. How indecent for a man to do this?

He glanced down to find himself clad in only his boxers, as if the realization was slowly hitting him hard. "Your room?" He pulled the other end of my blanket forcefully revealing my half-naked body. He looked at me shocked for a moment, I could feel my face couldn't get any redder from the embarrassment. I pulled it back desperately and tucked myself in for cover. His expression changed into a teasing one, "Playing the tease now, are you?"

I was about to scream back at him when the door slammed open revealing my dad on the other side, he was wearing an astonished expression, his eyes growing wide while gritting his teeth.

"I-It's not what you think, dad." My voice was shaking as I waved my hand in the air.

"Y-yeah.. U-Uncle Jude…" Gray reinforced. I'm glad we're on the same side for the first time, although it's not the best situation.

"The two of you, get dressed and follow me to my room!" saying this, my dad stormed out, his voice was frightening. I could tell he was really angry.

I sighed in disappointment, "SHIT. What have you done?" was all I said.

Gray started to walk away and looked for his clothes to pick up, then he headed straight to the door and shut it close quietly. I felt… so alone. I was scared of my dad, the last thing I want is to anger him. I stood up and entered the bathroom, I locked the door and filled the tub with hot water. My head and body ached and I was avid for a hot bath even though the day was warm. I added a few drops of lavender oil and submerged myself in the water. I just hope the bath would help stop the thundering pain of my head. After a few moments, I remembered my dad. He'll get angrier if I took too long, so I immediately stood up and get dressed, I ran towards my father's room to find Gray, Laxus, Loke and Natsu inside, all were wearing a disappointed expressions. It's as if their discussion weren't bringing them to a good outcome.

I sat beside Loke, "Sorry dad, I took a bath."

My dad stared at me in disgust, "You really don't realize the seriousness of your actions, do you?" he growled.

I trembled in fear, I looked at Loke who reached out for my hand and squeezed it slightly. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring intently to our dad in determination. "I… I…" I didn't know what to say. I looked at the floor, avoiding my father's gaze.

"But dad, Gray said nothing happened right?" Loke protested, awkward silence filling the air.

My dad ignored him. "I called your mom, Gray… She's on her way here." Dad glanced at Gray, then he redirected his eyes to Laxus, "No wedding for you tomorrow, Laxus. Carry it over next year…" That was a shocking statement from our father, he pierced his scary eyes on me "And tomorrow, you…" he pointed at me. "…marry Gray!"

My jaw dropped, my eyes grew wide, that was definitely more shocking to hear. "W-what?" I managed to choke out in difficulty. I couldn't believe this was happening. I let out a fake chuckle as I pulled myself together again, "W-what are you saying, dad? Don't kid around." I was wishing this was just some prank played by Natsu and he got my dad into it. "N-Natsu… Is this some prank you're pulling off with dad? Your target was Gray, right? Why does it seem that you're targeting me as well?" I glanced at Natsu who was clenching his fist, not looking at me. "H-hey, Natsu?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He whispered, almost inaudible for me to hear.

The air was so intense that if only silence could kill, we'll all be dead, unruly tears started to crawl down my cheeks, soon enough, everything went uncomfortable. No one dared to move, everything was happening fast. My head was pounding violently that I wanted to hit it with something hard to make it stop. I couldn't even breath normally, then gentle knocks were heard from the door, when it opened, Mrs. Ur Fullbuster entered in. She took a few deep breaths and sat beside me, probably noticing that I was crying, she gave me a hanky, in which I was very thankful for.

"Jude…" Aunt Ur called out in a calm voice, "I'm not against it…" she declared.

All of us hung our mouths in shock. SHOCK AGAIN. Yes. Today was full of surprises, not the good ones though. Dad just nodded in delight, "I know."

"MOM! Aren't you planning on asking me first?" Gray protested, rolling his eyes in distress.

"I'm very disappointed in you, young man!" Aunt Ur shook her head from side to side, "I don't remember raising my children to be scared at taking responsibilities of their own actions?"

"What actions? We didn't do anything. It was all an accident" Gray looked at my dad, "Please uncle Jude, trust us?" he pleaded.

"Accident or not, you weren't cautious. How could the two of you end up in the same bed with nothing but undergarments?" Aunt Ur's voice was now serious.

Upon hearing that, I felt violated. Although nothing really did happen, why does it sound like I'm a dirty woman? "But Loke and I sleep together like that, sometimes with Laxus too. Why does it matter? Gray's like my brother…" I sobbed. Gray's totally NOT like my brother! I hate him but I have to help him convince these two that we don't need a wedding.

My father's eyes grew wide, "In those outfit, Lucy? With your brothers?" he roared angrily. "That is very inappropriate Lucy Heartfilia!"

"B-but –" I was cut off.

"Calm down, Jude. You should somehow understand Lucy had grown up without a motherly figure. She adapts what she sees around her. You probably sleep with just your undergarments on?" she remarked calmly, trying to lighten up the air.

My dad coughed, his cheeks glowing red. "U-Ur!" he yelled.

Aunt Ur giggled, though the heavy air was still there. She patted my back and smiled at me, "I know both of you are still too young, but you'll manage it somehow."

I know those are comforting words, but it got me more depressed than ever. I'm still too young, I haven't even had a single boyfriend for the 22 years I have been living, thanks to my idiotic brothers and best friends. And now, I might end up really boyfriend less all my life, because I had to marry a guy that isn't even romantically involved with me. How unfortunate can my life get? I didn't answer, instead, I stood up and drew out a fake grin. "I don't feel good, Aunt Ur. I'll get myself a breakfast first."

"I'll come with you" Loke instantly stood up and grabbed me out of the room. As I close the door, Loke suddenly embraced me tightly. "I'm sorry, Lucy. It's my entire fault. I should have never listened to Natsu's ideas of prank in the first place."

My dear brother's blaming himself again. I hugged him back, "Loke, it's not your fault…" I said, trying to hold in the tears.

"I told him to go to my room when I knew he's already drunk, but he lost his sense of direction and ended up on your room instead. I was careless." He explained.

I stroked his back in a circular motion and smiled, "It was Gray's fault, then. Not yours." I concluded. "Then what happened to that guy stripper Natsu hired to scare the hell out of Gray?" I asked curiously, kind of obliged to feel better. Hearing my brother blame himself for my misfortunes was too much to bear.

He pulled himself away from me and drew a sinister smile on his face, "Must be dead? I found him on my room and he probably thought I was Gray so I threw him out of my window. I didn't realize why Gray wasn't in my room, I thought he ran away and had seen through Natsu's stupid pranks."

"Poor stripper boy…" I mused with an index finger tapping on my chin. "I'm starving… I don't want to think about this further." I whined.

Right there and then, he pulled me towards the kitchen and treated me extravagantly. He must still be feeling guilty. I wanted to tell him I wanted to run away from home just to escape the said wedding. I know my dad's dead serious, especially when Aunt Ur had already been involved. That whole day, Loke, Laxus and Natsu never left my side, the three of them trying to avoid the topic about my forced wedding on the next day. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Laxus, though. This was supposed to be his wedding, Mira went to visit me that day too. I apologized to her because I messed up their wedding. Being the optimistic Mira she was, she said it was alright and I don't have to worry about it. Her parents were more worried with our situation than their postponed marriage. And there, her famous line, _"True love can wait…"_ she said it over and over again.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day with Laxus and Loke beside me, Natsu was sleeping on my couch. I could tell they were shocked too with how things went by fast. I couldn't even pull myself up out of my bed. When Laxus woke up, he awakened Loke and Natsu with his scream, "What do we do? Today's that day!"<p>

Confused, I blinked at Laxus three times, Natsu and Loke alerted and stood up. "It's Gray after all, I guess we could entrust Lucy to him…" Loke smiled composedly, but worry could still be detected in his eyes.

"Laxus… Loke… Natsu…" I murmured, "Help me…" I felt my tears at the corner of my eyes.

The three sighed, they knew they couldn't do anything against our father's will. It was already too late to run away. I, of all people, knew that this wedding will commence whether they stood up against it or not. Just then, the maids marched in from the door with my dad. "Lucy, get ready."

My dream wedding was just a plain wedding with the man I love. I wanted to wear the most beautiful dress and vow my 'I do' beside the man that would swept me off my feet, the man that would suffer long enough just to prove me his sincerity and genuine intentions. You can't blame me, I'm a girl. NOT THIS! This wedding is not meant for me, this was supposed to be the wedding of my brother. The dress I would wear was the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen, yes. I wouldn't deny that. It was my deceased mother's wedding dress after all. But the theme, just like a fairy tale, isn't really my style. Even the guests aren't all my friends, it was my brother's and Mira's friends. They were all shocked to learn that the two's wedding was postponed but stayed for my matrimony. The time seemed to be running fast, I hate it. Every ticking of the clock, I felt like I was walking closer and closer to my own doom.

After taking a bath and eating breakfast, I went back to my room. I sat quietly as I allowed a hired makeup artist and a hairdresser took advantage of me. The thought of running away crossed my mind again, but how?

After a couple of minutes of tugging, combing, jelling and rolling, my hair was all done. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. It was probably the best my hair was ever done, if only this wasn't my wedding. I sighed in disappointment, the makeup artist tried to cheer me up, I just forced out a smile to be polite.

When she was finished, I climbed into the gorgeous dress my mom had worn when she got married to my evil dad. Although it was a traditional dress, it was very fashionable. The medium hued ivory strapless dress held me tightly to my waist then fleered from the hips down. The lowness of the dress showed a lot of cleavage. I guess the chest was one of my mother's assets too, but the beautiful silver sequence on the dress was what really made it breath-taking, then I slipped into the silver high heeled shoes that I was supposed to wear as my brother's maid of honor, if only our evil father didn't go deciding this on his own.

When I stared at myself in the full-length mirror, I was kind of stunned. It was almost a transformation, I was gorgeous. I blinked over and over again. All through my life, my brothers and friends told me how beautiful I was, but I never believed it, but now I had no choice but to agree with them. If someone could hear my thoughts, they'd probably tease me on how self-conscious I could become. Gaaaaah! My vanity strikes again!

I walked out of my room, we were to head off to the church. I felt like crying, but my tears were too afraid to fall. My brothers and Natsu were already at the church, I was left alone with my dad. When we got on the vehicle, my dad was seated beside me, he grabbed a hold to my hand and squeezed it gently. "Lucy, you look so much like you're mother… Very beautiful." he complimented, his voice was shaking. I was just staring at him, his eyes were watery. "I love you, daughter…"

"Dad," I said politely. "Do I really have to do this?"

His gentle expression turned to anger as he looked me straight into the eyes. "Be responsible of your actions, Lucy!"

I sniffed and tried to fight back the tears that had been bugging my eyes for the whole day. "Dad, please?" I begged, even though I knew that begging changed nothing around my heartless father.

He glared at me, "Don't disappoint me, Lucy…" he moaned with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I forced myself to hold back the tears. This was not the time to cry. Crying never changed anything. It would just make me look pathetic. This is so depressing. I felt the car stopped in front of the church, I heard the bell rang. He opened the door and stepped out, "Come now," my merciless father tugged at my hand. I obeyed him and stepped out of the car too to find Erza running towards me.

"You ready, Lucy?" Erza grab a hold of my hand and squeezed it softly. "You look gorgeous…"

I blushed. "E-Erza… Help me?" was the only words my mouth managed to say through a whisper, hoping my father didn't hear me.

Erza shook her head, "It's Gray, Lucy… There's nothing to be afraid of…" YES. Exactly! It was Gray? That's why I was too afraid to do this. I'm guessing if it's someone else, I won't be this scared. Maybe I would even agree if it was Lyon or Natsu? But why Gray of all people? I sighed in frustration. She gave me a bouquet of flower and beamed, "This is the real thing now, Lucy…"

"Erza, Lucy, the ceremony had begun. Come now." I heard my dad called out.

As the people outside the church went in one by one, I realized it was already my turn to enter. My father held my hand close and tight, I took a few deep breaths as I allowed my dad to escort me down the aisle. I felt my tears crawl down my cheeks, it was a silent cry. I wouldn't dare embarrass my family on this occasion, good thing the aisle was wide and I was wearing a veil. I knew deep down inside that my life was going to be miserable forever.

.

_to be continued..._


	3. The Wedding

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews. :) I hope I didn't make you wait that long... BIG BIG THANKS to **Bareerah123** for beta reading this story *hugs*. And of course, *hugs* for all of you! ^,^

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. *bows* :) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! *hugs*

**Notice: **All review responses for this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: THE WEDDING<strong>

**Gray's POV**

I couldn't believe this is really happening, I was standing before my mother in front of the doors of the church, I slipped my hands into the pockets of my pants. My brother was standing before me, he was also very depressed when he heard the news yesterday after my mother and I got home, I knew he liked Lucy, he just wouldn't admit it out in the open. I argued with my mother, I tried to convince her that this wasn't right, everything was just all a misunderstanding and nothing must be taken seriously but of course, I didn't win, I never win against my mother. Everything she says was the rule, and we can't just go break the rule.

Erza and Jellal came over to rescue yesterday, but they weren't on my side, they were on my mom's side, I guess that's why she was with me instead of Lucy. That annoying girl was undeniably one of Erza's weaknesses, she hates to see the little girl cry. Erza was desperately trying to make me and yes, also Lyon who was so against it, understand the consequences of the unintended actions I have done, but no matter how hard I think about it, it's still not an enough reason for them to make me do this. I knew it was totally my mistake everything came to this, how am I that stupid not to remember that Loke never bring home girls? But if Lucy didn't scream yesterday morning, we shouldn't have been caught in this pitiable state of affair. Lucy must take the blame. I hate this. Tch.

I haven't even got to enjoy my life to the fullest. I never even got a single serious relationship before, how foolish I was to make fun of Laxus tying the knot at 25 when I was tying the knot at 22? I would even get to marry first among us, and the worst part is… to Lucy. That annoying brat? SHIT. This is just supposed to be a dream. I pinched my cheek hard, it was painful. Not a dream, okay?

"I'm sorry about this, man." Natsu tapped my shoulder. I could blame Natsu too, he was pulling a prank on me but if you really think of it, the prank didn't play any part for this to happen? It was really Lucy's mistake.

"Not your fault." I said coldly. My mother waved her hand back and forth into the air, I stomped my feet towards the aisle as the guests murmurs with their eyes pierced on me. I was being childish I admit, but I couldn't do anything. This wasn't what I want. I was just being forced, forced to my doom.

I saw Laxus and Loke seated at the front row, their heads jerked towards me. I figured Lyon and Natsu were walking behind me. Our faces were virtually bummed out, it almost seemed like we were attending a funeral and not a wedding. The air was so gloomy and heavy.

As I reach the front, my mom tapped my shoulder and then went to a seat at the other side of the aisle. I walked straight towards Laxus and Loke and collapsed my body in the seat. "SHIT" was all I could say. Lyon and Natsu sat at the chair behind us where Mira and the rest of the Strauss family were seated.

The two looked as depressed as me. "Sorry Gray," Loke snapped out, "It was my fault, I should have brought you to my room knowing that you're already too drunk."

I leaned my head to the seat and looked up at the ceiling, "Too late to take the blame, Loke… We tried telling Uncle that, it didn't work…" I let out a big sigh.

"Just… please take care of Lucy." I heard Laxus muttered in dismay. "Shit. I'm not ready for this!" he added as he massaged the temples of his face.

Yes. Of course, he's not ready for this? This was supposed to be his wedding anyway. Must be tough to be his father's son, probably tougher than having my mom as a mother, to think he managed to cancel his own son's wedding and marry off his daughter without much preparation just for a small misunderstanding? Small? Screw small! It was a BIG misunderstanding our parents were too stubborn to listen to us. I really can't believe this. I didn't even get the chance to be counseled? Wait. I don't need that. I'm completely against this wedding anyway.

As the bell rang, the pianist began to play the wedding march, everyone stood up to face the door. She's here... I stood up lazily beside Loke and Laxus, as they push me forward. Shit. I felt like crying, there's no turning back now. I looked at my mother, she was starting to sob. This is crazy! She could just let me stop here. One by one, close friends marched down the aisle. I remember it quite clearly that I was supposed to be playing that role for Laxus' wedding. But… here I am now, playing the role of the groom.

I was too nervous and anxious. If there's no way to stop this wedding, I just want it to end instantly and go back to bed. I spotted Erza walking down the aisle, and man! She's beautiful as ever wearing that Caribbean blue gown. It fits her nicely, her hand hooked around Jellal's arm as they walk slowly. Jellal's so lucky! I smiled, I wish she was my bride. I felt the heat rise on my cheeks.

I brushed off the thought out of my head as soon as I saw Uncle Jude and Lucy entering the doors of the church. Is that… Lucy? I heard the guests murmured in fascination and enchantment. I hate to admit it but she's totally breathtaking. She was slowly walking down the aisle towards me, arm in arm with her father and was wearing that spectacular dress, my mouth fell agape. She's pretty alright? But I've never seen her this stunning, I always see her as a spoiled little brat on a PMS, always hiding behind Erza and her brothers.

As they advance towards me, Loke tapped my shoulder, I snapped out of my trance, I turned my eyes on him, and he beamed me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Gray, she's crying…", he turned his gaze back to Lucy, his tiny smile now slowly fading, his eyes becoming half lidded.

When I followed his gape, I found Uncle Jude already standing in front of me. He handed me Lucy's hand, as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. I looked at Lucy intently, seeing her near got me even more dazed. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with tears under the sheer veil, her long wavy curls waving softly as he followed my lead towards the altar. THIS IS REALLY IT! I can't manage to sort out my own emotions either. Yes, I wanted to run away. I'm sure she does too, but… I couldn't seem to get enough of staring at her. This is so stupid of me.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard her whispered softly in panic, "What do we do?"

She just spoke, I almost dropped my jaw again. She looks like a real fairy tale princess, but I managed to bring myself back to reality again. I shrugged, acting all nonchalant, "I don't know? Honeymoon after?"

She stomped her feet gently, crinkled her nose and gritted her teeth, she pinched my hand vehemently, now that's the Lucy I knew. But her sad eyes were still saying that she doesn't want to be here beside me at this moment. "Moron!" she hissed under her breath.

"Let's just get this over with and deal with it later." I muttered formally as I let go of her hand.

The ceremony started, I found myself just staring at her flushed face the whole time as she tries hard to avoid my gaze or send me death glares. I'm guessing she was thinking I'm pissing her off again, her tears didn't seem to stop from outpouring though. When we reached the exchange of vows part, I was asked first.

"Mr. Gray Fullbuster, do you take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to love her by death do you part?"

I was surprised myself when I uttered my "I do." It was all smooth like I wasn't forced to get married at a young age or more like my monster mom didn't inform me sooner that I'll get married to a brat girl that was not even my girlfriend and was my mortal enemy until the day before the wedding.

With Lucy's turn, her "I-I do" sounded more like this, with the sniffing and stuff. I wanted to laugh my heart out, her hesitation was evident. Of course, it somehow hurt my pride because I was the one standing before her. For a moment, the air felt less intense. I kind of enjoy seeing Lucy like this. So, this is how she looks like when she doesn't get what she wants, huh? Interesting!

The fatal moment has yet to come…

"You may now kiss the bride…"

That was when my heart started pounding like crazy, and Lucy was looking at me in horror. Am I that scary? I raised the sheer veil covering her face, I thought it would be interesting to annoy her right now by kissing her passionately but… when I saw her face damped in tears, I kind of felt guilty instantly. I wiped her tears off her cheek as she whispered with pleading eyes, "Only in the cheeks, please?"

I gave him a sinister smile, she looked at me with 'I will definitely kill you if you kiss me on the lips, you bastard' look. This is just too hilarious, I can't hold in my laughter. I never realized how innocent she was until now. I stroked her cheeks and leaned in to her, I kissed her lightly on the forehead, then on the nose, then… she squeaked, pushing me awkwardly. And I kissed her on the lips. As I pulled my face away, I glanced at her reaction, horror and shock were drawn in her features, her face fiercely flushing.

"And I pronounce you husband and wife…"

So, I could manage to scare her with that, huh? I grinned at the thought as she managed to snap out of her anxiety, the sudden eruption of the applauding guests startled her.

We were just standing in front until I noticed Laxus waving his hand, "You two get to go out first…" he mouthed. This was really a pathetic wedding, I didn't even know what to do. So I pulled her down the aisle.

As I step forward, Lyon whispered something to me as I reached their row. "Carry her, you idiot! What a lame groom you are?"

Tch. I rolled my eyes quickly and stopped, surprising the blond behind me. I walked towards her and scooped her up. "Hey! What are you doing?" she hissed, I could tell how annoyed she was but she was blushing madly, I overpowered her struggles and carry her out of the church. As I set her down, she kicked me on one knee. Darn this brat!

"HEY!" I howled in pain as I rub my knee, I looked up at her in aggravation. "What kind of groom kisses his bride on the cheeks on their wedding? And Lyon told me to carry you! That's what we're supposed to do." She rolled her eyes in displeasure, "You could at least say sorry, you…" I stopped myself from continuing when the crowd started to step out of the church. Mira came towards us and whispered something to Lucy, in which I didn't hear. Lucy nodded in understanding and then stepped forward, she threw the bouquet of flower she was holding weakly to the crowd of squeaking girls.

"HAH!" I heard Erza's voice, she was the one who caught it.

"I'm giving it back to you…" Lucy said, almost inaudible. I couldn't tell if it was because of the noise of the guests or her voice was just too low, but I knew Erza heard it as she came before Lucy, she opened her bag and took out a tissue, and I didn't really know what she did after that, must be wiping the annoying brat's tears.

"We're going to the reception hall," It was Loke who spoke up, with voice still upset. "I'll drive the bridal car with Lyon." There was an underlying heaviness to the words that didn't go unnoticed.

I stood upright, "Lucy! Let's get going…" I called out as Lucy ran towards us, she clung tightly to Loke's coat. I followed them to the car. Me and Lucy were seated at the back, while Lyon was at the passenger's seat. Lucy's sobs filled the air, I was looking out of the window.

"Lucy…" Loke broke the silence, eyes still fixed on the road. "Stop crying…"

Oh, this is interesting! I'll get the chance to see how Loke deal with Lucy's occasional manic and troubles. "Loke…" she sobs.

"It's over. We can't do anything anymore, Lucy…" He said in a comforting manner.

"Help me…" She pleaded, her gaze on the window.

"I'm the victim here!" I whined, I felt insulted with her beseech. I really don't get it why was she desperately asking for help, was it because she married me? Am I that creepy to be her husband? Or was it because she didn't expect this? Or…? but I was forced upon this too. She was making me look like I'm a bad person.

Her response wasn't what I expected. She ignored me. Wow. That's something new. Once again, awkward silence filled the air. I ruffled my hair with my fingers. THIS GIRL IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES! I screamed inside my head.

It was until then that the car stopped, "Can I skip this?" Lucy asked, still crying.

Lyon looked back at her. "We'll help you later, Lucy, but for now, Uncle Jude and mom are going to talk to the both of you… probably about the set up?"

SET UP? "What set up?" I asked curiously.

"W-where you'll live…" Lyon retorted, his voice was shaking.

Lucy's cry grew louder. My mouth fell open in disbelief. "ARE THEY SERIOUS?" I yelled.

"I'm afraid yes. Let's just hope they didn't get the two of you a separate home from either of us…" Loke said as he stepped out of the car.

What the hell did I do to my mother to deserve this kind of treatment? The wedding's enough to stress me out, but living together? As a real couple? When nothing really happened between us? We don't even like each other as friends? This is ridiculous! Seriously?

.

_to be continued..._


	4. The Set Up

**A/N **Hi everyone! Another update, yes? Hihihi. Anyway, I would like to thank Bareerah123 for beta reading this, all credits to her for my good grammar. Hehehe. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. :) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. HIHIHI. SEE YOU SOON!

**Notice: **All review responses on this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: THE SET UP<strong>

The wedding reception went smoothly, though both families knew of the depression Gray and Lucy felt. They both tried desperately to avoid any confrontation with their parents.

Lucy tried to stop herself from crying the whole time, and she was forced to put on a fake smile every time a guest would greet her and congratulate her on the marriage. _'They make it seem like an achievement, like it's something to congratulate about. If only you knew how I truly feel about this!'_Lucy thought. She tried several times at attempting to escape the party with Loke and Lyon but sadly, she failed. Her father was really tough, watching her every move the whole time. Eventually, she had to give up with the idea, as she knew it wasn't working.

They thought the day was bad enough as it was, until they realised that it could get a lot worst. Their misery grew when they got cornered by their parents.

"We'll get you a house to settle in at Hargeon by next month, for the meantime, both of you are staying with me…" Ur stated in a very composed manner.

Gray's mouth fell agape while Lucy started to cry like a child abandoned by her parents. It was a good thing they were brought into a private room. They both felt like they were bing tormented. "Why do we have to move to another city? We could just stay here…" Lucy whimpered, her voice shaking.

"Because you two should start a family, and it would be better if you started from scratch." Jude instructed, "And we are not giving you a choice here. You both absolutely must comply."

Lucy felt the heat of her whole body rise up to her cheeks. Gray was blushing excessively as well. "F-family?" the boy stuttered, trying to process the information he just heard.

"We're too young for something like that, dad!" Lucy yelled, now losing her composure. "This is becoming way too unreasonable!"

"Lucy, we understand we made these things difficult for the both of you, but we will not stick by your sides forever to guide you in this matter. You must learn how to take care of yourselves, especially now that –" Ur was interrupted by Gray.

"-We made it clear that we were against this marriage from the very beginning, didn't we? How do you expect us to live by ourselves on such short notice? I bet we'll end up getting a divorce after a day together!" Gray protested, his face unreadable. _'This is ridiculous… Forcing us get married is enough… We couldn't even stand the presence of each other for 20 minutes, and to think that they're making us live under the same roof forever?'_he thought.

"It's this or we disown you." Ur said indignantly, her face dim. Gray shivered in fright. He knew he just said something to make his mother this angry. He could practically see the terrifying aura his mother was releasing.

"Do what you want, we won't care. But I swear to Layla's grave, Lucy and Gray, we shall completely forget your existence if you end up getting a divorce." Jude growled in a very intimidating tone.

Silence soon filled the room. Lucy's mouth was partly open. She couldn't believe their parents were over reacting. Her father never swears on her mother's grave, and what's more unbelievable was he's willing to forget her existence just because she could end up getting a divorce. She couldn't help but ask herself if she had been a terrible daughter. As far as she could remember, she had never done anything to disgrace her father's name. "Dad…" she murmured under her breath, alarmed.

Gray stared at the elder man, "Uncle…" he then turned to his mom, "Mom… You can't be serious! You can't do that…" he said with frustration as he scratched his head and laughed. He wasn't taking this seriously. He knew they're just saying this on a whim.

"Try me, Gray!" The black haired woman said bluntly, her eyes full of menace as she stared at her son.

'_So easy for her to say things like this…'_ Gray thought, slowly realizing his mother's solemnity which, he won't deny, scared him to death. He knew divorce was never an option, and since his mother and father were divorced he should have never thought of speaking about it in the first place. He sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, alright?"

The air was getting more and more intense, they were all sitting there in awkward silence, Lucy somehow managed to stop her cries, Ur was glaring daggers to Gray, and the latter was trying to avoid his mom's stare, while Jude was sipping his nice cup of coffee.

Lucy might as well try her luck, she broke the silence, "Maybe you can at least permit Laxus or Loke to come live with us in Hargeon, Dad, aunt?" She asked, her voice shaking. "E-everything was happening fast and I-I didn't even get the chance to prepare myself for these kinds of t-things…" She really felt uncomfortable being alone with Gray, she knew nothing good would happen with them being together.

Jude let out a cough, "No." he said coldly. Once again, Lucy felt her tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "Why do you think we had to wait for a month for the both of you to move to Hargeon?"

'_Oh...Of course, there's always a reason.'_ Lucy thought, holding in the tears, trying to calm herself. "For you to find us a house?" she asked, testing her luck again. To be honest, she was trembling on the inside, she was scared to face her own father's wrath so she was very careful not to say anything that would annoy him.

"It's to prepare the both of you for the next phase of life." Her father retorted, setting the cup of coffee aside. "Now, Lucy… Listen to this… I am making it clear to you that I wil not allow any of your brothers to stay with you in Hargeon until you and Gray settle down nicely, and if they will insist, I might as well disown them too." He added.

Once again, Lucy's mouth opened wide in shock. "Y-you're willing to do that much, dad?"

Her father cupped his chin, "I was raised that way, and I have been there too. I am getting tired of the two of you whining, as if you hate each other. We are doing this for your own good. We want you to learn the lesson of life the hard way, for you to learn the value of family on your own." He said, his tone more of threatening than lecturing. "And from this day forward, you two are husband and wife, who must support and protect each other. Don't bring dishonour to your family's name."

'_We absolutely hate each other!'_ Lucy and Gray both screamed in their thoughts.

"Yes, father…" Lucy sighed in defeat. Not like she was given a choice. Everything that happened today was too much for her to bear. Not to mention the fact that she'd be staying at the Fullbuster's residence for a month. But on the positive side, Lyon, one of her best friends, was there and she'd get to stay at Magnolia for a month before moving to a totally unfamiliar town with her – ehem – husband.

"I guess the discussion is settled then," Ur exclaimed, returning back to her cheerful self. "You may now go back to the reception and entertain the guests."

Gray and Lucy were somehow glad the depressing discussion was over, and they stood up and stormed out of the room. Ur and Jude were left in the room, and as soon as the door was closed, Ur beamed. "We're a family now, at last Jude. Just like how we all dreamed of in the past…"

Jude smiled back, "Right. I didn't expect it to happen so soon though, I was thinking it would be Lyon and Lucy, he had the highest possibility aside from Igneel's boy. But dealing with family is just like business, grabbing an opportunity once it knocks on my door was my expertise. I guess you should really expect the unexpected." He said, and sipped on his cup of coffee.

"Well, I didn't expect it either. They weren't even that close. But I kind of see you and Layla in them… I can't believe we were acting like our parents then." Ur tapped her chin with her finger, "I wonder how they'll handle the adjustments…This'll be very tough." She laughed.

"It can't be helped. They must deal with the consequences of there actions. If I had caught Lucy with another man in that situation, I'd surely have killed him." Jude clenched his fist. "But since it was Gray, I was somehow relieved. And they'll definitely manage. After all, we've been there…" he relaxed his tensed muscles as he turned his gaze out of the window.

"I just wish their marriage would end up like yours, rather than mine…" She smiled, sadness evident on her eyes.

He stared back at her and crossed his legs over one another, "Trust your son, he's the total opposite of your ex-husband…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Gray and Lucy…<strong>

"Will you please just stop complaining, I should be the one complaining!" Gray grouchily said as he walked ahead of Lucy.

"Who wants to be your wife anyway?" Lucy yelled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"A lot of girls line up just to get me to go out with them! And who said I want to marry you? If you didn't scream that morning, this wouldn't have happened!" Gray yelled back, gritting his teeth. Even though he thought she looked stunning today, he couldn't find the patience to keep up with her ranting. This was just so annoying.

Lucy, on the other hand, felt insulted. "Says someone who slept in my bed with only his boxers on?" she countered. She was annoyed. She would still be single at this moment if it wasn't because of his stupidity and yet he had the _nerve_ to blame her!

"You talk like I did it on purpose!" Gray rolled his eyes, "Deal with it or you can just give up and divorce me. That sounds great, right?"

Lucy stopped walking. _Divorce?_ Yes, divorce. She could do that, but she'd surely lose her family. She'd bring dishonour to her father's name. And how could Gray suggest that so casually? She sniffed hard, "Then, promise me you'll never fall in love with me?" She uttered in a demanding tone.

Gray twitched, he turned around to look at Lucy arrogantly. "I should be the one telling you that. Like I'd fall in love with a spoiled brat like you!"

Lucy, insulted, plastered a small smile and ignored the rudeness, "It's a deal, alright!" she then marched ahead of Gray. She didn't know what to feel, but this was better. At least she made it clear that love in between them was a taboo. Thinking that he'll never fall in love with her was safer, for this will be her reason to not to fall in love with him.

"Hey! What do I get in return with that deal?" he raised his eyebrow playfully, trying to keep up with Lucy's speed. "I won't fall for someone like you. What do I get from you, huh?"

Lucy stopped and faced him. "I promise to be a good wife, given that… you don't force me into doing things I don't want…" Lucy retorted.

"Heh. No fair! You still benefit from that…" he frowned, then suddenly his face brightened up and smirked evilly, "How about you and I live our lives like this wedding never happened? We just have to act like a loving couple in front of those who know this... Are you cool with that?"

Lucy was flabbergasted. Of course! Why didn't she think of that? That was a great idea, a great escape. Especially when they had to go live in another city away from their families and friends. For the first time in the whole day she drew out a genuine smile and nodded excitedly. "You got yourself a deal right there, Mr. Fullbuster!"

And that was also the first smile Lucy had given to Gray, as far as he remembered…

* * *

><p>After the party, Lucy involuntarily went and stayed in the Fullbuster's residence. Laxus and Loke promised her a visit the next day. She thought the nightmare was over, until she was informed that she'd be sleeping in the same room as Gray. Gray looked like he was enjoying himself though. Before Ur left them alone, she gave Lucy her luggage and a wrapped gift, she asked her to open it immediately. When Lucy opened it, she found sexy red lingerie inside. She sweat dropped. Were their parents really taking this seriously?<p>

"Planning on wearing that on our first night, wife?" Gray asked while snickering.

Lucy rolled her eyes in disgust. "No way! I'd rather die!" she was blushing terribly.

"Then die." he responded. "I bet that'd look good on you."

"Shut up, you pervert!" she screamed as she opened her luggage and looked for her towel and some pajamas to change into. Gray immediately stood up and took off his clothes. When Lucy noticed this, she yelled at him again, "What are you doing taking your clothes of casually in front of me, you exhibitionist!"

"What?" he smiled, it was an evil smile. "This is my room."

Lucy muttered incoherent words under her breath. As she was about to stand up to go to the bathroom, Gray stormed in ahead of her. "HOW RUDE!" Lucy shouted in disbelief. She stomped her feet and walked back to the couch. She could hear Gray singing loudly in the bathroom. '_How could I live with these guy?'_she thought.

Gray, on the contrary, was enjoying himself immensely inside the bathroom. He was taking his time washing himself up. Who knows what might happen? His perverted thoughts dominating his mind, he was in deed annoying the blonde girl. It was to his advantage that they had to stay in his house. Thank God. As soon as he was finished, he left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. Gray caught Lucy staring at him, her face red in embarrassment and abhorrence. He threw her a teasing smirk, "Enjoying the view?"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and headed straight to the bathroom bringing her luggage inside it. Her heart pounding like crazy, she was getting nervous all of a sudden. She was scared, too scared to stay in one room with this guy. What on earth was wrong with her? She slammed the bathroom door with full force and took a long bath. She needed this. She needed to calm her overworked nerves.

After she had changed, she went out of the room and found Gray smirking playfully lying on the bed, tapping the space beside him suggestively. "Honeymoon time, eh?" he uttered in a teasing tone. She could see through Gray, and she smiled sweetly as she walked to the other side of the bed. Then she raised one foot up in the bed and pulled herself up. Before he knew it, she was standing beside him emitting a dark aura. He shivered as Lucy kicked him with full force out of the bed.

It was Lucy's turn to smirk, "You wish! Sleep on the ground, you big pervert!" she said as she pull the blanket out and collapse on top of the bed. Gray scratched the back of his head. He stood and thought of the nicest thing he could pull off, and smirked. He walked back to the bed and collapsed on top of Lucy. She shrieked, "HEY!".

"Just this once, Lucy…" Gray whispered seductively, which Lucy found creepy yet...hot. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably, and her blood began to boil as it rose up to her cheeks.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _She thought. She immediately pushed Gray off her, and then jumped out of the bed. Her ears were hot and she knew she had just lost to him tonight. "IDIOT!" she shouted.

"This is my bed…" Gray turned his body upright and stared at Lucy, his face overwhelmed with victory. He raised his arms and crossed them on the back of his head as he leaned onto the headboard. "If you don't want to sleep beside me, then don't sleep on MY bed," and then he burst out laughing.

Lucy was too embarrassed to talk back. What he said was true. It was HIS bed, but she didn't want to share a bed with him. She turned her back and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door closed. Gray just stared at her back as she walked out, still not able to stop himself from laughing so hard. She felt like crying, but she knew crying won't help her out. As she walked down the hallway, she crashed in to someone. She fell down onto the floor butt first.

"Lucy?

She raised her head up to see Lyon staring down at her worriedly. "LYON!" she cried out. She stood up and stomped her feet child likely. "I can't sleep in the same room as Gray!"

He smiled, sadness evident on his eyes. "As I thought. Come." He grabbed Lucy's arms and pulled her into another room. The room wasn't as big as Gray's but it had a nice bed. It didn't have too much furniture though. It was just a plain room. "You can sleep here." he said.

"Is this your room?" she asked, her eyes wandering around it.

"Nope, it's the guest room. Having you sleep in my room would be improper!" He exclaimed, his voice calm.

Lucy nodded, "Thanks!" she wrapped her arm around Lyon's shoulder, and he froze. "But don't tell aunt Ur about this, she won't like it."

Lyon snapped out of it and smiled, "Y-yeah, sure." He took a step back, making Lucy take her arm off and walked forward towards the bed.

She slowly laid her body down and covered herself with the warm blanket. She glanced at the dazzled Lyon standing near the door and drew out a bright smile. "Good night, Lyon…"

"G-good night, Lucy…" he responded as he stepped out of the room and closed the door gently, he leaned his body onto the door and whispered, "Sleep tight, Lucy…"

Little did he know, Gray was observing his move from the shadows of the corridor. The raven haired boy drew out a sinister smile. So, his brother really did like his wife, huh?

.

_to be continued..._


	5. My Reasons

**A/N **Hi everyone! I'm sorry for making you wait. :) I've been busy with school lately… This one's _really_ long! I planned to split this into two chapters but I figured it won't work… so, I hope you enjoy it. Once again, I'll never forget to give thanks to my ever great beta reader, **Bareerah123**.

I hope you enjoy this chapter… Once again, I apologize for the late update, thank you for putting this to your fave and alert lists and your reviews are deeply appreciated. *bows, bows* THANK YOU EVERYONE! :) I'll try to update soon! See you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: MY REASONS…<strong>

**Gray's POV**

_18 years ago…_

"_Here…" Lucy handed me a box of chocolate. She was panting, her face flushing bright red. "Happy Valentines Day!" she greeted. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. I snatched the box from her hand, trying to act all nonchalant about it and secured it inside my bag._

"_Thanks." I said, turning my back to her to walk away. I knew I had to hide my reddening face. This was_so _gay. Before I could take another step forward, I felt her cling onto my shirt. I stopped and turned to look at her._

_She was looking at my feet nervously and she gave me another box with a letter. "Gift…" she said shyly, not looking straight at me. I couldn't describe how happy I was to receive these things from Lucy herself. It was almost like she was confessing to me. I giggled on the inside and once again, I took it from her and put it directly in my bag._

"_I'll open this later, anything else?" I asked, trying to sound cool though it may not look like it because I knew my face couldn't get any redder. I stared at her, amused at her embarrassed appearance. I couldn't see her eyes as they were dimmed with the shadows of her messy bangs hanging over them. I figured I had to get out of there fast before she noticed my unusual expression. When I was about to open my mouth to tell her I have to go, she suddenly shook her head and took little steps backward and then ran away from me. Thank goodness she didn't bother to glance my way again. I smiled broadly as I watched her running back slowly disappearing from my sight. Heh! I glanced at my bag. The box of chocolate, present and letter made me so excited, I ran back home as fast as I could._

_As soon as I got home, I went directly to the room I shared with my brother. I guess he's still wasn't home yet. I opened my bag impatiently and took out the box of chocolate, the present and the letter Lucy gave. I decided to eat the chocolate first. I stared at it with an amazed expression. It was beautifully wrapped and it was definitely hand made. As I took my first bite, I didn't like how it tasted. It was burnt and bitter, but I put on a determined expression and decided I had to eat all of it. 'It must be Lucy's very own hand made chocolate!' I thought. My cheeks feeling warm again, I continued eating it even though it tasted horrible. I was that happy until my brother came in looking overjoyed too, but the look on his face disgusted me._

"_Gray!" he hollered out enthusiastically, taking out a box of chocolate from his bag. He threw his bag to his bed and sat down beside me, "Look!" he raised the box of chocolate cheerfully, "Lucy gave me a chocolate…"_

_I froze, so Lucy didn't give me this chocolate because she likes me? "So what?" I answered sarcastically. It wasn't a question, it was a statement._

_He ignored my sarcasm and opened the box, then started to dig in. "Mmm. It's delicious…" He giggled._

'_So gay!' I thought. I immediately snatched one piece from the box and ate it. It was indeed better than the chocolate Lucy gave me. It was sweet and tasty, not bitter and burnt. "It's awful." I lied, rolling my eyes in frustration. I stood up and walked towards my study table. I opened the drawer and slammed in both the present and the letter Lucy gave. The nerve of that girl. Giving Lyon the better chocolate. She must have liked Lyon more than she liked me._

_Lyon just stared at me, mouth wide open, "What was that?" he asked curiously._

"_None of your business." I retorted coldly. I shut the drawer closed and threw the box of chocolate I received from the girl I liked into the trash can… I hate Lucy! I'll hate her forever!_

_Then, I heard our mom and dad fighting outside._

_I was four when my parents decided to get a divorce. The relationship was getting nowhere, my father kept on hitting both my mom and my elder brother, and he never ceased on cursing and calling them immoral names . It had marked the turning point of my life. At that time, I never understood why, but I had seen quite enough for me to get that the reason behind their decision was Lyon, my mother's child from another man. I got the best treatment from my father, from time to time he fetched me from my mom's household and we spent a little time together. He was a different person when he was alone with me. He was a lonely man. But I still hate him for hurting my mother… I hate him like I hate Lyon for ruining our family… Since the divorce, I had agreed to use my mother's surname and often looked down on my elder brother. Someday… he'd pay for what he had done._

* * *

><p>Last night, as I watch Lyon with Lucy, I knew my wife was perfect to use for revenge on my brother. I'd use Lucy to make him suffer… That's my ultimate plan. This month, before we move to Hargeon, I would make Lyon wish he never lived to see this day. I smirked. I stepped inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. After dressing myself, I went to the guest room to check on Lucy, but she wasn't there. Maybe she woke up early. I went downstairs to find Lucy, her brothers, Lyon and Natsu in the living room. Lucy was wearing an apron and was holding a tray of rice cakes. As they noticed my presence, Natsu and Laxus called me over.<p>

"Gray!" Laxus called out, waving his hand back and forth.

"The prince has finally woken from his comfortable bed!" Natsu exclaimed, crossing his legs.

They were now all looking at me. I walked towards them and gave Lyon and Lucy a glance. "Good morning." I greeted.

Lucy rolled her eyes as Lyon greeted me back, "Good morning…"

"Yo, brother in law, Lucy here made her first bunch of rice balls, want to try one?" Laxus asked, pointing a finger at the tray Lucy was holding.

I smiled, "Great. I haven't eaten breakfast yet." The other boys started to laugh silently, which I found quite suspicious, but I still made my way towards Lucy and snatched a rice ball from the tray she was holding. As I took a bite, I slowly realized why these guys made me try it out. It tasted awful. Unbearable, you could say. I coughed it out in an instant and howled, "What the hell! Is this even edible?" I examined the rice ball carefully.

Now, Laxus and Natsu laughed their asses off. They literally rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. "Lyon, lend… him the stomach… medicine…" Laxus said in between his laughs.

Lucy rolled her eyes and suddenly stole the rice ball away from my hand and put it back on the tray, "I didn't ask you to try one!" She scowled, furrowing her brows together in irritation.

"You don't know how to cook?" I asked. I wanted to tease her but this was a serious matter. How would I live together with someone who didn't even know how to make a rice ball?

She bit her lips. I guess I should take that as a yes. She turned her head towards Loke who was trying his hardest to restrain himself from laughing. "Loke… Eat this…" she said, as if she desperately needed him to save her from the embarrassment.

Loke instantaneously sat upright, making a straight face, "…I can't promise you that I'll be able to… you know. Eat all of it? But…" Lucy's eyes started to well up with tears.

"I'll help…" Lyon intervened, taking the tray from Lucy. I looked at Lyon. He's starting to make his move, huh?

My wife looked at Lyon in disbelief, as she handed him the tray. Her eyes trailed up Lyon's body as he made his way beside Loke, who, with a great amount of willpower, started digging into the horrible and inedible rice balls she made. Poor Loke, I say. I figured Lucy wouldn't bother to ask Natsu and Laxus anymore as they were annoyingly making fun of her efforts. Wait. Did I just refer to her as 'my wife' a few times? Damn. This was slowly getting to me. I just stared at Lucy as she fixed her gape towards the two pitiful guys who were eating her rice balls.

"Hey… Droopy eyes! You… should join Loke… and Laxus too… Those rice cakes were made… for you…" Natsu managed to say in between his hysterical giggles.

"Aunt Ur asked me to do this. He doesn't have to eat them." Lucy exclaimed defensively, as she puffed her cheeks out. "Darn Natsu and Laxus! Making fun of my rice balls…" she grabbed a few pieces of rice ball from the tray and stood on top of the two laughing boys. She forcefully put the rice balls in their mouths and covered them with her hands. "You two swallow this or I'll make you wish you were dead." She commanded, releasing a scary aura. I didn't know this spoiled brat could actually be this frightening.

Natsu's and Laxus' eyes grew wide as they tried to shove Lucy's hands away from their mouths. I didn't know how Lucy did it but she kind of overpowered the two at the same time. The thought itself scared me. It looks like I married a beast. Their pale faces turned into a deeper shade of violet every second. I shook my head in pity. "You pitiful beings…" I remarked.

The blonde girl slowly turned her head towards me. Oh no! I caught her attention. For a moment there, I thought I saw her eyes glowing in red, Was she actually glaring daggers at me? I smirked, she stood up and let go of the two, making them cough and gasp desperately for air. This time, I could hear Lyon and Loke giggling, I felt some kind of chill slowly crawling down my spine as Lucy walked towards me. She snatched the tray Lyon was holding and grabbed my neck. I took a step backward. She'll force me into eating it… I won't eat it. I took another step backward and stumbled over a chair, making me fall down backwards. The next thing I knew, Lucy was sitting on top of me, opening my mouth as she poured the rice balls down my throat. "You ungrateful bastard. Eat!" she roared. Shit! I was cornered. She covered my mouth with her hands as she pinned my arms with her feet. That was a smart move. It immobilized me, leaving me with no choice but to chew the rice balls that were forced into my mouth. It really did taste terrible. I trembled at the thought of eating this woman's dishes all my life from now on, and she's _already _torturing me on our first day of being husband and wife.

"How cute!" I heard my mom's voice. I turned my head in the direction and found my mom standing near the staircase, she was happily looking at me with her hands clasped near her cheeks. How could my mom enjoy this sight? I could hear the uproars of laughter filling the air.

Lucy, upon realizing the presence of my mother, stood up and let go of me. I gasped for air and choked. I couldn't believe I actually managed to swallow so many rice balls at one time. Okay, so now I'm one of those pitiable beings that I was staring at just a while ago. I coughed as my stomach started to grumble in pain. Shit. I told you it was inedible!

"Aunt Ur…" Lucy greeted. "They didn't like the rice balls I made this morning, and I had to force them to eat it…" she explained.

My mom waved her hands close to her chest and smiled, "Call me mama from now on. You'll never know how long I've wanted to be called mama by a daughter…" she answered cheerfully, ignoring Lucy's explanation about what she just witnessed before her eyes.

Lucy giggled, "Okay mama."

My mother smiled widely as her eyes glittered in joy. I could swear I saw flowers blooming around her and could tell her happiness was overflowing. She ran towards Lucy and held both of the blonde's hands. "Do you want to help me making our lunch?" she asked enthusiastically.

Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to cook." She admitted.

My ears perked up when I heard my mom asking Lucy to help her make lunch. Does she want us to die young? I noticed the other boys signaling me to stop my mom. Whatever she wants to happen shouldn't happen. "Lucy couldn't even make an edible rice ball." I said coolly, forcing my body to stand up. My mom and Lucy eyes threw me a killer dagger look simultaneously. Uh-oh! Wrong choice of words, I knew it! I should have remained quiet and pretended that I was dying because of what Lucy just fed me, but it was too late. My mom charged at me and whacked me with a frying pan that appeared out of nowhere, straight in the head. The house was shaken by my scream, and before I could even whine, my mom had already kicked me hard, like I'm not her son at all.

"Learn your manners, Gray. You've been irritating me since yesterday." My mom spoke, her voice serious. I could hear stifled laughs in the background. I'm used to her doing this, but this time, it should be Lucy's first time to see my mom's monstrous side. I raised my head up and glanced at her. Lucy was covering her mouth with her hands, her face displaying complete fear and panic.

"Aunt Ur… I mean, mama… Y-you're overdoing it… H-his head is bleeding…" She tried to keep her tone casual but failed, it was now filled in worry.

Bleeding? That's normal. My mom is a monster, and she loves to see me and Lyon beaten up by her. That's how she defines discipline. There was even a time when she made me and Lyon take off our clothes in the middle of camping during winter as a punishment for our violent fighting. Ever since then, we knew better than to trigger her anger. "That's normal, Lucy… Aunt Ur's always doing that. You don't have to worry." Loke said calmly.

Lucy was still staring at me worriedly. She walked towards me and handed me a handkerchief. Maybe it was because I was hit on the head that I wasn't thinking straight. "Save me…" I begged to Lucy. I heard the laughs grow louder. Mom was still looking at us furiously.

"Mama, please…" Lucy said, looking straight at my mom. "It isn't nice to be violent." She pulled my hand making me stand on my feet. I was a bit dizzy though, but happy to get a chance to run away from my mother's wrath. Thank God Lucy's here, or this won't be the end of it.

My mom, upon hearing Lucy, miraculously smiled. It was suspicious though, "Oh, Lucy. I apologize for my sudden outburst." She said. She's a total bipolar. Really? Just like this girl.

Lucy grinned. "You scared me there… I thought you were Erza for a moment…" She breathed out a sigh of relief, her grip still on my arm, now pulling me back upstairs. I was just following behind her. She's acting different now. I really couldn't understand this woman, a total opposite of Erza, which I assumed if she was here instead of Lucy would've helped my mom beat me up more.

"Help me out in the kitchen after that, Lucy…" my mom shouted.

"Yes mama." She answered, not looking back.

I looked back at Lyon whose eyes were trailing us on our flight upstairs. I let out a smirk that I definitely knew went noticed as he rolled his eyes in pure distress. Hah! Take that, Lyon. She's my wife after all. Though, I was wondering what's going on in her mind?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I pulled Gray to his room, he was wiping off the blood dripping on his face with the hanky I gave him. I couldn't believe Aunt Ur… I mean, mama could do something that scary.

Mama? I should get used to calling her that. I like it anyway. My mom passed away when I was still too young, so I never remembered how good it feels to call someone 'mama' or 'mom'. "Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked as we entered his room.

"No, it's okay. Saving me from my mom's enough. You don't have to go that far." He said coldly. Darn! This guy really knows how to get on my nerves!

I raised my left eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'going that far'?" I questioned with incredulity.

"My pain is not your responsibility." He retorted, not looking at me.

"Like I'm taking that as my responsibility, you ungrateful idiot." I said, rolling my eyes. I stood up and went to my luggage, rummaging around for the first aid kit I saw last night. When I found it, I tossed it to him. As I thought, he was paying attention, and he caught it with ease. "Do yourself a favor and bandage your head, it's getting messy."

He stared at me in amusement, "You can do it, if you insist." He said playfully followed by an annoying smirk.

"Pardon? I think you have me mistaken for someone who actually cares." I scowled, making that smirk wipe off his face in an instant.

He sat down on his bed. As I was about to turn around to make my leave he spoke again, "Remember the deal?"

I nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"That includes everyone who knew, and I mean everyone. Even them." He said, now his tone was serious, pointing his finger on the floor, probably referring to the boys.

"Why? They definitely know what's up with us!" I protested, it was something my brain couldn't logically process. "…even my brothers? We'll lie to my brothers?"

"Technically, that's how it is. Because if our parents find out about this, who knows how worse our situation could get?" he explained.

Okay. Our parents obviously had a loosened screw in their heads. I fell silent for a moment. Would that be okay? I could manage to pretend everything's fine with me and Gray without telling Laxus and the others, but not to Loke. That guy knew me too well. Of course, I'm not saying that our other friends wouldn't notice our change of attitude but as far as I'm concerned, Loke was the only one irrational enough to speak out his mind. "I don't think we could lie to Loke… He practically knows everything about you and a little change in us wouldn't go unnoticed by him. If we lied to him, he'd get suspicious sooner or later. I'll bet my life on this, he'll go absolutely crazy." I had a reason to worry. Loke was way too over protective of me. It shocked me that he didn't even do anything to stop the wedding. I guess Gray's tolerable for him since they were best friends. I still hate him for not doing anything though.

Gray walked inside the bathroom. I could hear the running water in the sink. He must have been washing the wound. "Well, if Loke knew of the deal, I don't think it would hurt." he said, wiping his face with a fresh towel.

"Okay." I finalized, opening the door and stepping out of the room. I went straight to the kitchen to help out mama in preparing lunch. I didn't help much cooking, but I could tell she was trying really hard to teach me. I just listened, mentally taking notes of the do's and don'ts. I promised to help her out with dinner too.

After lunch, I hung out with Loke and Lyon in the garden. I figured out Lyon had already told them that I didn't sleep in Gray's room. Gray, however, locked himself up in his room with Natsu and Laxus.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Loke asked, handing me a paper bag of books. "I thought you'd be bored so I bought you books."

I enthusiastically hugged the paper bag, "I don't know… Live happily ever after with Gray?" I answered, suddenly feeling sad.

My brother almost fell off his chair, "What?"

I drew out a fake smile, "Well, it's not like I have a choice… It may not be happily but at least we're trying to make up. Though, it's like, you know...Starting all over again? I can't just go and be all rebellious against dad." I said, trying to make my point clear.

Lyon stood up, his face dimmed, "I'll go get some tea first." He said, walking away.

"I bet it won't be a happily ever after." Loke pushed his glasses, "To think that he's Gray and you're Lucy, living together under one roof. You'll definitely clash."

"Yes, but we made a deal." I revealed, leaning my face closer to his, "Look, you can't tell this to anyone, alright? The deal is that we just have to pretend to be a happy couple in front of everyone who knows so that our parents will be satisfied that we're working out the marriage, but the truth is, we'll continue our lives like nothing happened…" I pulled myself back, "We'll never know what they might do if we don't comply… And also… you and Laxus could come and visit us at Hargeon." I articulated.

Loke sat like he was thinking thoroughly, "Won't that just complicate things?" he raised his left eyebrow, "Ne, Lucy? Would like to run away with me?"

I stared at him in bewilderment, "Ehhhh?" Is he serious? I couldn't tell. "R-run away?" I stammered.

He laughed, "Just giving you an idea." He declared, "Dad talked to me and Laxus last night, of course I knew that once he made up his mind, nobody could do anything about it. I want you to be comfortable with the idea that whatever it is you decide on doing… I'm with you."

"That's sweet, Loke." I smiled, grateful that it wasn't as serious as I first thought. "But I'm still saying to try out our idea."

"Then, you just have to trust Gray with this for now. I don't even see him as a threat to you." He crossed his legs, still staring at me.

I smiled, this time it was real. "You trust him that much, huh? I'm surprised."

"I'll come after you in Hargeon when I get the perfect chance… You don't have to worry." He said.

By this time, Lyon was on his way towards us, bringing a tray of cups and a kettle. He placed it on the table and poured both of us some tea.

The day went by fast. After dinner my brothers and Natsu went home. I have to admit that I haven't adjusted yet, but I'm flexible enough to go with the flow. I decided I'd have to sleep in Gray's room this time and I have to start getting used to him, even though every little thing we do lead to an argument, it isn't something new. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed Lyon standing in front of the guest room's door. He was holding a bunch of pillows and blanket.

"Lyon…" I called out, he turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey Lucy…" Lyon greeted. "I changed the covers and pillow in the guest room. You should be able to sleep better in that." He said.

I was kind of moved at the gesture, I couldn't help but smile but at the same time, I felt sorry for his effort. I guess I just have to say it bluntly, I walked towards him and scratched my head lightly, "Uhm… I won't sleep there tonight" I pointed my finger at the door behind him. "…but thanks." I said cheerfully.

"Eh… why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I was about to open my mouth and explain, "…because she's sleeping with me tonight." A voice intervened. It was Gray's. He had just appeared out of nowhere. Was he here the whole time? He walked towards me and grabbed my left arm, still looking at Lyon, he spoke again. "We're married, did you forget… brother?" he asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Are you sick, Gray?" Lyon asked mockingly. He walked towards the black haired boy and tried to touch his forehead, but Gray shoved his hand away immediately. I don't know if it was just my imagination but I felt tension filling up the air.

"Well, that's something my wife here should do… Right?" Gray answered. His tone was dead serious, like there was some deeper meaning hidden somewhere in his words, but when I slowly realized he just called me 'wife' again, I felt like my patience was at its limit. We had to distance ourselves from Lyon before I explode.

"Hey, why so serious you two?" I let out a fake innocent laugh. I hoped it wasn't too obvious though.

Gray ignored me and fixed his gaze on his brother, Lyon looked at me and put a convincing grin on his face, "We're always like this, Lucy… We always take things too seriously." He said calmly.

The raven haired boy turned around and pulled me as he walked towards his room. How rude of him to just leave Lyon like that! Yet, I had no choice but to follow. I looked back at Lyon and spoke, "Good night Lyon, I'll see you tomorrow." I raised my hand and waved. He smiled and nodded back. As we entered Gray's room, he breathed out a sigh of relief when I closed the door gently.

"What the hell was that? How could you be so rude to Lyon? Were the two of you always like this?" I nagged, trailing Gray from behind who seemed to be ignoring me.

He went straight to the couch and sat, "That's none of your business." He hissed, "That was a close call…" he smirked. I couldn't believe this. What was he thinking?

I sat down on the floor, pulling at my hair desperately. He's making me go crazy. How the hell am I going to last a minute with this kind of guy? What a bipolar guy! It seems like he hates the whole world. "Ugh! I'm tired… I can't even talk to you normally" was all I managed to say.

That night, we fought too much about who was going to sleep on the bed and on the couch. In the end, we came up with the agreement that we'd settle with alternate turns every day. The next problem was… whose turn would it be as of that night? And so we both ended up sleeping on the floor with the bed in between us. What the hell?

.

_to be continued..._


	6. Revelations

**A/N **Okay now, here's the beta'd version :) Hihihi. :D Thanks to Bareerah123 for this :3

Okay, so I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review, alert and fave. *bows* Arigatou gozaimasu! :)

**Notice: **All review responses in this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: REVELATIONS<strong>

**Lyon's POV**

I've been secretly in love with Lucy ever since we were young and she ended up marrying my brother. How unfortunate for me.

I was too careful not to show my feelings in front of everyone before. Even though I'm good friends with Loke and Laxus, I still get the feeling that they would turn down my feelings for their sister. So, I had decided to wait until the right moment, when her two brothers would be ready enough to accept me as the right man for Lucy. If only I had known, I wouldn't have held back.

I never had a problem with Lucy having suitors before. Never did I feel jealous like this in the past, I even felt more jealous with Loke on that matter. It's a man's ego, I suppose.

I was secretly wishing her brothers would have done something to stop the wedding. I regret not doing anything too. Of course, I'm expected to act like a good brother. I really hate this type of mentality we've been raised to.

With Gray however, we never had a good relationship since childhood. I guess that's because he blames me for our parents' divorce. But ever since we'd been punished by mom, the topic was never again brought up. Truth be told, I was my mother's son from another man. Our dad… or should I say, Gray's dad… never allowed me to call him 'daddy'. He constantly verbally abused me and mom to our very bones, but despite this, I never hated him… I was even envious of Gray who had been able to have a dad.

Days passed by so quickly. Now it'll only be a week before Lucy and Gray move to Hargeon. I was wondering what kind of miracle happened to the two. They were acting different. For the past three weeks, they seemed to be starting to settle in the marriage. It felt like they had accepted each other as husband and wife. My mom of course, was really happy about this.

I felt miserable day by day to see them argue and make up every now and then. The arguing was nothing new, yet it didn't feel right… maybe because of the fact that I knew they were married, and in a matter of time, they might actually fall for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I've been wondering why Gray was acting so weird whenever Lyon's around. I could always feel the inconsistency of his acting every time Lyon's with us. It's like he was really pointing out that we were married. Maybe I've been missing something that I couldn't figure out as of that moment. It bothers me so much though.

Gray's acting so suspicious. I find it kind of annoying yet too thrilling to just let go. I mean, everything about him is a mystery for me. Come to think of it, I don't really know him that well… aside from the fact that we were both dragged into the same situation. He was acting so tough, but I could feel his vulnerability from within. I wonder why I've been feeling sympathetic to him. Might be because there's something wrong with him that I can't quite put my finger on...

I sat at the balcony and sipped on a nice cup of tea. It was a cold night. As I placed the cup at the table, I observed the night sky. There were a lot of stars tonight. I couldn't believe it had been three weeks after my forced wedding. I'd been ready for this since I was young. I am a Heartfilia and my father's only daughter… I had long accepted that I would end up marrying someone I don't like for the sake of our family's business, but I never expected my groom would be that bastard Gray.

"Lucy, you might catch a cold…" a voice said, startling me. I turned my head to look at the owner of the voice. It was Lyon. He walked towards me and pulled a chair to sit down.

"Hey, Lyon!" I greeted, and then I looked back at the night sky. "You should tell yourself that. What were you thinking coming out here without a shirt on?"

"Oh, shit. I forgot…" he smiled, scratching his head uneasily. "But you see, I have high tolerance with cold weather… thanks to mom." He boasted. "By the way, where's Gray?"

I panicked. Yes, I don't have any idea of Gray's whereabouts. "W-work?" was all that I managed to say. I'm not a really good liar, I suppose.

"Ah. Must have had another client to attend too, he's been popular with his ice sculptures lately." He said, still looking at me. Did he notice? I hope not. Damn Gray, where the hell are you? Hmmm, ice sculptures, he says. Is that Gray's job? I took another sip from my cup of tea… Less talk, less mistakes… So I have to let Lyon do the talking tonight. "Do you like Gray, Lucy?"

I choked and began coughing. Where the hell did that question come from? "A-ah. W-why are you asking me that?" I asked stuttering, stroking my chest in a circular motion to ease the pain.

"Well, you've been getting along well lately… So I wanted to know." Lyon answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

I faked a laugh, shaking my hands frantically, "You think so? That's an improvement, right?"

He stared at me with amusement. Then, "I like you, Lucy!" he blurted out of nowhere. He was blushing madly. I couldn't tell if he was making a fool of me or if he was serious. All I know is that I was stuck.

I ogled him in bewilderment. What was he doing? I let out a giggle. Maybe I've just been overthinking… "O-of course you do… You're my best friend!" I managed to answer back.

"I like you more than that, though…" he retorted, his face now serious. "Don't give me that reaction… I've been longing to tell you this since...forever. Too bad you got married to my brother before my confession. I don't want to regret anything so I have to do this now."

Silence…

I was speechless. He was serious. I've had tons of experiences being confessed to by boys, but not with my best friend and worse, my husband's brother. So I didn't not know what to do. I almost dropped the cup of tea I was holding. I could feel my cheeks warm up. I was caught in an awkward situation. What should I do?

"Confessing to someone else's wife, causing another divorce… brother?" a voice broke the silence, Lyon and I turned to see Gray walking towards us. Great! The bastard heard it.

Lyon stood up. Not even a hint of nervousness could be detected. What did Gray mean with _'causing another divorce'_?

He turned to face his brother. "Are you afraid she'll accept my confession?" He mocked, adding fuel to the flame. Not good, not good! He was making the bad situation worse.

Gray stood up, his face intensely serious. "Whether she accepts it or not, she's still my wife."

I stared at them back and forth. The air was becoming tensed up and it was suffocating. "H-hey… Lyon's just kidding, right?" I gave Lyon a nudging look.

He looked back at me and smiled, "I mean what I said, Lucy…"

I dropped my jaw, suddenly feeling stiff as if I was turned into a stone sculpture. I was frozen. No words were coming out of my mouth.

"Not contented with having mom and dad divorce, eh?" Gray said, leaning slightly to table.

"You still blame me about that?" Lyon answered back, his face dimmed.

"If you weren't born, they might have still been together right now…" Gray accused, his tone hinting pain and disappointment. "You son of a bitch!"

Lyon immediately punched Gray, "You jerk! That bitch you're referring to is your mother too!" Lyon yelled angrily. "How dare you call her a bitch!"

Gray stroked his jaw, preparing to launch a punch in exchange. This was going way too far. I stood up and shouted, "Stop it! I don't know about your issues but it isn't right to use violence against each other! Both of you are brothers. What's wrong with you two?" I went straight to Gray and pulled him, leading him back inside. I stopped halfway as I noticed a familiar figure, standing a few meters away from the sliding door was mama looking shocked and infuriated. She had been watching us the whole time. She moved her gaze towards Lyon and Gray who was standing behind me. I don't exactly get it but I felt my knees weaken as I look at her muddled expression. If she really did witness everything then she certainly heard Gray call her a bitch. She was still in a state of shock, observing us blankly. The two seemed to perceive my strange movement and by instinct, they followed my gaze.

"M-mom…"

The three of us stood frozen at the sight of mama. This was a situation she shouldn't have seen or heard of. She took a step forward and walked towards us, and before I noticed it, she was already standing in front of us and slapped Gray. "You fiend! How many times do I have to tell you Lyon's not the reason of the divorce?" She cried out. Gray looked down at the floor, while Lyon rushed towards their mother for comfort.

"Stop it, mom." Lyon held mama tight, gripping on her wrist, while mama was struggling in determination, trying to reach Gray for more slaps and hits.

"How dare you, Gray? How dare you blame other people for another person's mistakes? Have you ever asked your father why we had a divorce? Wasn't everything your fault –" Mama suddenly stopped, she had said something that she shouldn't have said.

Gray looked at her, his eyes grown wide in disbelief. "M-my fault?" he stuttered.

I was utterly speechless. I had never heard of this issue since I was born. So the Fullbusters had been struggling with these issues up until now? If I remember it right, mama and Uncle had divorced years ago. I tightened my grip on Gray's arms. He was trembling.

"I-I don't mean that…" Mama wept, trying to explain, her expression turning soft.

"There's no way you didn't mean that! Tell me, how is everything my fault!" Gray roared in confusion.

Mama sighed, Lyon was stroking her back. She gazed at Gray with a warm expression. "Son, you hated your brother a lot… making your father hate him as well. No-nobody's at fault… It was just… we were better off separated." She explained.

Gray took a step back. He wasn't mentally prepared for this I could tell. So, this is why he was so hateful to Lyon. I felt sorry for him learning about it this way. I still felt like an outsider though. Maybe it was because, deep inside, I knew we weren't really on good terms. The whole thing was happening fast. Nobody seemed to have the strength to move. An air of perplexity filled the room. I pulled the stunned Gray and smiled to mama and Lyon, "I'll take care of him… You should take a rest mama, Lyon."

Mama was still crying and Lyon just nodded while he hugged mama in a comforting manner. Darn family problems! Why does they have to involve me? Gray surprisingly was just following me, without any whines or complaints. The information must have really shocked him to no end.

When we got to his room, I thought a shaved ice with strawberry syrup on top might cheer him up. In the few weeks we'd been together, I learned of the shallow side of him. So I immediately ran to the kitchen and prepared one. When I got back to the room, I found him at the bathroom, soaking wet. The shower was open, and he was seated at the bath tub, staring in nothingness. I immediately went in and turned the shower off. The water was cold. "You'll get sick, you idiot! Have you gone crazy?" I shrieked. I pulled the nearest towel I could reach and took off his shirt. I hated him but I felt bad for him. All his life, he was blaming Lyon of their parents' divorce… not knowing he was partly at fault. He was motionless. That arrogant Gray I knew wasn't this person. He looked so down and helpless. I towel dried his body, though not the lower part… That would be too awkward, and then his hair. His messy hair making him look pretty hot… did I just say that? I made him stand up and went back outside to find him a change of clothes. I rummaged around in his closet and found a pair of pajamas and some underwear. I felt dirty for doing this, but it's okay. I'll just think of him as Loke or Laxus. I'd always do this for my brothers, though not in the same situation. As I went back, I found him undressing himself. I felt the heat of my whole body rise up to my cheeks. I know he wasn't doing this to tease me. I immediately placed his clothes near the sink and went outside. I wondered if he'd be alright by himself.

I leaned my body on the wall next to the bathroom door and waited. What was taking him so long? I knocked at the door, "Gray, you done?" I asked.

Silence…

There was no response. I opened the door and slowly poked my head in. I saw him sitting at the corner with only his boxers on. I was about to lose my patience and nag when I noticed he was crying. Perhaps that piece of information had really made him miserable inside. It had definitely crushed his pride. I went in and picked up his wet clothes. I felt like I had no choice but to dress him up. So I did, and surprisingly, he was being obedient, yet, the air was so gloomy and depressing. It felt like he was breaking down emotionally. "I made you a strawberry shaved ice… though I guess it's already melted by now…" I said, as I fixed the buttons of his top.

Extending his arm, he said. "I don't want to wear that." He pointed a finger to the pajama bottoms I was holding with another hand.

"Y-you'll sleep with me with only your boxers and this top?" I asked, blushing madly. I wanted to get mad but I felt like this isn't the right time for that. He was too depressed.

He nodded, emotionless. I would admit I was getting scared, but he's got nobody to help him right now. I reached for another towel and wiped his face. "Okay. Now stop crying like a baby." I teased. His eyebrows twitched. The gesture made me laugh. He was really acting like a child. I've never seen this part of Gray before. "I don't know what really happened, but I believe your mom didn't mean what she said."

He looked down and clenched his fist, "I-I know… I was childish." He stammered.

Now that was a reaction I never imagined he'd throw back. I thought he'd get angry and go berserk, but I was grateful he didn't do that. I pulled him outside and handed him the shaved ice that was partially melted, "Here."

He sat down at the bed and started eating. What a shallow guy! I find it cute though. I went back to the bathroom and fixed his mess. When I got back, I found him lying on the bed. Damn! It was my turn on the bed today! Tch. But since he's emotionally tortured, I'll let him sleep there tonight, I'll just make myself sleep there in the next two consecutive days. I mentally laughed, I'm so smart! I walked towards the bed to check up on him and fix his blanket. He then caught my hand and spoke, "Lucy…"

I stumbled in shock, "Y-yeah?" I asked.

"Sleep beside me…" he said, his voice without any hint of emotion. "I-I won't do anything to you I promise, I just… feel so alone."

I stared at him in disbelief. He was now staring at the ceiling. He looked so sad. "I-I'll lie down beside you until you fall asleep, then." I managed to say. "But I can't just sleep beside you all through the night. That's… inappropriate. And you'll have to sleep on the couch for two consecutive days… Today's my turn on the bed." I added with a demanding tone.

He smiled, a genuine smile. It was cute. Wait, I shouldn't say that! He tapped the vacant spot next to him. I laid my body down. I felt tense though. He curled his body to face my direction. His hands crawled down onto mine. "Can I hold your hand?" he asked, now gripping tightly on to my arms.

"A-as if I had a choice… You were already clinging onto me anyway." I retorted, rolling my eyes, but still bewildered. His hands were so cold…

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I was scared… so scared that my mom would give up on me. All my life I've been acting so defensive and tough. I should go talk to my mom tomorrow. Yes, what my mom said in deed was true. I did hate Lyon so much when I was young. It must have been this hatred that lead me to believe that Lyon was the one who caused the divorce. Maybe I didn't know anything. I settled with my own judgments… which were totally wrong. I squeezed Lucy's soft hand. She was acting nice… Normally, I would react otherwise… I would walk out and drink myself crazy like a grown man on the loose, but today… I wonder why I just stayed here and even asked her to sleep beside me…

I glanced up to look at her. Hah! She just said she wouldn't sleep beside me all through the night but she fell asleep first. It was indeed a comfort that she was here… she took care of me. Cute! I mean, I've been getting used to it lately. So, this is how it feels like to be married, huh?

I wonder how my mom is feeling. I've been too harsh, I made her cry again. It was always me. Maybe that's why she's grown more fond of Lyon than me.

I sat down and turned to observe the brat sleeping beside me. Not letting go of her hand. Her blonde hair was fanned out across the pillow, her lips were parted, her right hand clutching the covers at her chest. I couldn't resist the urge to tap her parted innocent lips. I palmed my forehead. Shit! I'm acting like a pervert. I've been feeling like this for days now… I would always find myself observing her while asleep. Whenever I meet with Natsu, I would always complain about this brat being so pushy yet confusing at the same time. I shouldn't be thinking about this now…

I laid my body back and curled up, still clinging tightly to Lucy's hand. I don't know why, but holding her hand relaxes me. It feels like it's okay to let my guard down. Could it be…? NO WAY. The last time I had a conversation with Loke, he confessed something so sensitive to me… that kind of left me confused.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your sister's a pain in the ass!" I whined, crossing my arms across my chest.<em>

"_But she's cute, right?" Loke smiled, wrapping both her arms around the two ladies seated beside him. The other one fed him a cherry._

"_Cute, my ass! What should I do? She doesn't know how to cook!" I was getting desperate. We're running out of time. In less than a months time, we're moving to another town without anyone we know of._

"_But eating with Lucy's more than enough… I envy you." Loke raised his hand and smiled._

"_Would you like me to cook for you, hot boy?" a girl said seductively, facing me._

_I rolled my eyes, "I don't just eat anything cooked by whomever I don't know…" I said sarcastically._

_The girl stood up and sat beside me, snaking her arms around my arm, "How about you get to know me more? Maybe that'll work?"_

_I shook off her arm and stood up, "Shut up, you indecent girl! All of you get out of here!" I shouted waving my hand clumsily, I then looked at Loke and pointed him a finger, "Can't I talk to you without this pesky people bothering me!" I shouted at him, who was laughing so hard. I was losing my patience._

"_Hahaha! Calm down, Gray. Girls, girls... I'm sorry, this man here's my brother in law... He's too in love with my sister to fool around with you" he explained, looking at the surprised and insulted girls around him, I felt a vein pop out of my head._

"_Loke!" I yelled. "What the?"_

_Loke flashed the sweetest smile to the girls surrounding him with their eyes animatedly shaped in hearts. "Then, I'll see you later girls…" He waved his hands, gesturing that they go out. The girls picked up the gesture immediately and stepped out of the room one by one. "Now, where were we?" He turned to face me. "Oh, yeah. Lucy?"_

"_Another thing Loke…" I sat down to my seat, "She's flirting with my brother…" I blurted out._

_Loke smiled, "That's something Lucy would never do…"_

_I stared at him in bewilderment, "I'm telling you, she's always hanging around with Lyon, they're always together…" I spat, trying to convince him that what I was saying was true._

"_Do you like Lucy?" Loke asked with a smooth voice, crossing his legs while reaching a glass of wine. "You sound like a jealous old man."_

_I dropped my jaw. I instantly felt hesitant to answer that question. "O-of course not!" I shouted defensively._

_Loke let out a chuckle, an annoying chuckle. He raised his right hand showing me a gold ring on his index finger. "You see this?" he asked, his voice now awkwardly serious. I nodded. "This was given to me by my first love…" he continued._

"_Oh please, Loke! Don't make a fool of yourself! We grew up together and I have never seen you get serious with a girls. How the hell have you had your first love?" I laughed hysterically._

_I regained my composure and stared at him. He was still serious. "Lucy… was someone so precious to me…" he said._

_My eyes grew wide in realization. "C-could it be… L-Lucy?" I stuttered in disbelief. "S-siscon?"_

"_Call it whatever you want…" he blushed, "Unfortunate, right?"_

_I was speechless, so these kinds of things really happen on real life, huh?_

"_Ever since we were young, I had always protected Lucy. I tried dating lots of girls just to forget about my feelings, I even considered moving away in college… But I figured, it was something I couldn't run away to. Lucy was so innocent… She never had a single date without me or Laxus around. She was shy… She was a girl who finds it hard to trust someone… She's that kind of girl… So, if she's getting too close with Lyon, wouldn't that be your fault?" he explained. "I let Lucy marry you because I knew somewhere in the past… Lucy liked you. Don't judge her just because she was closer with Lyon than you… That just means she trusts Lyon more than you."_

_I gritted my teeth unconsciously, "They were good friends even before we got married… of course she trusts Lyon more than me…" I justified._

"_And I like you more for Lucy…" he said, "That's why I'm asking if you like her."_

_I was taken aback by that statement. Again, my throat suddenly felt dry. "I-I don't." I denied weakly._

"_I see. If ever you fall in love with her, just come to me…" He said proudly, letting out a smirk which I find annoying. "I'll make her fall in love with you again… Have you heard of a brother's instincts?" he asked._

_I blushed. 'Fall in love with me again'? What does that mean? I shook my head. "Are you going crazy? What nonsense are you talking about? First, you say your sister was your first love… And what's with the brat falling in love with me 'again'? Well. That I would understand… I'm too good looking to resist." I crossed my arms across my chest, nodding boastfully._

"_Oh, as expected. That's what you noticed first!" Loke laughed, "That's because you're interested… right?" he winked._

"_Ewwww! Loke! That wink is gay!" I face palmed myself. "I'm not interested in her."_

"_If you say so… But my brother's instinct tells me that you could protect her just like I could… or more than that…" He hummed, "But listen closely, Gray… Even if you're my best friend, I would never forgive you if you hurt Lucy…" he threatened._

_I laughed, "I'm confident she might fall for me but I'll never fall in love with a no-good brat like her."_

_Loke sighed, "Let's see about that, then?"_

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, Lucy was still deeply asleep. I immediately stood up and showered, preparing to go out. I have to talk to my mom and clear things out. I went straight to her room and knocked hesitantly.<p>

"Come in." I heard my mom's voice.

I was undecided whether I should go show myself to her after all I the commotion I caused last night, but I wanted to apologize badly. I knew how hurt she was. "Mom" I poked my head behind the door.

"Gray…" she whimpered, "Come here, baby!"

She sat up on her bed, her eyes all red and puffy. I knew it, I made her cry all night. "Mom, I'm sorry…" I walked towards her and bowed on my knees. "I-I didn't mean everything I said last night."

"Look at me, Gray…" My mom commanded in a soft voice. I raised my head up. "I don't quite understand why you kept blaming Lyon so much about the divorce… but I'm telling you nobody is to be blamed…"

I felt my tears gather at the corner of my eyes. "I-I felt jealous of Lyon…" I blurted out. "Both of you… were always so close."

"You wouldn't open your heart to us, Gray… We cared a lot for you more than you think…" my mom stood up and walked towards me, she knelt down and hugged me close. "And have you heard of that old saying?" she whispered softly to my ear as she paused and took a deep breathe, "That a stubborn child is mostly the one more loved by his parents…" she continued.

I didn't get exactly how to take that, was I insulted just now by my own mother, or was I complimented? "MOM! What are you trying to imply?" I protested.

'_I don't think my pride would allow that, however, I mustn't trigger my mother's wrath'_ was what I thought, but I know, deep inside, I'm guilty of being a mean brother. Lyon didn't say anything despite knowing everything. I was a jerk for treating him like garbage, when all he did was to empathize with me. I must have really hurt him…

.

_to be continued..._


	7. Turning Point

**A/N **Hi everyone! Update! Update! All thanks to Bareerah123 for this beta'd chapter. :) And oh, *nags* please update Kokoro no Kyoso!

Uh, about Loke being a siscon, don't worry, it's nothing really serious. :3

And have you guys read chapter 270 already? Lucy… make your move! Come on! ~,~

I noticed a lot of the reviews was about Loke's odd love for his sister… hihihi, so once again, as I am saying, it's nothing serious… so don't worry. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone! And please, tell me what you think. :3 I really appreciate your reviews. **THANK YOU!** :D

**Notice: **All review responses in this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: TURNING POINT<strong>

"Are you sure this is the right way to the platform, you idiot!" Lucy screeched, facing Gray angrily. "We only have 10 minutes to spare. Why do you always act like you know everything when you really know nothing?"

Gray felt a large vein pop out of his head. He was getting annoyed of Lucy's naggings and Loke's stifled laughs. He turned to Loke and shouted, "Control your sister, Loke! She's getting on my nerves!" Loke continued laughing, ignoring the irritated boy. They were looking for platform 4 where the train in service was bound straight to the town of Hargeon, but Gray led them to a very complicated shortcut, which seemed like a maze. Gray continued walking, as Lucy and Loke followed him from behind, "Told you, it's the shortcut." He pumped his fist on the air, as he looked at the big sign board which writes, 'Platform 4'. Lucy suddenly became quiet, but Loke's muffled laughter could still be heard. Gray then looked at Lucy and smirked, "And next time you're on your period Lucy, _my dearest wife_, don't be shy to tell me. I'm sure I can dig up some good chocolates and a heating pad for you. It's so obvious you're on your PMS. You just can't keep that mouth shut!" He pointed her lips and crossed his arms as he nodded knowingly, "I know, I know… I'm so great… You don't have to tell me that!" he mocked, displaying a proud face.

Lucy felt kind of insulted. She clenched her fist and in seconds, flashed a bright expression as if she just thought of a great idea for revenge. The raven haired boy's teasing comment quickly backfired on him, when Lucy came sweeping up on the train stairs on stand-by and took Gray's chin in her gentle fingers as she looked down on him, inching away from his face.

Gray stood flabbergasted and motionless. His mouth was just a mere feather's breath away from his (as he remembered it correctly) 'too conservative wife's lips'.

"Gray, my lovely husband, since when did you start calling me _your dearest wife_ in front of Loke, hmm?" Lucy licked her lips enticingly and looked into Gray's eyes seductively, pressing him even closer against her body, "And can you say that again? It turns me on to hear that from you…" with that she planted the chastest and most playful kiss on Gray's madly blushing cheek.

Gray's whole body was frozen, though he found it weird that she acted like a seductress when all she could do was to kiss him on the cheek. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was disappointed. "W-where did you learn this?" he yelped, his voice girlishly high with the shock he had been caused, he knew his face couldn't get any redder.

Lucy just shrugged meekly at Loke, who was now doing his best to stay upright as he laughed his ass off. "Did I do well, Loke?" Lucy chuckled shyly at Loke.

The orange-haired boy was going red as he laughed so hard, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Gray, however had stood there in perturbed and silent shock. His pride had just been crushed by Lucy.

"You did well, Lucy. Gray's weakness is a girl's advances, although it's the first time I've seen him react like a total dumbass…" Loke laughed out loud. Gray was so pissed and could tell that if only they weren't in a public place, Loke could've rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically.

'_No. This can't be!'_ Gray thought, and how was he supposed to outdo this kind of embarrassment? Yes, it was embarrassing! To think that Lucy's a brat that had never been touched tease him like he was some kind of virgin. There was only one way. '_It's payback time, Lucy.' _He evilly pondered. Loke wheezing and giggling like a total retard, he leapt up to the train and stood upfront to Lucy.

"Coming back for more, lovely husband?" Lucy cheerfully said, sounding like a little child. Gray stepped in her path, eyes determined, Lucy was smiling at him sweetly and innocently.

"Yes, dearest wife, in fact, I want more…" and with that bewildering comment, he grabbed Lucy's shoulders, tenacity in his eyes, and yanked the poor confused girl towards him, pressing his lips triumphantly if not clumsily onto her lips. It was lightning fast but insistent, and it left Lucy flustered and reeling to the point where she was about to fall motionless. She stumbled away from her kisser, who was beaming victoriously at her, his eyes bright and laughing. "You should've been prepared for payback when you decided to make a fool of me." He let out a sinister smile.

The poor blonde girl's skin was hot in perplexity and regret, she groped out to the train wall for stable support. Gray Fullbuster had just kissed her again on her lips? How many times would he steal her first kiss? The world had stopped making sense. He wanted to beat him up badly, but she didn't know where to get the strength as of now. She turned to look at her brother, "Loke! This is your entire fault!" Lucy shrieked weakly, she knew she could do nothing but to put all the blame to Loke, who days before had taught her the silly idea, she sputtered half-formed obscenities as she madly pointed a finger to Loke.

The latter however, just laughed hysterically, drawing the attention of the people near to them.

Gray snapped out, realizing that they were making a scene, "Hey. Let's go find a cabin now." He said as he extended his reach to grab a hold of Lucy's wrist.

Lucy, finally regaining herself back, shoved Gray's hand which was about to hold her. "Don't touch me, you pervert!" She walked briskly inside the train.

Loke was still laughing madly as he followed the two.

"What? I just gave you a taste of your own medicine." Gray mocked jokingly, catching up with Lucy's speed.

"You should've done that to Loke. He was the one who taught me that in the first place! It was his medicine!" Lucy puffed her cheeks, still blushing intensely.

"But you were the one who made my heart skip a bit, and the one who used Loke's medicine against me. So, it's you I should ask for payback." Gray spat, trying to make his explanation convincing. He was even wondering why was he was bothering to explain himself to this no-good brat, as he always refer to her, and did he just tell Lucy _'You were the one who made my heart skip a bit'_?

Lucy stomped her feet child-likely, as she stopped walking. She turned back to look at Gray angrily, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"I did not. You started it!" he yelled annoyingly, thankful that she didn't notice that embarrassing line.

Loke immediately went in between and wrapped his arms around the two arguing people's shoulders. "You two… are starting to look like a perfect couple in my eyes." Loke chuckled, suddenly feeling a dark aura emanated by the two bodies he was holding. Oh-oh! Too late to run, before he knew it, he was punched by Gray and was kicked by Lucy.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Lucy sat upright, trying to remember what happened the night before. She was sure she told the bastard she won't sleep beside him all through the night, and yet she wakes up on the bed… she slapped her forehead unconsciously, leaving a red mark. But if she thought of it in an optimistic way, maybe Gray didn't sleep in the bed. He was emotionally broken last night after all. She let out a small smile as she wandered her eyes around the room. Hmmm, no signs of Gray, she stood up and took a quick morning shower. She unexpectedly woke up late today. She had to go down and help Ur prepare the breakfast. She wondered how the lady was feeling. She hoped Gray would just go and apologize._

_After dressing up, she rushed out of the room. She then find Lyon standing outside his mom's room, deep in thoughts. "Lyon." She gently patted the white-haired boy._

"_G-good morning Lucy…" Lyon greeted, his face suddenly flushing red._

_Right there and then, she remembered the incident that happened last night that started all the commotion. Lucy smiled, "Are you okay? I'm sorry about Gray… Don't worry, I'll keep everything I know in the four corners of this house."_

_Lyon slightly nodded, "Can I talk to you for a second… on the balcony?" he asked._

_Lucy smiled, "Of course," she walked towards the balcony glass doors, "That reminds me, how was mama?"_

"_She's talking with Gray right now…" Lyon answered, trailing her from behind._

_Lucy opened the sliding door and went out, she felt the cold breeze blew gently against her face. "Oooh. Cold!" she exclaimed instinctively. "I hope he'd apologize for what he did last night..."_

"_Ah, is it cold? Would you like to talk inside instead?" the boy asked, looking at the floor._

_Lucy turned around and smiled widely, "No. I'm cool with it. So, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side._

_Lyon flushed to a deeper shade of red, "A-about last night…" he walked further into the balcony, "I mean it."_

_Lucy stood flabbergasted, "B-but Lyon…"_

_He turned to face Lucy, "You don't have to answer Lucy… I know I have a responsibility as Gray's brother, as your best friend and brother in law as well. I-I just…" he paused. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Lyon's eyes grew wide as Lucy got down to all her fours, slowly but politely lowered her head towards him, in her prostration form. "L-Lucy…"_

"_Please forgive me Lyon… I can't accept that kind of love from you." She said, her voice was shaking._

_Lyon immediately sat in front her and tapped her back gently, "Raise your head up, Lucy. Of course I know that. I'm sorry for putting you in a tough situation." He bowed in the same position as Lucy's._

_However, Lucy stayed on the same position, "I-I don't want to lose you Lyon... I don't want to lose you because I only have you and Natsu as my boy friends… as my only boy best friends… That kind of love I accept from you…"_

_Lyon raised his head up and looked at Lucy, shocked. "L-Lucy…" was all he managed to say. He could hear Lucy's sobs, as her best friend, he knew that she was the kind of girl who hates crying in front of a boy who just confessed to her. In fact, every time she rejected a guy who confesses to her, she just says it bluntly not caring for the other man's feelings. For her to bow down like this means she considers him special. With that, Lyon felt comforted. Even though she thought she had hurt him, she still made her feel better without her knowing. Lyon smiled, "Lucy… Don't cry. Of course you won't lose me. I'm your brother in law after all… and aside from that I'm your best friend."_

_Lucy raised her head up, her face dampened in tears, she cried out loudly and grinned, "I-I'm glad." She threw herself to Lyon and hugged him tightly. "I was scared for nothing!" she breathed out a sigh of relief as she pulled herself away._

_Lyon stood up and lent his hand to the lady, she then took his hands and stood up._

"_Lyon." That was Gray's voice. Why the hell was his timing always bad?_

_The two turned around towards the owner of the voice and found Gray standing up on the door, looking hesitantly at them. "Th-that…" Lucy tried to explain but no words were coming out of her mouth. She wasn't sure why she was nervous though._

_Gray walked towards the two and stood in front of Lyon, he then stooped on his knees and bowed down, just like how Lucy did it a while ago. Lucy's and Lyon's mouth fell agape, now this is really unbelievable. "Please forgive me for being such a bad brother the past 22 years."_

_Silence… The wind blew against their skins._

_Recovering from amazement, Lyon sat in front of his younger brother, his legs positioned like those of a frog, his right arm leaning on his knee for balance as his left hand messed Gray's hair. He let out a laugh, "I should be the one apologizing… for confessing to your wife."_

"_I was never a good brother, I deserve it! If the brat wants you, I'll support both of you." Gray whimpered._

"_Uh… I'll excuse myself first, Lyon." Lucy murmured, wiping her tears off her cheeks. She made small steps until she reached door. She then stepped inside and slid the door shut. "That guy… is seriously acting like a pimp." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then ran off to the kitchen, figuring out that Ur wasn't there yet, she tried her best to prepare the breakfast._

"_Gray, stand up." Lyon commanded, standing up as well. He slid his hands into his pockets and looked far away. "You really wanted to get rid of Lucy that badly?" he asked._

_Gray remained at his position, yes! That was a good question… He's been getting used to having Lucy lately. "If… If it's what you ask of me… I will." He answered, his voice slightly shaking. His pride as a man was being crushed by just doing this pathetic bowing, but he was sincerely sorry for treating his elder brother rudely ever since they were young. All his brother did was to support him silently behind his back, he even blamed him for something he wasn't really involved with. Guilt and regrets had taken over him. He might as well fix his relationship with his brother. He never maintained a good relationship with anyone before, even with his family. So, he guesses this request would be for the best._

_Lyon laughed, nothing drastic though, it was more of an amused chuckle, "I'm not used to you like this, Gray!" he teased. It was Lyon's usual behavior. He turned around and stared at his younger brother._

_Gray, however, was pissed hearing Lyon's laughter… it's as if he was making fun of him. Couldn't his elder brother see how hard it was for him to act this pathetic? "Lyon, get serious! You idiot!" he raised his head and stared back at the white-haired boy. He was shocked by what he saw, he was crying. "Y-you…" he pointed a finger at him weakly. "W-why are you…?" Gray stuttered, still stunned._

"_Don't make me feel bad, Gray!" the elder Fullbuster sniveled, "I-If you really feel that regretful… then please take care of Lucy. You don't know how bad it feels to see the girl you love marry your brother who doesn't even care about her." He grumbled._

_Upon hearing this, Gray's mouth fell wide open. Did his brother like his wife that way from the start? Why wasn't Gray aware of this? Yes, he was getting the hunch from here to there, but he didn't know his brother was this serious. Or was it just him who thought that Lucy was just another case of sibling rivalry… because he certainly never heard of his elder brother making a move on her way back in the past "W-what was that a-about love?" was all that managed to come out of his mouth._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir… Are these seats taken?" The blonde asked the slim young man with spiky and brown hair seated beside the window aisle.<p>

He turned to look at Lucy, he was wearing a pinstriped blue shirt left hanging over his pants, it was plain but quite fashionable. He smiled, "Oh, not at all, miss. Especially when it's you who's going to take it, I won't mind at all." He stood up and took off a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped of all the three vacant seats on the cabin.

Lucy was pleased in all ways possible, as she knew he was flirting with her. His looks and moves could be categorized as the same level as Loke's flirtatious nature. Tough luck that he was wiping off two of the vacant seats for two idiotic guys. She flashed a bright smile to the gentleman, he looked good she would admit, in fact he was her type, but acting like Loke turned her off… big time. If only he'd been a little shy. "Thank you. You don't have to do that…" she said, waving her hands across her chest.

He stopped and went back to his seat. "I'll do as you wish, my lady…" he uttered in a smooth voice, expecting the blonde to swoon over him, but surprisingly didn't. She instead turned around and waved her hands outside of the cabin, he assumed she was calling her companions who he imagines to be as pretty as her. "Lucky trip, eh?" He whispered to himself, smirking.

And then, there goes the _lucky_ trip he assumed earlier as two guys appeared behind the gorgeous lady, the orange-haired guy seemed to be injured as he leaned for support on the raven haired boy. "Ah. Sorry to disappoint you…" Lucy apologized to the brown-haired man.

He smiled in response, as he turned to glance at the two boys who were both glaring at him intensely. "I told you earlier, pretty lady… I don't mind at all…" he shrugged, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Ah. Thanks." Lucy bowed slightly as he turned to look at her brother, "Sit now, Loke… I'm really sorry…" she said apologetically, then rotating to Gray to secure their luggage inside the cabin.

"If my Lucy said so…" Loke tried to walk in difficulty, he then sat beside the brown-haired man. _'As if I'll let my sister sit beside you, dog.'_ He thought, smirking evilly at the man.

The guy, on the other hand, smirked back as if he had a clear understanding as to what the boy seated next to him was thinking. "So, Lucy is her name, huh?" the guy murmured in a low voice but enough for Loke to hear.

"Her name doesn't concern you…" Loke hissed in the most annoyed tone he could pull out.

"Good day to our dearest passengers, be advised that this train is about to depart from Magnolia and is bound to Hargeon in one minute, please take your seats and take care of your belongings" the train's PA system announced.

Gray and Lucy were still bickering over the silliest things they could ever think of. They sat at the two vacant seats across the two man, with Gray seated at the window aisle and Lucy in front of her brother. Loke, then again, was feeling aggravated by the man seated next to him. "Hey, Loke! I'll sit there, you sit here. He's pissing me off!" Lucy pointed a finger at Gray as she looked at her brother with puppy eyes. The train had started moving.

Loke, contrariwise to how he'd usually react to Lucy's requests, shook his head slightly. "No."

"You're the one who's pissing me off here!" Gray yelled, ignoring the fact that they were on a cabin with a stranger.

"Shut up! You good for nothing pervert!" Lucy snapped, her patience almost had it, she then turned to look at her brother. "Loke!" she insisted.

"I said _no_, Lucy!" Loke answered in a high voice, his annoyance was getting into him. First, he was hurting physically. Second, the man seated next to him obviously was rooting for his beloved sister. Third, although he enjoyed watching Lucy and Gray argue over the most stupid things, this wasn't the right time. There was a stranger across them for Pete's sake! And lastly, he's not to be trusted. Loke couldn't point out exactly why, but he had faith in his 'instincts' more than anything else.

Lucy fell silent. Gray stared out of the window. Loke had felt the eerie tension roaming around the room. He did hit Lucy's sore spot. Suddenly feeling sorry, he reached for his luggage and took out something from its pocket. "I bought you a book yesterday…"

Lucy rolled her eyes, her eyes avoiding Loke's gaze.

"Come on, Lucy…" Loke sighed, feeling hopeless. He was powerless when it comes to Lucy.

"Tch. Acting all bratty again, are we?" Gray commented coldly, his eyes still focused outside the window.

"Burn in hell, Gray Fullbuster!" Lucy shrieked, as she hit Gray's head with her hand in full force.

Gray immediately took a grip on her wrist and whined, "Ow! Ow! Ow! You're the one who kept blabbing about violence isn't a good thing… this and that… and yet you're violent yourself!"

Lucy struggled to shove off Gray's grip, "Well, if it's you… I guess I now understand what's so good about violence!" she yelled, her voice hinting extreme annoyance.

"Excuse me," the forgotten stranger in the cabin interrupted. "Gray Fullbuster, you say?"

Lucy halted as she pulled her hands away and regained her composure. She could have smacked herself in embarrassment. How could she forget there was a good-looking gentleman seated across them?

"Y-yeah." Gray sat upright as he faced the stranger, "Do you know me? Perhaps a former client?" he asked, hinting a tone of arrogance in his voice.

"I'm afraid not…" the guy cupped his chin, "Do you remember Blue Pegasus Cram school way back in middle school?"

Gray widened his eyes in disbelief, "C-could it be… Hibiki-sempai?"

"Long time no see, kohai!" Hibiki, as he was called by Gray, greeted. He raised his right hand and smiled warmly.

"How have you been? I never thought I'd bump into you here…" Gray said excitedly.

"More importantly, introduce your friends to me first." Hibiki pointed a finger at Loke who was glaring daggers at him and to Lucy, who wasn't really paying attention.

"E-eh, yeah! That's Loke…" the raven haired boy pointed at Loke, who was still glaring madly at him as if he was ready to kill the brown haired boy any moment, "…and this brat's Lucy." Gray pointed at the Lucy who made a slight bow. He then, turned to look at Lucy and then to Loke, as he pointed at Hibiki, "He's Hibiki-sempai."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled flashily. Hibiki, however, reached for her hand, yet the great Loke spanked his hand with the book he was holding.

"Oh, sorry about that. Nice to meet you, Hibiki." Loke said in a monotonous voice.

Gray and Lucy stared amused at the aura both boys were emitting. They then looked at each other and shrugged. "Is Mr. Loke here your boyfriend, Lucy-chan?"

"No." Lucy shrugged bluntly, making Loke shrink in embarrassment. How could she deny that so simply?

Hibiki let out a laugh as he gave Loke a you-arrogant-fool-how-dare-you-interfere-when-you're-not-even-her-boyfriend look.

"He's her brother, sempai. Why are you asking?" Gray intervened.

"Ah. I just find the three of you interesting." Hibiki let out a sophisticated laugh, glancing at Lucy and Loke a few times.

Loke let out a fake cough, "Won't you ask what's my relationship with your kohai?" he sat upright, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose.

"Are you gay?" Hibiki looked at Gray in surprise.

Lucy chuckled in bemusement. _'What a dumb thing to ask!' _she thought. "Yes, he is." She replied without thinking.

"No way that'll happen! He's my brother in law!" Gray shouted, and there go the clothes again. His fetish was really getting on Lucy's nerves, and yet she just thought of a good idea.

"Hibiki-kun, Gray-kun here is getting turned on… he takes his clothes off unconsciously every time he gets turned on… I guess you're the object of his affection for today?" Lucy taunted, her voice trying to be seductive.

"You brat! Don't make fun of me!" Gray shouted, pissed. He stood up and picked his up clothes right away. He put them back aon gain, trembling. That was embarrassing.

"Payback!" Lucy winked as she stuck her tongue out.

As the two continued bickering, Loke crossed his legs and leaned closer to Hibiki. "Do you get it? I'm her brother…" he pointed a finger to Lucy. "…and he's my brother in law." He pointed a finger to Gray. "By the way… I only have one sister."

As each words spoken by Loke sunk in Hibiki's brain, he widened his eyes in realization. "Y-you got married already, Gray?" he asked, stuttering in disbelief. "…a-and to this l-lovely lady?"

"Thank you." Lucy bowed, taking what the brown haired boy said a compliment, and went back into the tiny fight again.

"E-eh? How smart, sempai… you figured it out?" Gray smiled, and then again turned to face the brat.

Hibiki breathed a heavy sigh, "It was this ugly man here who ruined my chances with Lucy-chan."

"Oh. You called Gray ugly?" Loke assumed.

"No. I was talking about your hopeless face!" Hibiki glared at him in disgust.

"And what does that make your face if mine is hopeless, then? You're way too behind me, boy!" Loke spat, getting annoyed.

It was then that their cabin ended up in a huge endless and worthless word brawl, with Lucy and Gray bickering about meaningless subjects and with Loke and Hibiki spotting every horrible imperfection of each other. It was indeed, a long ride towards Hargeon.

.

_to be continued..._


	8. The Guy She Calls

**A/N **Hi everyone! Another update, uh-huh! *nods, nods* I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) I'm still as grateful as ever to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. Belated Happy Valentine's day everyone! Although I did try to make a Valentine's fic, hihihi, *blushes* I was still stuck at the middle of the plot up until now. So I guess, it won't be a valentine's day story any more… *bows* But I'll still publish it when I finish it. :D Anyway, have you read chapter 271? Now, that's my Lucy! ^_^ Okay, enough. Won't spoil it for those who doesn't read the manga. :)

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! *teary-eyed* I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs*

**Notice: **All review responses in this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: THE GUY SHE CALLS<strong>

**Loke's POV**

I stared at Gray and Lucy as they walked into their new house. It really didn't feel like they were newlyweds. The house, however, was bungalow. I walked in and found it too small.

"Who the hell chose this house?" Gray whined, "How the hell do they expect me to live here?" he took out his cellphone from his pocket and started dialing.

Lucy's gaze roamed around the house. I had to agree it was too small for them. Though, it was enough to accommodate two persons, and any happy newlyweds would be glad to live here. I placed the bags down and tapped Gray, "Better not call Mira." I warned, I knew it was Mira who chose this house.

Gray shot me a curious look as he yelled. He was holding the cellphone against his ears, "Who the fuck chose this house, Laxus!... Hey!... Answer me, at least." Lucy and I stared at him in confusion, of course we knew it was Laxus he called. And then, his expression turned panicky, "Uh, M-mira? I-it was you?" He sweat dropped. I let out a smirk as Lucy face palmed. "I-I'm sorry, Mira… I was about t-to tell Laxus that whoever chose this house did a good job…" Gray explained, stuttering.

Lucy chuckled, as she turned around to check on the room. It was just a one-bedroom bungalow, with one bathroom. It was _that_simple. The kitchen and the dining area were even located in the same room.

As Gray shut his cellphone, he let out a sigh, he shot me an angry look and spoke, "You knew it was Mira, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I told you not to call her. You're one lucky guy, I guess." I answered in sarcasm and irony.

Gray sat down at the couch and massaged his temples, "Shit, this'll be hard. My mom said I won't get any allowance from now on. And I'm back to zero." He said nervously.

"Didn't you save any money from your previous clients?" I asked, as I sit beside him.

"No, I didn't save much, who'd expect this?" He retorted, not looking at me. "By the way, what does Lucy do for a living?"

"How did you last a month pretending you two were happily married without knowing your wife's job, Gray? You're really something." Loke frowned.

"I don't know, but we never find the time to talk about these things at the end of the day." Gray exclaimed, somewhat embarrassed.

I let out an amused chuckle, "That's because you two never do anything but fight. Lucy's job was to study stars, you see."

"E-eh? An a-astronomer?" Gray uttered, astonished.

I nodded, "Yup, specializing in stellar astronomy, but she quit her job just before your wedding," I stated.

"Was that because she wanted to focus on being a housewife?" Gray questioned, his eyes in wonder.

"No, she had quit even before you two were dragged into this." I explained, Gray crossed his legs, taking off his shirt. I could tell he wanted to know more, but was too hesitant to ask. "She loves books, I believe it's because she wanted to start a career in writing." I continued.

Now, Gray was taking his pants off. I bet he wasn't aware of this. I mentally laughed, "I see. So, her stories must be those compiled pieces of paper she hides every time I enter the room back home." He said, voice hinting vagueness.

"Might be?" I shrugged, "Who knows?"

Just before Gray could say another thing, Lucy came out running, "What do we do? What do we do? There's just one bed?" Lucy screeched, her face in total panic. "And there's no couch in there." She pointed a finger on the opened door which obviously was the bedroom.

Gray's eyes grew wide in disbelief as he ran towards the bedroom to check on whether what Lucy said was true or not. "I-it's true!" Gray freaked out.

"And so? You're married, so that's not an issue?" I clarified in a teasing tone.

The two ogled me in incredulity, "You should know better, Loke!" they both yelled simultaneously.

I'm starting to love how the two of them react, I laughed, "Or, one of you can always sleep at this couch?" I said, patting the couch I was seated on.

Lucy immediately pointed a finger at Gray, "Gray will sleep there!" she squealed.

"Don't try your luck, brat! I won't! If you hate sleeping with me that much, why don't you sleep there?" Gray retorted, his finger pointing at me, though he was obviously referring to the couch.

"No way!" Lucy screamed, stomping her feet like a child. "You're a pervert, but I won't let you live a comfortable life sleeping on that comfy bed while I sleep on that couch!" she angrily pointed the room then the couch.

"Who's the pervert? I won't touch you, or even fantasize about you even if you're the last girl on earth!" Gray charged angrily.

I leaned my back more comfortably at the couch and pushed my sunglasses up on my nose, "Then, just sleep together in one bed. End of conversation." I intervened, catching the attention of the two.

Lucy was about to open her mouth, when Gray interrupted. "It's settled!" he turned to face Lucy, "If any of us complain, then the appellant sleep on the couch."

Lucy's hesitant expression turned into a fierce one, "Okay!" she yelled. "It's a deal." My sister was really fond of making stupid deals. How petty? But I'm somehow glad the matter was settled. Lucy then turned to look at me, "By the way Loke, did dad give you my allowance?" she asked.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, "You haven't talked?"

"No. Not yet. Did he?" she pressed the question. I don't have any idea how to explain it.

"No more allowances for us, you have to start looking for a job." Gray interjected straightforwardly.

"Ehhhh?" Lucy shrieked, that surprised both of us. "B-but… why?" Lucy asked, her knees wobbling. She faced Gray, "Can I borrow your cellphone? I have to talk to my dad!" she was losing it. I had to laugh at this, so I did. I watched Lucy as she shakily dialled dad's number and press the cellphone against her ears. "D-dad? I don't have my allowance yet?" she said politely, though the nervousness in her tone was easily detected. "Since when? You know I just quit my job, and if ever they would allow me to go back, I can't do that now… You just made me move to another town, remember!" she definitely lost it now. "Am I even your real daughter! Why are you making everything so difficult for me!" she yelled as she argued over the phone. "DAD!" was her last roar, and dropped the phone.

Gray panicked, "H-hey." He yelped as he caught the cellphone and the staggering Lucy who almost fell, he held my sister tightly around her waist and leaned on the wall for stable support. "I-it can't be all that bad, right?" Gray commented as I noticed his face flush into a shade of red.

This was interesting. I felt the urge to run and comfort Lucy, but I knew I had to let them be. They had to deal with this themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"L-Loke…" Lucy said, her voice shaking. I was keeping her from completely falling to the ground. "P-please… lend me some money." She said weakly.

I couldn't help but snigger. Was she joking? Because if she was, it was a good one. I looked at Loke, who was laughing silently as always. "Hey, Loke! She said, lend her all your money!" I shouted, as Lucy's tensed head landed on my chest. I felt all the heat rise up to my face. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew my face was so red. I looked down at the brat and stirred her slightly, "Hey, snap out of it, brat!"

"Carry her to the room and tuck her in bed." Loke stated. More like an instruction to me.

I stared at him in disbelief, as he shot me a nudging look. I turned around and carry the weakened girl on my back, brought her to the room and tucked her in bed, just exactly how Loke instructed. I glanced at her face and realized she was staring blankly at the ceiling. I went back to Loke and questioned him, "She's that depressed?"

Loke nodded, "I told you she quit her job, she's probably that depress because she knew she hadn't kept any savings at all." he explained, still laughing but hints of worry and concern were evident on his eyes.

"Money's not a big deal, right? I mean, this is not Magnolia… This is Hargeon, it'll be much easier to live here financially." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to an aspiring writer who wants to publish a book?" Loke clasped his hands together as he leaned forward. "I'll provide her allowance through you. You should save it for her. She's not a good saver." He stood up and walked directly to the room.

I stared at Loke's back. He knew practically everything about my wife. I wondered if it was because she was his sister, or because he loves her in a forbidden way. I wonder if Lucy would someday call my name just like how she calls Loke's at times of depression and embarrassment. I shook my head frantically. Why am I even thinking of that? I was lost in my own thoughts when Loke stepped out of the room.

"Hell, I have to go back to Magnolia now." He announced, "I leave Lucy to you, Gray. Watch after her, don't let her go out or drink alcohol or anything like that. When she snaps out of the shock, tell her I'll send her allowance." he instructed, his tone very worried.

"Alright, alright." I waved my hand, a gesture that he's good to go.

"…and please provide for her as well." He continued, his eyes sparkling awkwardly.

I wanted to protest but I knew I can do at least that much for Lucy, "Right. I saved a little amount here, must be enough until I find another job. I guess I don't have any other choice but to get myself affiliated to any artists' association for now. Beggars can't be choosers." I shrugged.

"Thanks Gray, and avoid any interactions with that Hibiki guy when you're with Lucy." He warned, as he put one hand inside his pocket. "Here," he handed me a stash of jewels.

"You carry this much?" I asked, surprised.

"I already anticipated for this to happen, Lucy's reaction was already expected. That's why dad allowed me to escort you here." Loke said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

I accepted the money and looked at him, "Why do you hate Hibiki-sempai by the way?" I asked curiously, remembering the angry insults thrown against each other by the two on the train.

"Never underestimate my instincts, Gray. Trust me, he's not someone to be trusted with Lucy." The boy ruffled his hair with his fingers as he let out a sigh.

"Aren't you over reacting? Hibiki-sempai's just the same as you, you know?" I commented, sniggering. "Both of you are of the same breed."

Loke sweat dropped, as he again pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Yeah, that's why I'm telling you, keep Lucy away from him." He turned his back and went straight to the door, "I'll call you when I get home. You better start preparing dinner, I know you can cook!" he taunted, as he opened the door and went out.

Shit! Loke did it again. How the hell did he know that? I stood up and secured the money Loke gave somewhere safe. I peeked at Lucy and noticed she was already asleep. I decided to cook dinner first before I fix our things. I went to the kitchen and checked on the fridge. Good thing it was pretty loaded. I took out some ingredients and started to prepare the dinner. It had been a long time since I last cooked. I was awkwardly trying to hide this to everyone since college. As I said, I don't just eat any other people's cooking, so I avoid take outs. I even avoid eating at my friends' place, except in Loke's and Natsu's places. I practically knew their cooks.

Before I knew it, I was almost done preparing dinner. I went to the room and woke Lucy up, "What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Dinner." I said, "Loke already went home, you fell asleep pretty fast."

"Eh? He already did?" she asked, surprised. "Why didn't he tell me?" she was about to cry again.

"Stop acting like a brat, Lucy. You're way past 10 years old, for Pete's sake!" I hissed, making her eyes grow wide in horror. I made use of wrong words again, but even before she starts to cry, I spoke again, "D-don't cry. Loke said he'll provide you allowance…" my voice was shaking, I didn't know why.

"I don't want his money! I don't want you either! I want Loke!" she cried, acting all bratty. "You're mean!" she yelled, pointing a finger at me accusingly.

I'm normally that cold man, yes, but I would admit I will be a total liar if I said I wasn't offended by what she just said. I'm used to Lucy being this frank, but hearing she wants Loke over me is just… upsetting. Though it was expected, he's her brother. I stood up and head towards the door, I heard her stop crying and I can feel her staring at me. "I made dinner. You can just eat whenever you feel like it." I said coldly. I had to control my temper, I'm just too tired to fight with her again.

"Lokeeeeeeee!" she yelled.

I angrily turned around, "Lucy, you married me, so you don't have any choice but to be stuck with me whether you like it or not! Loke's already worried enough about you, if you act like this, wouldn't that make him more worried? Don't be selfish and act like your age for once!" I scolded, making Lucy's mouth fall open.

I hit the bull's-eye. I went straight to the kitchen and ate first. Just when I was about to stand up, I noticed Lucy walking towards me. She was crying. I felt bad of course. It's different now that we're living alone, I could tell. She can't go run and cry to my mom or Lyon anymore, or even Loke, because it's just us. "Do you want to call Loke?" I asked, not looking at her as I took the cellphone out of my pocket and placed it on the table.

She sat down across me. I stood up and put the dishes I used at the kitchen sink. I could hear her sniffs and muffled cries. I was about to comment again when she spoke, "I was wrong, I'm sorry."

My jaw almost dropped. Did she just apologize to me? I turned my head to look at her. She was now burying her face in her hands. "I don't really get what seems to be the problem here, but I apologize for saying mean things too." I said as I turn around and continued washing the dishes.

The conversation ended there… She just continued crying and to be honest, I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted to make her stop but I didn't know how. I really hate dealing with crying girls, especially ones like Lucy. Usually I'd just make her cry more but I couldn't seem to find the strength to add fuel to the fire. That's why I hate girls that are her type. I just stared at her as she almost fell asleep crying on the table, leaving the dinner I prepared untouched. I wonder what would Loke do to make her stop crying, or Laxus, in the same case?

I gently tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Does this mean you're giving up the bed?"

She suddenly slapped the table and raised her head forcefully, hitting my forehead with her head, making both of us jump in pain. "Itaiiiii!" we both yelled.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?" I cried out loud, rubbing the stinging spot that she just hit with her hard head. It was painful… It really was.

Lucy fondled the sore spot at the back of her head, which I assumed the same spot that hit me. "Don't fuck with me! We made a deal! Was that a complaint just now? Feel free to use the couch, then!" she hollered, as she crinkled her nose and furrowed her brows.

I stared at her in disbelief, one moment she was sulking hopelessly and crying like there's no tomorrow and the next moment, she was now babbling like she was never depressed at all. Everything she does… I just can't seem to understand. And then there goes the usual fight. From the bed, to my stripping habit, to Loke matters and just every silliest thing a person could think of.

The fight halted when my cellphone rang, it was Loke. "Hello." I answered the phone, Lucy just stared at me anxiously.

"How's Lucy doing?" Loke, at the other end of the line, asked.

"Tch. Still getting on my nerves, of course." I retorted, still rubbing my forehead. "She even used violence against me. Is she always like this? Please save me!" I begged, acting all scared sarcastically.

I saw Lucy rolled her eyes. "Loke, money!" she yelled out loud, enough for the man at the other end of the line to hear.

I heard Loke let out a laugh, "Congratulations, Gray. Seems like you managed Lucy well enough."

I raised an eyebrow, "Shit, Loke. I'm serious, I need help." I stated, annoyed.

Lucy, however, started digging into the dinner I prepared. Her eyes were all puffy and red, but I could tell she had gotten over the bad vibes she was feeling a while ago. "Oh, okay. I'll help you make my sister fall for you." Loke announced.

I freaked out, I almost dropped the phone, Lucy slightly tilted her head as she looked at me with bewildered expression, must be wondering of my sudden change of manner. "N-not that, y-you idiot!" I stuttered nervously, grateful she couldn't hear her senseless blabbermouth brother on the phone.

All I heard was a loud giggle from Loke. Lucy stretched her hand towards me, gesturing I give her the phone. I hesitantly looked at her, but I still gave her the phone.

"Loke," she spoke as she gulped, "How dare you just leave without telling me? Tell dad I hate him, and tell Laxus he should send me money as well! Be the responsible brothers you should be!" the blonde nagged. I just ogled her in amazement. She was beyond doubt, really spoiled by her brothers. "Ehhhhhh? But Gray's a pervert! He can't possibly be a good saver!" she looked at me outraged, "So not fair!" she rolled her eyes as she placed down the chopsticks.

I felt a vein popped out of my head, "I'm not a pervert, you spoiled brat!" I yelled, pissed.

Lucy chuckled as she handed the phone back to me. "As long as you provide for me as well, we're good." She said, smiling sweetly at me.

I sweat dropped, just what the hell did Loke tell this brat? I pressed the phone against my ears again and heard Loke speak, "Just buy her books every week."

I couldn't help but laugh, so that's it? I was worried for nothing. I thought she'll go make me buy jewellery and stuff every now and then. That's how normal girls are, right? Even Erza loves shopping for clothes. "B-books?"

I saw Lucy nodded in delight as she chewed her food cheerfully. I listened to Loke's explanations and instructions. Everything was just too confusing, and weird. Was Lucy always like this? Was she _this_ different? I never took the time to notice at all, even though we practically grew up together. Why does it feel like I don't know anything about her? Could it be because it was Loke I was talking with? My head… my poor head felt like it was about to explode.

* * *

><p>"If you toss or turn too much… or grind your teeth… or snore… or take your shirt off… I'll stab you with no mercy until you die!" Lucy said, as she creepily waved a bread knife in the air. She placed it under her pillow and lied down.<p>

I stared at her in astonishment, as if a bread knife could kill a person… unless she stabs me in the neck? But I wonder how much strength it would take her before she could kill me with that thing? "That's bloody…" was all I said as I tossed my body in the opposite direction. "Please don't take advantage of me while I'm asleep…" I teased, my tone sounded like I was pleading.

"Hah! You wish!" she shrieked, tone filled with annoyance.

.

_to be continued..._


	9. Welcome New Neighbor!

**A/N **Yo~ hihihi. I managed to update, hihihi. I'm sorry for the delay… *bows* Anyway, special thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. Advance Happy Birthdaaaaaa~y to **Bareerah-chan** and **Mira-chan**! I would also like to greet **Angel-chan **and **Emil-kun **a belated Happy Birthdaaaaaa~y!

Tell me about your thoughts on this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this! ^_^ Once again, I'll try to update as soon as I can. :D Thank you!

**Notice: **All review responses in this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so just so you know…<strong>

***Oba-san **means "Old Lady/Aunt"

***Ohayo **means "Good Morning" (though I know lots of you knew this already)

***Konnichiwa **means "Good Afternoon"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: WELCOME NEW NEIGHBOR!<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"You should've at least prepared breakfast…" I whined as I sat at the dinner table, "You can cook better than I can…" I slammed my head gently on the table and slouched.

Gray turned to look at me, "I told you I'm running late, I didn't even have breakfast myself. I have to find a job or we'll be doomed, brat." he stated coldly, "…you just do nothing and stay at home anyway, you could at least prepare dinner, and I'd advise you to start now."

I frowned, has this guy gone insane? It's still so early in the morning and he was thinking of making me prepare dinner? Is he really underestimating me? "You suck."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes annoyingly, as he desperately pulled at the tie around his neck. "Lend me a hand here, this is getting irritating!" he yelped, infuriated that he couldn't fix his tie into place.

I stood up and walked towards him, "Tch. Why bother wearing a tie, you'll take it off later with your fetish anyway…" I mocked as I grabbed the tie and put it on around his collar, and crossed the wide side over the narrow side of the tie. I felt his eyes were stuck on my face so I raised a brow and returned his gaze, "What are you staring at?"

He snapped his gaze away from me and diverted it to his neck. "You really know how to do this?"

I made a knot and inserted the wide side into the loop, "Not like I want to, but I have a lot of boys to take care of." I answered, referring to my dad and two older brothers who couldn't even wash their own underwear.

The raven-haired boy laughed, "Must be a treat to get married to a girl who grew up around boys, too bad that a grateful one couldn't experience this…" He teased.

I glared at him angrily as I pulled the tie tighter, making him choke. "I think you're better off dying."

He coughed, gripping my wrists, "I-I was just kidding…"

"Not funny," I scowled as I loosened the tie around his neck. I then neatened the knot and held his collar in place. "I want a book when you get back."

DING DONG. The doorbell rang.

"What a brat…" he noted, as he stroked his neck gently.

I ran towards the door and opened it. Standing before me was a blue haired girl about the same age as us. She was carrying a pot of food, though I couldn't tell what it was, and was smiling warmly. "Ohayo, new neighbor… Juvia brought you food as a welcome gift…" she greeted.

What a nice neighbor! I opened the door widely and gave her a sweet smile. "Thank you, uh?" I said instinctively, glad that I could escape making my own breakfast.

"I have to go, brat." Gray suddenly appeared behind me, making me jerk my head and turn to look at him. Hmm, he undeniably looks good in suits. I inwardly smiled.

He stopped and looked at the neighbor, who was probably stunned to look at him. "Uh, excuse me." Gray said casually.

The girl snapped her eyes up, her face now blushing madly. I wanted to laugh. She obviously likes the bastard. "Y-yes?" the blue-haired girl asked, dumbstruck.

"Let me pass?" the raven-haired boy waved a hand, gesturing that she move out of his way.

I rolled my eyes, "What a rude guy! Tch." I couldn't help but say it out loud. The poor girl was obviously shocked by what she heard, she merely froze.

"Oi, neighbor, get out of my way!" Gray demanded, annoyed. He then turned to face me, "Get her out of the way, wife."

"W-wife? You two are couple?" the blue haired asked in surprise and disappointment, as she bounced her gaze back and forth between me and Gray.

My jaw dropped. What happened to our deal? I was about to open my mouth to protest when Gray beat me to it, "Yes, so stop fantasizing about me… You're not my type!" he said, glaring at the poor neighbor.

Silence… The wind blew against our neighbor's skin, making her hair sway in little motions. I stared at him in disbelief. Just how conceited could he get? I immediately landed my fist on his head forcefully, making him flinch in anger. "What the hell, don't you even know how to make a good first impression? You arrogant bastard!" I shouted.

"You're getting too violent , Lucy! Don't act like my mom!" he yelled back, as he stroked the part of his head I hit and pointed a finger at me accusingly with his free hand.

"You can't blame me, you deserve it! How could you say that to a girl in front of her face? You're the worst!" I roared in distress. Please remind me how I ended up living alone with this guy again? I'm totally losing all my patience.

Gray clenched his teeth, "I just told her what she should hear, you brat! How violent! How could you just embarrass me like that?"

"Embarrass you, you say? You really don't get it, don't you? You're the one who just acted so shamefully, and you p –"

"A-ano?" the girl's voice interrupted, "It's alright, Juvia doesn't mind… Juvia wants you to have this," she stretched her hands and handed me the pot, which I gratefully accepted. "I'm Juvia…" she pointed at herself, "You may pass, neighbor-sama…" she then took a gracious step aside.

"His name is Gray," I said, smiling sweetly, as Gray took his leave. I furrowed my brows at his deed. So rude! "…and my name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you Juvia-chan. I am very thankful for this." I slowly bowed in gratitude. As I raised my head back up, I noticed that the girl wasn't paying attention to me. I followed her gaze and saw the disappearing figure of Gray.

"Gray-sama…" she murmured audibly.

I smiled, "Ah, that rude guy… I apologize for his behavior…" I quickly remarked.

She turned her head and looked at me, "What was your name again, oba-san?"

I felt my face twitched, what did she just call me? "P-pardon?"

Her friendly face suddenly turned scary, "Juvia asked your name, _o-ba-san_?" she repeated with great emphasis.

"Lu-Lucy Heart- uh, Fullbuster…" I stammered, feeling intimidated by the aura she was emitting. I wasn't someone to be daunted easily, but how this girl looked at me felt like she was ready to kill me anytime.

"Tch. How'd you get to marry a god like that with your looks? Juvia would be a better wife for Gray-sama" she stated, rolling her eyes like a bitch. I couldn't believe this! She looked as sweet as a child just a moment ago, and in an instant, she turned into an evil creature. I wanted to run and hide myself away from her. Though, I had experiences with my brothers' fangirls acting all bitchy and stuff when I turned my back, this was totally poles apart. It felt like a clichéd scene in a drama. "Don't you dare eat that," she pointed a finger at the pot she handed me a while ago and stared at me angrily, "Gray-sama must be the only one to taste Juvia's cooking."

"H-hai…" was all I was able to say. What's with this girl? She then spun her back and ran away excitedly, leaving me standing at the door, dumbfounded.

As soon as I realized what just happened, I immediately locked the door and placed the pot on the table. I was hungry, but I wouldn't eat that food. That girl had scared the shit out of me.

"Tch, how could anyone be attracted to that kind of fiend? Who's a god, hmm? That guy's a devil!" I murmured to myself in angst and irritation. "Something's wrong with her eyes. She's been deceived!" I shivered as the thought of the blue-haired girl returned to my head. That girl sure is scary (though of course, no one could ever beat the horror of Erza's wrath). Speaking of Erza, I missed her. The last time I heard something about her was when Natsu said she was moving to Jellal's hometown. They must have been really going steady.

I heard my stomach grumble, puuuuh! I'm really hungry. I stood up and went to the kitchen. I scanned the refrigerator's contents to see if there was anything I could cook, no, just make. There's no more leftovers from last night. I quickly glanced at the pot of food the neighbor had given, only to look away hastily. I can't! I wouldn't! Not because I'm scared, it's not like the girl would know if I ate some anyway, but I still wouldn't. That food wasn't for me, it was for Gray. The guy who didn't even leave me money for food, thinking that we should save up all the money we have at present because we were both jobless, and since the refrigerator was loaded with ingredients that I wouldn't dare to touch alone, I'm left with no other choice… I bent down and opened the vegetable compartment, I took out a stick of cucumber and washed it. After that, I took the knife and peeled it, then ate it. I wanted to cry, how did I end up this pathetic?

I know I was taught by mama how to cook for almost a month, but I still couldn't do it. The last time I attempted to prepare something for dinner alone back when we were still in Magnolia, I literally burnt three chickens (yes, how could that be possible?), destroyed the rice cooker and made the eggs explode leaving an all-messy kitchen. The whole family ended up eating outside. I knew I wasn't meant for the kitchen, heck! Even Gray could cook better than me… And I mean, way better than me!

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"Well, you see Fullbuster-san, we understand that you are a great ice sculptor from Magnolia and we would be very pleased to accept you into our humble association, but we're afraid we can't agree to your conditions." The man said nervously, as he placed the cup of coffee down on the table. "Perhaps you could consider compromising? Hargeon is a town known for its exemplary artists. We understand you've been working as an independent artist until now, but this association doesn't work that way. We have to share our talents with the younger generations for free."

I was getting annoyed to where this discussion was leading us. The nerve of this man to ask me to teach my talent in sculpting to strangers for free? "Reedus Jonah, right?" I asked, the man nodded slightly, "Jonah-san, let me think about it. I'm not really fond of teaching or interacting with people. I'm an artist, not a teacher." I continued, my voice hinting annoyance.

The guy stared at me in bleakness, I could tell he really wanted me to join their cause, but it was too noble for a man like me. "Well, then sir, just give me a call if you think about it. Our association is open to anyone who would love to share their talents to the world. For us, getting a profit out of art is just a bonus." He said formally.

Somehow, hearing that said, I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. Shaking off the feeling instantly, I stood up and bowed politely, "I must take my leave then, Jonah-san. I will call you when I have made my decision." I said, trying to be very respectful.

I heard Reedus chuckle in amusement, "You don't have to bow like that Fullbuster-san. I expect your call. See you again." He waved his hand, a gesture of goodbye.

I gave him a slight smile and turned on my heel to leave the fancy restaurant. Ah, being an independent artist is much easier. As I walked through the streets of Hargeon, I realized why this town was called the Art capital of Fiore. It was because everywhere you look, there were artworks. From paintings to wood carvings, to architecture and sculptures, _sculptures? _I walked towards a crystal-like sculpture situated in the middle of the street, it was well carved and finely sculpted, like every detail was perfectly planned and ironed out. I took my time admiring the said sculpture, it somehow resembled a tower. I thought I'd seen it before, because it sure did look familiar. I stepped closer and read the carved letters at the foot of the artwork, it says, "Donated by: Ultear Milkovich"

_Milkovich? _I cupped my chin in wonder. I was certain I'd heard that name before. Shrugging weakly, I turned my back and saw a bookstore nearby. Remembering Lucy's demand, I went in and bought something for the brat.

I decided to go home, thinking I had no luck in finding the right association to join today. As I strolled down the street, a blue haired girl suddenly jumped in front of me, who I recognized as the neighbor who brought food for us this morning.

"Konnichiwa, Gray-sama! How was your day?" She asked excitedly.

I furrowed my brows in irritation. Why was she feeling so cozy with us suddenly? "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

The girl suddenly looked at me with teary eyes, "G-Gray-sama doesn't know J-juvia's name!" she cried out as she ran back in the direction where she came from.

I sweatdropped. What was that? I continued walking and finally reached the house. As I opened the door, my nose was suddenly filled with a burnt aroma. Having a bad feeling about this, I ran inside the room and looked for Lucy, "Oi, Lucy!"

Silence…

By impulse, since it was a burning aroma, I ran to the kitchen to see a messy room (and I mean, really messy room) with Lucy sitting in one chair, her hair all tangled with disarray and face pale like a ghost. The dining table was full of different pathetic-looking kinds of food. The rice was completely soggy, she had probably put in too much water. The fish was burnt, and just by looking at it, I felt like I was about to puke.

She spun her head to look at me and smiled hesitantly, "I tried to make something for dinner, but it didn't go well. You don't have to worry though, I've re-heated the food Juvia-chan brought this morning…"

"It's still here? Didn't you eat it?" I asked, trying to calm my nerves. I had a tough day and yet I still have to deal with this kind of problem at home.

Lucy diverted her gaze back to the food placed on the dining table, "Juvia-san wanted you to have a taste of it, so I didn't touch it." She explained.

I felt a vein pop out of my head, _huh? _"And so? It's not like I'd eat that. And what's with this mess? I thought mom had taught you how to cook back home?" I asked, anger evident on my voice. I don't really get what she's thinking.

A blush crept across her face, "I… still can't cook."

"WHAT?" I blurted out, surprised. Then what did she do all this time?

"A-ano?" a voice from behind me suddenly called out. I turned to follow the direction of the voice to see the blue-haired girl standing a few meters behind me, she was holding another pot of food. "I'm here… to get the pot I gave your wife this morning…"

Lucy suddenly stood up nervously, "J-juvia-san?" she said, looking at the blushing girl.

"Konnichiwa, Lucy-san…" the blue haired called 'Juvia' greeted Lucy politely. "I came here to get the pot, and I brought some more food for the both of you."

The brat let out a nervous chuckle, "Uh, thanks. You shouldn't have bothered, the food you brought this morning jasn't even been touched yet… Because you said –"

"Eeeeeh? You don't like my cooking, Lucy-san?" Juvia interrupted, her eyes filling up with tears.

I thought I saw Lucy rolled her eyes, "N-not that I don't like it, but you said –" she tried to reason out.

"I was just kidding, and I heard just now you can't cook… I don't think you should've gotten married without learning how to cook." The girl once again interrupted. It sounded like an insult to me.

"I don't think you're in the right position to say that to my wife, neighbor." I interjected, I was at the point of snapping , and this neighbor right here was taking me to my limit. "Isn't it rude to enter somebody else's house without permission? I don't recall you being friends with my wife, so I don't think you have any right to talk to her rudely!"

Lucy's mouth fell open, the other girl however just flushed a deeper shade of red in embarrassment. What? What I was saying was true, wasn't it?

Juvia, however, surprised me with her reaction. She smiled and went directly to Lucy. "Lucy and I have been friends since this morning, Gray-sama." She said, as she placed the pot of food she brought on the dining table. I looked at Lucy who was staring at the girl with bewilderment evident in her eyes.

This neighbor was really persistent. "Tch." I turned around and went to the room to change. I placed the paper bag of books on the bed. When I got back to the dining room, I saw Lucy sitting at the table with Juvia beside her.

"Y-you don't mind Juvia having dinner with us, right?" Lucy asked, stuttering a little. What's up with her? She's not the kind of girl who's easily intimidated by anyone.

I sat across the two girls on the table. Juvia suddenly served me a cup of rice, it wasn't the soggy rice I saw a while ago. I looked at Lucy's serving of rice and found that what was in front of her was the rice she cooked. I put my cup of rice in front of the brat and took her cup of rice, leaving both girls stare at me in confusion. "T-that's soggy, Gray… You take this." Lucy said, taking the cup of rice with both hands and extending it back to me. The brat was acting weird.

"Don't eat it if you don't want it." I said coldly, as I start to take some of the burnt fish Lucy cooked from another plate and put it above the rice, earning me another look of confusion from both girls.

Lucy took the cup of rice back in front of her and took a burnt fish too, leaving Juvia to bounce her gaze to me and to the brat. "Don't you two like Juvia's cooking?" she asked.

"I don't eat anything from strangers." I said, chewing the food and not looking at her.

"B-but Juvia is Lucy-san's friend, so Juvia is no stranger, right?" she countered.

"I don't consider you as my wife's friend. I'd advise you to just give up. I can clearly see through you." I uttered monotonously, not bothering to even look at her.

The girl suddenly stood up, shoving the food at the dining table with both hands. "But Juvia likes Gray-sama! Lucy can't even cook, and she's not pretty either! Look at that fish, is that even edible?" she screamed, acting crazy. She took the pot she brought and poured the contents on Lucy.

That's it! This was getting out of control. I was about to stand up and throw the crazy girl outside. I felt a familiar aura emitted from Lucy's body. The same aura when Laxus and Natsu made fun of her rice balls. Lucy slammed the dining table forcefully as she stood up, slowly glaring at Juvia.

"I don't really care if I'm not suited to be that stupid man's wife, Juvia! I don't care if I'm not pretty, or I can't cook any edible food… But I will certainly hate anyone who wastes the food I make! I can always eat it, if no-one else wants it!" the blonde yelled, infuriated.

I shivered, and I'm sure Juvia did too. She stared at Lucy with fear evident in her eyes. It was pure luck I didn't eat food made by someone I don't know, and ate her inedible food instead. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Juvia's tears started streaming down her face, and she looked at me with pleading eyes, saying she needed help. Yet, the cold man that I am, thinks that she deserved to experience Lucy's wrath.

Lucy stepped closer to Juvia, "…then why did you waste the food you made?" the blonde asked over, still angry, making me and Juvia ogle her in incredulity. Did I just hear that right?

"E-excuse me?" Juvia pardoned, stuttering.

"I know how hard it is to cook something, yet you wasted a pot of food you made by pouring it on me! Just because of this rude guy," Lucy yelled, pointing a finger at me accusingly, making me sweat drop, "Seriously! It's not worth it! Believe me, I'm the wife! And we practically grew up together! He'll never appreciate things, whether they're good or bad –"

"O-oi!" I screeched, I could feel my cheeks warm up. Is that how she sees me?

"Now I don't think you'll last a day to be his wife, if you're snapping out like this on the same day you just met him!" Lucy continued, totally ignoring me, balling her fist against the dining table.

The blue-haired girl cried out loudly as she ran out of the house. "Close the door, neighbor!" I yelled, hoping she'd do as I say. I then glanced back to Lucy, who was dripping wet with the food poured on her. She bent down and started to pick up the food shoved off by the lunatic neighbor a moment ago. "Oi, go and change clothes. Don't interact with that girl anymore. Just because she gave us food doesn't mean she can be trusted."

"I know." She said, her voice cold, "I don't really mind if that girl calls me names or insults me. I thought she might be someone better than this. I didn't have many friends because of the same reason, so it's nothing new to me." She continued as she tried to fix the mess, holding up the burnt fish she cooked.

Her words somehow made me feel kind of guilty. I remembered what Loke had told me about her not having many friends. "Go change your clothes, I'll do that." I ordered, trying to sound formal. I stood up and bent down in front of her.

She was just staring at the burnt fish she cooked. I instantly grabbed it away from her and started to eat it. She stared at me in skepticism, probably wondering what I was doing. "Hey." she tried to stop me from munching on the fish but I dodged.

"I'm eating it, though it doesn't look or taste edible. I think a stomach medicine could do the trick later." I said, uncertain as to why I was doing this. "Go and change, you stink of onion soup!"

Lucy, as if returning back to reality, crinkled her nose and furrowed her brows. She pointed a finger at me accusingly as she stood up, "This is all your fault! Why'd you have to attract that girl, you cheater?" she yelled as she placed both hands on her hips, staring down at me.

I almost choked, "You ungrateful brat, who's cheating? It's not like it's my fault to be blessed with such good looks and irresistible sex appeal!" I charged back, looking at her fiercely.

"Tch." She raised her brow, "You're mad!" She then walked out of the kitchen and went to the bathroom.

I found myself smiling unconsciously, as I notice I was still munching on the burnt fish that tasted like coal. Please remind me why am I doing these stupid things for that brat again?

.

_to be continued..._


	10. Catching up on Dating

**A/N **Hi everyone~! An update, yey~ anyway, thanks for **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. :) Uh, *spoiler: don't read beyond this point if you aren't reading the manga, or you haven't read Chapter 265 yet* Have you been trolled by Mashima too? Because I was, and it almost killed me. *end of spoiler*

Anyway, I've written all responses at the end of this chapter… Thank you so much for your reviews! :) You guys are the best! *hugs and kisses* I have also placed the responses to reviews at the end of the chapter… Love ya all!

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: CATCHING UP ON DATING<strong>

Gray had prepared the side dishes and the main dish for breakfast, now the only thing left to do is to set the rice on the rice cooker. He immediately washed the rice a couple of times. He hated cooking, especially when he lived with a girl in the house, but he hated the idea of eating soggy rice and burnt dishes any more. Screw the damn pride of being a man! So, he was left with no other choice but to take charge of the cooking. He hadn't decided what to do yet. So far, he had gone to the best artists' associations available in Hargeon, but deciding which of those would be worth joining was difficult. Fairy Tail, the best artists' association in Hargeon, was the best choice, despite its conditions. Teaching aspirants for free was too much for him, and he's not that desperate yet to grab it. He still had some money saved at least, and Lucy's allowance from Loke too was handled by him. He had to take care of budgeting as well. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. How the hell did he end up living like a housewife?

"Gray…" Lucy's call interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he answered back hinting annoyance on his voice. Last night, he had a stomachache, after eating too much burnt fish and soggy rice… and this girl was the reason of it all.

The blonde ran to the kitchen and waved a coupon in front of his face. "Look what I got inside the book you brought yesterday!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, totally oblivious of his bad mood.

He stirred the faucet off and glared at the blonde, "Can't you see I'm doing your work here?"

"Yes, yes… and I thank you for that… After all, you do it better than me. But look!" she continued, extending the coupon she was holding in front of his face, almost touching his nose.

"What's that?" Gray took a few step backward, squinting his eyes and trying to comprehend the texts in the coupon. "Hargeon Canal Gondola Free ride?"

The blonde nodded excitedly, "It's a free Gondola ride!" she squealed, which the boy didn't really understand why.

"So?" the boy asked nonchalantly, grabbing the pan of rice he just washed and set it inside the rice cooker.

Lucy felt a vein popped out of her head as she followed the boy, "It's free, and there are two coupons. It would be a waste not to use it!" she pouted cutely.

Gray, not bothering to look at her, spoke, "Don't tell me you want to –"

"Uhn! Let's go!" she pumped her fist into the air excitedly.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "There's no way I'd use something like free coupons! That's embarrassing!" he commented, as he sat at the dining table. "20 minutes and the rice will be ready, now stop bugging me brat!"

The blonde furrowed her brows as she puffed out her cheeks, which Gray unexpectedly found cute. Lucy only made this kind of expression with her brothers. He felt an urge to laugh, but restrained himself. "I don't want to ride the gondola alone… and I don't have any friends here. Can I borrow your phone?" she extended her hand towards Gray.

"Eh? Who're you calling this early?" Gray said, as he inserted his hand inside his pocket to get his phone.

"Loke… I'll ask him to come with me." Lucy retorted, as she patiently waited for the phone to be handed over.

Gray jolted, instantly pulling his hand away from his pocket without getting his phone. "Are you even thinking? You'll bother him. It's like, a 7-hour ride from Magnolia to Hargeon alone!" he snapped. He couldn't understand how self-centered his wife could be.

Lucy dropped her shoulders, "But I really wanted to try the gondola out…" she said, her eyes saddening, "…and I don't have friends here. I thought of asking Juvia-chan, but it seems like she's been avoiding me when I saw her a little while ago. She must still be mad at me."

"I can't believe you still think of that girl. She's not worthy to be your friend." Gray spat, remembering the little scene that happened last night. That girl really pisses him off.

Lucy sat on the chair across of him and slammed her head gently, "I'm cautious, but I'm desperate too. I could use the experience to add up inspiration in my romance novel…" she sighed in disappointment, "You're useless, really."

Gray widened his eyes at the insult, "The nerve of you! To call me useless when you're the one who can't even cook!" he cracked, she's starting this early in the morning.

"Tch~ right." Lucy groaned, getting hopeless. She had expected Gray would decline, but she was still disappointed. It must be good to be in Magnolia this time, because every time she'd get free coupons, she'd get to use it with either Loke or Natsu or Lyon… not with Erza, yes. The red head would rather ask for the coupons and use them with Jellal. Lucy then stood up and decided to just start reading her new book, and maybe, later that day, look for a job.

Gray stared at the retreating back of the blonde, noticing that her aura had changed drastically. It was so easy to read, he could tell she was frustrated. Oh, right. It was only them now. Loke, Laxus, Erza, Natsu and Lyon were out of the picture. With no friends around, the blonde would stick with him. Actually, he was quite surprise at the blonde's invitation… but it sounded like a date. Gondola's were for lovers. Well, they were husband and wife, but not lovers. And also, he was too ashamed to use coupons. He'd never done that before. He wasn't as thick-faced as Natsu.

The rice cooker clicked, indicating the rice was ready to be eaten.

"Oi, Lucy. Breakfast is ready." He called out as he put the scoop inside the rice cooker. There was no response. He then went to the room and poked his head in, "Oi~"

Lucy flipped a page of the book she was holding, "You go ahead and eat. I don't have any appetite." She said monotonously.

_Okay, so she's really disappointed. _Gray mused, as he opened the door wider. "Let's eat together, I'll come with you later." He said instinctively. As to why, he didn't have any idea. It just came out of his mouth… and he regretted it instantly.

He was to take it back but wasn't able to when he saw the blonde jump out of the bed and leave the book behind, her eyes shining in delight. She was acting so childish… but cute? Was this how she acted with her brothers? Was this the reason why those two were so weak at the presence of this brat? "Really, Gray?" She hopped happily, "I guess evil monsters have good sides too!"

The comment made Gray flinch. The girl ran past him and went straight to the dining table. "What do you mean by that, brat?" he yelled as he took off his shirt unconsciously.

Lucy didn't respond, instead, sat at her usual seat and ate cheerfully. Gray, on the other hand, was observing her behavior. He wanted to tease her a little but decided that it'll be best to do that afterwards. Teasing will definitely ruin the happy atmosphere this house had first witnessed ever since they moved in. Yes, he's happy… and he won't admit that out loud. His expression says otherwise though. Lucy was totally unmindful of this as she merrily munched the grilled fish and ate the pickled vegetables.

Gray unconsciously found himself watching Lucy… It was the first time he'd actually observed her eat. It was graceful and even though she looked like she's someone who calculates the calories of the food she takes in, it didn't seem like it to him now. She ate whatever was served on the table, he couldn't tell if it's just that she had no other choice but to eat it or she likes it.

Lucy felt Gray's eyes pinned on her. She raised her head and finished the piece of vegetable she was chewing before she talked, "What are you staring at, pervert?"

_Shit! I've been caught. Better think fast! _He thought, panic starting to emerge on his veins. "I-I'm just wondering… have you ever been on a date before?" he said on a whim, not thinking thoroughly, wishing Lucy didn't notice he had stuttered at the beginning of his line.

The blonde dropped her gawk on him and diverted her gaze to the omelet, she extended her hand and picked a bite-size part of the dish with her chopsticks, bringing it to her bowl of rice. "Yeah, why? And why the hell are you stuttering? You're weird!" she retorted, squinting her eyes suspiciously.

Gray felt like all heat from his body making its way up to his face. He shook his head,_get it together, Gray! Ah, fuck!_He mentally cursed himself, What was happening to him lately? "Tch~ you must have mistaken me for someone who stutters, brat! I was asking you because you're so eager to take me out on a date!" He hissed, as his chopsticks reached the fish. _Teasing her must be better than embarrassing myself further than this. What the hell is happening with me? _The raven-haired boy was pissed with himself now.

Lucy's face paled, "D-date? M-me? A-asking you? E-eager? EHHHH?" It was the blonde's turn to stutter, and with her, it was totally undeniable. She wanted to puke at what she just heard, "There's no way I'd ask you out on a date even if it kills me!" she yelled, arms flailing at her sides.

Gray smirked, he's really great at turning the tables around. "Oh, really?" he cupped his chin and let out a smug smile, "You mean, you're not asking me to accompany you on that free Gondola ride, huh?"

"E-eh?" she blushed, "I-it's not a date… I'm just asking you to come with me since there are two coupons and… I don't have anyone to come with me. It's not something you can call a date!" she yelled, trying to convince the boy on her point.

Gray snickered, which made Lucy annoyed, "Whatever you say, brat. Tell me, how many times have you been on a date?"

Lucy's face flushed in the deepest shade of red, _where the hell are these questions coming from? _"Many times." She answered bluntly. Honestly, she doesn't know if she could call those experiences a date?

"Like how many times?" the boy interrogated more.

"I don't know. Just don't ask such questions, silly!" Lucy snapped, she doesn't want to lose her appetite. She knew her face couldn't get any redder, and Gray's stare and questions weren't helping.

"Why are you avoiding the topic?" Gray grilled deeper.

Lucy had it. She put down the chopsticks and lowered her eyes, "I don't really know if you could call it a date, it's more like hanging out for me… Sometimes, when I go out with some guys, I'd always catch Loke or Laxus or Lyon sneaking around. So, many times, I'd bring them along… That's the usual date for me." She briefly said, and then continued eating.

Hearing this, Gray couldn't tell if what he was feeling was pity or delight. Pity, because she never had a chance to step out of her brothers' and his stupid brother's sight and delight, because that's what made her an innocent wife for her. _Lucky me, yes?_ Gray shook the thought out of his head vehemently, _why the hell am I thinking like this? _He fixed his gaze to the blonde, "Well, shall I ask you for a date, then? I'll be your real first date?"

"Eh?" was all that could come out of Lucy's mouth, her face so red that it felt like it would explode any moment. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" she had to say this.

Gray stood up and prepared some tea, hiding his blushing cheeks from the blonde, he sneered, "Since you're asking me on a date, I'll take you on a date instead. Would be better if we don't use that coupon of yours." he answered simply.

The blonde's eyes trailed Gray, hearing this, she breathed heavily, trying to calm her nerves. "It's not like I'm really asking you on a date, you pervert!" she yelled, stuffing some pickled vegetable and rice in her mouth, "And you're sho shtingee, shwo a shey we showd yush je shupoms (And you're so stingy, so I say we should use the coupons)" She lost her table etiquette now, she could still feel the heat on her face though.

The air inside the room was getting awkward for Gray. His heart was pounding violently inside his chest, It was only then he noticed that he was only wearing his boxers underneath an apron, and thankfully Lucy seemed to be pretty occupied by the excitement brought to her by the free Gondola rides, that she didn't notice he looked so gay in his outfit. He sighed, as he stirred what was on the stove. "What did you say?" he asked. It wasn't because what Lucy just said was incomprehensible, it was because he intentionally didn't listen. He was so busy with his own feelings that it was making him confused, and talking to Lucy wasn't helping. He took off the apron and hooked it on the wall, then went back to the table.

"O-oi! W-where're your manners, idiot? Y-you can't eat in only your boxers!" Lucy stammered, her face flushed, she flailed her arms in panic.

"Why are you getting all red. Do I turn you on?" Gray teased, he had to keep himself intact. He knew teasing her would aid.

"You wish!" she yelled, then stuffed her mouth with more food, all concentration focused on the table.

Gray laughed at this. _She really is this innocent, huh? _Now, feeling like he had the upper hand, he sat down and continued eating. "Let's make a deal. I'll take you out on a date first, then I'll come with you for the free Gondola ride after."

_Deal?_Lucy's ears perked up. "What are you plotting?" she raised her brow in suspicion, Gray isn't the kind of person that would just ask her out on a date. "What'll you get out of taking me on a date?"

Gray shook his head gently, "Nothing," he raised both hands, "I just miss going out on dates. I'm still a guy, you know? I don't want to be stuck forever in some boring married life… Or I could always give you another option? How about making a baby instead? In exchange for coming with you on that pathetic free Gondola ride of yours?"

Lucy gritted her teeth and furrowed her brows in fury, "You really are a pervert! What happened to 'I'd never fantasize about you even if I die', huh?" the blonde yelled angrily, mimicking how Gray said that line when they first arrive in Hargeon.

Gray sniggered, "I'm still a healthy 22-year old man, you know? I should remind you of that more often, I guess."

Lucy raised her hands in surrender, "I'd rather take the date, then."

"I don't force people, if you want, you could just throw that coupon of yours and let's just stay –"

"No way! You said you'd come with me, didn't you? And it's for free! And you do know how to swim, right? I don't know how to swim, so I need someone to accompany me… I have to be sure! I might die if I fall off the Gondola!" she screeched, cutting him off. Now she totally lost her appetite.

The raven-haired boy processed every word that just came out of the blonde's mouth, and his initial reaction was to laugh, he was about to say something and tease her when the tea pot whistled loudly. He gestured for her to wait, and stood up.

But much to his dismay, Lucy stood up and ran to their room, she slammed the door shut, leaving him to do the dishes again. Ah, this was just so gay! How the hell did he end up like this? He was acting like a housewife! He just said that, right?

He opened the door widely to see Lucy sulking at the corner of the room, "Oi, brat! We agreed on a deal, right? I cook and you do the dishes! Don't just run away like that!" he yelled. He knew he was at fault, but he had to turn the tables. *Evil Gray*

"Do it yourself, you perverted liar!" she yelled, not looking at him.

He sweat dropped. "Tch~ what a brat! Okay, I'll come with you, but you have to go on a date with me, alright? I'll show you how a real date should be."

Lucy got up and turned to face him, "No taking back, huh?"

Gray momentarily lost himself, the ray of sunlight streaming from the window against Lucy's pale skin made her glow. Weird. He smiled, brushing off the weird sight, he then turned around, "Yeah, go take your bath, I'll do the dishes now… But never again in the future, alright? We have a deal… you should do your part." He waved one hand and went back to the kitchen. His heart felt like it wanted to cut his chest open. _SHIT! _What's wrong with him?

Lucy jumped in victory, who knew her drama antics would also work for that stripper pervert? She then went to the bathroom and prepared the tub. What kept her wondering was why the hell he was asking her on a date? Could it be because he was feeling sorry for her because she knew and he did too, that she'd never been on a real date due to her brothers and friends. Or was what he said really true? Sometime in the future, Gray would find someone to go out with… She stepped inside the tub. Yeah, and she'd be left alone. She plunged her head in the water. "I shouldn't think about that… He'll never like me." She murmured to herself.

.

_to be continued..._


	11. You call this a Date?

**A/N **Yay! This one's a looooooong chapter. Ah-huh *nods, nods* It was supposed to be longer, but I tried squeezing the whole date into this one. Special thanks to **Bareerah123** for this beta'd chapter. All responses on reviews were placed at the end of this chapter. Waaah, I love you all, readers! ^_^

**Random warning: **I'm not used to romantic dates, and I don't think I ever went through one that isn't timeworn… So if you find this date lame, please blame it all on the author's inexperience. I might say, if ever I did go out with anyone before, all I did was eat, watch a random movie and eat again. Gomen ne! *bows* I tried… I promise. *nervous gasp*

**Notice: **All review responses on this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: YOU CALL THIS A DATE?<strong>

**Gray's POV**

After a tiring morning, Lucy and I went straight to Hargeon Plaza to meet Hibiki-senpai. How could I forget we had scheduled a lunch meeting today?

I'll never admit this out loud but I found the brat really cute in her blue dress. Of course, she'd been trying her best to convince me she looks good with the dress, but there's no way I'd fess that up flamboyantly.

"Oh, isn't that the restaurant?" she said, her eyes directed to a certain restaurant where we're supposed to meet Hibiki-senpai.

"Yeah," I followed her gaze, "Come on, we're late. I don't really get why girls take so long to prepare when all you have to do was to put on clothes and comb your hair…" I commented, pointing out how long the blonde had used the bathroom and spent almost half an hour in the wardrobe, as if not satisfied, she took longer in styling up her hair, which I think, could be done in only three minutes. She's cute enough even with her hair messy.

Surprisingly, she didn't even flinch, instead, she roamed her eyes around the area, "Was it just me, or was someone watching us this entire time?" Lucy shivered animatedly, feeling goose bumps crawling on her skin, "Don't tell me…"

By drive, I looked around too. I've been getting the same exact kind of feeling, but I thought it was natural since I'm this good looking, a-gift-to humanity-from-heaven, cool guy who just move in this boring town… and since this was the Art Capital of Fiore, it was possible that a lot of people knew me… because I'm amazing!

"… I have a stalker already even though I just moved in?" Lucy continued, making me face palm myself.

"Damn, Lucy! Way to beat my vain thoughts…" I stated, palm still on my forehead, though I thought that was funny. I stopped myself from laughing, I won't lose my cool just like that.

Lucy smiled smugly, "Heh." She then turned to the restaurant and I could tell something else had caught her attention, and I bet my life on it, _that_ should be the bookstore beside the restaurant. Her eyes sparkled with delight, "Uh, you can go in first… I'll follow. I'll just check this bookstore."

I nodded, arguing with her this time wouldn't be wise. Its books after all, her only interest I know of.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting, Hibiki-sempai…" I greeted as I sat across the restaurant table. "We almost forgot we have set a lunch today…"<p>

"Oh, I don't mind Gray." Hibiki smiled, as he glanced at my back like he was expecting a certain someone following me from behind, "Where's your wife?"

I folded my arms across my chest as a frown made its way on my face, "She'll come in a minute or so, she got stuck in the bookstore next door. That weird brat, getting all hyped with books…" I retorted.

My senpai chuckled, "That's so cute of Lucy… You're really lucky, eh?" the boy commented, eyes filled with envy.

I scowled, "Oh, right. If only you knew…"

"Knew what? I'd be more honest with you, Gray. If she's not your wife, I'd probably be one of those guys who'd pursue her… If you don't like her, I'll take her…" the boy said seriously, as he grabbed the glass of water and gulped it in one shot.

Hibiki-senpai had always been this straightforward. Maybe some things never really change. Loke was right all along, senpai was really interested with the brat. Hearing Hibiki say such things stirred something inside me, some kind of a foreign feeling. It's weird, somehow, I felt I must be proud…

Arrogant as I always was, my usual reaction should be to smirk and let senpai envy me with all his might… maybe bragging about Lucy's innocence would fuel the envy more. But not now, I wasn't pleased hearing it from the guy I idolized in middle school. Thinking that this guy was so much like Loke – that womanizing blabbermouth brother of that brat – I knew better as a man, I knew that the guy seated in front of me was looking at Lucy with dirty thoughts… who knew what kind of fantasies were now playing in his perverted mind? And I didn't like it. Though the brat is not a thing, she's my property… she carries my name.

"Come on, you have lots of women better than that brat… She's pretty useless… can't even cook. And I have to do all the house work." I tried to answer back casually, but deep inside, I was feeling guilty… as to why? I don't have any clue.

The brown-haired man laughed, "Well, I can cook… And I'd gladly serve her all my life. I'd be her slave forever." Hibiki rested his elbow on the table and cupped his chin dreamily, "I personally won't mind staying at home and doing the job of a housewife, even if it would mean crushing my pride… but having someone as hot as her coming home from work, tired and everything… excites me to no end." Hibiki said elatedly, eyes shining in exhilaration.

"Tch." I frowned, "Always a pervert, Hibiki-sempai…"

A sudden spark of curiosity crossed Hibiki's face, "Does that mean… you're acting as the housewife now, kouhai?" an obvious mock from him, and I couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed of myself.

I ruffled my hair with my fingers, "Well… it can't be helped. I can't afford to have stomachaches every day, that'll certainly kill me." I admitted, though it really trampled my pride as a man, it's not like I care much about what other people think of me anyway. I'd always be amazing in the eyes of the majority.

Before Hibiki could utter a reply, Lucy came rushing inside the restaurant, holding two bags of (what we believe) books. "Nice to see you again, Hibiki-san…"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The man gave her a sweet smile, "Oh, please, Lucy-chan… Just call me Hibiki," he insisted. She thought she saw flowers blooming around the brown haired man.

She grinned, brushing the nauseous feeling away, _how could there be a guy that could rival my brother's nauseous aura? _Lucy thought, as she took the seat beside Gray. "Right, Hibiki." The blonde affirmed.

"Aren't you spending too much money on books? I just bought you a book yesterday. Can I remind you we're both jobless and we had to save money?" Gray whined, startling the lady to no end.

_How could he scold me in front of a stranger? _Lucy blankly stared at Gray, "Come on, Gray. Don't be a stingy old man." She teased, a smirk lining her lips.

_Stingy old man?_ Gray couldn't hide the annoyance flooding all over his body. Lucy really knew how to piss him off.

The waiter then went to get their orders, okay. Lucy doesn't really get it, why did he have to bring her out on a date if the idiot Gray's too stingy?

"Eh, what does Lucy-chan do anyway?" Hibiki asked, trying to ease the heavy air. He could swear he saw sparks flying between the couple in front of him.

Lucy jerked her head towards Hibiki, "I used to be an astronomer." She said bluntly, taking a sip from the glass of water served by the waiter.

"Wow, that's so cool! Why'd you stop?" Hibiki asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"Ah," Lucy tapped her chin and gestured as if she was thinking why, "It's something personal." She grinned apologetically.

Gray, on the other hand, stared at Lucy… She looked like a girl flirting with Hibiki, and he hated that sight.

"Would you like to try out research studies? Well, as an astronomer, I assume you were well-accustomed to doing research, weren't you?" Hibiki inquired, "We have a job opening for research staff, though it isn't directly related to your specialty."

She clasped her hands together, "I'll take it. Right now, any job would do for me!" She turned to Gray and rummaged through the boy's pants pockets. Her husband was kind of startled as to what she was doing in public. Gray jolted up a bit, baffled. He felt his cheeks warmed up.

Gray was watching Lucy's movements, he yelled impatiently, "Oi, Lucy, what the he–"

But was cut off by Lucy, "Ah, got it!" she cheered, as she waved Gray's phone towards Hibiki enthusiastically.

Gray took a deep breath, "You should've told me sooner, brat!" Now, his face was as red as crimson. He couldn't point out exactly if it's because his innocent wife rummaged his pants and his perverted thoughts suddenly clicked out or because of the embarrassment the blonde had caused him. Either way, his current emotional state was definitely not good for his entire existence.

Totally ignoring Gray, the blonde girl handed Hibiki Gray's phone, "Here, call me here." She said, smiling.

"Ah, I have his number…" Hibiki waved his hand enthusiastically. "You don't have a phone of your own?"

"I don't feel it's necessary to have one. I prefer a more peaceful life." She answered, still grinning, she then waved a hand to the waiter. As soon as the waiter stood before her, she spoke, "Can I borrow a pen?"

The waiter instantly pulled out a pen from his vest pocket and handed it to the blonde, she then scribbled something on the napkin. The two boys watched her intently, wondering what she was doing. It was soon answered as she gave Hibiki the napkin.

Hibiki examined the texts written on the paper napkin, "Who's number is this?"

Lucy cheerfully retorted, "Just in case Gray bullies me and won't let me use his phone, you'll reach me through my brother… You met him at the train, right? Gray's no match for him."

Gray sweat dropped. She was really getting on his nerves.

Hibiki smiled knowingly, "I'll set you an interview, then. But I guess, I'll settle on keeping in contact with Gray directly…" he gave the paper napkin back to the blonde, "…your brother and I… are apparently not on good terms."

Lucy face palmed, "Oh, how could I forget that? Sorry." She apologized, as the man seated across of them laughed.

Gray was now feeling out of place, but his silence looked awkward to Lucy though. The lunch went by fast. After eating, the senpai had to go back to work, leaving the two of them alone again. Lucy, suddenly remembering something, dug her hands into the paper bag of books, taking out a flyer.

"Look what I got you!" she announced proudly, handing him the flyer.

Gray just frowned, the blonde just ruined his day, seriously. "Fairy Tail? I went to meet their representative yesterday…" he stated boringly, "…and I'd like to give myself a bit more time."

"Oh." She pulled her hand back, as the boy didn't even bother to accept it, "Well, if you were to ask me, it's a really nice association… and very openhanded too." She put the flyer back to the paper bag, "Then, think wisely."

With that said, the boy stood up, "Let's go. Let's watch a movie… Just like what normal couples do on their dates."

Lucy scowled, "Clichéd? If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you haven't gone on a date yourself." As she suddenly remember, "Can't we do the Gondola ride first? I'm so excited!"

Gray raised a brow, there's no way he'll ride the gondola using a coupon this early, "Don't you think riding the gondola will be more romantic at night?"

Lucy sighed, "It's not like we're romantically involved so I don't think it matters… Gaaah, but then, I guess I should reach a decision… It's for my romance novel anyway?" she grinned.

* * *

><p>Both were torn with what movie they would pick. Lucy wanted a chick flick, which was of course, opposed by Gray with a horror flick. It took them almost one hour to decide, they even considered watching separately, but Gray realized that was not possible. This was a date after all.<p>

"Don't be stubborn, Lucy! It was me who took you on a date, so I'm in charge. Let's go for this movie!" Gray balked, mustering all the patience within his system.

"But this movie," she pointed to the movie board, "is much more romantic than that. And hey, what's the point in watching a horror movie if it's not that scary? That'll be boring." Lucy argued. She loved horror flicks, true. But the movie wasn't giving her a good impression.

"How'd you know? Have you watch this movie already?" the raven-haired boy griped, he's not into horror flicks, actually, he preferred the action flick, but he wanted this date to go somewhere beyond reasonable. He imagined Lucy being all tensed up, as she trembled in fear, and then when a scary scene flashed on the big screen, she'd throw herself on to him and cry. _Hihihi, that's what girls always do, right? _Though, he never tried watching a horror movie with a girl before. Maybe this could be a really nice experience. An evil smile etched across his face, "Besides, I told you I'm in charge. If you want… you could just admit that you were actually the one who took me on a date?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, she'd compromise, there's no way she'd admit that. "Alright, alright, you win! Bastard!" she sighed in defeat. "Buy me a popcorn, this movie doesn't look so appealing."

Gray still wore his evil smile, it seems like luck was on his side.

* * *

><p>Lucy held the big bowl of popcorn on her lap, her eyes all focused on the big screen forward.<p>

Gray was also absorbed by the movie and he deeply regretted choosing a horror movie. He _never _liked horror movies, how did it turn out to be this scary? He was starting to feel goose bumps all over his body and he's feeling sick. _How the hell can the protagonist be this stupid?_ He could feel cold sweat crawling on his forehead, and unconsciously, he was leaning closer to Lucy who had her eyes now concentrated on him.

Lucy felt like laughing, but restrained herself. Instead, she watched Gray as the latter looked like he was almost ready to pee on his pants with the reaction on his face. _Darn, this is priceless! And he was the one who chose this movie, huh? _Lucy found herself amused at this side of Gray. It was the first time he saw him like this. Maybe he had expected her to be all scared, and since the movie looked not that scary, he had chosen this movie to make fun of her. She smirked silently.

_The injured victim slowly took a step backward, he was trying to avoid the psycho killer… and then, he bumped into someone. As he slowly turned his head, his vision, now all red… the woman he bumped to was the killer, and her hand reached his face, the protagonist was frozen, can't even scream._

"Oi, move it! That's the killer you dumbass!" Gray yelled unconsciously, getting carried away.

This time, Lucy burst out laughing, as the other people watching with them turned to look in their direction.

_Shit! _Gray cursed inwardly as he realized what he had just done. "Damn it! This movie is stupid!" he hissed under his breath.

Lucy couldn't stop laughing, but tried to speak up anyway, "And… hahaha… you were… hahaha… totally losing it!" she said in between her laugh, hands now clutching at her stomach.

"Damn it!" His plan _failed. _It back fired on him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what do we do next?" Lucy smiled smugly towards Gray, who was in a really bad mood. They didn't finish the movie, the boy felt too ashamed of himself. "He moved, right? You can't expect a horror movie to always have a happy ending… That was really hilarious!" Lucy remarked, as she continued laughing uncontrollably remembering the priceless look on Gray's face.<p>

"Darn it, Lucy. Let's go home!" he said monotonously, as he stopped himself from stomping his feet like a spoiled brat.

Lucy smiled, "Come on, Gray… Is this the date you're so proud of?" she snickered, looping her arm around the dismayed man's arm. "What do you think of arcade? Let's play killers." She said, trying to brighten up his mood, though she still couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Stop making fun of me!" he snapped, getting really pissed.

Lucy smiled, "You're cute like this, Gray! It's refreshing!" she stated on impulse.

With that said, the boy smirked as he threw her a suspicious look, "Is that a confession?"

"H-h-how could you take that as a confession, you idiot!" the blonde girl stuttered as she pulled her arm back to herself and blushed. "What an idiot!"

Gray felt his mood lighten up a bit, he glanced at his wrist, noticing the time was nearly 4. "I don't feel like playing killers, let's go use that coupon of yours and just go home…"

Lucy, still flushing red, could only nod and utter, "Finally…"

* * *

><p>As soon as the two got on Hargeon open canal, Lucy excitedly ran to the Gondola port. It was a rare sight for Gray to see Lucy this excited. Since childhood, they never got the chance to be together alone. Gray could only scratch his head, still embarrassed of the fact that they'd be using a free coupon to ride the Gondola.<p>

Lucy handed the man the two coupons, "Here you go, ojii-san."

"Eh?" the man scratched his head, "Sorry, nee-san, but this coupon doesn't include our service… You'd have to row yourselves," the man then turned to get two paddles behind him, he then looked back to the blonde and handed her the paddles. "These are the paddles…" the man said with a bright smile.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, trying to comprehend the whole situation for a moment, she then glanced at Gray and looked back at the man, "That's all right, ojii-san. As long as I get to ride the Gondola…" she grabbed the two heavy paddles, stumbling a little as she regained her balance.

Gray quickly snatched the two paddles from her, it was a gentleman gesture for the others, but not for Lucy. She took one paddle back to her and raised a brow, "Are you looking down on me?"

"Tch~ what if I am?" Gray snorted, somewhat irritated that the blonde was playing hard to get – or was she not? "If I do this for other girls, they'd probably have fainted by now?"

"Oh, yeah?" Lucy smirked, "Well, I hate to break it to you… but I'm no other girl…"

The man coughed to get their attention, "Ehem, oh… Young couple these days…"

"We are not!" both yelled simultaneously, almost giving the man a heart attack.

"Okay, okay… calm down. Are you going to get this gondola?" the man asked, "Because, the sun is about to set… and it's more romantic to sail out around this time… back when I was young before – eh?" The man was shocked to see that the two were now on their way to get on board the little gondola, "Damn, they didn't even bother to listen to my story." He mumbled as he followed the bickering couple. "Right, off you go…" the man yelled, as he untie the rope holding the gondola in place.

"W-wait, Ojii-san!" Lucy hesitantly yelled as she felt the gondola sailing off. "H-how do we do this? Oh my God!"

The man waved his hand as he grinned widely, "You just flap the paddles against the water."

Lucy sat as she balanced her weight. "O-ojii-san! It's easier said than done!" she gripped onto the paddle tightly.

"It's because you used a coupon." Gray said as he started paddling. "Just paddle and let's get this over with!"

Lucy huffed. Gray was really irritating her. She then rowed gently, which kind of gave her a hard time. She never thought a paddle could be this heavy. "Waah, I'm going to get a muscle ache later thanks to this." She whined.

"You asked for it." Gray commented, amused at the job he was doing, and Lucy could tell he was vainly praising himself again in his mind.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, trying to paddle better.

"Ne, Lucy…" the boy fixed his gaze on her. "If we weren't dragged into this situation, would you date someone like Hibiki-sempai?" He blurted out of curiosity. He couldn't help but wonder.

"Who knows?" she sighed, "Anyway…" she continued paddling again, "Hibiki's so much like Loke, don't you think?" her eyes directed forward.

Gray raised a brow, "Well, he was a womanizer when we were in middle school, so I guess, yeah."

"Like Loke…" she giggled softly, "I felt it the first time I saw him. A total flirt like Loke."

How many times did she say Loke's name today? "Ne, why aren't you calling Loke and Laxus onii-san?"

"Hmm?" she turned her head to look at him and smiled, "The same reason you don't call Lyon onii-san…"

"Well, I don't address him that because we're not close like you three. And I find it weird that you're more attached to Loke than Laxus?"

"Loke…" Lucy took in a deep breath, "If he wasn't my brother, I would've fallen in love with him."

An awkward silence stuffed the gap between them, both paddling without saying anything. Gray broke the silence with "You like Loke that much?"

"Of course, he's my brother… I like Laxus that much too. Just that, my ideal man is more like Loke. We're compatible, you see."

"What if he likes you more than a sister?"

Lucy chuckled, "Eh, you mean Loke?'"

The raven-haired boy nodded, curiosity enveloping his entire being. "Yeah?"

"Well, he used to tell me that I am his first true love." Lucy chuckled, slightly amused, "He said the bond between siblings is deep, sacred and unbreakable. It sounds disgusting, I must admit. But I think what he was saying made sense. I knew he loves me more than a sister,"

Gray's jaw dropped frantically, "YOU KNEW?"

Lucy nodded, "Uhn~ because he loves me more than himself."

"And you're reaction?"

"Grateful." Lucy flashed a bright smile, "What sister won't be grateful to have a nice brother like Loke… and Laxus too," she cocked a brow, "Though Laxus says he loves me just because I have big boobs… That pervert."

Gray breathed a sigh of relief, so it wasn't _that_ kind of love. He thought he was going in between a forbidden love. They didn't notice the Gondola was slightly getting out of balance with Lucy being clumsy and all. "Oi, Lucy, move it… I think you should lose weight, you're making the gondola lose its balance."

Lucy felt a vein pop out of her head, as she upturned the paddle she was holding and raised it to hit the sniggering boy, "Damn you, Gray!"

Gray dodged, as Lucy stood up, causing the gondola to wobble in the water… making Lucy lose her balance and fall off into the water.

The boy jolted and panicked, _damn! Lucy doesn't know how to swim! _He immediately jumped off the water as he vividly yelled, "Lucy! I'll save youuuuuu~" and he jumped into the water sensationally.

"What the hell was that dramatic jump for, stupid?" Lucy said sarcastically, her blonde hair dripping wet with the splash of water she got from the arrogant bastard.

"E-eh? I thought the lake was deep, and you didn't know how to swim!" the raven-haired boy explained, trying to convince the blonde that what he just did was cool.

"…" Lucy deadpanned. She was preparing herself from what's next to come out from this arrogant husband of her.

"Didn't you just think I was cool back there?" Gray said, crossing his arms and displaying a proud face.

"No way, you look stupid!" the blonde yelled, rolling her eyes, though truthfully, she found it cute.

"You ungrateful brat, I was going to save you!" the boy charged. She was getting on his nerves and he's starting to lose his patience. He did, truthfully, intend to save her.

"Save me? You say you want to save me from a lake only a meter deep? Who are you kidding?" Lucy screeched, she was all wet and cold, her clothes dripping. Everything is this idiot's fault!

An arrogant smirk crossed Gray's face, "But… really? Don't you think I'm sexy? All wet like this?"

Lucy stared at him in awe, "Yeah right! It's more like disgusting!"

.

_to be continued..._


	12. Tides are Turning

**A/N **Yo everyone! Time to torture Gray from here onwards… *evil chuckle* Special thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. :D I would also like to thank those who listed this story on their alerts and fav's, the silent readers and those who reviewed. I love you all! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: TIDES ARE TURNING<strong>

"Bosu-sama?" Juvia answered her phone, "Did you get the pictures Juvia sent you?"

"Yes," the man on the other line answered, "Weren't you supposed to stalk Lucy? Why are these pictures all Gray?" he said calmly.

"Eh? Juvia is sorry… It's just that… Gray-sama is so handsome and Juvia can't help but –"

"–I am not paying you to stalk Gray! Better do your job properly." He said, making the blue-haired girl wince.

"G-gomen ne, bosu… Juvia promise to do her job accurately… But why is bosu interested in Lucy-san?"

"You don't get paid to ask questions. Just do your job." Then the line was cut off. Juvia stood, staring at her phone with a blank expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Lucy waved her hand to hail the 8th cab that had passed their way. As usual, the cab would slow down and check on them, but as the driver would notice they're dripping wet, it would speed up like they were never noticed. "Damn these cabs! You should work hard to get ourselves a car, Gray."<p>

The raven-haired boy ruffled his wet locks with his fingers. It had been a couple of minutes yet their clothes were still wet. The dropping temperature wasn't helping either. "Yeah yeah." Gray retorted submissively, tired of arguing with the blonde.

Lucy shivered, her teeth now gritting, "Its g-getting cold, maybe we should j-just walk…" she suggested, controlling her voice firmly.

Gray took his white coat off and threw it straight at the blonde, who caught it just in time, "Wear it."

"This is still wet, you dimwit!" Lucy said. Although she was moved by the bastard's gesture, she tried her best not to let it show.

"At least it'll cover your unattractive body sticking out with those wet clothes of yours," the boy said coldly.

_Damn it!_Lucy wasn't in a place where she could argue with what the bastard said. Though the unattractive part pissed her off to no end, she still put the coat on and covered her exposed shoulders. Feeling better, her cheeks turning a bit red, "Thanks…"

"Aren't I cool?" Gray blurted out proudly as he unconsciously took off his shirt.

_Public Scandal._ Lucy sighed, _how the hell was the Gondola romantic?_ And this day, for sure, wasn't very desirable. "Whatever. Don't just strip anywhere, pervert!"

Just then, another cab passed their way. Desperate as Lucy was, she hailed and as the car slowed down, she jumped in front of it, ran to its side and hopped in, giving the driver no choice but to drive them home.

Gray of course apologized, a bit surprised at Lucy's measure. Good thing the driver was kind, saying, "It's alright, sir. The cab needs a car wash anyway."

And then off they went…

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

At home…

I rubbed my wet hair with a dry towel as I watched Gray walk out of the bathroom in only his bathrobe. I mentally slapped myself as I realized I was admiring his bare chest. I'm starting to think being a pervert is contagious. _Shit._ I sneezed. _Damn it! _I have a bad feeling about this. _Not a cold, please!_

His hair was all wet and down, droplets of water dripping teasingly to his chest. I gulped. I wanted to thank him for today, but I wasn't sure how.

"What?" the bastard snapped, "Are you getting turned on? Don't drool." He mocked, as he returned my stare.

I rolled my eyes in disgust, "Don't be too full of yourself." I said, eyes now focused on his face. "How's your phone?" Did he really think I would drown? He was so stupid to jump in the lake without even taking his phone out!

"Still wet." He answered, frowning.

"Sounds like trouble. Will it still work? Does it need to be repaired?" I asked, now throwing the towel into the laundry basket.

Gray turned his back and rummaged through the closet for some dry and comfortable clothes, which I thought was useless since he'd strip all the way later and would surely end up in only his boxers tomorrow. "I don't know." He said, voice hinting exhaustion.

"Uh, Gray…" I called out, as I set myself on the bed.

"Hm?"

"T-thank you for today." I mumbled shyly, almost inaudible, but I'm sure he heard it.

He jerked his head to look at me, "What?"

I blushed, I couldn't muster enough confidence to repeat it. "I won't say it again."

The boy smirked. Of course he heard it. "Are you falling in love with me now?"

I felt the corner of my lips twitch at what I just heard, "With you?" I raised both hands, "No way that'd happen."

And then there was an uncomfortable silence. He turned around and put on his clothes. I was wondering as to why I was bothering to watch him do this._Damn it, Lucy! You're being a pervert!_I mentally yelled.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Gray said as soon as he finished putting on his shirt. He hooked the bathrobe behind the door and opened it wide.

I didn't know exactly what to feel, honestly. I should be happy that I get to enjoy the bed alone tonight, but the gesture also kept me wondering as to why the arrogant bastard who never knew the words 'give up' had decided to sleep on the couch. He absolutely detested sleeping there, as far as I could remember. "Oh, giving up the bed? Acting all gentlemanly now, eh?"

Gray let out an obviously fake laugh, "I want a break from you."

What was that supposed to mean? I tilted my head slightly to the side, raising a brow in the process, "Huh?" a huge question mark hung animatedly above my head.

Gray sighed, stepping out of the room, "Ahhh, whatever." And then he went out, closing the door gently.

_Weird. Really weird. I don't get it._ Why was he acting like that all of a sudden? Was it because he got himself embarrassed at the cinema? Or was it because his vain effort to save me in the lake went to waste and even got his phone all wet? Was he blaming me for the damage of his phone? Well, I'd admit my clumsiness had gotten me in trouble, but I didn't ask him to jump in after me.

I found myself chuckling lightly as I recalled that stupid dramatic jump he made. It was really funny.

* * *

><p>The next morning, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't dismiss this crazy dream that had been teasing me ever since I opened my eyes. In it, Gray had come to me in the middle of my sleep and kissed me.<p>

I unconsciously touched my lips. The dream had seemed so real that I felt the urge to ask Gray. _No! That's impossible! _I mentally cursed myself. I was really infected by Gray's lewd thoughts now. I decided that my subconscious was just playing with me. _Waaaah, I'm such a pervert!_

I stood up and went out, wanting to check up on Gray, who was nowhere to be found. I checked the time on the wall clock. It said 10:24. Ah, I had overslept again. "Where did he go?" I asked more to myself. Noticing the dining table, there was a meal prepared and a little note beside it.

_'Brat, I'm off to somewhere. Make sure you wash the dishes after you eat. Don't attempt to cook, I made your lunch already. It's in the fridge, just re-heat it. And I'll be back to make dinner. If you want to make yourself useful, do the laundry or clean the house.'_Said the note.

"Damn that bastard!" I gritted my teeth in irritation, but somehow I felt warm inside. It was as if I found another Loke in Gray, just more arrogant and less of a womanizer.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Why the hell did I do that? I let out a tired sigh as I brush a knuckle beneath my right eye. I looked like a raccoon. Thanks to my senselessness last night, I wasn't able to fall asleep.

I crossed my legs as I sat more comfortably on my seat. With thorough thinking, I decided to join the Fairy Tail Association. And here I am, at their office, waiting for Mr. Reedus Jonah.

I cursed. I couldn't shake the thoughts of what I did last night out of my mind.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_"Ahhh, whatever." I sighed as I stepped out of the room and closed the door. As soon as I realized I was out of Lucy's sight, I tugged my hair. Why is my heart pounding so hard, damn it?_

_An involuntary shiver crawled up my spine. I leaned my back against the wall, one hand clinging tightly onto the door knob. Lucy was inside that room, in her night dress, it was long enough, yes. But not long enough for me. I cleared my throat as I made my way to the couch. Shit! I even forgot to get a pillow and a blanket._

_I shook my head, determined to ignore the urge to go back to the room and get the necessities. I should take a break from Lucy. Something feels wrong._

_With my hair still wet, I lay down on the couch. I really hated sleeping on the couch, so why am I doing this?_

_Every time I would dare to close my eyes, I'd always catch myself smiling as I remembered the date me and my wife had earlier. Wait! Did I just call her my wife? I sat up, shaking my head vehemently this time. I had to snap out of this. I felt like a dirty old man fantasizing over his virgin wife. How pathetic!_

_Yep, that was exactly the reason why I needed to take a break from her. I had come to the conclusion that my body with its fickle male hormones was betraying my logic. I ruffled my hair with both hands, leaning both arms against my legs as I hung my head in between. This was so frustrating!_

_Unable to resist the temptation any longer, I found myself drawn to the wooden door leading to our room. The only light turned on was the small lamp on the bedside table. I stared at Lucy's sleeping figure as I slowly crept beside her, careful not to wake her up._

_Her blonde hair was fanned out across the pillow, her lashes were so long they nearly covered the shadows beneath her eyes. She must have been really stressed out. Her lips were parted sweetly, and one hand was tossed above her head while the other was clutching the covers at her chest._

_I never took the time to observe her while sleeping. I couldn't resist the urge to reach out and caress her silken locks which curled around my fingers as if they had a life of their own. Nor could I resist the urge to drop a single kiss on her parted lips. She stirred, surprising me a bit. I held my breath for whatever reason and was able to let go when she murmured, "Gray's a bastard…"_

_I couldn't help but let out a light chuckle, "Always thinking about me even when you're asleep, huh?" I whispered as I fondled her cheek with my palm, and then there I was, stealing a kiss from a sleeping brat._

_I am such a dirty old man!_

_Yet it took every ounce of self-control I had to make myself leave her alone in the room. I even considered sleeping beside her but realized it would make everything harder for me._

_When I crawled into the couch a long time later, I released a weary sigh. I took another cold shower to ease the emotions. These damn emotions! That's when it hit me. Am I… falling in love with her? NO! My head screamed out, "Not possible…" I laughed forcibly, "It shouldn't be like that…" I said out loud, talking to no one but myself. It's driving me crazy, really. I cursed myself over and over. How could I fall in love with a no-good brat? It made no sense at all. She's the total opposite of my ideal girl._

_These thoughts never left my head all through the night. I realized it was almost sunrise. I had to find a way to keep myself away from the brat. And that would be… a job! I'd take the slot in the Fairy Tail Association._

_But… aaaah! I'll just make breakfast._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the present...<em>

"Mr. Fullbuster. What a surprise!" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I instantly stood up formally, "Mr. Jonah," I greeted, "Good morning."

The guy went straight to me and sat on the seat across of me, "I thought you'd take your time. Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, I'm joining." I said straight to the point, "About the conditions, I'll compromise. Teaching my talent for free wouldn't kill me, though I'm not confident with my interaction skills. I'm not a people person, but I guess that'd be your problem, right?"

Reedus smiled warmly. I could tell he was pleased with what he heard, "Very smart decision, Mr. Fullbuster–"

"Just call me Gray, no need to be formal." I interrupted.

"Ah, Gray. You're timing's just right. There was a client who was in need of an ice sculptor." He continued, "Anyway, before we negotiate with the client," the man stood up, "I'll introduce you to the rest of the members."

I nodded. Right, at least I was lucky to find a client immediately.

As soon as Reedus and I entered the room, I instantly noticed the artistic atmosphere among the people present in the room. "Good morning everyone, we have a new member here…" Reedus announced, all eyes on me. "Mr. Gray Fullbuster from Magnolia. He just moved in recently."

I bowed slightly, "Pleased to meet you all." I said, coolly.

"Waah, Magnolia? Wow!" a blue-haired girl wearing a bandana squealed in excitement. "I've only read about it in magazines…" she ran towards me and extended one hand, "My name is Levy McGarden, nice to meet you."

I responded with shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you too. Just call me Gray."

A few others walked towards me and introduced themselves one by one. I'd admit this association was pretty welcoming and most members were pretty friendly. Well, except for a few, yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Can you guess who is "Bosu-sama"?


	13. Stolen Kiss

**A/N **Yay! I love reading your guesses about _bosu-sama_… Hihihi! But I'm afraid I won't be able to reveal him yet. So keep guessing! :) waaah, I'm being mean… Gomen ne, I'll make it up to you until that chapter comes. :'( Big big thanks to those who listed this story on their alerts and fav's, to the silent readers, to the reviewers and to those who PM'ed me, you're getting me all fired up! ^_^ Special thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter.

**Notice: **All review responses in this chapter are removed. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: STOLEN KISS<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

It had been a week since the so-called date and I don't know why but I felt like there was a big change in Gray. I felt like he was avoiding me. It was weird really, the house had been pretty quiet lately. He won't bother answering back my insults and mockeries, which was so not Gray.

He told me he had joined the Fairy Tail Artist Association last week. Surprisingly, every day when he'd come home from work, he always had a book to give me… even though I didn't ask. I was starting to wonder if maybe… he was poisoned? You know? Or he bumped his head somewhere that I knew nothing about. Gray had been acting out of character lately.

It's a shame that until now, he was still the one in charge of everything in the household. In the morning, before he left for work, he'd cook breakfast and prepare my lunch and then when he came home, he'd cook for our dinner. I must admit… it felt quite nice. But heck, my pride was being crushed. It felt like I was being useless here.

This morning, I found myself walking towards the park. After Gray had left, the house felt empty… and it was depressing. Well, it's not like there's a lively atmosphere whenever the bastard's around either. Especially now that he was ignoring me.

As I sat on the bench, I opened the book I brought with me. Hargeon was so different from Magnolia. I took in a deep breath, a soft wind blew against my face. I flipped a page of the book I was holding roughly, as I tried to concentrate on each word. Damn, I couldn't focus, I laid my back on the bench I was seated, lied down and stared at the morning sky.

"Lucy-san?" a voice called out as I jolted and pulled myself back up, looking for the owner of the voice, only to see Juvia staring down at me with a camera on hand.

"J-Juvia?" I blurted out, I don't know if I must be happy that she talked to me today, because believe me… I had attempted to talk to her for quite some time now. I even thought she'd never talk to me again. "Ohayo." I greeted, as I forced out a smile.

Juvia eyed me innocently, "Juvia apologizes for what happened when Juvia first met you…" she said, her tone was sincere enough to believe in.

I smiled, "It's okay."

"That's it?" Juvia sat beside me, as she pulled one of my hand and put it on her head, "Hit Juvia… Juvia has been a bad girl."

I laughed hysterically at this, "I don't believe in violence."

"Eh?" she raised a brow, "But you always hit the great Gray-sama!" she seethed with a soft expression.

Lucy chuckled, "It's because he's being rude…"

"Juvia was rude to Lucy-san too, so…" she stood up and tapped her butt as she bent down in front of me, "…punish Juvia."

A vein snapped out of my forehead, as I tried to smile and waved both hands across my chest, "No need for that, Juvia… I forgive you."

Juvia looked at me with teary eyes, she sat beside me and looked forward, avoiding my soft gaze, "Juvia still doesn't get why Gray-sama married you… but Juvia thinks Lucy is kind."

I smirked, as I turned my head to follow the blue-haired girl's gaze, "It was a forced marriage, Juvia." I let out a fake chuckle, "Pretty complicated if you ask me…"

Juvia's eyes widened at what she heard as she slowly divert her amused gape to me, she wasn't sure what to feel, "L-Lucy-san, why are you telling Juvia this?"

I genuinely smiled, "I don't know… I just felt like telling you."

"You do know that Juvia is in love with Gray-sama, right?" Juvia leaned forward, placing her camera on her side.

I eyed her in hilarity, "In love?" I blurted out, almost sounding like it was an insult, "I don't think so, Juvia… That emotion is merely an attraction towards the bastard… not love."

Juvia blinked, "Are you… perhaps in love with another boy?"

I couldn't help but laugh at this, making the blue-haired girl more curious. "You're a funny one… Juvia." I said in between my laughs, "I don't fall in love easily, and to answer your question… No. But I've met plenty of girls in love before you, and I think your definition of love is shallow compared to them." I clutched my stomach and tried to catch my breath, I looked at Juvia intensely, "Just because you stalk someone doesn't mean you know a lot about him… and you love him…"

Juvia's shocked expression was evident, her mouth wide open and her eyes almost popped out, "H-how… w-what do you m-mean s-stalk? J-Juvia doesn't s-stalk G-Gray-sama and y-you."

I burst out laughing more, "I knew it, it was you… and I thought I got myself a stalker." I pouted.

Juvia's face turned red as crimson, as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, "Juvia d-didn't do a-anything like that!"

I grinned as I combed my hair with my fingers, "Now that we've shared secrets, let's be friends!" Yes, I shouldn't be asking her to be my friend, I know… but I can't help it. Somehow, I find Juvia to be the kind of girl that's been deprived of love and friends… People had reasons as to why they act obnoxious… and with her case, I'm curious to find out.

Again, I could tell by Juvia's reaction that she seemed surprised. She must have found it weird, she must have assumed that I was supposed to be crept out by her? She had treated me badly during our first meeting, and now I knew that she was a stalker… "Lu-Lucy?" she mumbled, "Ju-juvia is really sorry for being mean…"

I outstretched my hand, "I'm sorry for scaring you, also."

With teary eyes, the blue-haired girl reached out for my hand and shook it, "From now on, Juvia is your friend…"

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"You did really great, Fullbuster-san. The client is very pleased with your work, he said he'd be looking forward to more of your works in the future." Reedus praised cheerfully.

The ice sculpture I made was a huge success, and it was expected. I'm Gray Fullbuster, may I remind you. I gave Reedus a big smile, "Thanks."

"Waah, Gray… I saw your work too, it was spectacular." Levy chirped in, as she clapped happily.

I grinned, "And because of that, you'll recommend more good books for me. Ne, Levy-chan?" I said.

The blue-haired bookworm nodded enthusiastically, "Uhn~"

It had been a week since I joined this Artists' Association and things were going well for me. Though, it's been hard every time I'd get home.

It had also been a week since I started stealing kisses from my sleeping wife. I couldn't help but feel guilty of course, it felt like I'm being desperate. I thought having a job would help, but no… This is so not me, and my emotions were running wild.

To compensate for my dirty deeds, I always see to it that I take home a book for Lucy… I know, it wasn't enough but I couldn't stop myself. It's a torture to have your wife sleeping beside you and yet, you can't even lay a finger on her. Ah, shit! What am I thinking?

Riiiiing, riiiiiing…

"Hibiki-senpai?" I said as soon as I answered my phone.

"Hey, Gray… Can you tell your wife I already scheduled an interview for her tomorrow morning? I've been trying to contact you for a few days, but you're out of reach." Hibiki said on the other end of the line.

I let out a small smile, "Oh, my phone just got repaired yesterday… Something happened the last time we met and I kind of got my phone wet…"

"Is that so?" Hibiki chuckled lightly, "Just remind Lucy… and words go by fast, I've heard you joined Fairy Tail. Congratulations."

"Thanks, anyway… About Lucy? Are you sure about her… you know? She's–"

"What do you mean? Don't you like your wife working?" my senpai asked curiously.

"Ah, no… Not that. I'm just…" _scared that you'd come for her._"…of course, worried for her."

I heard Hibiki sigh, "I'm with her, what could go wrong?"

You. Was what I wanted to say but instead, settled at this: "Right, I'll tell her later."

Right after that line, Hibiki-senpai provided me the details for the interview. The office address, the proper attire, the time, some good tips, and a lot more which I patiently noted, I'm still hesitant about this… But all these decisions must be made by Lucy and not me.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Levy gave me a list of good books to read. I bet Lucy and her would be good friends, she's as in love with books as the brat. After buying one book from the list, I immediately went home.<p>

Just as I reached the gate, I saw Lucy playing up in the roof… with a blue-haired girl. Isn't that the crazy neighbor?

"Oi, Lucy!" I shouted, which kind of startled the blonde.

She slowly turned to look down on me, "Gray, you're back… Juvia and I were waiting for the stars up here." She cheerfully said, grinning like what she's doing up there wasn't dangerous.

"Damn it, get down here! That's dangerous!" I yelled, my brows furrowed and I know I looked so pissed. I glared at our neighbor, "And you? What are you doing dragging her up there!"

Both the girls pouted, though Lucy was obviously annoyed, "Gomen ne, Gray-sama… It was Lucy-san here–"

"What? You're going to put all blame to her again? Should I tell you straight that I don't want you near my wife?" I know I was going over board, but I'm not as forgiving as Lucy. What she did to her back then was rude.

"Hey, Gray. Don't be ill-mannered, you bastard! She's my friend." Lucy stepped forward clumsily.

"Oi," I raised my hands, she's getting me all nervous, "Don't move! I'll get you–"

But even before I could finish my sentence, Lucy's foot tripped over and she struggled hard to keep herself in balance. Everything went fast, she stupidly slipped off the roof and fell. Thanks to my quick reflexes and low roof I was able to catch her, but the impact was strong so I fell back first, I unconsciously tightened my grip on her. I heard the blue-haired neighbor scream in panic and Lucy's loud yelp.

And the next thing we knew, our lips were pressed together, she was on top of me with her eyes wide open. How did we end up in such a well-heeled position? Perhaps, heaven's gift for me? It took her 10 seconds before she pushed herself against me for her to be able to stand up. Her face was as red as crimson, and I knew it was the same for me. I sat up, coughing awkwardly.

"Y-you… Pervert!" Lucy shrieked in agitation, as she rapidly kicked me straight in the face… which I, unfortunately, accepted in surprise.

"L-Lucy-san!" the girl called Juvia called out, tone filled with worry, "Are you two alright?" the tint of pink on her cheeks wasn't hard to spot, even though it was almost sunset.

Lucy awkwardly smiled as she looked up, "Sorry about that, Juvia…" she placed one hand on top of her head, "I was careless… perhaps we can do star gazing some other time." And then her aura changed as she slowly turned her head to look at me, "We have issues to fix here…"

I could only nod as I stroked the part of my face that Lucy had kicked. Damn it! Since when did I become this weak-looking? My head nagged. But glad that the crazy neighbor was brushed off by the brat. That's how I see it.

The blue-haired neighbor smiled, relief washing over her features, "Juvia will be there in a second." She said, as she turned her heel and went back to Kami-knows-where… I honestly don't have any idea how the two managed to get up there and I don't plan on knowing.

As soon as the neighbor reached us, I watched the two girls exchanged goodbyes. Girls are truly a mystery for me. Or rather, just Lucy alone is a mystery. I bet Erza would've beaten this girl up if she was on Lucy's shoes, but now they're acting all friendly towards each other. Though, I still get the feeling that this girl shouldn't be trusted, but what can I do? It was the brat who made the crazy neighbor her so-called friend.

Lucy and I went inside the house silently, both of us not saying anything… I grabbed her arm before she could take another step forward, "Oi, brat." I said as casually as I could manage.

The blonde turned back towards me with a questioning look, she shook my hand off, crossed her arms across her chest and glared dangerously. "What is it, pervert?" she replied belligerently.

I gulped, _Great! You're screwed, Gray_. I thought, "I saved you out there and this is what I get? A kick in the face and no thank you?" I hissed, trying to sound annoyed.

"Oh, yeah? Isn't that…" she sounded hesitant, "stolen _kiss _enough for a thank you? Aren't you asking for too much?"

At the mention of _stolen kiss_, guilt crossed all over my face, did she figure me out? Was she talking about the kiss just now? But it wasn't stolen, right? It was a coincidence and neither of us expected it. Though I must admit, I enjoyed it… The only stolen kiss – er, kisses – happens at night when she was deeply asleep, and I always made sure she wasn't aware of it. A smile unconsciously grew on my lips, which made Lucy flinched.

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?" she screeched as she charged to land a fistful blow against my face again… and this time, I caught her hand.

"Not this again, Lucy… You should've learned how to cook from my mom and not how to beat me up." I said glibly as I drew out a teasing smile, feeling guilty at this moment won't do me any good. "Come on, wife… It's not like one kiss will hurt you. And aside from that… we're married."

This time, her reaction surprised me. She grinned widely like a total idiot as she grabbed both my arms, "Hey, the old Gray is back… I thought you were really poisoned you know. I'll let that kiss slide, but never, you hear me? Never kiss me again like that…"

My jaw dropped, _huh?_ "It's not like that kiss was intentional, you brat! And don't steal my line… If you don't want to be kissed like that ever again, don't go up on the roof. That's dangerous, you know?" I nagged despite my confusion, "What if the great me wasn't there to save you? You could've broken a bone…"

Lucy raised a brow as she pulled her hands and placed it on her hips, "I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't talk to me…" she huffed.

_So cute! Damn it!_ Maybe I should start seeing a psychologist. Tired of the little argument, I handed her the book I bought. Putting on the usual cold expression, I shrugged, "I'll make dinner."

"I'll watch, and thanks." She said cheerfully, as she peeked at the book inside the bag.

I sighed, with that accidental kiss, she had reacted rather violently. Now I began wondering, what if she found out that I've been stealing kisses from her every night? Will she kill me? Hmm, that's a given. She would definitely kill me.

.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I think… I'm overdoing the kisses… XD


	14. An Effort Gone Waste

**A/N: **Yay! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter… I am truly grateful to those who alerted and fav'ed not just this story, but my other stories as well… I love you all! *sends a flying kiss to all*, also to the silent readers, reviewers and to those who PM'ed me… You are all my inspiration. :) Special thanks to**Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter. I hope… uhm, you enjoy this one… (doubt it, though) hihihi. Responses are down there… ^_^

**Notice: **All review responses are removed in this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: AN EFFORT GONE WASTE<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"Yes?" a brunette girl in revealing formal attire raised a brow at me, as she scanned me from head to toe. Wait, was that alcohol I could smell from her?

"I'm set for an interview today and–" I tried to say but was cut off.

"Are you Fullbuster?" she interrupted as one hand grabbed the bottle on her desk and the other hand reached out for a piece of paper.

"Yes." I answered, trying to be polite. I was honestly fighting the urge to laugh, she was obviously drunk, her eyes a bit droopy and her cheeks were tinted red… probably work of alcohol. Hey, isn't this the Blue Pegasus Research Institute? It was kind of odd. Was alcohol allowed during office hours? Yet I found her current situation amusing.

The girl stood up behind her desk, chugging down the bottle of alcohol while reading the paper at hand, she was also struggling to keep her balance, but to no avail, ending up shifting her weight at her desk for support. She slowly fixed her eyes on me and made the last gulp, "Whew, I love this brand…" she remarked as she showed me the logo.

I nodded and cracked an awkward smile, "Is that even allowed at this hour?"

She raised a brow and pointed at the alcohol bottles stacked near the entrance. "Remember Fullbuster, they wouldn't stock that there if we're not allowed to chug it down!" She said matter-of-factly, followed by a loud burp. "Oooh," she waved a hand near her mouth, "Sorry…"

I grinned, I like this girl… though I find this company really weird. "I see,"

"Come on now," she turned on her heel and started to walk towards the corridor, which I assumed was the direction the office of my interviewer was. She abruptly halted as if remembering something, and turned to face me, "You know, you look awfully familiar… where have I seen you before?" she poked her cheek with her finger and fixed her gaze on my face.

"Really?" I said, smiling uneasily. What is wrong with her? How much weirder can she get?

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, Lucy… Fullbuster… was your name, right?"

"Yes."

"Ah. There's no way… you're that idiot's sister…" she laughed unlady-likely.

I felt a sweat dropped on my forehead, _seriously?_

She then turned around and gestured that I follow her, leading me into a glass door, she opened it and yelled. "Oi, Ichiya-san… The girl Hibiki recommended has arrived." She declared.

Another sweat dropped on my forehead, as I nervously dragged my eyes towards the person whose back was facing us and greeted, "Good Morning, my name is Lucy Fullbuster and I'm here for the interview."

The man swiveled smoothly, a nauseous aura emitting from his body. I could tell he was a short man and was truly self-conceited because as soon as his eyes laid on me, he instantly winked. "Meeeen, you're hired!"

"Eh?" was all I managed to say as I watched him walked towards me and sniff like a dog. "Excuse me?"

"You heard him." the brunette smiled knowingly, "You're hired." She tapped my back receptively.

"Huh? But the interview?" I prompted, confused.

This time, the man that was addressed as 'Ichiya-san' by the brunette a little while ago pulled one of my hand and sniffed, as he kissed it dramatically and raised his head to look me straight in the eyes, "Excellent choice of perfume, darling. Call me… Ichiya-sama! And you may start today."

I felt a vein popped out of my forehead as I pulled my hand away from him. I can't believe I'll work for him from now on! I forced a smile out of me as I nodded drastically just to get this conversation over… fast.

"I'd love to orient you personally about your work, I know you'd like that…" Ichiya said, winking again.

Lucy sweat dropped, _Oh, Kami!_

"Oi, Ichiya-san… that's Ren and Eve's work," the drunkard girl protested as she hiccupped clumsily, lending one hand towards me… "My name is Cana Alberona, call me Cana. Welcome to Blue Pegasus, Lucy."

I took her hand and shook it, I smiled, "Thank you Cana-san."

"Oh, no. No. Don't be formal, just Cana. Let's finish those display bottles outside, alright?" she chuckled inelegantly.

"Heh. Hehe." I could only crack a smile, now this could be a fun start!

* * *

><p>It was an easy first day for me – well at least the first half, I honestly didn't expect that it'd be this easy to get in this company. Cana introduced me to Ren-kun and Eve-kun, both boys were assigned to orient me about my work. I also met a really pretty – yet mean employee named Karen. Cana advised me not to come near her because she was always the reason that most employees resigned themselves from the company.<p>

I roamed my eyes around the cubicle Ichiya-san had assigned for me, it was a bit small compared to my working area on my former job, but it was a reasonable space for a researcher if you ask me.

I had my own personal computer, a stack of books behind my chair, drawers and organizers… well, almost everything that I should need was provided here. "Lucy…" a voice suddenly blurted into my thoughts, which I recognized as Hibiki's.

"Hibiki?" I instantly raised my head and met his eyes momentarily, I stood up and bowed slightly, "Thank you for this."

I heard him chuckle, "Hey, I didn't do much… really."

I stood upright, folding my arms across my chest, "You know what's weird? Ichiya-sama didn't even ask me anything…"

The brown-haired boy laughed hysterically at this, "I thought so… That means aniki likes you."

I shivered animatedly, "Are you serious?" _He's gross._I wanted to add but didn't. I don't want to be rude.

"You want to have a cup of coffee with me?" He asked formally.

"Sure." I nodded in response, as I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my cubicle.

* * *

><p><em>At the Blue Pegasus Cafeteria…<em>

Hibiki placed a cup of coffee in front of me as I muttered a silent thanks, he smiled, "I supposed you already met Cana, Ren, Karen and Eve?"

"Oh, yeah… Cana-san loves to drink, eh? And Karen-san… I think she doesn't like me…" I said as I held the cup of coffee and blew softly, "Eve's cute… and Ren too. Though they're both total flirts like you." I remarked as I sipped from the cup carefully.

Hibiki snorted as he took the seat in front of me and placed the tray on the table beside us, "I'm not a flirt. And don't mind Karen, she hates girls that are prettier than her."

"Just kidding…" I teased, though the joke was half-meant. I realized he just complimented me and smiled awkwardly, not making any comment out of it.

Hibiki chuckled, "Did Gray bring you here earlier?" he asked, changing the topic.

I rolled my eyes, "That bastard… he just handed me the address and instructed the cab to bring me here."

"Oh," I didn't miss the glint in his eyes as he rested his elbow on the table and cupped his face with his hand, he looked at me intently thus making me blush a little.

"What?" I asked, tapping my face unconsciously, "Is there a dirt on my face?"

"No… you're gorgeous. I wonder how Gray could just let you run off alone?" He said with a flowery aura, which earned me a sweat drop.

_He's flirting with me again…_I pondered inside my head as I drank my coffee uneasily, suddenly remembering something, I placed my drink on the table and leaned closer. "That reminds me, can you keep my marriage a secret?"

The man cocked his head to the side, his confusion evident on his features, "If you say so, Lucy…"

_Lucy._ Something feels nostalgic every time he'd call me by my name. Maybe because I was often reminded of Loke whenever I'd see Hibiki… "Thanks." I retorted, feeling glad he kept his nose out of my business.

And then, the talk went on and on…

* * *

><p>After such a long day, I had learned the basics of how research is done in this facility. It was not as hard as astronomy I must admit, but having it all picked up in one day was what made it hard. I stood up, fixed my bag and was about to go when I saw Hibiki in the lobby, talking to Cana and Eve.<p>

When he finally noticed me, he smiled warmly, "Going home, Lucy?"

I nodded as I grinned widely, "Yeah," I walked closer to them and bowed slightly, "Thanks for today."

Cana, who was now strongly reeking of alcohol wrapped her arm around my shoulder, thus, making me stand straight. "Don't worry about it, Loishi. Let's finish that stack tomorrow!" she grinned, obviously drunk as she pointed a newly stocked stack of alcohol bottles.

I felt a vein popped out of my head as I let out a fake giggle, "You're really funny, Cana…"

And then a hand snaked on my left arm, as I impulsively jerked my head to see the owner, it was none other than the young Eve, who was now kneeling dramatically in front of me, while kissing my hand, "It was nice working with you today, Lucy-san. I look forward to working with you more in the future." The boy said making me, once again, sweat drop.

Again, I forced a smile, "Yeah, I'll be looking forward as well." I said.

"Would you allow me to take you home, Lucy? I suppose Gray won't come to get you?" Hibiki asked, as he yanked the poor Eve away from me.

At this, I found myself shortly jumbled, would that be alright? "N-no… I…"

"Who's Gray? Is he your boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend?" Cana intervened as she forcefully tapped my back.

Eve on the other hand stood up and regained his composure, attempting to reach for my hand again which was protected by Hibiki. "Is that true Lucy-san? Do you really have a boyfriend?"

"Ah… I…" I don't know what to say, I looked at Hibiki hesitantly, he was also waiting for my answer. _Damn, someone please save me._"I… uhm… no, I don't have a boyfriend." I sighed. Well, technically speaking, I really don't have a boyfriend… right?

Eve and Cana was about to ask me more questions when Hibiki pulled me behind him. "No more questions, you two." He then turned around to look at me gracefully, "Shall I take you home, then?"

_He planned all this, didn't he?_I nodded timidly as I cocked my head over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow Cana and Eve-kun."

The two both waved goodbyes as I walked out of the front door with Hibiki trailing behind me. "Heh, sorry about that…" he said apologetically.

I could only sigh at his apology. "It's alright… I guess."

He walked ahead of me as he pulled out a key out of his pocket, "Wait here, I'll get my car."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Ah, today… all I did was think about the brat! Last night, I was tempted to steal a kiss from her again, yet it took every ounce of self-control to stop myself from doing so.

I wonder how she did in the interview. This morning, I made sure she was in great condition. The hell, I even ironed out her clothes, prepared her bath and woke up earlier than usual to review her with the basic interview questions. I know, she's smart but I just want to make sure. She might get overtaken by anxiousness on the spot. It's always best to be prepared.

I knew she was wondering what the hell was wrong with me as well, so the moment she asked me to bring her to Hibiki-senpai's office, I refused. Even though I really wanted to… shit, maybe what she said was true. Maybe I was really poisoned or something? But wait, I only eat food made by myself nowadays. I even pack my own lunch, how could I be poisoned?

I ruffled my hair as I glanced at my wrist watch. It said 5:30, was she get accepted right away? Are they madly in need of researchers? I rummaged my phone in my pocket, as I dialed Hibiki's number… it was the 5th time I did this, but every time I had to press the green button to start the call, my finger seemed to freeze on its own.

I felt like I'm an old man getting worried for her daughter who was still at school? Or worst, a husband waiting for his wife to come home? Damn it. But… isn't she really my wife? And yes, I am her husband who was impatiently waiting for my wife to come home? Maybe I should get Lucy her own phone.

The rice cooker clicked, I even went home early expecting her to be here, whining about how hungry she was.

Again, I opened my phone. This time, I decided, I'd have to call Hibiki-senpai and ask for Lucy. I pressed the phone against my ears as I listened to the ringing on the other end of the line.

Just then, Hibiki picked up, "Gray…" he greeted, a bit surprised.

"Senpai, are you with Lucy?" I asked uncertainly, trying to sound cool.

"Ah, yeah." He answered swiftly, as I heard him pass the phone to Lucy.

"Hi stripper…" It was the brat's teasing voice that I heard next.

I gritted my teeth unconsciously, "Where are you?"

"Oh, are you worried about me?" she mocked, which I find irritating.

"No." I answered abruptly, trying to sound nonchalant.

Lucy chuckled at the other end of the line, "Oh, Gray… I hope you haven't prepared dinner yet, don't include me in the count. Hibiki will treat me to dinner tonight, I'll be home soon right after this."

That's it, damn it! "Is that so?" I recoiled, anger taking over me. I already prepared dinner and she's going to tell me not to make dinner for her because she's going to eat out with some other guy? _Don't fucking come home and I'll never make dinner – no! Not just dinner, all meals – for you forever!_Was what I wanted to say, but settled at this: "Alright, have a nice dinner."

"Would you like me to get you anything, bastard?" she asked innocently, oblivious to how agitated I had become.

I faked a laugh, "You? Bringing me something? No, thanks!" I said in between my gritted teeth, trying hard to hide my annoyance.

"Tch~ what a bastard." She said, I could tell she was annoyed as well.

In exasperation, I dropped the line that instant. Damn it! I turned around and looked at the dining table which was full of her favorite food (information courtesy of Laxus – yes, not Loke…) bitterly. At one moment, I wanted to throw it all out and just eat an instant ramen, but that would be a very pathetic act.

"Damn that brat… She just wasted my efforts in preparing this," I muttered angrily to myself as I sat down and start to stuff food inside my mouth, "How could she eat dinner with another man when she has a husband waiting for her at home!" I insistently tapped the table. "I'll eat this all! Tch~" I hissed, as I forced myself to eat everything served on the table.

* * *

><p>I kept glancing at both my wrist watch and my phone, it was already 8:00 and damn, where is that brat? My irritation now evident in my features, I wasn't able to finish all the food I prepared, it must've been because I lost my appetite… Just thinking about the brat and senpai feeding each other in a fancy restaurant pissed me off to no end.<p>

I stood up, peeking outside the window. It's getting late, and I don't want to sound like a desperate husband insisting on her wife to come home. She's old enough… but still. Again, I hesitantly dialed Hibiki's number… and just before I press the green button, I heard a car engine stopped in front of the house. I peeked out to see Hibiki-senpai opening the passenger door for Lucy.

The brat stepped out gracefully muttering something I couldn't hear from my position. My heart clenched at this sight. How dare she flirt with another man in front of me? I impulsively opened the door and leaned my shoulder against it, as I coughed to get their attention… "How was the dinner?"

Lucy almost jumped in surprise, while Hibiki turned to look at me. He smiled, "It was great for me, I really envy you for having to take your dinner with this lady every day." He said coolly, as if he wasn't talking to the husband of the girl he just took to dinner.

"Whatever." I grunted, as I stared at them with straight face.

Lucy slightly bowed towards Hibiki saying, "Thanks again for today, Hibiki." She raised her head and smiled, "See you."

Hibiki just nodded as he watched Lucy walked inside towards me. At that moment, I wanted to shout this to Hibiki-senpai: "Hah! You flirty boy toy! In your face… she'll come home to me and that'll never change." but of course, stopped myself from doing so. That's childish.

As soon as Lucy walk past through me, I didn't bother to look back at Hibiki-senpai and closed the door. I trailed after her towards the bedroom. "Did you pass the interview?" I started, sounding casual.

"Well," she momentarily stopped rummaging the closet as she looked back at me, "I just got hired… without any interview." she answered, as she went back into looking for clothes to change herself into.

"What? Is that even a reliable company?" I incited.

Gathering up her clothes in one arm, she turned her heel to face me, a brow raised in incredulity, "Hibiki's your friend so I trust him." And then smiled vainly, "It must be my sex appeal…" she chuckled conceitedly.

I felt a vein popped out of my head. Oh, so it was all because of me? I should've listened to Loke when he said: _"Keep Lucy away from that Hibiki guy…"_

I could only mentally slap myself for my negligence. I'll ask my co-workers about that company tomorrow. My eyes followed the blonde as she entered the bathroom, "Ne, Lucy… I think I should get you a phone…"

It took her a moment to respond, "I don't need it." She yelled, as I heard the water run inside the bathroom.

"Well, uh…" I have to think fast, I must convince her to get a phone or I'll forever humiliate myself by calling Hibiki-senpai just to reach her, "…Loke was always disturbing me, looking for you every now and then…"

The sound of the running water stopped, "Is he bothering you?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah, I got paid from my first project… and I'll get you–"

"I can buy my own when I get paid." She interrupted.

I think I used the wrong reason, "But it'll take time… Just pay me back when you get paid." I insisted.

She emerged from the bathroom door, all dressed up in a very short night gown. I guess she's being comfortable with me now that it was giving me a hard time. Doesn't she realize I'm still a guy? She tapped her face with a towel as she walked towards me, "Okay, I'll tell Loke not to bother you anymore…"

Is she planning on calling Loke tonight? I'm screwed, "I already told him that… and I told him I'll buy you a phone so don't worry."

She collapsed on the bed face-first clumsily as she threw the towel towards my direction. "Shit, I'm so tired." She grumbled.

My eyes almost popped out as the heat from my body rushed up to my face, I could see her panties clearly. Oh, dear. This isn't helping me one bit. I was frozen, my eyes glued on her as she continued ranting about her day… Well, it was incomprehensible for me since my focus wasn't there.

.

_to be continued..._


	15. He's Jealous

**A/N **Yay! Update~ ehehe! Again, a never ending thank you to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter, to the reviewers, to the silent readers, to those who listed this story in their fav's and alerts… Waah, I don't know what to say anymore… I'm so touched. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Love you all!

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: HE'S JEALOUS<strong>

_Two weeks later…_

"Jellal?" Gray's eyes grew wide in shock. Of all places, he never expected him to be seated on his prospective client's seat.

The blue-haired man smiled, "Gray," he stood up and lent his hand, "It's been a while…"

Gray shook his hand as he sat at the seat situated across –he assumed– Jellal's desk. "What are you doing in Hargeon?" he asked.

Jellal chuckled amusedly, "Oh, you didn't know? Hargeon is my hometown… Erza did tell me you'd move to another town after your wedding but I didn't know that town is Hargeon."

The raven-haired boy crossed his legs and leaned his back more comfortably, "I'm not sure if Erza knew…"

"…That's why when I saw your name on the list of the Fairy Tail's artists, I was so overjoyed that I instantly picked you…" Jellal continued.

"Ah, and I'm sure, even if you don't know me, you'd still pick the great me." Gray boasted, smirking smugly.

Jellal sweat dropped, "I guess," he laughed. "How's your wife?"

"Oh," he grimaced, "She's fine." The raven-haired boy made a face.

Lately, he had been having uneasy thoughts about Lucy. Yes, he's dense not to notice. He was in denial, and he didn't want to admit it. After giving her a phone, he would always find himself dialing her number on idle moments… but would stop midway as he realizes. He had also been trying to ignore her but would always fail, you can't just keep your mouth shut if you see your wife being taken home to your house by another guy… and that guy was Hibiki. It troubled him to death.

Once, he tried asking Lucy if he could fetch her in Blue Pegasus and go home together after work, but the girl declined saying: "You can't… I didn't tell the company I'm married and I told them I don't have a boyfriend."

That statement agitated Gray and yet again, Lucy kept reminding him of their deal he suggested after they got married.

"Still not settled with the marriage?" Jellal clasped his hands together interrupting Gray's train of thoughts.

"Tch~" Gray clicked his tongue, "What guy in his right state of mind would settle with a flirty wife?"

Jellal blinked at what he heard, "Flirty? Lucy-chan?" he jeered, "That's new…"

"Can't be helped…" Gray shrugged, "Anyway, this is your hometown? So, does that mean Erza lives here too?" he said, changing the topic.

Jellal nodded, "Yeah," a sudden change of expression was quickly detected by the raven-haired boy.

"What's with the face?" Gray asked.

"Ah," the blue-haired boy sighed, "It's just that…" he scratched his head uneasily, "…ah, never mind. Let's set a dinner together with the girls sometime."

Gray eyed him suspiciously but didn't butt his nose in further, "Sounds good."

"Going back to business, Gray… My boss wants you to make an ice sculpture for the annual exhibit of the museum." He announced formally as he stood up and walked to the door, "I'll introduce you to her."

Gray instantly trailed after Jellal, both heading straight to the museum's executive office. As soon as they reached a big mahogany door, Jellal knocked three times and opened the door. "Ultear?"

A voice from inside answered, "Come in."

Both men entered, Gray was a bit taken a back as he saw the girl seated behind a large desk. She had a long black hair with fair skin, she gives off an aura like Erza's, her feet were placed over the table. She raised her head and caught his eyes, she smirked, "Fullbuster-san? You're better looking than I thought you'd be…" she remarked seductively.

Gray, on the other hand, was unaffected. She was gorgeous, alright? But he's not into aggressive-type girls like her. He scowled, "I already knew that…"

Jellal escorted him to the couch as the girl stood up, walking towards their direction. "I like that…" her smirk not leaving her face, she sat down at the center couch and crossed her legs. "I am Ultear Milkovich, the head director of Hargeon National Museum. I heard about your exceptional talent and I'm looking forward to working with you… Gray Fullbuster?"

_Ultear Milkovich?_He forced himself to recall where exactly did he hear that name before? Yes, he had read it from a sculpture somewhere in town but he was certain there's something more than that in his memory. Wait! Gray glanced at Jellal, and then at Ultear, his eyes bounced back and forth the two.

"_I think… Jellal still loves Ultear… Ultear Milkovich." _Erza's crying voice echoed inside his head as realization hit him. _Ultear is Jellal's ex-girlfriend that Erza kept on telling him about._

Gray's azure eyes narrowed into slits momentarily as realization flooded over him. _Ultear Milkovich is Jellal's ex-girlfriend and boss?_

"Uh… Gray?" Jellal again interrupted his train of thoughts.

The raven-haired boy regained his composure as he sat up straight, "Yeah," was the only thing he had managed to say.

"I hope you won't space out like that while doing your job, Fullbuster-san. Our exhibit will be two weeks from now, and I don't want it to be ruined just because a certain artist I hired was exploring the galaxies on his mind." Ultear smirked, eyes locked on him.

Gray raised a brow, a bit insulted with the girl's comment, "I can assure you I am a professional when it comes to my work." He retorted coldly.

"Very well, then." Ultear leaned her elbow on the arm seat, "Jellal will explain the subjects you would be sculpting on the exhibit. I want it to be perfect." Ultear said, glancing at Jellal and smiling warmly.

_Is Jellal playing with Erza? _Gray thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes were bouncing from the computer screen to the compiled pieces of paper on her hand, scanning thoroughly for errors and such that might complicate the data she had encoded for finishing touches. Satisfied, she smiled at herself. She had been working on this for almost two weeks now. And who would have thought this is her third research project?<p>

"Working hard, are we?" a suave voice suddenly blurted out, as the blonde almost jumped in surprise.

She instinctively pressed her chest with one hand, "You surprised me, Hibiki!" Lucy exclaimed.

The said boy just let out a chuckle as he leaned at the cubicle wall, "Lunch?"

"Ah…" Lucy placed the compiled pieces of paper on her desk as she stretched her arms, "Oh, yeah. Gray packed me a bento, want some?" She raised the bento and stood up.

He leered, looking at the packed lunch. "He's really acting like a housewife…"

The blonde pouted, not sure whether she'd be insulted by the comment and yet, all she could say was: "Isn't it cute? I love his cooking. My brother can't even cook that good." Which kind of startled her as soon as she realized what she just said.

"You should try out my cooking, too." Hibiki trailed off, as he stepped aside to let Lucy come out of the cubicle.

Lucy smiled and nodded cheerfully, temporarily shaking off the uneasiness of what she just said. "That sounds good."

"Let's try the new restaurant across the street…" Hibiki exclaimed excitedly as he trailed after Lucy.

The blonde would have declined since she has her bento if not because of someone bumping her forcefully, which made her stumble backwards in unstable steps. With Hibiki's quick reflexes, Lucy found herself being supported by his arms. "T-thanks." Was all she managed to say as she instantly regained her balance. Both their eyes stared at the girl who bumped her… it was none other than Karen Lilica.

"Hibiki, aren't you taking me out for lunch?" the green-haired girl asked slyly, not even apologizing for what she just did.

Lucy could only roll her eyes, she dragged her sight to the only man present and drew out a fake smile, "Yeah, Hibiki… you could try out that new restaurant you were talking about just now, I have my bento anyway."

Hibiki's expression darkened, "Are you hurt somewhere, Lucy? It's alright, I'll be the only one ordering. You can eat your bento there."

Karen unconsciously clenched her jaw, _no one ever ignores her. _"Hey, Hibiki! Didn't you hear me?" she shrieked in irritation.

The brown haired man clung into Lucy's arms, which kind of made the blonde flabbergasted, "May I remind you that you're under me?" he glowered, looking straight to Karen, "What makes you think you can take the honorifics off of my name, Lilica-san?"

Karen's face turned red in embarrassment, _Damn you, Hibiki! _She mentally yelled, as she watched Hibiki pull Lucy and walk past her, leaving her as she gnashed her teeth furiously.

* * *

><p>"I am deeply sorry for Karen's behavior, Lucy…" Hibiki apologized. If not for Lucy stopping him, he would've knelt down in front of her.<p>

"It's alright, Hibiki-san…" Lucy sweat dropped, from the moment they entered the restaurant until they finished their meals, Hibiki did nothing but apologize.

Hibiki pouted, "I told you I don't like formalities…"

"But it would be unfair for Karen if I call you by your name while she can't… You see, in our organizational chart, her position is higher than mine…" Lucy explained as she untied the cloth cover of her bento.

"Then at least call me by my name outside the company?" Hibiki insisted, depression lines started to appear above his head.

Lucy laughed, "Alright… Hibiki… But I'm still surprised they allowed me to eat my packed lunch here."

Hibiki's eyes glowed in happiness, "I knew the owner of the restaurant… so, it's alright." The waiter came back with Hibiki's card in hand. The man took it and stood up, he uttered "Thanks" to the waiter and signaled Lucy that they go.

Just then, a familiar figure passed through the glass windows of the restaurant. She immediately stood up and picked her things, she ran towards the door attempting to catch up with the guy, her brows knitted together. Hibiki, a little taken aback, ran after her.

As soon as Hibiki caught up with her, he was panting, "Hey Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy stretched her neck as far as she could manage, she thought her eyes had caught a familiar figure. A very familiar figure but she lost him. "Lyon?"

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Hibiki tapped her from behind, as he dragged his eyes to where Lucy was looking. "What's wrong?"

The blonde spun around, dismissing the feeling. It wasn't possible, Lyon was in Magnolia and he wouldn't leave mama alone at home. "Ah," she smiled, her hands waving frantically across her chest, "I thought I saw someone I knew. God, I miss him."

"_Him?_" Hibiki looked at her straight in the eyes, "Are you cheating on Gray? Is that why you don't want anyone to know you're married?" he whispered, curiosity evident on his eyes.

Lucy laughed, "Hibiki, baka!" she clutched her stomach, "The _him _I was talking about was my best friend, Gray's brother." She explained, still laughing.

Hibiki let out a disappointed snicker, "Waah, you gave me a false hope there."

"Eh? False hope? Of what? You're hoping I was cheating on Gray?" Lucy asked, getting serious all of a sudden.

Hibiki shook one hand, "I thought I could be one of your lovers too."

"EEEEEH?" Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

The brown-haired man sniggered, "I was just kidding. That look on your face was priceless." He continued as he laughed uncontrollably.

Lucy grinned, as she brought one hand on her left chest, "You remind me so much of Loke." She giggled.

With the mention of Loke, Hibiki laughed out loud. "Let's go back to the office."

Lucy took another glance to the direction where she thought the familiar figure had disappeared and then back to Hibiki and nodded, "Uhn~"

* * *

><p><em>At home...<em>

Gray couldn't hold it in further but he had to keep his cool, he slowly opened the door and watched Lucy and Hibiki as they were having a light conversation just outside the house.

"So, you're going out of town with Ichiya-san?" Lucy asked casually.

Hibiki sighed, "I'm afraid so…"

Lucy chuckled, "It seemed to me like you're against it…"

The brown haired man smiled, "I will definitely miss you…"

The blonde blinked multiple times, "H-huh?" _He never gets tired of flirting, doesn't he?_

Hibiki laughed, "I mean, I've gotten used to taking lunch and going home with you nowadays…" he explained, "And…" he turned to look at Gray, "Hi Gray…"

"Hi…" Gray greeted back unceremoniously, giving Lucy a death glare.

Lucy followed Hibiki's gaze, a shiver ran up and down her spine as she met Gray's cold eyes. "He's jealous…" Hibiki whispered.

Lucy almost rolled her eyes and laughed awkwardly, "No way…" she said as she turned to look at Hibiki and slightly bowed, "Thanks for bringing me home again today…"

"You're always welcome." Hibiki answered as he waved his hand to Gray, a signal that he was taking off. "Ja ne,"

"Drive safely." Lucy then turned her heels and went straight towards the door, as Hibiki took off. Gray, still giving her an unfriendly stare with a straight face, stepped aside and as soon as she got in, he slammed the door closed.

"Are you dating Hibiki senpai?" Gray asked monotonously as he trailed after the blonde.

The corner of Lucy's lips twitched as he turned to look at her husband, "What do you care?"

"He's a womanizer!" Gray accused boldly, taking off his shirt unconsciously.

Lucy cocked her head slightly to the side, _he's acting weird. _"I know that."

"I won't allow you to date him." Gray almost yelled in a tone full of authority.

"H-huh?" now it was Lucy's eyebrows that twitched.

"Don't be a bigamist, Lucy!" Gray thundered. Lucy almost rolled on the floor from laughing so hard, which made Gray grit his teeth. "This is a serious matter, Lucy!"

Lucy placed one hand on her chest as she waved the other, trying hard to stop herself from laughing. "Oi, oi… Don't exaggerate things, bastard."

Now he was really angry, "What kind of wife flirts with another guy in front of her husband, huh?"

"Eeeeh? Who's flirting?" she yelled in disgust, "And do you even know how to define bigamy, you idiot!"

"Oh, you are…" he folded his arms across his bare chest, "And yes, I do. Right now, you're dating… and then one thing leads to another… and then you'll end up marrying him… and since Uncle Jude and Loke would oppose your marriage, they won't allow you to divorce me… but you'll insist on marrying him… and then you'll become a bigamist!" a cloud of imagination series appeared over Gray's head, his eyes lining with tears. "And then mom will kill me… and the rest of the world would pity me…" he continued on and on and on.

Lucy sweat dropped, _Gray sure has potential for being a writer with his wild imagination. _She coughed, but this didn't stop Gray's ramblings, she then reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly… that made the raven-haired boy pause. "I'm not dating him… and I don't plan to." She smirked and leaned closer to his face, making the boy gulp, "So, don't be jealous for no reason."

Gray's face instantly turned crimson, "H-huh?" he stammered, "WHO SAID I WAS JEALOUS?" he shouted in protest as he pulled his hands and walked towards the kitchen. "D-dinner's ready!"

Lucy chuckled amusedly with Gray's reaction. That was fun, he sure takes her stress away. "I'll just change, I'll be there… jealous man."

"I-I said I'm not jealous!" another outburst from the kitchen was heard making Lucy laugh inwardly.

.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Ehe, so Erza's back and so is Jellal. How will this affect Lucy and Gray's relationship? And whew! There comes Ultear and Karen? Hibiki will be gone for a while… and bosu-sama's about to reveal himself on the next chapter! ^_^


	16. Running after the past

**A/N **I'm so moved! Thank you everyone! *bows* Big big thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter, to the reviewers, to those who listed this story to their alert and fav's, to the silent readers and to those who PM'ed me… *bows lower* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ^_^ Please pray for me also since I have a job screening tomorrow. =,= ah-huh! I've waited for one month after my graduation before I start attending job screenings. I'm that lazy when it comes to going out. :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Oops, before you read this chapter… Do you remember the letter and present the young Lucy gave young Gray in chapter 5? Uh, I felt like I just had to remind you… :D

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: RUNNING AFTER THE PAST<strong>

Juvia scanned the area for her boss, soft wind blowing against her face, she gripped unto the umbrella shielding her from the sun's rays.

Just then, he spotted the man seated at one of the bench under the sakura tree. She ran and tripped, the man chuckled and stood up, offering her a hand. She took it and blushed lightly, the man pulled her up. She stood, closing her umbrella. "Thank you… Bosu-sama."

The man let out stifled laugh, "One month from now, I'll be living in this town, so you can stop calling me that… Call me Lyon."

The wind blew harder, causing some sakura petals to fly around. She blinked, her face darkening into a deeper shade of red, "Hai~ bosu – erhm – Juvia meant Lyon-sama…"

* * *

><p>Gray twitched as he stared at Lucy boringly, "You're lazy… really."<p>

Lucy groaned as she hung her head on the couch, apparently, her position was an awkward sight for Gray. Both her legs were raised against the wall, as her head and her hands were hanging upside down on their living room couch.

Gray was holding the handy vacuum cleaner, he must be the one lazing around and yet he was the one cleaning. How pathetic? He really took the job of the full time housewife. Yes, he is complaining… but there's no use telling Lucy. She had grown immune to his rants and complaints.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I just missed doing this, you see… my job was stressful. Not to mention my everyday encounter with that Karen, tch~" she rolled her eyes, "She's a bitch… A very jealous bitch."

"It's because you kept on hanging out with Hibiki-senpai that the girls in your office hate you." Gray said, pulling the plug of the handy vacuum cleaner.

Lucy twitched, "Cana doesn't hate me." She smiled at remembering the brown-haired drunkard girl.

Gray took the dust bag off the vacuum cleaner, "Just Cana…"

A weekend at home alone with Lucy… And no Hibiki to bring her home. _Hah. _Gray was dancing in glee inwardly. When Lucy told him that Hibiki had to go out of town for a month, he was overjoyed. That meant no flirting.

And it's not like he knew the Karen and Cana his wife always kept talking about. He was sure glad that she was always ranting about a girl rather than boys. "You should meet Cana sometime…" Lucy continued, as she grabbed her ringing phone and answered it. "Erza!"

Gray unconsciously jolted up at the mention of their childhood friend's name which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"_Lucy, how are you? Gray's not abusing you, is he?"_

The blonde let out a sinister smile, "Ooooh, Erza… He is. Though not physically… Gray's being a meanie…"

"Oi!" Gray almost tripped onto the carpet, plopping beside the couch and placed his elbow on it, he rested his head on his hand. "Don't lie to her, brat!"

"_Damn that Gray! I'll visit you two some other day. I'm very busy right now. When I heard that Gray will be working for Jellal's boss…" a sudden change of mood could be detected in her voice, "…I got excited! He'll be able to provide me information about that bitch."_

Lucy blinked. _Gray's working for Jellal's boss? _It's the first time she heard of that. She brought both legs down and shifted her weight to her buttocks as she lifted her upper body up. "Bitch?" She asked in a curious tone.

"_Yeah, that bitch! Jellal's ex. The one I've been talking to you about… Well, I'm sure Gray knew since he called me the other day, asking me if I'm alright. I'm nowhere insecure with her physically, you see. You know I'm hot… But you can't take the doubt away from me. They were together for 5 years before we met, and they've been co-workers since forever."_

Even though Erza was saying this, Lucy could still feel the evil aura emitted from the girl's body on the other end of the line. She laughed awkwardly, "I see, I don't really have any idea about how you're feeling right now… but I'm glad you feel relieved with having Gray as your eyes on Jellal for the mean time."

Hearing this, Gray regretted not telling Lucy about Jellal being his present client… all he told Lucy was that he had met Jellal somewhere and found out that this town was his hometown. Well, it's not like he did something wrong, right?

He didn't notice Lucy already dropped the line and got back to her former position. "What are you thinking?" Lucy prompted, as she observed Gray upside down.

Gray instantly turned to look at Lucy, stepping out of his trance. "Uh…"

The blonde laughed mockingly, "You like Erza, don't you?" Gray almost choked from coughing, which made Lucy laugh harder, "Come on, Gray… I'm your wife. You don't have to hide things like that from me. We're the only ones that can support each other." She continued, her eyes saddening, "Just now… when Erza told me that the infamous ex-girlfriend she kept on talking about way back was Jellal's boss… I felt bad for her. Even though I find it petty since I haven't experienced things like relationships, I knew it really hurts her…" Lucy reached for Gray's cheeks and squeezed them tight, "And if you were to ask me, I think Erza would have been better off if she liked you instead of Jellal."

In normal days of conversation, Gray would've fought back by stretching Lucy's face and teasing her about her weight and uselessness… but today, Gray just blinked… and blinked… and blinked… eyes locked on the blonde who was smiling sweetly at him with all encouragement. _She knew… that I used to like Erza. _He was about to deny it when Lucy spoke again.

"You don't have to be shy, bastard!" Lucy scowled, getting annoyed of Gray's reaction. She let go of his cheeks and stirred her body, she placed both of her elbows against the carpeted floor and that supported her body weight. "I knew you liked Erza ever since we were kids." She snickered.

Gray shrugged, a slight blush creeping across his face. Well, there's no use denying it now, right? He really did use to like Erza. "You're a good observant, I must say." He almost stuttered, just _almost_.

Lucy grinned, "Yeah, because I used to like you…" she confessed casually.

Gray, completely dumbfounded, tried to process every word the blonde girl in front of him uttered. As it registered unto his mind, his eyes widened, "W-what?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "It's the first time you've heard of it?"

The boy shook his head vigorously, his usual cool arrogance missing, his heart thumping so wildly that it felt like it was trying to get out of his chest. _So what Loke said was true?_

Then a camera click was heard. He didn't even notice that Lucy opened her phone to take a picture of him in that kind of state. Lucy laughed loudly as she closed her phone and smiled triumphantly. "The look on your face was priceless, I couldn't help but take a picture." She said in between her laughs.

Gray felt a large vein from his head pop, he would've stood up and walked away without saying anything when…

"You've been tricked… It's a trap!" Lucy remarked this.

The raven-haired boy lost it, so he clung on Lucy's arms which made the blonde's eyes widened in horror. "You won't…" she giggled nervously.

"Oh, I would…" Gray sniggered evilly, as he pulled Lucy towards him, making her body slide down and tumble upon the boy who was now lying on the floor.

Both burst out laughing as Lucy tried to break free from his grasp while Gray tried to tickle her with one hand.

"Fuck, Gray! I was just kiddi– hahaha!" Lucy tried to yell but was beaten by her uncontrollable laughter.

"Ahhh, then this is your punishment…" Gray retorted, still laughing.

Just then, they noticed the position they were in. Gray was now on top of Lucy, seated over her, his body pinning her down. Both blushed madly as Gray rolled to lie at Lucy's side, they awkwardly avoided each other's eyes.

After a few seconds, an outburst of laughter echoed all throughout the house once again.

* * *

><p>Lyon lay on his bed, inserted his hand into his pocket and drew out an envelope. He opened it and unfolded the piece of paper inside.<p>

At one glance, it was obviously a letter from a girl with all the flowers and curved lines drawn at each corner of the letter, the hand writing was neat but big… just exactly how a child would write a letter.

_Dear Gray,_

_Hehe, did Gray like the chocolate Lucy made for you? Lucy made one for Natsu, Loke and Laxus too… Lucy is sorry if it tastes awful. It's Lucy's first time to make a chocolate._

_Lucy gave you a gift in exchange of a favor Lucy will ask._

_Lucy likes Lyon-nii, please ask him if he likes Lucy too… Will you?_

_Keep this a secret, okay? Lucy doesn't want him to know that Lucy likes him… Lucy asked Loke to buy a chocolate and a gift for you. The chocolate goes to Lyon and the gift goes to you. *Flower drawing* Lucy didn't tell Loke because Loke is talkative and Laxus and Natsu too, and Erza-nee also. Shhhhh! Don't squeal and don't tease Lucy… or else Lucy will hate you forever._

_Bye bye!_

_Love, Lucy._

Just after the couple moved to Hargeon, Lyon found this letter inside a box in the storage room with a box. Inside the box was a little toy car. He burst out crying. He loved Lucy… and even though he knew this letter was from years ago… maybe even before Lucy could remember… He remembered it well. Because he had been in love with the only Heartfilia daughter ever since they were young, and that was the only time she gave him a chocolate on a valentine's day.

A tear strolled down his face, even though Lucy had rejected his confession he just couldn't stop himself from loving her. Their last week in Magnolia was the worst week in his life. He forced himself to stop liking Lucy… but he'd always find himself crying in his room at night. The thought of Lucy and Gray being married was worse enough, but her leaving Magnolia was the worst.

That time, he applied for a reassignment to his company… He wanted to be assigned in Hargeon. He was contented to watch over Lucy even from afar, but it took time before it was approved, so instead, he hired a spy to watch and take pictures of Lucy. But she was a fail… the spy kept on claiming that she fell in love with his brother and instead of sending him pictures of Lucy, she would constantly send him pictures of Gray from his new found job.

And now that the company had approved of his reassignment, all he had to do was to tell his mom. He even went to Hargeon to check on the company house he will live. It was a bit far from where Lucy and Gray live but it didn't matter. As long as they were in one town, it's good enough.

"Lucy…" he mumbled under his breath, "I really regret not telling you how I felt sooner."

Suddenly, a gentle knock on his bedroom door was heard. He instantly sat up and dried his face with his hands. He inserted the letter back to his pocket, stood up and answered the door.

Standing before him was his mother, Ur. "Lyon? You haven't had dinner yet."

"Mom." Was all he managed to say.

"You'll fall sick if you keep doing this… What's wrong, son?" His mother asked worriedly, bringing up a hand on his face. "You've looked so tired these past few days…"

Lyon could only nod as he let out a fake smile, "I have something important to tell you…"

"Do tell me." Ur said, worried expression written all over his face.

"I've been reassigned to the Hargeon branch. I'm moving next month…" he said as bluntly as he could.

Ur couldn't hide the shock that spread across her gentle features, "H-Hargeon?" she bit her lip as she pulled Lyon in a tight hug. "Lyon, son… Don't punish yourself like this… There's nothing you can do…"

The white haired boy hug his mom back as tears again flooded his eyes, "I still love her, mom! I just can't… stop loving her."

Ur couldn't restrain herself from crying any longer, he stroked her son's back and exclaimed, "You will forget about her if you avoid interacting with them, son. I'm so sorry…" she just couldn't take the sight of her son in pain. "I sent them to Hargeon for you and you're going to follow them? Don't torment yourself…"

Lyon sniffed, "But mom… I love her… I really really love her."

"Lyon…" Ur continued to stroke his back, "I can't take to see you like this…" She roamed her eyes across Lyon's room… and there was Lucy's picture everywhere. Even the wallpaper itself was Lucy's picture with him.

She knew it from the very beginning. She was a bad mother. How could she hurt both her sons? She could've done something… She could've offered Lyon to marry Lucy when Jude told her that he caught Gray and his daughter had slept together in just their underwear. But instead, she did nothing.

"I'm so sorry, son…"

* * *

><p>"Trust me at least, Erza!" Jellal yelled, as he threw his clothes to the laundry.<p>

"How could you ask me that when your boss is your long time ex, Jellal?" The scarlet-haired girl yelled back as she trailed after her boyfriend. "You can't even answer me straight if you still love her or not!"

Jellal scowled, "Of course I don't love her anymore, that's why you're my girlfriend now right?"

"Then marry me." Erza demanded, her face emotionless. She raised a brow at him, waiting for his answer.

Jellal could only sigh at his lover, "Here we go again…" he halted, looking straight at Erza. "Can't you wait until I ask you that?"

Smoke puffed out of Erza's ears as she flushed ten shades of red, "It's just unfair that you had once asked that Ultear to marry you then, but you can't ask me… How do you expect me to trust you when I could clearly distinguish–"

The blue-haired boy sealed her lips with his lips, interrupting the infuriated Erza. As soon as he pulled his lips away, Erza continued, "–the difference between our relationship and your relationship with her…"

Jellal could only sigh, the kiss was supposed to quiet her down. He unconsciously sniggered, _how she acts all jealous and insecure is really cute._

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Erza shrieked.

Jellal drew out a bright smile and pouted his lips cutely, "I brought you cake… if you keep nagging me, I won't give you even a piece and eat it all."

"For all I care, Jellal Fernandez… Don't bribe me with a–"

Jellal cut her off with a small blue velvet box placed on top of her head. She reached for it, yet the boy pulled it back. "Not yet…" he smirked.

"W-what's that? Is that a ring? Are you going to propose to me?" Erza jumped excitedly, trying to reach for the box on his hand.

"Now, now, tell me…" Jellal asked as his hands dodged Erza's attacks, "If you were to choose between a five-layer strawberry cake and me, which would you choose?"

Erza suddenly halted as she stared straight into Jellal's eyes. The boy could swear he saw flowers animatedly blooming around Erza, her eyes shining in happiness. "Don't tell me the cake you brought was a five-layer strawberry cake?"

Jellal nodded amusedly.

Erza jumped backward, "Yay!" she shouted in excitement, instantly forgetting about the small box she was trying to snatch from the boy just seconds ago. "Of course, I'll choose… the cake." She answered bluntly, as she dashed towards the kitchen.

Jellal was left dumbfounded on the spot, he inserted the box back into his pocket and smiled, "See, it's crazy that my greatest rival over you is a cake… And you can't even tell I'm so jealous…"

.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Did you expect that? Hihihi Bosu-sama is Lyon? Waah, **jdcocoagirl **guessed it first and then followed by a few others. ~,~ And the letter? Young Gray's suspicion in chapter 5 is confirmed… :) See you on the next chapter! I'll make you all happy. Since, Bareerah said she really liked chapter 17… I hope you'll like it too! ^_^


	17. Caught Redhanded

**A/N **And because I'm very happy today (despite the busy day), I've decided to put this up earlier than planned. I believe I must inform you beforehand that I might get a little busier than usual for a while but I promise I'll try to update regularly. :D Big big thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter, to those who put this story on their alert and fav'd lists, to the silent readers and reviewers. *Bows* Oh, and before anything else, I'd like to thank **Infinitecity **for she made a really nice fanart based on this fic. You can check my profile or her profile for the link. Thank you everyone! I feel like crying now… :') I hope you enjoy this chapter as well… One of their moments you might be waiting for! ^_^

Once again minna, thank you so much for your never ending support on this fic. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Please enjoy this chapter! ^_^

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: CAUGHT REDHANDED <strong>

In a week, the Hargeon National Museum's Annual Exhibit would be launched. Gray had been practicing every working day, barely able to go home… The museum even lent him his own freezer studio and the association didn't have any other choice but to exempt him from participating in their free teaching program which was in favor of him. He was never good at socializing.

He would never admit it but he was resisting the urge to go home… It's not because he was truly dedicated to working… He hated his client to the bones. She's such an obvious flirt. If it's not Jellal she was steering, it would be him. How cunning? Did Ultear think he couldn't read her kind or something?

For a week now, he had been trying to avoid Lucy. He was sorting out his true feelings. But it's a hopeless effort.

Glancing at one of his ice sculptures, Gray heaved out a deep sigh. He sat down on the stool and crossed his legs, shaking his head in disbelief, "Damn, I did it again!" he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

_An angel descending from the heaven_ was the subject of today's practice. His eyes slowly shifted from the well-sculpted ice of his subject's feet to the detailed robe it was wearing, the hands like it was real to the arms and breast and neck, and then… to its face.

Its face… Its face again… was Lucy's.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Gray groaned as he covered his head with his hands, "What the hell's wrong with me?"

The door suddenly creaked open making Gray jolt in surprise but established a relieved expression as soon as he saw who was the person who almost caught him talking to himself.

"Levy," he raised his head as he drew out a smile. "You're here?"

"Yay! Gray…" her small cheery voice greeted, in her hands was a small paper bag. She hesitantly stepped inside, "I'm sorry for disturbing you… I was here for research so I thought I could come visit you." She smiled.

"Come in…" Gray motioned his hand indicating that she was welcome to come in as he pushed the stool beside him forward.

She nodded enthusiastically as she ran towards the stool, she sat. Noticing the ice sculpture the raven-haired boy just made, her eyes grew wide in fascination. "Waaah, it's so beautiful…" she mumbled, obviously fascinated.

Gray smirked proudly, "Of course, I'm the great Gray Fullbuster may I remind you?"

"As expected of you…" the petite blue-haired girl stood up, she placed the paper bag she was holding on the stool and stepped closer to the ice statue. Enchanted, she brushed her fingers on the sculpture's face. "Ne, Gray? She's really pretty…" Levy excitedly looked back at Gray, "Is this a face of a real person? Is she your dream girl?"

Gray almost choked on his own spit, coughing hard as he eased his throat. Levy chuckled knowingly, still waiting for an answer. "N-no! Not that kind of brat! I'd rather… uhm, rather…" his brain deprived him access to his vocabulary box. It seemed like he ran out of words.

Levy gawked at him with all interest for a moment and then looked back at the sculpture, "So, this face really exists. I want to see her in person," she grinned as her eyes darted at Gray again.

Recovering from the immense embarrassment, Gray scratched his head, "I bet you'd get along really well…"

"I always thought you bought the books I recommend for your girlfriend," she went back to her stool and sat down, "I see…" she mused for a moment and handed him the paper bag, "That's the best book I've read so far, I wanted her to read that…" she threw the blinking raven-haired boy a sad look, "So, it's a case of unrequited love?"

The assumption made Gray sweat drop, "It's not tha–" he tried to protest but was cut off by a teary-eyed Levy.

"Don't be shy Gray… We share the same fate!" the blue-haired girl sniffed as she tried to stop her tears from falling. She smiled sheepishly as she scratched her cheek with a finger, "I, too, suffer from unrequited love. The man I had fallen in love with was my childhood friend… yet he had never seen me as a woman. He had always looked at me as a kid. A worthless kid." She unconsciously clenched her fist into a ball and raised it up to her chest, biting her lower lip in an attempt to stop both her tears and rage from flowing out, "That selfish delinquent who only cares about his cute cat and rubbish fights!" Levy released a deadly aura, but as soon as she realized the presence of her co-artist, she instantly calmed down and laughed, "Ah. Sorry about that… I was carried away."

Gray was too stunned to even blink, he wasn't expecting that Levy had this side too. "I wonder…" his eyes shifted from Levy to the ice sculpture's face, recognizing the similarity of their cases, "…how did you know you were in love with your friend?"

Levy thought for a moment and then smiled, "Well, I had always liked him… so I don't know… the hardest part was admitting it though, it's as hard as making a stained glass ceiling of Hargeon Cathedral alone."

Ah. Gray remembered, Levy was a stained glass artist… that explains the weird comparison. "Ne, Levy-chan… If you were given a chance to steal a kiss from your friend every day, would you take it?"

Levy's face flushed ten shades of red, imagining herself stealing a kiss from the boy she likes made her… a bit embarassed. "I would never get that chance… I always tend to fall asleep before that idiot." She giggled raptly.

"…hmmm, I've been doing that to her for a while now…" he diverted his eyes to his only companion and gave her an apologetic look.

Levy shot him a surprised gawp, her mouth falling agape, "Isn't that–"

"I know… it's bad. I mean, I could have asked head on, right? But… I was scared. I'm a coward. We were also childhood friends and ever since we were young, there was only a short period of time that we treated each other good. But recently, I've been feeling this weird…" Gray scratched his head as he felt the heat of his body rose up on his cheeks, "…sensation. At first, I thought, I was just feeling this because of my male hormones–" Levy's face reddened, "–but as time passed by, I was… I was getting jealous of other guys who I had always trusted all my life because of her – can you believe that? I even got jealous of her brother. And I don't want to lose her to anyone else… I… AH! Look at me, what am I even saying?" He rubbed his temples as he mentally slapped himself. _What am I saying?_

Then he heard his companion sniff, out of impulse, Gray turned his head to look at her and what he saw surprised him… Levy was crying, her face flooded with tears as her lips were etched into a wide grin. "Forgive me, Gray… I was about to tell you that stealing kisses from another person without her knowing is the work of a pervert and it was creepy, but… after hearing that," she sniffed as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "I know exactly what's wrong… Admit it, you're in love with her."

Gray cupped his forehead with one hand, his head tilted as he observed every detail of his ice sculpture. The raven-haired boy wished it was as easy as that… "It's not as easy as you say… My case and your case are different… Mine is more complicated." Gray said with uncertainty.

Levy sniffed again, "It'll make you feel better…"

Gray sighed uncomfortably, "She's my wife."

She blinked several times, an awkward silence enveloped the room, until she broke it with: "Did you just say…_wife_?"

* * *

><p>Lucy hummed as she wore her night dress. She glanced at the wall clock impulsively and unconsciously scrunched her nose, "Won't he come home today either?" she grumbled as she sat on the bed angrily.<p>

Finding herself spacing out, she decided it was time to go to bed and rest her head. After all, ever since Ichiya-san and Hibiki went out of town for a business trip, it was Karen who was left in charge of the company… that made her life harder. It was more stressful than dealing with a perverted or flirty boss.

And having no one around to hear her ranting sucked! Plus the fact that no one cooked for her. Lucy would never admit it out loud but she kind of – a little – missed the bastard. He wouldn't even respond to her messages and he wouldn't even answer her calls. It was weird, is he that busy? As far as she could remember, they had somehow gotten into good terms just last weekend, so there was no reason for him to avoid her, right?

Well… that's if he was really busy with that big project he managed to get himself at the museum. She tucked herself on the bed, clutching the covers with both her hands as her eyes stared at the ceiling. She smiled, _I miss his food. That damn bastard! _She creased her forehead, gritting her teeth in irritation. "How dare he leave me alone by myself?"

Lucy considered calling Loke or Laxus but ended up calling Natsu instead. She realized she would just be a bother to her brothers, they're kind of overreacting, so it's not really advisable to call them just to make them hear her rant. Of course she was also tempted to call Lyon but she was still embarrassed to talk to him ever since that confession… They hadn't talked much since then and it was kind of awkward if she called him out of the blue.

So, the only friend left was Natsu which she was very thankful for. Her rosy-haired best friend sure was the best choice if she was about to complain about Gray not coming home… because Natsu would certainly join her in insulting Gray deep to the bones. Going even as far as describing how droopy Gray's eyes were and how his habit of stripping anywhere made him three times more idiotic than he already was.

Just then, she heard the front door scrape open… indicating the arrival of – maybe – her stupid husband… or not? Her over active imagination reacted, thinking it might be a burglar? Or a serial killer?

If her suspicions were right, there's only one thing to do. She covered her face with the blanket and pretended like she was dead – not convincing enough, even for her standards – just as long as she looked like she was a worthless person incapable of fighting.

She heard the footsteps approaching, "Lu–" it was Gray's voice. He stopped, sensing that she was already asleep.

Lucy however sighed in relief, fighting the urge to jump onto him for coming home today. She decided it was best to pretend she had drifted off to sleep. At least he wasn't a burglar or a serial killer. Her eyelids getting heavy, she found herself almost giving in… closing her eyes as the beating of her heart calmed down.

Gray stood at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning his long-sleeved shirt as he eyed the lump under the blanket.

With his pants still on, he crept onto the vacant space beside his wife. God, he missed her. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his raven hair, at last… he was able to utter it out loud a while ago…

"_I'm in love with my wife… I'm in love with Lucy." _He told Levy, who was cheering him with all her might. Learning about his situation, the petite blue-haired girl was so amused that she wanted to instantly meet the so-called Lucy.

"Brat… Are you awake?" he mumbled as he flipped the blanket off her head, the blonde didn't move. "How can you fall asleep so peacefully without your husband? Not even making an effort to see me… how unfortunate is it that I had to get stuck with a wife like you?" he said, his voice low. These are things he wouldn't want her to hear, but he couldn't keep it inside anymore. "…And I thought I was lucky to have you."

He stared at the sleeping face of Lucy. "Oi…" he poked her hand.

Lucy's cognizance resurfaced, but decided to ignore him. _Am I hearing things right? Or was that a short dream? _She asked herself without opening her eyes.

Gray leaned his back against the headboard as he lifted Lucy's head, replacing her pillow with his lap.

The blonde was a bit startled, almost about to burst out when he felt the warmth of his lap against her cheek. She remained motionless, even though she knew she'd definitely deal with a stiff neck tomorrow. Yet, this was kind of rare, she was curious as to what's up with Gray… He didn't come home for almost a week and then when he got home, he did this? And then she felt his hand stroking her hair.

Gray tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling, he sighed as he continued to stroke Lucy's hair. "Something's really wrong with me, Lucy… and I hope you'll forgive me when I confess the bad things I've done."

Lucy's heart thumped fast as she snapped her eyes open, luckily, the raven-haired boy's eyes were focused elsewhere. She immediately shut them closed again, not uttering a single word. Now, her curiosity was at its peak. She wanted to know what Gray was about to confess. What bad things had he done? Was that the reason he didn't come home? Did he already find someone special?

She felt his stroking hand pause, she didn't know what to anticipate next? _Maybe what I'm doing isn't a good idea after all? _She mentally slapped herself.

"Just one last time, Lucy…" Gray respired as he placed her head back to the pillow. He crouched down beside her, slowly leaning closer to her face…

Lucy felt the urge to open her eyes but restrained herself, yet wondering what Gray was doing. She could now feel the hotness of his breath against her face until…

Gray pressed his lips against hers, savoring the flavor of her lips for one last time. Determined that this would be the last… and he'd move on. He had to keep his word, right? They had a deal. He can't fall in love with her… He shouldn't… His pride wouldn't allow it. During the instances he'd steal kisses from the brat, he made sure he'd do it as lightly as possible. But getting carried away, he kissed her rather passionately this time. This would be his last kiss with her after all.

And then she shrieked which startled Gray to no end.

The raven-haired boy's heart instantly began to pound in his chest and he knew that his face and ears must be flaming red from total embarrassment. _How would I ever live this down? I was just caught kissing her in the act…_Realizing their lips were still locked together, Gray pulled back as he tried to avoid Lucy's gaze who immediately sat up.

Lucy's face was blushing furiously too, her eyes staring straight at Gray who was too uneasy as to what to do next. "W-what are you doing?" his wife's voice was shaking, not even blinking.

Silence lingered, both were too flushed and too astonished as to what just happened.

Finally, Gray croaked, "W-what are you talking about?" he tried his best to sound incensed, but it was a half-hearted attempt at best. This is naturally his defense mechanism, but he was too guilty to either admit or deny anything. So, maybe… playing innocent might do the trick.

_Wait! What playing innocent are you talking about, stupid! _Gray knew he wasn't fooling anyone but himself right now. Even a 5-year old child won't fall for that. How could anybody play innocent if he or she was caught red-handed?

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. It was weird, really. Why did it feel like she was used to his kisses? She didn't even feel any hate that Gray had just attempted to kiss her in her sleep but she sure was offended… She put aside the raging feeling first, it could wait… But what really made her tense was the confession he was talking about… _Is he seeing a girl now? And perhaps he was feeling guilty because we were married? _Was what her mind had speculated, "B-before that…" she examined Gray's face, he looked awful. He was blushing yes, but his lips were dry and pale, his eyes droopier (as Natsu would describe it), his eye bags had gotten more prominent… "What happened to you? You look terrible." she queried, her tone filled with worry that didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired boy.

Gray couldn't even swallow, he thought his heart had ascended to his throat by this time. _Don't let her fool you, she's going to kill you. _Was what his inner self was saying. And he even thought he'd be instantly dead once he gets caught.

Lucy touched his forehead, alarming the guilt-ridden Gray in the process. He impulsively jolted away from her hand causing him to fall off the bed back-first.

"Oi, bastard! Are you sick or anything?" Lucy, oblivious to how Gray truly felt, abruptly climbed off the bed and knelt beside him. "Oi, did you leave your freaking tongue in my mouth so you can't speak now, huh, pervert?"

That statement didn't help Gray one bit. He shut his eyes close as he covered his head with his hands. How much humiliation would he have to overcome today? Though, he was at least grateful that Lucy seemed to be in a good mood. He couldn't even explain himself. He sucked at lying.

Lucy was filled with overwhelming emotions, she was angry, insulted, embarrassed, feeling ignored, neglected… and everything else, she couldn't point her finger at exactly. And there's just one thing to do…

The blonde stood up, went to the kitchen and got a broomstick.

Gray, however, laid flat on the floor, too ashamed to even move. He peeked in between his fingers to see what Lucy was up to, and to his surprise, he caught her in the position where she's about to hit him with the broomstick.

"You damn pervert, answer me at least!" she yelled as she swished the broomstick.

With Gray's quick reflexes, he was able to dodge the first attack, but not the second hit. The broomstick landed straight to his face, leaving him with a bleeding nose. He rolled and stood up, cursing incoherent words under his breath. "W-wait Lucy! Shit! Don't misunderstand!" he finally spoke again.

But this didn't stop the blonde from running after him with the broomstick as her weapon, "You idiot! How dare you kiss me like that? I told you never to kiss me again! Stupid, stupid Gray! You're not even saying anything!" she nagged, shaking the whole house with her loud voice.

_Shit! I knew it, she was going to kill me! _Gray thought as he stormed towards the front door, he opened it and yelled, "I'm sooooorry!" and then…

BAAAAM!

He clashed with someone, damn, his head hurts!

"Oi! Ice brain!" a familiar voice shouted.

Just then, Lucy spanked him again with the broom stick on the head. "You pervert! You pervert!" she shrieked on top of her lungs, really annoyed.

Gray gripped the broomstick tightly and Lucy stopped struggling as they both noticed the pink-haired boy sitting in front of them, a sleeping bag on his back and was stroking his sore head.

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped as she let go of the broomstick and hugged the seated boy. "I knew you'll come but I didn't expect it would be today… and it's late?" she glanced at her watch as she pulled back.

Natsu gave her a toothy grin and croaked, "I thought you said Gray wasn't around… I wanted to surprise you," he smiled sheepishly as he dragged his eyes sharply back to the raven-haired boy, "What's this dimwit doing here?"

Gray ogled his two childhood friends, confusion evident on his features, as he fumed in anger, "Oi, stupid ash brain, this is my house!" he stood up and dropped the broomstick as he quickly pulled Lucy by her arm which made the blonde stood up and stumble, "…and this is my wife!"

.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Aha! Natsu's back... And Gray was caught! What bad luck you have, Gray? ^_^


	18. Doesn't She Miss Him?

**A/N **Hi everyone, I miss you all! Sadly, my laptop is still undergoing some major repairs so I can only update this story for now. Please continue praying for its fast recovery. Anyway, I don't know when I will be able to update again for sure… so, gomenasai! I know I have to apologize in advance. I also have to work now or I'll be forever indebted to my parents – unfortunately writing fanfiction will not be able to provide for me. Buuuuut, I enjoy doing this so rest assured whenever I get the free time, I'll write more. :) As usual, big big thanks to **Bareerah123 **for this beta'd chapter, to the reviewers, to the silent readers, to those who PM'ed me, to those who listed this on their alerts and fav's and to those who waited patiently for this update. Once again, I'm very sorry. Please enjoy this almost 4000 word-count chapter, ne? Arigatou gozaimasu! You don't know how grateful I am for your undying support, minna! :') I'm sooooo moved! :))))

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: DOESN'T SHE MISS HIM?<strong>

Gray ogled his two childhood friends, confusion evident on his features as he fumed in anger, "Oi, you stupid ash brain, this is my house!" he stood up and dropped the broomstick as he quickly pulled Lucy by her arm which made the blonde stand up and stumble, "…and this is my wife!"

_Damn it! _Gray cursed inwardly, _what the hell am I doing?_

An awkward silence enveloped the three. No one moved, until a teasing smile slowly tugged onto Natsu's lips. "Ah-huh," he nodded, "I was there when you got married, remember?"

Gray felt all the blood in his body rise up to his face, one hand was still clutching tightly onto the utterly speechless girl behind him. He was too scared to look back at Lucy. Knowing her, there'd only be two reactions: It's either she teases him or beat him up again.

Lucy cleared her throat uncomfortably, flustered at what Gray just announced in front of Natsu, she wasn't so sure what to do next, her heart was pounding wildly.

"You two are this serious already?" Natsu asked innocently as he flashed them a toothy grin.

Gray and Lucy looked away, but neither of them was trying to do anything to pull their hands apart. The raven-haired boy was about to open his mouth but what his wife did surprise him to no end.

Lucy unexpectedly slid her hand into his and clasped them together. Still blushing furiously, she faced Natsu and smiled, "I don't know about him, but I'm really in love with him."

Natsu scratched his head, both amused and perplexed at the scene he was witnessing. Gray was totally frozen and, what did Lucy just say again?

Months ago, Natsu was convinced that the two were trying so hard to get along, even to the point of claiming that they'll start over. He was the densest person in Earthland as most people say, but even he could see through their silly little act.

Of course, he doubted that it would work out. He was _that_ close to both of them. That's why he was quite shocked when Lucy started calling him recently, ranting about Gray not coming home.

The Lucy he used to know wasn't someone that cared a lot about Gray. Yes, she still called him _bastard_, but Natsu would always find Lucy giving her husband the benefit of the doubt… which was something Lucy would never give to Gray if it were the old times.

"Uh, I-I meant…" Lucy tried to take back her words but decided not to speak anymore. They're still pretending, aren't they?

Gray was blushing madly, his stomach flipping, he reluctantly pulled his hand away and picked up the broomstick lying on the floor. "W-what are you doing here, idiot?" he asked particularly to Natsu, trying to sound nonchalant but failing. He entered the house, the two trailing after him.

Natsu smirked, securing the straps on his shoulder tightly, "Just paying my best friends a visit. Is that bad? And you two both look cute blushing." He snickered.

Gray felt the urge to kick Natsu out right there and then but he had done enough uncool stuff this evening, he's not going to lose his cool again. He was even struggling with the temporary bliss that was brought about by Lucy just a while ago. _Is what she said true? _He settled the broomstick at one corner of the living room and sighed, calming himself with all determination.

"Well uhm, since you didn't come home often these past few days… I thought maybe I could let Natsu stay over. It's not safe for a girl to live alone." Lucy started, trying to justify the fact that Natsu was here with a sleeping bag on his back while she closed the door gently. "And aside from that, Natsu had never been in this town, so I thought it was a good idea that he spends his vacation with me."

Gray almost dropped his jaw hearing this from Lucy._ Since I'm not coming home… You'll let him stay over… Spend his vacation with you? With YOU? And you just told him you're in love with me? _"No." he objected, making Lucy and Natsu grimace in disappointment. "You have work."

"Well, I can take a few days off… Besides he'll only stay here for three days." Lucy retorted casually.

"Still no." was the firm answer of Gray.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, now really annoyed, "Yes."

"I said no! I am your husband so my decision must be absolute!" The raven-haired boy yelled.

Natsu snickered, but the tension between the two was increasing second by second.

The blonde glared at Gray, "Ah, is that so?" she folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow at him. "Then, sleep outside from today on, you pervert!" she yelled furiously.

The raven-haired boy trembled as he remembered the scenes that occurred earlier. He was caught kissing her in sleep red-handed.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu giving him an apologetic look, "Well, I guess I'll have to book you a hotel roo–" she was cut off by Gray grabbing her arm.

She jolted, looking at Gray inquisitively. "L-Let's talk…" he uttered in a low voice, avoiding eye contact and his cheeks flushed.

The blonde was quite amused at the sight but complied, he glanced at Natsu and the boy nodded understandingly, he whistled mockingly which made Gray scowl.

Natsu's his friend, and Gray knew… Natsu could see through him.

"Go on, Lucy… I'll make myself at home. I even brought my own sleeping bag." Natsu said as he nudged the blonde towards Gray, but the latter knew the ash brain was taunting him indirectly.

The oblivious Lucy smiled and nodded, she mouthed him a, "Don't worry, I'll convince him…"

As soon as they reached the room, Gray immediately closed the door. He cast his eyes to the floor while Lucy raised a brow with her arms folded across her chest, "Well?" she started.

"Look, I didn't mean to do that… uhm… what happened a while ago… I…" he tried to explain but he couldn't come up with a logical reason.

"Hmm," Lucy chewed her lower lip, "What other bad things have you done?"

This caught him off-guard, his face couldn't get any redder than it was. She heard him. He knew and the blonde finds this cute… but it's making her anxious too.

"Are you…" Lucy hesitated for a moment, "…dating someone right now? Is that why you haven't been coming home these past few days?"

Gray's eyes widened in shock, he impulsively shook his hands in defense and denial. "N-no… I…" _Shit! What should I say?_

Lucy looked at him worriedly, seeming to feel his – what she assumed – pain at admitting that he was technically cheating on her, though this marriage doesn't involve feelings, they're still married. "Uhm," Lucy fidgeted, an unknown feeling overtook her entire body, "If you are, you don't have to feel bad about it… I'm… okay with it… But I don't think it's right that you practice kissing with me."

Gray cupped his forehead as he defensively uttered, "It's not that Lucy…" he massaged his temples, "I'm sorry… I… uhm… I'm not dating anyone right now and I think… I've… uhm…" _fallen in love with you_. He immediately shook his head as he realized what he was about to say.

Lucy patted his head as she hugged him, resting her head on his chest which made Gray step back in surprise, "Heh, I thought you're already dating someone…" she sighed cheerfully. "I was scared you won't cook for me anymore…" she pouted and pulled back, raising her head to see Gray's blushing face with a stunned expression, "Let's get your nose cleaned up, the blood's now dry… And let Natsu stay over, I'll let that kiss slide again in exchange for that." She smiled.

Gray could only nod as his eyes trailed towards the blonde who walked towards the drawers and got the first aid kit. He was utterly speechless, his heart hammering hard against his ribs like it was trying to get out of his chest. _What just happened? _He pondered.

Lucy pulled his hand and made him sit at the bed, the blonde took out a cotton bud and washed it with alcohol. She tapped the cotton bud under his nose and cleaned the wound situated at the bridge of Gray's nose.

The raven-haired boy winced. Where was his usual coolness when he needed it the most? "Uh, about what you said a while ago…"

Lucy stiffened, she knew he would question her one way or another, "Ah… a-about me being i-in love with you?" she stammered as her face flushed deep red.

"Y-yea–" This was awkward, _very _awkward.

The blond cut him off, "I-I didn't tell Natsu… a-about the deal… Bastard!"

A pang of disappointment hit the raven-haired boy, he almost believed it. No, that's not right… He wanted to believe it. "Oh!" was the only thing that he managed to utter.

Then the door banged open, revealing Natsu who was stroking his stomach in a circular motion, "Lucy… I'm hungry!"

Lucy twitched, turning around, Gray noticed how short her night dress is. "Let's order Chinese ramen, ne?" Lucy chimed, "And you could stay over…" she jumped.

Gray immediately pulled the hem of her night gown which made both Lucy and Natsu stare at him weirdly. "What?" he shrugged, returning the stares they were throwing directly at him.

"What are you doing?" Lucy yanked his hands away, her eyebrow raised.

Natsu laughed, "Always a pervert, Gray! Hahaha!"

"I…" _damn! This is so embarrassing!_ "I'll prepare his food." He blurted.

* * *

><p>And so, that's how he ended up beating the egg harshly in the kitchen while Lucy and Natsu were catching up with each other in the living room. But still, he was checking up on them every minute.<p>

_What Chinese ramen? There's no way I'll cook that for the ash brain! _He decided to cook a plain scrambled egg – plain and harshly beaten scrambled egg – for Natsu.

As soon as he finished cooking, he called for the attention of the two. Natsu was looking at him tauntingly from head to toe. That's when he realized,

"Gray, your clothes?" Lucy remarked at him, small blush creeping on her cheeks.

The raven haired boy glanced down, again, he was wearing only boxers underneath the white apron. "Where did my pants go?"

Lucy face palmed.

Natsu laughed, "You shameless exhibitionist!" he teased as he sat down on the dining table where one plate was set.

Gray found himself clenching his teeth in utter annoyance. _Fuck you, Natsu! _He wanted to yell but there's no way he'd lose his cool for the umpteenth time today.

"Have you had your dinner?" Lucy asked, this snapped Gray from his trance.

Gray stared at Lucy with wide eyes, _since when did Lucy become this thoughtful?_

Natsu digged in, "Awful!" he whined as he continued to stuff his mouth with rice. "Har you nat hangree wimme (are you that angry with me)?"

"What?" Lucy immediately sat across Natsu, pinching a bite-size piece of the scrambled egg made by her husband. She coughed, rushing to the refrigerator to get the pitcher of water and a glass while trying to relieve her throat. As soon as the glass was filled, she drank like there was no tomorrow. She breathed out, slamming the glass on the sink. "Gray, it's way too salty!"

Gray only shrugged as his eyes roamed around the room, trying to avoid the questioning brown orbs darting at him.

Natsu swallowed a big junk of rice, as to how he could eat that much despite of the saltiness of the scrambled egg served in front of him remained a mystery to Lucy. He glared at Gray, "Oi, popsicle! D'you want a piece of me?" Natsu placed the chopsticks on top of his empty bowl and stood up, facing Gray.

"Bring it on, idiot!" And off went the apron. The raven-haired boy was left with nothing but his boxers while butting heads with his rosy-haired childhood friend. Lucy impatiently landed a fist on both their heads, stopping them from engaging into a more serious fight.

Both boys scowled as the blonde walked out and went back to the room without saying anything. They could feel the deadly aura, though.

And when Lucy was out of sight, Gray and Natsu impulsively started their usual staring contest and ended up on the dining room floor laughing.

"You've changed!" Natsu remarked, panting as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

Gray cupped his forehead with his hand, too embarrassed that his friend had noticed it too. "You think?"

Natsu sat up, he raised one of his leg and rested his arm there, he looked at Gray, who was still lying down, over his shoulder. "Heh, where did the '_This is my wife…_' come from, anyway?" the pink-haired boy teased, mimicking what Gray said earlier, displaying a goofy face which made the raven haired boy annoyed and ashamed at the same time.

What made Gray say that out loud, anyway? "Shut up, dimwit! You don't know anything…"

Natsu stood up, "Can't you cook me real food here?" he fixed his scarf as he looked down on Gray, "I'll only stay for three days, you'll starve me to death!"

"Why don't you ask Lucy to cook for you?" Gray smirked as he pulled himself up, dusting off his boxers.

A sudden shiver crawled up and down Natsu's spine as horror spread throughout his face, he instantaneously sat on the dining table and scooped rice in his bowl, "I think I'll pass, it's not right to waste food."

Gray sniggered evilly. "Yeah, and right after that, wash your dishes. You really came here for a vacation knowing that I'm not around and yet you're that scared to die from Lucy's food?" he said loudly while laughing.

"I can hear you, Gray!" Lucy deadpanned, both hands were loaded with a pillow and a blanket.

The raven haired boy, however, froze. _Damn it! _He could hear Natsu muttering about how his timing sucked in the background.

Lucy walked towards the couch in the living room and placed the pillow and blanket on top of the couch, "Natsu, I'm going to sleep early, ne?"

"Uhn, _ngudnat _(Good night)!" the pink-haired boy shouted with mouth full of rice.

"Good night," Lucy said, entering the room silently.

Gray watched Lucy, where would he sleep now? Would she allow him to sleep beside her even after catching him? A small blush crept across his face that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

The pink-haired boy gulped and drank water, as soon as he placed down the glass, he turned to look at Gray, "You really like her, don't you?"

Gray froze, taken aback by his friend's question. He glanced at him, but tried his best to avoid any eye contact with him.

"I think she likes you… for real this time." Natsu continued, resting both elbows on the table as he stared at his empty bowl of rice, "I have to admit I'm quite surprised with how I found you two a while ago… That's something the Lucy and Gray I've known months ago would swear to never do. I was quite amused that Lucy kept on whining about you over the phone… I didn't come here to see Hargeon, that's just an extra bonus… I'm not here specifically for Lucy or you either. I'm here to check up on your relationship." a quick snicker escaped his lips. "But I guess I don't have to spend three days to find out… You realized, don't you?"

"Don't say it! I'm not sure what she feels yet." Gray said grimly, well aware that Lucy was still under the same roof as them, and the possibility of her overhearing things was 40%. Yes, he won't risk getting caught the second time around.

The rosy-haired boy stared at him, his brows quirking, "Eh? I thought she said it quite clear? She said she's in love with you…"

"That freaking stupid deal!" the raven-haired boy muttered under his breath.

Natsu let out a long sigh, his face straightened, "Why did you agree on that deal in the first place?"

Yep, Natsu knew about the deal. He's an idiot but he's quite sharp when it comes to his and Lucy's relationship. He managed to pump it out from Gray. Of course, the latter kept this a secret to Lucy. It was him who suggested to keep it from Natsu and the others, yet it was still him who told the pinky.

"Gray," he rested his palm on his cheek, his eyes wandering round the kitchen, "I don't want to pry in your business, but try not to hurt her…" he pouted, "She's very vulnerable, you see."

* * *

><p>Gray quietly entered the room, walking towards the foot of the bed, he stared at the peaceful sleeping figure of his wife. He restrained his urge to laugh, <em>how could you sleep like nothing happened? Do you know how nervous you made me? <em>He asked her mentally.

He was utterly captivated by her innocence and beauty. He didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt. How could he, when they were starting to have a better relationship? What if she rejects and avoids him, just like what he felt like doing? He wanted to avoid her but every time he takes one step forward, he would always find himself taking three steps back. It was painful.

Her sleep had been a beautiful thing to watch, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be able to relax completely and just let sleep refresh you nowadays. He hadn't got any sleep since he felt those weird sensations. His slumber was always poisoned by the unconscionable things he'd done to her like stealing kisses, silently cursing her for allowing another guy to bring her home, snapping out because he'd found out that she was calling Loke and Laxus more than she calls him, saying stuff like she likes him but would always remind him of their deal, making Natsu stay at their house because he wasn't there… And not making an effort to look for him at either the museum or the Fairy Tail Association. _Doesn't she miss me?_

It was a question that would never be answered.

Just then, Lucy stirred, he panicked for a moment but she didn't wake. He walked closer, he watched her from beside the bed and his eyes devoured every inch of her. Her blonde hair looked so soft, her skin so perfect, he wanted to reach out and touch that perfection. That's when he noticed the strap of her night clothes slipped, the same night dress he pulled a while ago. He felt a funny feeling on his nose, looking at her like this, he was an absolute pervert.

He pulled down her night dress to cover her skin as he pushed the covers up. Then, Lucy's eyes flickered. And yet again, for the second time of that night, she caught him…

A smile lined Lucy's lips, an unexpected gesture for the raven-haired boy.

"What?" Lucy said sleepily, "Don't tell me you want to sleep with Natsu outside?" she teased.

Gray opened his mouth and shut it closed again, unable to process any words to retort. This was just so not like him. He stood up and stretched his arms in the air, it's probably better to sleep with that ash brain outside. Her sleeping beside him was a sweet torture and he wasn't sure if he could hold back his desire to embrace her.

Lucy blinked at him, "Will you really sleep outside?" she asked, trying to conceal her anxiety.

"Yeah," was what Gray only managed to say. A sudden come back popped into his mind, "Why? Don't tell me you miss me?" he taunted. It was a sarcastic question. He thought that ended the conversation, until…

"Yes, I kind of…" Lucy fidgeted her fingers, blushing madly as she rested her back on the head board, "…missed you even though you're a bastard."

Gray was thankful that his back was facing Lucy when she said that, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hide his flustered face. What question that'll never be answered? Let him take that back. "E-ehe… T-thought so…" he stammered as he walked towards the front door, "S-sleep first, I-I'll come back… I'll just freshen up…"

"Really? You'll sleep here?" she cheered, "I'll save some space for you, _stupid_…"

She just can't stop her mouth from talking foul, eh? Yet, the warmth of Gray's entire body was rushing up to his face, his hands were cold but his face was about to explode. He immediately went out, only to find Natsu rummaging the refrigerator. The pink-haired boy barely glanced at him as he shamelessly continued raiding their food storage.

On normal days, he would've engaged himself in a fight with Natsu, but not now. He felt like a teenager dealing with his first love. Speaking of which, he had always liked Lucy as long as he remembered… though he kept on insisting that Erza was his ideal girl.

He went straight to the bathroom and sat on the bowl with its lid closed. He yanked his head as he bent down, he just started hating Lucy because of that awful-tasting chocolate that doesn't really make sense if you think about it now.

That reminded him… what happened to the letter and present she gave him that time? His memory about his childhood was a bit blurry but his subconscious seemed to keep reminding him about why he hated Lucy in the first place ever since they got married and when his brother told him directly about what he felt for his wife.

Ahhh, but still… a vision of Lucy appeared in his mind, a sweet smile lining her lips. Since when did they act this nice towards each other? "What will you do now, Gray?" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Gray stepped out of the bathroom, he glanced towards the living room and saw Natsu lying down on his sleeping bed, one foot over the couch, his arms spread everywhere.<p>

The raven-haired boy groaned, _Did I stay too long in the bathroom? _He mused.

"Why don't you confess to her, perverted exhibitionist?"

This made Gray snap out of his thoughts, he stared at Natsu wide eyed to see him not moving an inch. "Huh?"

"Tch~" brushing off the topic, Natsu hid his head under the blanket, "I said, your brain is frozen and you're stupid!" the pink-haired boy snarled in a very sleepy voice.

Gray felt a vein pop out of his head but decided it's too late to engage himself into another fight with the dolt, so instead he headed towards the door and abruptly mumbled, "Just die soon!" He entered the room and closed the door immediately.

He then crawled to the vacant space beside the blonde.

Again, he couldn't help but stare at her face. This was becoming a habit, he instantly shook his head and turned his body against her. He slid himself inside the cover and felt her hand brush against her back. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, he found her facing him while asleep, _she's really comfortable with me now…_

He never noticed it. The first few nights they shared the bed, she was very cautious of any skin contact. But now, her hand was even unconsciously brushing against his back. He stirred to face her, warily clasping their hands together. She didn't move.

And then he found himself drifting off to sleep… "Good night, brat…"

.

_To be continued…_


	19. Win Her Heart

**A/N **I'm sorry it took me so long to update… I can't make a response on all of the reviews right now because I don't have enough time and I'm so tired – aaaah~ but I'll make it up to you all when I get the time, ne? I'm so sorry! I'd like you all to know I'm very grateful on everyone's support. Thank you very much! I love you all! :)

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: WIN HER HEART<strong>

"Can't I come with you, Lucy?" Natsu whined as he followed the blonde girl around the house.

Lucy could only smile at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, Natsu. You didn't inform me ahead of time that you're coming last night. The officer in charge right now at the office and I aren't exactly in good terms, so I can't bring you along. I'll take a day off tomorrow and the next day." She explained as she walked in the kitchen.

Just then, she noticed the troubled-looking Gray preparing the breakfast. His polo still unbuttoned and his tie was hanging around his neck loosely with a pink apron atop of it all. She won't deny it, she likes seeing Gray in apron. Her eyes glinted as a bright idea came to mind, "Maybe you should tag along with Gray today?"

Hearing this, Gray's eyes widened, "Eh? No." he immediately protested as he set down three sets of plates and bowls in the dining table.

"Why not?" Lucy asked in all curiosity.

Natsu smirked, "Maybe he's keeping a gorgeous girlfriend in his office and he wants to keep it a secret?"

A sudden splash of befuddling emotions crashed inside Lucy. _Seriously, what's wrong with me? _She thought as a frown made its way to her pleasant features, which didn't go unnoticed by both boys.

Gray gnashed his teeth unconsciously, _damn Natsu_!

"Ah," she didn't manage to hide her frowning face and didn't bother to either. "Fine then, dress appropriately… I'll bring you along." The blonde sat across her husband and faked an enthusiastic smile, "Itadakimasu!"

"Yes! I'll pack my breakfast, I'll start preparing now." Natsu jumped excitedly as he went back to the living room where he left his luggage.

Gray won't allow this!

Even he hasn't gone there yet? And she's taking him along now? _No way would that happen_!

"You're really bringing him along?" Gray asked in a serious tone as he watched her dig in.

Lucy hummed an "uhn~" as she gracefully ate her piece.

"But… won't that Karen girl scold you?" He asked reluctantly, trying to conceal his true intentions.

Lucy met his gaze as she swallowed down the food on her mouth, "I guess… Well, nothing's new about that. With Natsu or no Natsu, she'll scold me anyway… And, it's not like you _really _care right?" she picked a side dish and put it on top of her rice, "If you have a girlfriend, I told you it's alright with me… You see, I should at least help you out since we're in this together and–"

"Don't believe Natsu. It's not like you don't know how senseless he is at times…" Gray cut her off, quite confused with Lucy's sudden crankiness.

She was in a good mood this morning as far as he could remember.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah…" she waved her free hand as she continued eating.

Gray was at lost, he sighed in defeat, "I'll take him along instead, in one condition though?"

Lucy, taken a back, tilted her head on the side, "You are?" she gave him a weird look, "What condition?"

"I'll drop you to your office today?"

Lucy blinked, baffled. "Eh? Why?"

"I-uhm…" Gray must think fast. "I wanted to see your office?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"I… I also want to meet the Cana girl you always keep on talking about…" _Great Gray! You sound like a perverted old man who hunts for chicks. _He thought, almost face palming himself.

Lucy chuckled, "Don't tell me I got you interested with Cana."

_It's not that_. Was what he wanted to say but instead, "Yes, you always talk about her. Who won't be interested with what kind of girl she is? I want to get to know her better."

A sudden change of expression could be detected with Lucy, she found herself gripping tightly on her chopsticks and curling her toes.

_No_, she scolded herself, _he's not yours to own. You're only married to him in the paper, nothing more and nothing less. What? You thought he likes you just because of a kiss? _

"Lucy?" Gray's voice woke her up from her temporary stupor.

"A-ah." She almost yelled, surprised, "I'll set you up with her some other time."

A light bulb appeared above Gray's head, "How about you and this Cana girl come on the museum's exhibit on Friday? How does that sound? But I still want to drop you off today." He said in a rapid speed, hoping that Lucy won't suspect him or anything. Damn, this is getting serious. He was so out of character lately.

"B-but… I told you, I haven't said anything to Cana yet…" she tried to object but she knew it was a hopeless case.

"Then let's tell her?"

This made Lucy's eyes grow wide, "T-tell her? B-but I thought you said you're interested to know her better?"

"How malicious, Lucy?" Gray smirked, finally boozing with confidence when he heard her stutter.

Lucy could only blink, blankly staring at the man across of her.

"I'm not Loke. Don't compare me to your brother." He smiled, realizing that Lucy's interpretation of _interest_ is far from his definition.

For a moment, he forgot that this girl was so close to her infamous womanizing brother. Definitely, when Loke says, '_She's interesting_!' it clearly translates as, '_I want her to be my next girlfriend_!'

"I'm doooone, Lucy!" Natsu yelled energetically, he dragged his vision to the now-fuming-Gray and pointed a demanding finger at him, "Oi, ice brain! Pack me my breakfast and lun–"

"Pack it yourself, can't you see we're talking here you stupid flame head!" Gray had lost his cool as he stripped his apron off and stood up, starting a glaring contest with the intruder.

"I'm your guest, don't be rude!" Natsu charged back, eyes firmly fixed on the raven-haired boy.

"You invited yourself and you call yourself a guest?" Gray retorted.

"Shut up! Lucy invited me, you irresponsible twerp!" the rosy-haired boy gritted his teeth.

"Oh, you shut up… This is my house because Lucy here," Gray pointed the blonde, "is a Fullbuster. She's carrying my name, so–"

"Now that you mention that…" Natsu interrupted, dropping the glaring contest first as he folded his arms across his chest. "Do you really have to keep reminding me that she's your wife, huh?"

Lucy almost choked as she coughed excessively.

Gray flushed a thousand shades of red, unable to move.

Natsu ran towards the refrigerator to get Lucy a pitcher of water, he didn't even bother to grab a glass in panic. He handed the pitcher to Lucy who in turn accepted it and drank straight from the pitcher.

_Damn proper etiquette! I'll die! _

As soon as she eased her throat, Natsu asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Lucy could only nod as she stroked her throat.

Gray pulled out a paper towel and handed it to her which she gratefully accepted.

"Y-you're not coming with me anymore, Natsu. Gray will bring you along." Lucy managed to say despite the difficulty.

Natsu pouted, "Eh? I wanted to come with you."

"What for?" Gray prompted, curious.

"Do I need a reason for that? I miss Lucy–"

"Natsu," Lucy instantly cut him off as she set down the paper towel beside her plate, "I'll take a day off tomorrow for you."

The rosy-haired boy immediately understood Lucy's gesture as he nodded in understanding, he turned to face the _very _curious Gray and gave him his toothy grin, "Well, then… Please take care of me today!"

Gray could only slap him in the head but even before Natsu could charge back, Lucy glared at the two, "Stop that!" she demanded in a serious tone, "Or I'll make sure Erza will get you two for this."

The two boys shivered animatedly as they both plastered a fake smile.

"Hurry up, Lucy… You'll be late?" was Gray's sweet retort to her evil aura.

Lucy's features softened as she stood up. "Yep, better fix that tie of yours fast if you're going to drop me off today."

Hearing this, Gray brightened up. It worked.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Natsu hugged himself, "C-cold…" he murmured as he sat down the stool inside Gray's freezer studio. "Waaa~ isn't there a fireplace in this room?"

"Are you kidding me?" Gray loosened his tie impatiently. He had been enduring Natsu's rants ever since they got in his studio.

Really! Natsu was quite lucky he was in such a good mood today. Who knew Lucy would give him a goodbye kiss – even if it's just a peck on the cheek – for the sake of pretending in front of Natsu?

"Are you even human?" the rosy-haired boy argued, feeling his numb senses. "This'll kill me. I'll come back later… Maybe I could explore the museum, though I think it'll just bore me out. How could you work at a place like this? I can't understand. It's not awesome, you're starting to look like a frozen meat in my eyes that'll be taken out of the freezer and…" Natsu continued on and on and on…

Gray smirked inwardly, _heh_! And he was able to also drop her in the office too. What a _lucky _day? He hummed, ignoring the rosy-haired boy who kept on talking non-stop.

The raven-haired boy glanced at his wrist watch.

How he wish he could go home already?

Crazy, right? Days ago, he was trying his best not to go home and just avoid Lucy. It was such a surprise how a confession to oneself could change his resolve just like that?

Well, the confession wasn't really the factor that changed his resolve – it was actually Lucy.

And then he realized, it suddenly got quiet… Natsu's gone.

But Natsu's the least of his concern right now. He'll make sure he'd inform Erza about Natsu's intrusion to their household before this day ends – hah! That damn dimwit, trying to sabotage his and Lucy's better relationship (he only assumes).

He dragged his eyes back to the ice sculpture he was concentrating on, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Shit!"

Memories of last night's events were still fresh on his mind.

He admitted that he loves Lucy and thought that it's best to forget about his feelings while it's still early – that was his last resolve, but with how Lucy treated her last night… that's impossible.

Maybe he could pursue and try his luck – no, take his chance? If Lucy would give him a chance, that is?

It was then he remembered Loke said: _"If ever you fall in love with her, just come to me. I'll make her fall in love with you…" _

But would the proud Gray be able to admit that he finally fell in love with Lucy? Worst part is… of all people – he had to ask Loke for help?

Might as well try before some other bastard appears. _Damn Hibiki-senpai. _

He brought out his phone and started dialing Loke's number. He hesitantly pressed the green button.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_"Gray?" _It was Loke's voice.

For a moment, his tongue felt tied up. "H-hey L-Loke," he stammered. _Damn Gray, try to act normal. Shit. _"How are you today?"

That doesn't sound normal at all.

He heard a light chuckle over the phone, _"I'm good, what's up? Did something happen?" _

"O-oh, nothing much. I just… uh… miss you I guess?"

Gray felt so gay. Damn it!

Another light chuckle was heard from the other end of the line, but taunting this time.

"_You finally fell for her, huh?" _

Ah, as expected of the sharp Loke.

"E-eh?" was the only word the came out of his mouth. It's not even in the dictionary. When did Gray become this stupid?

"_Yay! I was right. So, since when? Mind telling me the details?" _

Gray was grateful they were talking over the phone, he didn't have to conceal how red his face was at the moment. Damn it! He realized it must have been a mistake to call Loke, but he was pretty desperate himself.

"I-I'm not quite sure too, I thought it was just my male hormo–"

"–_Hey! That's my sister!" _

"Yeah, yeah. I said _I thought _didn't I? And then, I found myself wishing that… uh, damn it! Just… just… I'm having a hard time! I'm going crazy, Loke!" he ran a hand through his raven hair, a bit upset that he was still having a hard time admitting it out loud – admitting that he was in love with Lucy.

Loke cleared his throat on the other line and laughed in a teasing manner.

_"What was that you said then… Uhhhh, _'I am confident she'd fall for me but I'll never fall in love with a no-good brat like her.' _You ate your words, huh?" _

The raven-haired boy shrank. He should've kept everything to himself. His poor pride got crushed. "Bastaaard! Get serious, will you? I don't know what to do anymore. I can't even sleep properly, shit! She even caught me kissing her to sleep and seriously… my own actions are creeping me out!"

_Oh? _What did he just say?

_"YOU DAMN PERVERT! YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU'VE BEEN KISSING MY DEAREST INNOCENT SISTER WHILE SHE'S ASLEEP!" _

Gray flinched, almost dropping the phone with the loud scream on the other line. His mistake. How could he tell him that?

He immediately brought the phone back to his ear and spoke, "I didn't mean to, Loke. Believe me!"

He heard Loke heaved a sigh of frustration, _"Don't rape her Gray, I'm telling you…" _

"Oi, I'm not that desperate!" Gray protested. He heard him blew air.

"_When will you confess? Better make it quick." _

Gray hesitated to answer. Yeah, he wanted to. But he was scared.

"The deal. She keeps on reminding me about the deal." was his only answer.

_"You have no other choice then, make her fall in love with you." _

"You know your sister better than I do… And to be honest, I think she's too hard to please?" Gray stared blankly at his ice sculpture.

_"She's just like other girls…" _

"Other girls would go crazy once I walk past them, they'd die to be in Lucy's place right now. That's why I always say I hate girls specifically like Lucy… She's too different!" Gray couldn't help but whine.

"_Woo her…" _

"Huh?"

_"Woo her, I said?"_

"The great Gray had never wooed anybody… Girls throw their selves at me. Damn it." Gray said in disapproval.

Loke ignored him and continued, _"I figured you'll fall for her sooner or later so I only had a few advices for you. First, _books_ – you know by now how much she adores books. Second, _pretend_ – as much as you can, pretend that you're cold or sick or feeling bad… Even if she hates you to bones, she'll still take care of you. Third, _freshly-picked flowers_ – yep! Freshly picked, not bought. She appreciates that more. Fourth, _stalk her _– but never let her catch you. You know that saying, 'secure your property but share your wife to her gorgeous brother' – by the way, I'm the only gorgeous brother in our family, you can leave Laxus out. Keep that in mind. And lastly, _gain her trust _– seriously, you might as well give up if she doesn't trust you. According to my speculation, that's how you'll be able to win her heart."_

"W-win her heart?" Gray's heart involuntary quickened its pace as he mimicked Loke's words. "And what was that saying? It's the first time I heard of it…"

_"Heh! Believe me… Those are my wooing technics that even my innocent and pretty sister can't resist – well, it works for me that's why she likes me a lot. It's as simple as ABC, you don't have to make things complicated." _Loke said in a proud voice.

Gray blinked, his cheeks flustered, "Books? Well, I've been giving her books since forever. Pretend? No way. I'm bad at acting. Freshly-picked flowers? What? You think I'm gay to pick flowers? Stalk her? Are you kidding me? It fits her more to be the stalker, you know? Gain her trust? Oh please, I'm the most trustworthy person one would ever know of. She's an impossible girl, moron! I'm giving up!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"A garden where you could pick flowers?" Jellal raised a brow, "That's a weird hobby, Gray…"

Gray wished there's a hole nearby where he could hide himself from his own embarrassment. _Seriously, Gray? Picking flowers? _

He scratched the back of his ears, unsure of what to say. "It's not a hobby."

"Ah, is it for Lucy-chan?" Jellal smiled, it almost seemed to Gray that the blue-haired boy was mocking him.

"N-no." He denied weakly, "It's for the flower vase at home."

"Oh!" Jellal stared at him jeeringly.

_Okay, he was a bad liar. Damn it! _He inwardly fumed. Why did he even listen to Loke in the first place?

"S-so, do you know any or not?" the raven-haired boy pressed impatiently.

Looking at Jellal, Gray almost wanted to beat him. The blue-haired guy was obviously trying hard to stifle his laughter. "Well, there's a garden at the back but I don't know if you could pick flowers there freely… Maybe you should go and ask permission first?"

"Ah, I need just a few. I don't think anyone would notice." Gray retorted, there's no way a cool guy like him would ask permission to the higher ups in picking flowers. He's not a little girl.

Jellal smiled, "Hehe, where's Natsu by the way? He was here a moment ago?"

"That idiot?" Speaking of which, he haven't seen Natsu ever since he walked out of his studio. "Where the hell is that guy?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Wah, really? This armor is so cool!" Natsu's eyes widened in fascination as he stared intently at the warrior armor display, "By looking at this, I could remember my sister."

The pink haired girl chuckled beside him, "That armor has great stories to tell…"

"Looks like so, but I'm not really interested to hear it – I don't like history. Can I try this on?" He grabbed the head gear clumsily which made his companion yelp in nervousness.

"N-no!" the pink-haired girl panicked, snatching the head gear and putting it back on the warrior armor stand. "You can't, Natsu-san."

Natsu pouted, "Don't be such a kill joy, Melody."

"It's Meredy, Natsu-san… Not Melody." A sweat drop appeared above Meredy's head. "I'll lose my job if you keep doing that."

But even before Natsu could protest, a stiff voice intervened, "Meredy."

Both Meredy and Natsu's heads turned to look at the owner of the voice. There stood a girl with long black hair and pale skin, she raised an eyebrow and examined Natsu from head to toe, "This is a restricted area as far as I could remember."

Meredy immediately bowed, "Ultear-sama… I apologize."

Natsu folded his arms across his chest, giving the sophisticated girl a proud look. "I am Jellal's brother-in-law, so I am authorized to be here."

Ultear's eyes widened in disbelief for a moment then returned back to her unreadable expression. With a smirk lining on her lips, she said, "Is that so?"

Meredy reached out for Natsu's arm, giving him a warning stare, she mouthed a, "Don't talk back, Natsu-san!" which Natsu didn't really get.

"I don't think its right to bully the people below you. I should inform my brother-in-law about your abuse to his employees." Natsu pointed an accusing finger at her.

Ultear felt the urge to laugh but restrained herself, she then bowed a little and waved her hands frantically. "Please don't tell Jellal-sama, I don't want to get fired." She faked a sad face, Meredy blinked. "I'll date you in exchange."

Natsu cupped his chin, raising an eyebrow at her, he scrutinized her from head to toe. "Hm, do you always date strangers you meet for the first time in exchange of keeping your job?"

Ultear couldn't stop herself from laughing any longer, _this boy sure piss him off and makes her laugh at the same time_. "Just the hot ones."

"Oh, I'm sure you have never dated Gray then. He's not hot." Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "And sure, hot ones like me don't just date strangers…"

Meredy gasped nervously.

Ultear raised a brow for a moment and smiled shrewdly, "Even though it's my treat?"

Natsu's face lightened up, "How's tomorrow sound? I'll ask Jellal to give you a day off. I won't stay in this town for long."

Ultear smiled, "You don't have to ask Jellal-sama, it's my day off tomorrow."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gray stared disgustingly at the garden in front of him, he glanced at the pretty flowers budding everywhere.

Why did he have to pick flowers again?

Oh, for Lucy. Shit!

He ran his hand through his raven hair as he walked through the bushes. He slid one hand on his pocket as he reached for the scissors he had prepared for this. _Damn it! _He never did anything as embarrassing like this.

Checking his surroundings, he stoop down and quickly cut the stems of the flowers he had chosen. After bundling it together, he hid it inside his coat. He put back the scissors inside his pocket and stood up like nothing happened.

It was almost sunset and he was grateful there were less people passing by.

Gray, walking out of the garden, didn't bother to come back to his studio, and went back home in both excitement and anxiety. Thus, forgetting about Natsu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Tadaima!" Lucy yelled as she closed the door behind her and took her shoes off.

"Okaeri." Gray's anxious voice greeted her back.

A smile crossed her face as she heard his voice, _he came home today. _She thought as she ran towards the kitchen to check him out.

She tiptoed behind the standing Gray who was chopping the vegetables, and looked over his shoulders, "What's for dinner?"

Blushing furiously, Gray fixed his eyes on the vegetables. "Shrimp."

Lucy blinked, "Smells nice." Her hand leaned over his bare shoulder for support. She stared at his bare back and blushed, "You're down to your boxers and apron again…"

Looking down, Gray almost gagged, "Crap!"

He heard her chuckle as she took a step back, but even before she could retreat to the room, Gray called her in a sheepish voice, "Lucy…"

She heard that and looked back, "Yeah?"

Gray placed the chopping knife down and walked briskly towards the room, once he got out, he threw a bundle of slightly ripped off flowers which she managed to catch in surprise.

Alright, Gray would admit the flowers weren't exactly in the best condition. He hid it inside his coat on his way home… of course, it would certainly be ripped off.

Lucy blinked in puzzlement as she eyed the bundle of flowers at hand while Gray returned to what he was doing previously.

"W-what's this?" Lucy stammered.

He wasn't ready to answer any questions. Shit. "Have you gone stupid that you can't even tell what is _that_?" was his fatuous retort. He was nervous, so nervous that his hands were trembling tremendously.

Lucy crunched her nose, a vein popping out of her head. She walked towards Gray and kicked him behind the knee, he grunted in pain. _Damn this brat! _

"Idiot! You can just say you picked it up for me! How uncool? Tch~" she clicked her tongue as she walked out of the kitchen.

Gray could only smile to himself. Yeah, why didn't he just simply say that?

He stroked the area where Lucy kicked him and continued chopping the vegetables. Just then, he heard Lucy's phone ring.

A few moment of silence and then…

"Gray, you forgot to take Natsu home!"

.

_to be continued..._


	20. Garlic and Lemon

**A/N ***pants* At last! I was able to update… I can't describe how grateful I am to everyone's support… I hope you like this chapter. And, uh… About the Review Responses, I'll be taking those down. But I'll still respond on the reviews in every chapter, just that I'd be removing it too when I update. I'm really sorry if my long A/N's bothered you in the past. I'll change, I promise. I realized 1/3 of the total word count in this story is composed solely of my responses and ramblings. Kihehe. Gomenasai minna! You can punish me if you please – just don't kill me onegai? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And Review Responses are down below. I figured I can't include the responses on chapter 18 so, I'll just PM you people… ne? :) Oh, and before I forget… I would like to thank everyone for your kind support. :) And to those who read, liked and reviewed 'Hey Doctor'… Thank you so much! I thought it was lame, but… ahhh~ I love you people!

**Notice**: All review responses are removed on this chapter. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: GARLIC AND LEMON<strong>

"Lucy~" he faked a painful cry. Gray wasn't really sure if it was convincing enough but living with her for a few months now, he could surely attest her huge naivety – which he won't deny, was one of the things he liked best about her, though it kind of backfire most of the time.

And right now, he only hoped that he could pull out a realistic act all throughout (and she won't smell the stinky cloves of garlic clipped under his armpits to make his body temperature high).

She immediately attended to him as soon as he called, "What's wrong?" she asked, creasing her brows in worry.

He purposely wiped his lips with vinegar this morning too – in an attempt to look pale, which somehow worked nevertheless. "Can't you just stay here?" he asked desperately.

The blonde looked back at Natsu who was standing by the door of their room, "Natsu, are you sure you can manage alone?"

She promised Natsu that she'll take the day off today for him but due to Gray falling sick all of a sudden, she felt a bit guilty to leave Gray for Natsu since her husband needs her more right now – she can't just leave him like this to tour Natsu around, right? And definitely, Natsu won't agree to stay at home either.

Last night, Gray accidentally left Natsu at his work place. She almost didn't notice it too, if not for Natsu calling her and scornfully telling her how mean Gray was to forget about him. Good thing Jellal was kind enough to drop him back at their house.

Jellal considered letting Natsu stay over on his apartment but the latter declined – there's no way he'll spend his precious vacation with her strict sister. The poor rosy-haired boy could tell, Erza would just ask him to clean the apartment up or force him to do household chores.

"Yep, I have a date anyway." Natsu said casually as he stepped inside the room.

Lucy dragged her eyes back to the acting-sick Gray who in turn let out a fake cough. She stroked his back as she answered Natsu, "You managed to pick up a girl here in just a day?" She felt up Gray's forehead and bit her lower lip, brown orbs directed to the raven-haired boy sitting in front of her, "Maybe I should bring you to the hospital, Gray? You're burning!" she said in panic.

Gray could only smirk inwardly, _its working_! Pretending to be sick really does wonders, eh? He thought these kinds of things were way past his age already. He recalled pretending to be sick worked only with his mom and the school nurse when he wanted to skip school way back in middle school and high school.

Yup, he planned all this.

Yesterday, before he _hastily _picked up flowers from the museum's backyard garden, he figured he should do something to make Lucy stay with him rather than let her be alone with the stupid flame head today. While rethinking Loke's seemingly useless advices on how to win Lucy's heart, he had come up to this idea.

Don't get him wrong, leaving Natsu at the museum yesterday wasn't part of the plan. It's just that, he was too occupied thinking how his plan will look natural in Lucy's eyes.

Natsu sniffed the air around the bed like a dog, "Well, she said she'll treat me and tour me around. Who am I to–" he sniffed again, this time around Lucy and Gray – the latter could only kick him lightly (since he couldn't raise his arms) "–turn down a kind offer?" He dodged Gray's kicking leg and continued inhaling the air. "I'm pretty sure it stinks of garlic around here." He drew imaginary circles in front of him, raising a brow at Gray suspiciously.

The raven-haired boy's eyes grew wide, throwing Natsu a challenging glare. He clutched onto his stomach again and feigned a whimper, "Lucy~"

Damn, Gray couldn't afford to get caught. Not yet.

"Hmm~" she hummed comfortingly as one of her hand stroked Gray's stomach automatically and she sniffed her other hand as well, "It must be me." She raised her hand innocently, "I chopped down some garlic and onions earlier, I was trying to make some porridge."

A look of fear struck the two boys' faces – she cooked?

"Gray, I foresee your death later. May you rest in peace?" Natsu shook his head in mocking sympathy and threw his hand on the air with teary eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a whole day date to attend to. I'll make sure to reserve the day tomorrow for your funeral." He said, particularly to Gray as he dramatically turns around to face the door.

The raven-haired boy certainly didn't miss the mischievous smile plastered on his face.

_Damn that Natsu_! Two-in-one strike.

He openly mocked Lucy and inwardly taunted Gray.

"Screw you, Natsu! You're making fun of my food again!" the blonde shrieked as she stood up and prepare to launch her infamous kick-in-the-groin attack while Natsu was still within her reach.

The rosy haired boy sped up towards the door and clumsily shouted, "Graaaay, save me! At least, thank me for today!"

That confirmed it, the stupid flame head discerned his acting. Shit! Since when did he become this smart? Or he knew Gray _so _well that he could easily tell?

"What the hell are you talking about, Natsu Dragneel? You better get your ass back here, you–"

As comprehension dawned on Gray, he grabbed Lucy by the wrist, cutting off her upsurge and even before she could take a step into running after Natsu. _Seriously, she's still into running around even at this age_? Gray thought to himself.

Even though he was dying to see Natsu be beaten up by his wife, he was certain today wasn't exactly the best time for that – because he knew he truly owes his childhood friend for not saying anything to Lucy.

The blonde looked back at him, her features softening as the trace of annoyance in her eyes slowly changed into an alarmed stare, "Better lie down and don't move around too much." She pushed him back against the bed and rubbed his stomach gently.

_Score_! Gray mentally danced in glee.

More feigning means more scores.

He faked a cough – obviously fake which Lucy seemed not to notice since she was really panicking. "Ah, now my head hurts." Gray whined like a little child.

Lucy couldn't believe seeing this side of Gray. Though it scared her that this might be a sign that he's dying – too early to be a widow – she also found it surprisingly _cute_.

_Argh, Lucy! What are you thinking_? She scolded herself mentally.

Her other free hand instantaneously reached for his head and stroked it candidly, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to do exactly… Let's get you to the hospital before–"

Gray's heart pounded hard, "No!" he screamed in protest, shocking Lucy.

Okay, another exaggerated reaction. Just great!

He shut his eyes and gasped, he calmly said, "N-not the hospital. I'm fine here, I just–"

Lucy chuckled, "Oh," she smiled mockingly, "You're scared of hospitals?"

If he answers _no_, she'll question him more. If he says _yes_, she'll laugh at him and crush his pride – oh well, who cares about those anyway? As long as he wins her heart, "Whatever." He said in between his gritted teeth.

Yeah, he still didn't answer. He sucked at lying, so it's safest to give her a vague answer. She won't pry more and will just assume things, anyway.

"That's so cute."

Gray thought his face wouldn't get any redder with her hands stroking both his stomach and head, but still… it's the first time she found something cute in him – or so he thought.

He looked away, a bit embarrassed.

Lame, just lame! He wanted to rebuke himself for being this uncool? Why does he have to always lose it in front of her anyway?

She stopped herself from laughing and stared at Gray restlessly, "But I'm still not sure how to take care of you? Maybe I should call mama to make sure? Or…" her hands also stopped moving as her face brightened up like a brilliant idea just came to mind, "Ah, Loke? He always tells me what to do when he's sick, he must know what to do with you too."

Curse it! And Gray thought he kept his coolness yesterday when he told Loke that he'd never take any of his advices. He still flinched at the last statement though, that damn Loke had really tried out his techniques on her. _What a gruesome brother_?

Lucy pulled both hands and reached for his phone – the nearest within her reach – and called Loke, he stared at her as she pressed the phone against her ear and felt his forehead once again.

Gray found himself unconsciously sighing dreamily, cheeks flustered. He wishes this day never ends.

"It's Lucy, Loke. Gray's sick!" Lucy's panic-stricken voice woke him up from his trance.

Even though he couldn't hear or see Loke, he could totally picture how he looked like as he laughed at his hypocrisy. And yeah, he should probably prepare himself for endless mocks later when they talk again.

"He's so hot – no! I don't mean that…" she pouted, "Hot as in his temperature!" she said defensively over the phone, she glanced slightly to Gray and diverted her gaze the instance their eyes met. _Damn this Loke! _She fumed, he was teasing her. She couldn't help but blush.

Gray could tell, Loke was most likely joshing her over the phone. She used the wrong choice of words, what does she expect? He noticed her flushed cheeks.

Is that a good sign or a bad sign?

An expression of shock spread across Lucy's face as her eyes grew wide, jaw dropping and face reddening deeply in disbelief. "S-sponge bath?"

Gray almost laughed hearing this and her reaction pushed him to practically give in – thankfully, his self-control took over him.

Loke's really helping him out.

"B-but… that's awkward?" she paused for a few moment and dragged her vision back at Gray, she sighed in defeat, "I'm used to seeing him naked but I'm not used to touching him _naked_. Oh please?"

His ears abruptly perked up, _what the hell is Loke telling her_?

He couldn't stop the lewd thoughts invading his brain now, thanks to Lucy's thoughtless words. How can she innocently provoke such thoughts?

He imagined Lucy wearing a clingy nurse's uniform and giving him a sponge bath. Again, he felt a funny feeling on his nose as he dreamily stared at the ceiling.

"Gray! Oh gosh! Your nose is bleeding!" Lucy yelled, she grabbed a tissue roll and gave it to her still preoccupied husband, "Damn," she clutched the phone and unnervingly spoke, "Loke, I'll call you later. Gray's having a nosebleed."

_"Don't overwork yourself, Lucy. You're his medicine." _Were Loke's last words before the line died and Lucy could react negatively.

Flustered, the oblivious Lucy alarmingly attended over Gray's bleeding nose – who was still in the middle of his lewd fantasies.

* * *

><p>"W-wait, I'll use the bathroom first…" Gray nervously said as he pretended to weakly walk towards the bathroom with Lucy assisting him from behind. Actually, he felt kind of mortified that he was doing something as desperate like this just to get her attention but he justifies this with: it's not attention he's after, it's her heart – which he finds lamer.<p>

And if he allowed her to give him a sponge bath with these cloves of garlics under his armpits, he's definitely signing up for his death contract.

Lucy's stomach growled, "Ah, I'm hungry. Better hurry, then. I still have to prepare the basin." She stopped behind him, just before the bathroom door as he closed and locked it.

Just then, he almost danced in joy. He took the cloves of garlic off his underarms and flushed it in the toilet bowl. Now, he had to get rid of the stinky smell, damn. How was he supposed to do that without taking a bath?

He heard Lucy knock on the door, "Gray, are you done? I prepared the basin, the lemons and the sponge. Open up."

_Lemon_? Of course, that'll take care of the stinky smell.

"Almost done," he answered. Running the water through his soapy fingers while wiping his armpits, he then dampened the tissue and dried his underarms.

He turned to open the door and found himself facing a madly blushing Lucy who was carrying a basin.

"C-can you do it yourself?" the blonde asked sheepishly.

And again, for the umpteenth times of the day, Gray feigned a painful cry. "My head hurts…" he pretended to stumble out of balance.

Quickly, Lucy placed the basin on the sink and held him by his waist – _score_! – and made him sit at the toilet bowl after closing the lid cover. With face full of worry, she stated, "Alright, alright. Sit there for a while."

She then twisted the faucet open and toned the hot and cold water for it to be warm. She squeezed the lemons on the basin before putting water on it.

After a few minutes of watching Lucy, Gray couldn't help but be stunned and laugh inwardly at the same time. _What the hell is he doing_? He asked himself, but he knew he was enjoying it.

But the mini tug of war inside him was too annoying, his conscience was kind of bothering him. He knew Lucy didn't want to do this. "Do we really need to do this?" he asked out of the whim.

Lucy glanced at him as she soaked the sponge on the basin and turned the running water off. "Y-yeah, Loke said you need this to cool your body down – ack! Your clothes?"

_Oh_! Who said anything about conscience, when in fact, he was tremendously excited with Lucy giving him a sponge bath that he already stripped down to his boxers in no time. "Eh," he scratched his head, "Just hurry."

Lucy knew she was so flustered, she hesitantly started to wipe his face. The air was awkward, _very _awkward for her. Both of them were blushing furiously. She then wiped his neck with shaking hands, her face leveling his own.

Gray couldn't help but stare at her pensively, while the blonde tried her hardest to avoid meeting his set of orbs.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Lucy?" he asked, a bit reluctant but suddenly felt assertive once he saw she took a quick look at him and hastily casted her gaze elsewhere, cheeks very red. His wife was always good at comebacks, so definitely, he could tell he at least had an effect on her – _confidence boost_!

She pushed his face away and raised an eyebrow, standing upright and soaking the sponge on the basin again. "N-no, not in a million years will you ever make me feel uncomfortable." She stuttered but maintained her sharp look, she squatted in front of him – _damn, not a good position_. Her face leveled his abs – _oh dear Kami, what to do? What to do? _She knew she was almost making weird faces as she wiped his arms down to his hands, though her eyes were stuck on his chest down to his abdomen.

And who said he didn't notice?

A smirk formed on Gray's face, "You can feel it if you want to…"

What was she doing again? Lucy felt like she got caught in a massive avalanche. How embarrassing? "W-w-w-what are you talking about, you idiot?" her butt almost touched the floor. "Y-you're making me feel nauseous."

_Heh_, he loves this side of her. "Is that so?" Gray questioned, leaning his face closer to her. "You know, butterflies were often mistaken for nausea. It's a common mistake. Don't confuse yourself, Lucy. You know you like me."

"H-h-huh?" stuttered Lucy, eyeing their close proximity. As her self-consciousness arose, her butt met the cold bathroom floor. "W-what the hell are you up to, j-jerk?" her face was about to explode. _Too close, too close. _

Gray took advantage of this and sloped over, inching his face closer to the madly blushing blonde. "You like me, don't you?"

Lucy felt the insides of her stomach flipping. She fell into the pit of bafflement and her face manifested this, just as she realized that Gray was probably teasing him, she smashed his face with the wet sponge she was gripping tightly and crawled away from him.

_Shit! And I thought I'd be able to kiss her again_. He mentally slapped himself as he laughed ironically.

"Don't play jokes on me, Gray Fullbuster!" she yelled.

He promptly gawked at her and damn – how he loves to see her this flustered, of course not because of other guys but him alone.

She stared at him weirdly, he knew he got her angry.

"I got you blushing…" he laughed out loud.

She stood up and stomped her feet, walking out of the bathroom as she threw her arms in the air helplessly. "Fuck you, Fullbuster!"

"Sure? I'm yours, do whatever you want." he snappishly responded.

Lucy marched back in front of the open door, "Damn you! Finish that sponge bath yourself!" she shrieked in extreme irritation and then walked away.

Gray flushed and could only smile to himself. He wondered if she could really like him… And at least – he had the upper hand today.

.

_to be continued..._


	21. First Love

**A/N ***shield hands* I'm sorry! This is all I can offer you right now… Gomenasai *bows* I'll make it up to you all one day. And, thank you very much to all the reviewers, followers, silent readers and those who fav'd this story – seriously, I'm so touched. English is my second language and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. :3 Oh, be warned though, the review responses down there took me three pages – it's that long. Love you people *sends out virtual kisses* Enjoy!

**Notice: **All review responses on this chapter are removed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: FIRST LOVE<strong>

Gray slowly walked towards the kitchen, wondering what Lucy was doing. He could only hope her anger had died down. "Lucy~" he whined, "My stomach's aching again…"

Lucy turned to face him, her face softening and suddenly switching into uneasiness. "Still?" she walked towards him and felt his forehead again. "Good, you cooled down."

"What are you doing here? Let's go back to the room…" Gray asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

Which the blonde seemed to buy or she did notice, but ignored it. She stroked her stomach and smiled sheepishly, "I'm hungry… I made porridge but I'm not sure if it's edible–"

Gray paled, "F-for me?"

"Should be… But I'm thinking of ordering food instead, my porridge might worsen your stomachache." She sighed as she went back to the stove where a pot was currently placed. "You haven't eaten breakfast yet and it's already noon time."

He took breakfast this morning before Natsu and Lucy woke up – in preparation for his big acting. "A-ah, I don't eat ordered food…"

"That's what I thought." Lucy responded.

"T-then let's just try that out." He aversely suggested.

Lucy's eyes brightened in excitement, "You want to?"

_No_ was what he wanted to say but instead, he answered, "Yep. As you said, I haven't eaten breakfast yet… and you haven't eaten either, right? Late _brunch_, I suppose?"

"Yay!" Lucy clapped happily but still eyed him in disbelief, "Are you dying?"

Gray raised a brow, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

Lucy chuckled, "You seemed to be nicer than usual."

_Oh, she's smart… as expected of my canny wife. _He grinned, "Maybe you're just starting to fall in love with me _that_ you keep on imagining things, eh?"

An angry vein popped out of her head, "Really you!"

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she leaned her back on the bed rest, "Wah, it feels so good to skip one day of work and just stay home." She stretched her arms and checked on the sleeping Gray – or so she thought.<p>

After eating, she tucked Gray in the bed and took care of the rest of the household chores. It felt so tiring to do all these but refreshing as well. She was kind of used to Gray doing the chores.

She grabbed an unread book and opened it.

"What's so good about books that you seemed to like it so much?" Gray asked, startling Lucy.

"I thought you're asleep. You better get some rest." Lucy said as he pushed his head against the pillow.

Gray frowned, "I can skip work tomorrow and the next day, and the day after that if you'll skip work too."

Lucy blushed, "W-what are you saying? I can't do that."

He knew he's becoming bolder, "You skipped work for Natsu but you can't because of me? That's unfair, Lucy."

Her face flushed a deeper shade of red, "W-well, I invited him here in the first place. And… well?" she stuttered, finding the right words to use, "If you're still sick by tomorrow, I'll skip work then and bring you to the hospital. I should probably inform mama also, since she'll surely be worried."

Gray pouted as he transferred his head to her legs which made the blonde yelp, "H-hey!" She tried to push his head off but to no avail, just let him be. "O-oi!"

The raven-haired boy snuggled his head deeper and smiled innocently at her, "Before we got married, I've always dreamt to do this with my wife. I never expected I'd be marrying you…"

Flustered, Lucy rolled her eyes, burying her head to the book she was holding to hide her red face. "I didn't expect it either."

"Who did?" he laughed.

Lucy giggled too. "Yeah…"

Silence enveloped the air, and then the blonde broke it with: "I'm sorry…"

Gray stared at her from below, "I should be the one saying that…"

And again, Lucy chuckled. "Hearing that from you sounded so funny."

"I wonder if we didn't get married, will there ever come a time that we'd be this close?" he asked in a soft voice.

Lucy was tempted to meet his gaze but decided it's better not to, she concentrated her eyes on the words in front of her.

"Nope…" She replied, "I don't think so."

"Lucy," he called with a hint of seriousness on his voice that made the blonde's heart beat like crazy. "Do you remember why you hate me so much?"

_Hell_! Of course, she does. She held a pointless grudge against him. He was the only guy that ever rejected her, the only guy that broke her heart.

It was because of this pointless grudge that she was scared to get herself into any serious relationships. He was the only guy that ever managed to break her heart – even though it was an innocent comment but until now, she always get nightmares about it.

_"I don't want Lucy!" _she remembered this line being screamed by a 5-year-old Gray.

She shrugged the thought off her head, an expression of pain spreading across her face. "No." She lied.

And then, silence lingered once again…

"You write novels, right?" Gray broke the silence, making a move. It was so hard to keep a consistent conversation with Lucy. _Damn it_!

"Yeah," she bustled as she flipped a page of the book she was reading.

"Tell me about your plots?" he asked casually.

The blonde raised a curious brow, glancing down at him. _Just what the hell is he up to? _She felt his forehead once again, "It's not like you're really interested. You're acting like Loke…"

He felt the corner of his mouth twitch involuntarily upon the mention of Loke's name, he rolled his eyes, "And you always talk about Loke."

She laughed, "You sound like a jealous old man. You're acting weird."

"I was just asking, don't get too full of yourself." The raven-haired boy managed to choke a convincing lie – well, somewhat _convincing_? Or not.

She slammed the book close and placed it on the bedside table, she looked down on the raven-haired boy and grinned, "You _really _like to hear my plot?"

Gray calmed himself down, he found her so cute that he felt the urge to pinch and stretch her cheeks which was so gay. "Yeah, I hope it isn't boring."

Her eyebrows furrowed in obvious annoyance but he could tell she restrained her rage, she's probably excited to talk about her plot. "Hmm," she unconsciously stroked his hair gently.

He wondered if she used to do things like these to Loke too.

Gray felt all the heat on his body rose up on his cheeks, he really wished they could stay like this forever.

"It's a story about a girl who had her heart broken by her first love. She was a princess–"

"–eh? What kind of guy would break a princess' heart?" he cut her off, unable to hold his tongue. She pulled his hair and he could only grit his teeth, "Itai!"

"Don't interrupt when I'm talking about my plot." She demanded as she let his hair go, "…and she was betrothed to her first love's brother."

"That's sad." The raven-haired boy intervened once again. Noticing her sharp glare, he smiled guiltily and said, "Sorry, please continue…"

The blonde sighed and resumed, "She did everything to divert her feelings to her fiancée but failed. She knew she was just making a fool of herself. It was a futile attempt because every time she'd see her first love, her heart would go crazy. But her first love never laid eyes on her…" she pouted a little, "She wasn't really sure why her heart chose to love this stupid guy–"

"Maybe he's hot?" and again, his itching mouth just couldn't help but butt in.

"Let's stop this." She spat. With an angry vein popping out of her forehead, she rolled her eyes and pushed his head off her legs, "You're a lot more difficult than Loke."

He struggled to keep his head planted against her legs and gave her an apologetic look, "I'm kidding…"

She heaved another sigh and sat upright, she out stretched her legs to adjust their awkward position, "Now, where was I? Right, she wasn't exactly sure why she fell for him. Must be because he was treating her differently – she was a princess and yet he was disgusted with her? One day, the first love was offered to take his brother's place as her groom-to-be, but he immediately declined and looked at the princess sickeningly. He hated her and she doesn't have any idea why."

Gray blinked, feeling bad for the protagonist of her story. He excitedly queried, "Are you misleading the readers? He doesn't hate her, right? There must be a good reason behind his immediate decline?"

Lucy gaped at him, _so he was really into it? _She was a bit stunned yet a soft smile lined on her lips, "I don't know… I haven't thought about that part yet."

Longing for more, Gray could only pout, "You should have thought of that before you get to this part of the plot." And then his eyes widened and he grinned, "I'll give you ideas on why he probably declined the offer in a man's point of view." He exclaimed enthusiastically as he held his index finger up, "Might be because he knew his brother loves the princess?" he raised another finger, "Might also be because he thought she loves his brother. I don't remember you saying she confessed." And raising another finger up, "Or… he likes somebody else?"

The blonde huffed, "He likes somebody else."

"Oh," Gray tsked, "What an idiot?"

"Yeah, a total idiot." She buoyed with a sad voice. "Have you…" she stopped in hesitation.

Gray raised a brow expectantly, waiting for her to continue. _I wonder if we're getting to the deepest secrets part? _

"Ah, never mind." She smiled as she reached for her book again.

Gray quickly blocked her hand from reaching it, "Eh? Reading again? Talk to me more."

"You should be getting a rest, bastard." Lucy eyed him a warning stare.

"Come on, brat." He teased, making Lucy give up. "What was that you're about to ask? Spit it out."

Lucy fidgeted her fingers and gave him an unsure glance, "Have you ever fallen in love _seriously_?"

Why does it seem like she was the one squeezing a secret out of him? "Yeah," was his honest answer, "Twice."

"What happened?" she asked, curious.

Gray ran his fingers through his locks, "Nothing."

"T-twice? With Erza?" she asked again, hesitant. "You don't have to answer if it's making you uncomfortable."

Gray's face grew serious, "I think you should know…" he said, holding her gaze, "You're my wife now, after all."

It was an intense eye contact that it made Lucy's heart hammered hard out of her chest, "S-stop calling me your wife when it's just the two of us…" she faked a laugh, "It's making me feel ill at ease."

Pain struck the raven-haired boy on the inside, it's as if someone clenched his heart mercilessly. He diverted his eyes somewhere else, "It's the truth, we can't do anything about it…"

And again, Lucy chewed her lower lip uneasily, "I guess I have to get used to it, huh?"

"Hn," he agreed, "I only fell in love twice in my life. Yes, Erza was one of them."

Lucy didn't seem to be surprised about this as she let out a low chuckle, "Figures."

"But she's not my first love." He continued, which made Lucy more interested.

"Ah, you loved another girl too?" she asked.

"Hn, I gave her up that time. And that's when I thought, the perfect girl must be someone like Erza… Strong, matured, older…" he smiled.

Lucy remained silent as she listened intently, a pang of pain hitting her straight in the chest. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so insecure when someone talks about Erza's best points – or was it because it was Gray? And this other girl was making her quite engrossed too, she doesn't know her anyway.

"I tried telling Erza how I felt countless of times but I'd always find myself sulking at the corner at the end of the day. She never took me seriously." He sighed, "And then, my first love came back."

"Eew, hearing that from you sounds so odd and gross. How could you use _first love_ as your character?" Lucy joked to ease the air.

Gray scrunched his nose, "I'm not telling you a plot here, brat! You asked a question, just be grateful that I'm entertaining you, you know!" he hissed.

The blonde found the humor in this and laughed, "Oh, thanks." She said, sarcasm intended.

But Gray took notice of this and continued – it felt nice to open up with her. This could be the next step after wooing her. "Let me take back what I said earlier."

Lucy blinked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I fell in love with only two girls, but I fell in love three times." He revealed.

Curious, Lucy tilted her head on the side, "What do you mean?"

"I fell in love with my first love once again." He declared proudly.

Lucy's heart sank. Of course, with Gray's looks – though she wouldn't admit this out loud – she should know that she must have destroyed a love that probably blossomed by now if not because of their marriage. Gloom spread across her face as she stared down at Gray apologetically, "I'm sorry, if we weren't forced to get married, you must have been reunited with her by now."

Gray wiggled his index finger as he leered teasingly, "Nope. If we weren't forced to get married, I must have never fallen in love with her again."

_So, he's really into some other girl. _"Did you meet her again after our wedding?" she asked, bewildered and felt kind of betrayed. Oh well, what does she expect from Gray Fullbuster?

"Yeah, and I never noticed it until then… She was the perfect girl for me." He exclaimed boldly. _Should I just confess_? He pondered inside of his head. And with all the courage he could muster, he asked, "Do you want to know who she is?"

The blonde couldn't take this anymore. Someone, please! Someone save her. She thought it would be easier if he was honest with her – since they were encompassed in a marriage that doesn't involve feelings. But why the hell does it feel like her heart was being torn to pieces? She thought she was prepared for this since day 1. She knew he'd never fall in love with her, it was their deal – a deal she asked for.

She asked that for her safety – a selfish request… because she doesn't want to reawaken her feelings towards Gray in the past. But why was it backfiring on her now?

It must be the reason why he asked their marriage to be kept secret?

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Lucy pushed Gray's head off her legs forcefully. "It's time for you to take your medicine." She tapped the alarm clock off, stood up and rushed towards the kitchen, leaving a disappointed Gray behind.

"Don't you want to know even just her name?" he whispered frustratingly to himself. "Her name is _Lucy Heartfilia_. How can you be so stupid to let this moment pass, brat?"

Great! And he wasn't able to learn any deep secrets today. Damn it!

.

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I don't know if this update makes sense, really. I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me! I'll try my best next chapter, ne? :3 How about we reveal the mystery of Lucy's letter to Gray back in the old days? ^_^ And, before I forget. I'd like to remind you all that you might find it extremely odd that I would write for other pairings in the future – don't worry, I'm a loyal supporter of my ships, I just kind of participated in a Writing Challenge that's why. And if I get eliminated (which I'm sure will be happening soon because my first entry is crappy), rest assured that I'll get back to spreading my ship's love, ahuh! :D


	22. Stalking Fail

**A/N **I don't know if this could be considered a fast update – I guess not. Hehe. Oh, and have you guys read the newest chapter? I'm talking about chapter 297. WHO'S THAT GIRL? Haha. Oh well, I won't talk about it any further because there might be some readers who aren't following the manga and would hate spoilers. As usual, a never-ending thanks to those who reviewed, followed and fave'd this story, to the silent readers, and to those who PM'ed me. I love you all! And ahhh, I don't know if this chapter is good enough so I apologize in advance. Oh, do you remember the two flashback scenarios from their childhood (chapter 2 and 5)? Ehe, just felt like I have to remind you. Again, be warned. There might be a slight NaLu moment down there, it all depends on how you look at it and the review responses kind of took me 3 pages yet again. Hehe XD Virtual hugs everyone! \(^_^)/

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: STALKING FAIL<strong>

FLASHBACK:

_"Mom~" the four-year-old Lucy ran after her mom who was setting the plates on the dining table. She clutched her skirt as the little girl panted, "Can you brush Lucy's hair?" she raised a hairbrush and smiled brightly, "Loke said Lucy has to look good before giving someone a chocolate!" _

_ Layla stared at her little baby in amusement, she set down the last plate and bent down to scoop Lucy on her arms. "Eh? You look excited, Lu-chan?" _

_ "Hai~" she cheered, "Lucy will give the boy she likes a chocolate and a present…"_

_ The older lady brought Lucy back to her room and made her sit in front of the dresser. "Who is my little baby's lucky crush, then?" _

_ Little Lucy blushed madly as she giggled, "It's a secret, mo~m." _

_ "Ehhh?" Layla exaggerated, feigning to sound surprise and hurt that the little girl won't tell her this much, "Lu-chan won't tell mommy?" _

_ The little blonde shook her head vehemently, "Nope… Mommy won't approve anyway." She pouted. _

_ "Wah? So it wasn't Lyon-kun?" Layla asked as she brushed Lucy's hair gently, "Tell mommy, who would Lu-chan want to stay forever with among your friends then?" _

_ Lucy thought for a moment, poking her cheeks with her finger as she blushed more deeply, "Forever?" she asked innocently. "Loke and Laxus aren't Lucy's friends, so they're not counted, ne?" _

_ The older lady continued brushing her hair, "Uhn~" _

_ "Gray." It was indeed a straight-forward answer. _

_ Layla smirked, she was able to squeeze the secret out of her smart little daughter, yet the latter's answer made the older lady blink multiple times. "Eh? Not Lyon-kun? Or Natsu-kun?" _

_ Lucy thought for a moment again and drew out a firm face, "Lucy likes Lyon and Natsu too!" she chimed merrily as she handed her mom a blue ribbon, "But Lucy likes Gray best."_

_ "But before Gray-kun can marry Lu-chan, Lyon-kun must get married first?" Layla wondered out loud while tying the ribbon into Lucy's hair, she then scratched her head sheepishly, "Ah… Or maybe mommy is just being overly traditional. Maybe aunt Ur and uncle won't mind you marrying Gra–"_

_ "–If that's the case, Lucy will marry Lyon first and then marry Gray after." The blonde uttered innocently, as if what she was suggesting made sense. _

_ Layla couldn't restrain her laughter due to the hilarity of her lovely daughter's statement. She was happy that she got the chance to talk to her daughter about marriage – she's sick and she knew she'd eventually die. _

_ A tear rolled on Layla's cheeks as she laughed out loud. _

_ Lucy pouted, "Stop laughing at Lucy, mom! Lucy will write a letter to Gra–"_

_ The older lady teased, "Eh? Mommy thought Lu-chan will marry Lyon-kun first for you to be able to marry Gray-kun?" _

_ The little girl froze for a moment, "Ah!" she sang happily, "Lucy will still write Gray. Lucy will only write letters for Gray, mom, dad, Laxus and Loke. But Lucy will give Lyon the chocolate Loke bought for me to give Gray." She yelled in a high-pitched tone. "Lucy hope Lyon-kun likes Lucy too, though." She puffed her chubby cheeks in awe. _

_ Layla burst out laughing more, her daughter sure was growing up. She was indeed blessed that she managed to live until now. _

_ Loke barged in and smiled, "Allow me to help you with your love letter then, Lucy." _

_ Lucy's face reddened in deep embarrassment, "Mo~m, you forgot to lock the door!" _

_ Layla only laughed as she tapped Lucy and Loke over their heads, "Ara, ara, children these days… Take care of your sister and be his knight in shining armor, ne, Loke-niichan?" _

_ The boy nodded firmly, "Aye, mom! I will definitely be Lucy's prince!" he opened his bag and brought out a pen. _

_ "Lucy wants Gray to be her prince!"_

* * *

><p>One year after…<p>

_ Loke could tell his little sister was about to cry. Just when he was about to grab Lucy, the little blond girl yelled in exasperation, "I don't want to play this game! I'd rather choose not to get married if it's Gray." She unwrapped the white blanket off her body and ran. _

_ The orange-haired boy stared at the little girl's retreating back, he could hear Natsu and Lyon blaming Erza. Laxus landed a fist over his and Gray's head saying, "It's because you spoiled her too much, Loke! And Gray, I won't approve of you either! I'd rather take Lyon or Natsu than you." _

_ There was an expression of disappointment in the raven-haired boy's face which Loke didn't fail to notice. _

_ And he knew, right at that moment, his sweet sister must be crying. _

_ He nudged the scowling Gray, "She didn't mean that." _

_ Gray's scowl deepened, "Of course, she does." _

_ Loke stood upright, eyes directed towards the Dragneel's manor, "You drove her to the edge." He then ruffled his own hair, annoyance registering on his handsome face, "Argh! I don't know! Just, uh, I'm rooting for you!" _

_ And Loke ran after Lucy, to wherever she went, leaving Gray dumbfounded and confused. "What is he talking about?" _

_ "Lucy?" Loke knocked on the bathroom door where the maids said they saw Lucy went in. "Lucy?" _

_ "Loke?" the little girl's voice echoed. _

_ He smiled. Just a year ago, his sister was still speaking in third person – totally childish, but now, she had grown a little mature. "Yep, your one and only knight is here, Lucy? Won't you let me in?" _

_ The door clicked and he took it as a sign that she was allowing him to enter. He turned the door knob and stepped inside but as soon as he saw his sister, he embraced her. _

_ Her face was dampened with tears… _

_ "Loke," she cried, hugging her brother back. "Loke!"_

_ The boy stroked her blond hair in an attempt to calm her down, "Shh, Lucy… Loke-nii will always like Lucy-chan~ ne?" _

_ The girl continued to sob as she hugged her brother tighter, "Loke!" _

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what the hell is he doing?" Lucy sweat dropped as she kept her gaze forward.<p>

"Beats me?" Natsu shrugged, trying his best not to look back.

Gray sure was creepy.

"Will we pretend that we never noticed him?" Natsu asked his blonde companion, referring to a shirtless man hiding unsuccessfully behind the street post.

The rosy haired boy felt a deadly aura emitted from Lucy's body, one that could rival her sister's aura when he accidentally ate her cake she had been saving for herself.

"He's embarrassing us, damn it. I asked him to come with us and we'll bring him to the hospital this morning because he said he still feels sick, but he said he's fine staying at home. But what the hell is he trying to do now – acting like a creepy stalker? Worse, he was doing it topless. Before we know it, he'll be stripping down until none is left." Lucy screeched as she halted and looked back.

Gray immediately hid behind the nearest post, yet half of his body was still showing. It was a hopeless attempt since the people passing by were giving him a weird stare – which he didn't seem to notice because he was too preoccupied on his _subjects_.

It was true, Lucy had taken care of Gray the whole day yesterday but the boy figured pretending to be sick for another day won't work.

She had unexpectedly come to the resolve that Gray should be taken to the hospital – regardless of any fear. He enjoyed how worried she was and how she skipped another day of work just because he said he's still not feeling well but… he wouldn't allow her to bring him to the hospital.

If they were in Magnolia, Gray could have asked some of his doctor friends to play along with him but unfortunately, they're not. They were in Hargeon where he didn't even know a single doctor – or even a nurse.

And then, there's still Natsu.

The flame head kept on insisting that Lucy must tour him around – saying he missed Lucy's company. At first, Gray strongly opposed to this but Natsu forced him saying he was going back to Magnolia later, so why not let him borrow Lucy for just a few hours after all, he managed to keep Lucy for himself yesterday? Not a direct blackmail but the hint was present.

And then the inevitable question was asked…

"Have you seriously fallen in love with Lucy, Gray?"

It was a tough question. Good thing his ass was saved by the arrival of Lucy. When Natsu was trying to force Lucy to tour him around, she kept on turning him down… but eventually managed to make her say yes after Natsu suggested to bring Gray to the hospital – of course that lead to another argument between the husband and wife.

In fury, Lucy just grabbed her bag and dragged Natsu out.

It wasn't really clear to Gray what Natsu was trying to do but one thing is for sure, he consider the latter a villain to his love story.

"Ah, damn you ash brain!" the topless Gray cursed under his breath as he slowly peek on his _so-called _subjects.

_Stalking, huh_? What made him do everything that Loke suggested?

* * *

><p>Lucy huffed as she licked the ice cream that almost dripped off her cone, "So, what do you want to talk about?"<p>

Natsu chuckled as he folded his leg and leaned back on the park bench they were currently seated at.

They have decided to ignore the certain raven-haired boy who desperately tried his best to conceal himself to a nearby bush.

Natsu wasn't hard to tour around because he could certainly appreciate even the simplest things – especially childish ones. And actually, they had visited almost all the playgrounds and parks in Hargeon in just a couple of hours.

Poor topless spy spent almost all morning and afternoon the whole day following them around – she was getting worried, though she wouldn't admit that out loud. She knew Gray had been tailing them around the whole time – meaning he hadn't taken any meals yet.

Originally, Lucy had planned to bring Natsu to a nearby park because if Gray were to be left at home alone at his state (she really thought he was sick), he would die. But now, she was starting to doubt Gray's sickness – maybe he had gotten better if he could manage to shadow them for so long.

Fear of being brought to the hospital must have been his best cure.

She felt giddy inside, _the bastard's acting like a kid. So cute_! She thought and then mentally panicked, dismissing the unnecessary thoughts as soon as it came.

Actually, she was about to confront her husband countless of times a while ago but decided not to, she wanted the _adulterer_ (she labeled him) to come to her first – gosh, he was starting to act like her brothers which she kind of hated. She really detested being watched _without_ her knowing – the only difference is, Gray was way behind her brothers' _stalking_ skills.

No, she wasn't assuming that Gray was stalking them. Maybe he was just bored at home and his pride just won't allow him to make himself join them, plus Natsu's already giving her a hard time – she couldn't handle both boys at the same time now, can't she?

"I really missed you." The salmon haired boy answered, "Tch, the girl I dated yesterday was too stiff – I mean, too matured for me, but nothing like Erza." He growled, Lucy just chuckled briefly – too busy with her ice cream to comment back. "And back home in Magnolia, I think I told you this but… everything's too different now that you and Gray moved here. I seldom see Loke and Laxus, also Lyon. And speaking of Lyon… Lucy, have you talked to him ever since you got here?"

Lucy bit the cone, careful not to break it all the way. "No. I haven't gotten the chance yet. Aren't you visiting them? And who's that girl you dated yesterday? If you don't choose the girls you go out carefully, you might end up being hitched to someone you don't like. Be careful."

Natsu laughed, "You're always weird, no? Never mind the girl…" he placed his hand over her head and grinned toothily, "I've always liked girls like Lucy-chan, you know?"

Lucy felt all the blood in her body rush up to her head as she stared at Natsu in shock, "Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden?"

Natsu could literally felt a pair of eyes penetrating the back of his head, the owner sending him a murderous glare.

Despite the smirk that madly sought to spread across his feature, he snarled – considering the seriousness of the subject he was about to point out. "Don't get me wrong." Natsu pulled his hand back and folded his arms across his chest, "Before you started calling me, I tried visiting Lyon… and he seems different. I got really curious when he told me to never go into his room that day – so when he wasn't looking, I sneaked in and–"

"Are you going to badmouth Lyon, Natsu?" Lucy prompted, an eyebrow raised but face still flushing. "Are you two having a fight?"

Natsu waved his hands in denial, "N-no. It's not like that." He defended and sighed for a moment, "Well, we had a little argument."

"Then let me stay out of it." She stood, brushing her skirt with one hand as the other threw the excess cone straight to the trash can. "I'm not interested in hearing about you finding a porn magazine inside Lyon's room and him not letting you borrow it or whatever…" And she grabbed her pouch and spun her upper torso towards a direction where one could catch a glimpse of a certain black spot among the green leaves.

The black spot was the topless man's hair – Natsu smirked.

He could tell exactly what was about to happen – poor Gray.

Because the salmon-haired boy had accidentally triggered her bad mood.

Of course, he had also wondered what Gray was doing since the other day? As complicated as it may seem, he tried to understand what was going on inside the idiot's mind.

_Tch, Gray is really in love with her. How unfortunate for Lyon? _He mentally concluded as he watched Lucy aim and throw her pouch towards Gray's head.

The next thing he heard was Gray's voice saying, "Crap, I've been caught!"

And Lucy followed this with, "You've been eavesdropping! What the hell are you doing following us around naked, you man slut–"

"Crap, when did this happen? Lend me your clothes!" the raven haired boy demanded.

Of course, that won't end well.

Lucy, who used to hate violence, hit her husband again as she firmly ordered, "We are going home, now!"

"Oi–"

"SHUT UP."

And Gray shivered, one hand being pulled by the blond.

Natsu watched them in amusement, he also heard Lucy yell at him with, "Natsu, after us. Now."

And he answered this with, "I will. I will. Beat your husband's ass first!"

The salmon-haired boy noticed Lucy's face got flustered once he mentioned the word, _husband_ but soon vanished as the raven-haired boy screamed, "Damn you, Natsu! Die!"

And again, a fist met Gray's unfortunate head as he was dragged home by his wife.

.

_to be continued…_

**A/N **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But this day is long and yep, the day won't end with Lucy just dragging Gray home. I strongly advise you to prepare yourself for the next chapter because there would be a really, REALLY, _really_ heavy tension in between the characters present. Can you guess why? :) Aaaand, ahuh… the story has to move forward.


	23. Inexplicable Emotions

**A/N **Fast update, yes! I wouldn't say anything more than that except for big big thanks to all the reviewers, silent readers, to those who PM'ed and tweeted me, and to those who subscribed and fave'd this story. Aaah, hope you enjoy this chapter. I TRIED MY BEST, I PROMISE! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: INEXPLICABLE EMOTIONS<strong>

Natsu smirked to himself.

Yes, he was indeed the densest person one could ever know of – so if he was beginning to notice the development in the couple's relationship now, that would only mean one thing…

They were definitely going forward.

What he said a while ago was true though, if he was to be asked what kind of girl would he like to have as a girlfriend, it would be someone like Lucy – or Lucy herself would be better.

Both he and Lyon had always liked Lucy – everyone likes Lucy, except for Gray as far as he could remember. He just couldn't understand why Lyon still kept on liking their childhood friend, even after she married his brother?

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK:<em>

_"Natsu-kun, I'm glad you visited. How have you been?" Ur greeted Natsu as soon as she noticed him in the living room. _

_ Natsu immediately stood up, giving the old lady a peck on the cheek. "Aunt Ur," he giggled, "I'm good, you? Have you been taking care of your health?" _

_ Ur raised one arm, her other hand supporting her triceps, "See, still alive and kicking ahuh!" The old lady smirked, just like how Gray always does it. Of course, Natsu knew where Gray inherited the habit. _

_ The salmon-haired boy gave her a toothy grin, "That's good to hear." _

_ "I'm guessing your dad's still going around with furrowed brows like a monster, no?" the old lady asked, "I miss that old fart." _

_ "He's good, still can't get over the fact that Erza's living with her boyfriend out of marriage." Natsu scratched his head. _

_ Ur tapped the boy's head and grinned, "Ah, generation gap. That old fart's as traditional as Jude." The old lady chuckled, "Oh, you're here for Lyon?" _

_ "Yep," Natsu nodded, "He said he'll come back in a jiffy." _

_ "Ah, go to the balcony and wait for him upstairs. It's boring here, I'll just go change and I'll make dinner. You'll take your dinner here with us, right?" Ur nudged the boy playfully, Natsu assumed his aunt Ur must have been very lonely especially now that Gray wasn't here and so he nods._

_ "Of course, I love Aunt Ur's cooking." Natsu agreed, grinning. _

_ Ur jumped in delight as he pushed Natsu towards the stairs. "Go, go." _

_ Natsu complied and went up. The house felt strangely quiet – must be because there were less people living there now that Gray and Lucy moved to Hargeon. Before Lyon went out, he strictly instructed him not to barge into his room. _

_ It was an extreme habit for Natsu to intrude his friends' rooms. He shrugged at first, deciding to barge into Gray's room – when he opened it, nothing changed inside. It's still the way it was left off except for the fact that it was obvious the room hasn't been used for a time now._

_ Getting bored, he slowly sneaked in into Lyon's room – only to be surprised and horrified. _

_ The room was full of Lucy's pictures. _

_ Come to think of it, it was the first time he went inside Lyon's room – not that Natsu never planned to barge in, he just always loses the chance. As to how Lyon managed to keep him out of his room that he didn't even notice was a mystery to him. _

_ "N-Natsu!" a voice from behind him shouted as a hand immediately yanked his hold on the door knob. _

_ Jolting backward, Lyon desperately slammed the door close. Lips quivering and face manifesting anxiousness, "Did you see it?" _

_ "I did." Natsu stepped back, "What was that?" _

_ Lyon creased his forehead, "I told you not to come near my room, damn it!" _

_ "Explain to me what the hell that was? Why is your room filled with Lucy's pictures?" Natsu hissed, his voice hinting extreme seriousness. _

_ Lyon looked away, his grip on the door knob tightening. _

_ A graveyard silence enveloped the both of them. _

_ "Oi," Natsu broke the silence, "Don't tell me…" he raised a finger, "You still like Lucy even though she's already married to Gray?" _

_ A sudden look of pain spread throughout his face but as soon as it came, it vanished. _Married to Gray… Married to Gray…_ That words felt like arrows directed to strike straight into the elder Fullbuster's heart. _

_ "Who cares?" Lyon replied, coldly. _

_ Natsu's eyes widened, that confirmed it. Lyon never admitted out loud that he liked Lucy but ever since they were young, the boy standing in front of him was his closest rival when it comes to playing with the blond girl. _

_ "Aren't you a stubborn guy? She's married. With your brother. Your brother." Natsu emphasized each word he spoke. To be honest, he was feeling mixed emotions. He couldn't comprehend the situation in an instant. _

_ "I still like her. You should mind your own business." _

* * *

><p>Pointless!<p>

Natsu cringed as he recalled his last encounter with Lyon. That time, Lyon locked his room and went out – leaving him at the Fullbuster manor. Ur avoided any topic about his eldest son because Natsu consulted her about what he found out. He was a bit disappointed that it kind of felt like Ur knew something and was tolerating Lyon's weird shenanigan. The dinner became awkward, not until Ur brought the topic about Gray and Lucy.

He shunned further thoughts about Ur's involvement in Lyon's strange behavior. Oh, well. Gray was Ur's son too. It must be a problem to be dealt within the family alone. But he couldn't help but wonder if Gray and Lucy were aware of this.

He would admit though, he liked Lucy too. No, maybe not just like – it should be _love_. But dense as he was, he took it for granted. He categorized Lucy as someone he could never touch – because once he did, it would be inevitable not to hurt her.

He had always left everything to fate – not like he was a big fan of the big word. How gay. But when it came to Lucy, he believed that if they're meant to be together, they would eventually end up together.

So he let her go that exact moment he watched her walk down the aisle just to meet another guy at the end.

That another guy was Gray – and though he'd never admit it out loud, he was envious. On a positive note, at least it was one of them even though Gray was the least person in their group he expected Lucy would marry. His sister was extremely overjoyed with this because she had always rooted for Gray and Lucy all along. She's biased, might be one of the reasons Natsu hates Erza.

He was worried at first on how Lucy and Gray would blend in later after the marriage, he just wanted Lucy to be happy. Who cares about the popsicle exhibitionist anyway? Whether he's happy or not, he could handle himself. That was why he rushed to Hargeon the moment Lucy started calling him – even though he always hated long haul trips.

If there was anything he would regret in his trip here, it was the small pang of jealousy poking him from the inside.

Because he realized (a rare occasion), even though Gray had always been the only guy to make Lucy feel frustrated to the extent of losing her equanimity by nature, he was also the same guy who could make her happy the most.

* * *

><p>Lucy dragged Gray inside the house, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched, "I told you to stay home, why the hell are you stalking us?" the blond placed her hands over her hips as she glared daggers at the poor raven-haired boy. "If you wanted to come, you should've said so. What if you get sick all over again? If you really hate hospitals that much, you should've at least listened to what I told you! And–"<p>

"– _butyouleftmealoneforNatsuwha tamIsupposedtodoandI'mwooingyouareyoustupid_?" Gray cut her off as he mumbled incoherent words which the blonde didn't quite catch.

She raised an eyebrow at this as she leaned forward and cupped her ear, suddenly curious. "What?" Lucy asked in a high-pitch tone.

Gray groaned, eyes darting anywhere but her, "I-I…" he hesitated a bit but decided to continue, his voice low, "I hate it when you go out with Natsu alone!" he replied restlessly.

Lucy gaped at him, mouth slightly hanging open, amused at what she was hearing. "What are you talking about? N-Natsu and I have always been like this."

A sudden blast of unwanted feelings overwhelmed him inside, a graveyard silence ensued for a moment or two. It was then that Gray moved, both hands dreadfully scratching his poor scalp as his sanity started to fade off slowly.

Lucy blinked several times, waiting for him to respond. "Bastard?"

That was when a sudden spark of determination lit his face and he allowed a heavy exhale to escape from his parted lips, he straightened his back and grabbed her by the arm to draw her towards him, making Lucy stumble forward.

She let out a small shriek, an indication of shock, but tried to regain her composure as she pushed herself against his bare chest – a rapid awareness hit her as she realized how close they were at the moment.

Lucy was about to pull off but completely lost the chance to do so…

.

.

.

Because the next thing she knew, Gray's lips were deeply pressed against hers and she had completely lost her sanity – unable to save the last bits she had left ever since she married him.

Her knees wobbled, her body went limp. And the kiss was the only thing that kept her standing – she was almost tempted to close her eyes but the surprise was prodigious, she couldn't even bring herself to blink.

Soon enough, the kiss was evolving into something more physical and deeper as Gray curled his fingers against her blonde locks and one hand snaked cautiously around her waist. He pulled her closer, holding her tight.

To say that she was _just _entranced was an understatement, she was unequivocally captivated, enchanted, enraptured, bewitched… _Er, what_?

It made her conclude to herself, _there was something wrong with this kiss but it felt so comfortable that I can't even move a muscle to push the bastard off._

This kiss was nothing like the kisses they shared (accidentally or not) in the past. It was insanely intense and strangely full of weird emotions she, herself could not explain.

And she questioned herself…

_Was it just now or did his kisses always feel this good?_

.

.

.

But all _amazing _things have to come to an end eventually, right?

As Gray came back to his senses, he jolted back all of a sudden – pushing himself off her in a much safer distance. Large caramel eyes met his own set of midnight blue orbs and as if on cue, their saneness gradually restored itself – slowly but solidly.

And their faces immediately turned crimson – the deepest shade, almost dusky. Lucy gasped, precipitously feeling suffocated as she clasp her delicate hands over her mouth. A sudden onslaught of pressure began to build up inside her.

_W-what was that_? Now that was supposed to be said out loud – but her dry throat didn't make it possible. And what the fucking hell was wrong with her? Usually, she'd go berserk whenever unexpected kisses like these happen in between them – though clearly, she was the only one who didn't expect it since Gray initiated it. As to what was going on inside his mind, she had no idea – she also wanted to know. She _madly_ needed to know.

Gray shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze, he knew she was curious. He attacked her… by surprise.

But it wouldn't end just yet…

.

.

.

"I-I'm, uh? K-kiss, I-I'm a man with n-needs, I, uh," he struggled to explain, his pride getting in the way. He clenched his fist, inhaled deeply, shut his eyes close and shouted, "I-I like you, Lucy."

.

.

.

BADUMP!

In an instant, the world suddenly became mute – the only thing she heard was the fast thumping of her heart, like it was forcing its way out of her chest.

Gray quickly averted his eyes, blushing due to both embarrassment and horror. _Did I just confess_? He suddenly felt the urge to sit and sulk on one corner and explore the seemingly invincible dirt on the floor – he couldn't even deny the fact that his stomach was flipping and his intestines were jumbling, unwanted emotions swirling inside of him, his face manifested extreme anxiousness and discomfort, insecurity and panic – all negative emotions, name it! This was even worse than confessing to Erza and be a laughing stock later and get beaten up by his sadistic mother because he went home drunk and cursing the innocent Lucy (as to why he chose her, who knows?).

More than that, he felt like he was a total failure. Why – please emphasize the word – why on earthland did he choose this exact moment to confess when all he had on was a single pants and nothing else (not even an apron) and he hadn't taken a bath since this morning (in fear that he won't be able to find Lucy and Natsu if he did so).

_"But if you won't do it now, when else?" _he imagined Loke directing him. Most of the time, he would find himself opposing to Loke but he must admit, his question made sense.

And so Gray didn't regret anything – even though his timing might be a little off (hoping just a _little_), at least he was able to tell her.

But the silence was suffocating… not until a sound of glassy chinaware breaking echoed through their ears.

Immediately, the couple's heads jolted to look at the long forgotten door which was left open – only to see their blushing neighbor ogling them in all interest and a familiar white-haired boy standing beside her, emotionless.

The awkward atmosphere congealed, enveloping the entire area.

"L-Lyon," Gray bit the inside of his mouth as he made a coughing gesture in which he held his fist up against his lips, still blushing. He gave Lucy a side glance and noticed she was staring at his elder brother as if she was mentally asking for help – nearly the same look she had after their wedding.

And he felt something inside him twist and turn grotesquely – it stings just to think she madly sought help just because he finally voiced out his feelings out loud.

"Oi, oi. Isn't this Lyon?" a loud cheerful voice insinuated from outside, oblivious to the rigidity taking place at the moment. The salmon-haired boy jumped behind Lyon and slung his arm over the latter's shoulder, "You're not here to woo a married woman, are you?"

_Damn, Natsu_! Adding fuel to the fire.

Lucy and Gray's eyes widened, both bodies stiffened. Without warning, the tension thickened irrepressibly.

Lyon's eyes were now hidden behind the shadow of his bangs, Juvia glared at Natsu feeling sorry for her boss – not that she knew what the newcomer was babbling about but if the salmon-haired boy was talking about _wooing a married woman_ – then it definitely meant wooing Lucy.

_Wait, is that why Lyon-bosu-sama asked Juvia to stalk and take pictures of Lucy-san? But he is Gray-sama's brother… _As seconds passed, Juvia found herself absorbed by her own train of thoughts and she desperately tried to put the missing pieces of the _seemingly _mysterious puzzle together.

An awkward silence ensued, not one of them even attempted to move.

Natsu peered over Lyon's side, taking notice of the blue-haired girl. "Woah, you got yourself a girlfriend already? She's cute. I approve of her," he laughed nonchalantly but there was certain sharpness within his tone. "So, maybe you should finally move on and sta–"

Natsu wasn't able to finish what he was about to say as a gleeful smile crossed Lyon's handsome feature. "It seems like me and Juvia came at a wrong time," he announced, casually pushing Natsu's hand off him, "No, Natsu… Juvia here isn't my girlfriend," he dragged his eyes towards Juvia and nod, "She's my secretary." The white-haired boy turned to look at Lucy and Gray, "I'll be moving in this town next week, I was worried about the two of you so I visited today… But it seems like I have nothing to be worried about." He stated calmly. "Even your auras have changed."

Natsu gaped at him suspiciously, restraining the urge to scowl. He was a bit reluctant whether Lyon was just acting or he was genuinely happy about the development in between Gray and Lucy. He had the right to suspect after seeing Lyon's room filled with Lucy's pictures. To be honest, it kind of put him off – in Natsu's eyes, Lyon was obsessing over his own brother's wife and it didn't fit well no matter how one would look at it.

"Maybe I should move in this town with you, you know?" Natsu winked mockingly, "To watch over you."

A vein almost popped out of Lyon's head as he tried to calm his raging inside, getting annoyed with the lampoons he was receiving. Natsu was getting on his nerves – the scene he just witnessed earlier was painful as it was, why does Natsu have to cripple his pride as well?

"Do what pleases you, Natsu." Lyon responded, a snarl almost escaping his lips. "Oh," the boy stared down at the spilled food on the floor, "Pardon my secretary's clumsiness, sorry for intruding without saying anything. We'll take our leave, we still have business to attend to. I'll visit you again Gray…" he turned on his heel and started walking, "Lucy…"

"Tch," Natsu clicked his tongue as he watched Lyon head to the gate, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?"

"Don't feel like it." Lyon stated coldly as he stalked off.

Juvia bowed slightly towards Lucy and Gray, both fists over her mouth as a blush graced her cheeks, "Ah, Gray-sama, Lucy-san, Juvia is happy to see you again. Juvia will visit you again, ne?"

"O-okay." Lucy stuttered, her throat dry and mind still recovering from the shocking blow courtesy of Gray's kiss, Lyon's unexpected arrival and Natsu's insolent comments.

Juvia gave her a warm smile as she turned to walk off and follow her employer but after taking a few steps, she halted – as if she had forgotten something. She walked back by the front door and stood in front of Natsu, a smug expression plastered on her face. Soon enough, the blue-haired girl slapped Natsu hard enough to make his head jerk sideways.

"What the hell–" the salmon-haired boy instantly growled as he brought his hand up to his face and glared at the girl who just slapped him, "What's your problem, you freaking woman!"

"That's what you get for accusing Juvia's bosu-sama such despicable things!" The blue-haired girl screeched, eyes daring as the corners of her lips quirked downward. "Juvia will never forget you."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched, confusion spreading across his face, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Juvia stomped her feet as she shrieked in irritation, "Juvia wishes for you to drown. Juvia wishes for you to drown. Drown. Pinky. Drown." The girl chanted as she slowly turn around and run after her employer.

As he watched the girl disappear, irritated with the chants she managed to engross on his subconscious mind, Natsu was almost tempted to scratch his head in utter creep. _What the hell was that_? And really, he couldn't believe Lyon would hire someone as creepy as that girl.

He then turned and redirected his attention unto the couple – only to find them both shifting uncomfortably, unable to look straight at each other, with faces both steaming hotly, complexions as red as an overripe tomato.

Natsu raised a brow. "What are you two up to?"

.

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Uuuuh, a dream? Did you expect that the long awaited confession will take place in this chapter? And I'm so sorry if his confession was so lame that it makes you want to pull his hair out and strip him and *drooooools* I don't know anymore. :3 To be honest, I made three versions of his confession but all failed in my standard. I also have to consider the next chapters soooo, if this didn't fit your taste, I'm very sorry.

**Hinagiku Zeelmart **Haha, yeah. XD it's funny when it's Gray, ne?

**GoldenRoseTanya **Thank you ^_^

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421**Hihihi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Waah, thank you! I'm glad. ^_^ pinapasaya mo naman ako~ hihihi.

**EternalFire-IceDragon **Here you go, thank you :)

**IceCrystalAngel **Hello~ yes, I did. I'm starting to think it really is the Future Lucy? Have you heard of that theory? And I'm not sure if I'd be able to add a LyonxJuvia moment now – but who knows? There might be some in the future chapters. Hihi. XD This week's chapter is kind of disappointing in my point of view. And I'm sure the next one too. ~,~ I really want to know who that girl is.

**PurpleDiva888 **Vivian-imooto, that's a long review. Thank you~ I was really unsatisfied with the previous chapter – this chapter as well, that's why I want to dispose it fast. Hehe. XD ahhh! Dress up Gray-sama? Kyaaa~ KYAAAA! *nose bleed* thanks for giving Gray back alive, ne? Hihihi. Oh, and to explain what really happened in the flashback. Lyon and Gray both misunderstood Lucy's letter (oh, well. Lucy's at fault too)

**Jdcocoagirl **Hihihi, ikaw ha? Kung ano ano napapansin mo~ :3 hihihi. Yep, it's easier for Lucy to hurt Gray because they're never close in the first place tapos nasanay na sya. :D Hihihi. ^_^

**Kookie **Hehe, no more trolling this time. :D That kind of stalker was really funny. Haha! XD I guess your friend's reaction is just pretty normal. Hihihi XD Here you go, hope you enjoyed it. ^_^

**FranbergH **YES. It was all a big misunderstanding. :3 sorry, I should've released that flashback sooner. :( Iiiih, let me join you in stalking Gray! KYAA! Oh, about the girl in my A/N… ***spoiler alert** **– don't read if you haven't read Chapter 297*** I was talking about the girl wearing a cloak with a magic like Zeref. ***end of spoiler* **Hihihi. Noooow, I'm very interested in your opinion because I really feel that our minds are somehow working the same way… Did you expect he'll be confessing in this chapter? Gihehe. :3

**Anon1409 **Thank you~ here you go. Hope you enjoyed. :D

**FTWforANIME **Yay, you are? How nice? I'll be attending a convention this month too. Woooow, so cute. How did the Con go? :D Hihihi, are there any hot Gray's and Natsu's around? Oh, and thank you so much.

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X **Thank you ^_^

**Alexie-chan08 **Hahaha, that couple you're reminded of was funny. Haha. Do you know them? XD Aren't they cute? Oh, thank you! :D

**Prince Pierre **Eto po, hehe. :D Thanks.

**Fullbuster1597 **Aww, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Hihihi. Do you live in Palawan or you're just there for vacation? Hehe. :3 Waah, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Gihehe XD

**EminaRukiax **Thank you so much~ here you go. Hope you enjoyed this one as well. :D

**Yukiruhina23 **yaay! Naalala mo hehe XD awkward ba? Hehe. Honestly, hindi din ako sure kung tensed enough yung moment sa chapter na to eh. Nag over react lang yata ako. Hihihi. Thank you~ hope I didn't disappoint you.

**Pluethedog27 **Hihihi, thank you! That's my question as well. I'm starting to think it's future Lucy. The manga's getting exciting yet Mashima had left us hanging again with today's chapter release. :(

**Snow-chan13 **Wooow, Michelle-chan~ can I call you that? Hihihi. It's okay. Don't worry, take your time. :D Waaah~ you're making me blush. I swear there are a lot of great GraLu fics out there better than this but thank you! T_T Ohh, you can choose any category that would seem to be the easiest for you. You'll be given 3 months to finish it so it's student-friendly. Hihihi. Wooow! Lots of quizzes, no? Sometimes, I'm grateful I'm over that stage already. Haha. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Curious oracle **Yeeeeah! Hihihi. Thank you~ oh, one day… I'll write a fic for you! :D Hihihi. ^_^

**Emil C **Oh, I'm sorry Emil-kun. It's the calm before the storm so… I'm sorry if I disappointed you in any way. Wow, university is really tough. Yeah, I'm into stories with slow developments too – it makes the plot realistic. Aww, that's sweet. It's your story Emil-kun, so do what makes you happy. :D Remember, you're not writing to impress the world, you're writing because it's what you enjoy doing so don't allow anyone to put you down. Haha. Thanks, I don't know. It just feels like I could do better but I haven't gotten myself out of the comfort zone yet. You know that feeling? Ah, it's hard to explain. Hehe.

**GrayFullbusterFangirl **Harshita-chan~ Hihihi. ^_^ thank you ne! :D

**Starf1ower **Thank you! Here you go ^_^

**Victoriacarlson11 **Hehe, today! :D Thank you~


	24. Decoding the Confession

**A/N **Ah, I have to update whenever I get the chance. Sooo, here you go. I'm sorry if it seemed like I rushed the confession and all. *bows* Anyway, thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, read silently, PM'ed me, tweeted me, subscribed and fave'd this story… Lemme hug you all! \(^_^)/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: DECODING THE CONFESSION<strong>

Lyon slammed his head against the table as soon as he emptied the remaining contents of the alcohol bottle at hand in one gulp.

_"I… I like you, Lucy." _

The image of his brother confessing to the girl he loves haunted him. It hurts, the pain was unbearable and he wasn't sure what to feel exactly. He knew he asked Gray to make Lucy happy, to love her with all his heart – but seeing the development of their relationship first-hand felt like torture.

It was selfish of him to feel bad, really. And he tried his best to prepare himself for this moment – he knew Gray and Lucy would eventually fall in love with each other. And it was the right thing – because they're married.

But he never thought it would happen so fast. And all the efforts he took for the preparation had failed him – why did it seem like fate was against his side?

Why did he have to see that?

Why did he have to hear him confess?

And why did he have to meet Natsu during the time of his visit?

"Bosu-sama, you should stop drinking." His blue haired assistant pleaded with a panic-stricken voice.

Lyon groaned, shifting his head sideward, his cheeks against the table. "One more. Get me one more." He slurred, coldly.

Juvia stared down at her boss pitifully, she couldn't understand what was currently going inside Lyon's mind. Why was her boss so depressed? Was it because of the stupid pink-haired monkey and his unnerving comments? "Juvia thinks Bosu-sama is drunk so Bosu-sama must stop drinking."

Lyon pulled his head up as he gave her a glare, his eyes half-opened, he intended to give her a scare by doing that but instead, it made her stifle a laugh. "I told you not to call me that, just Lyon is fine. Why the hell are you laughing? Is anything funny? Are you enjoying it as well?" he exclaimed, unaware of the loudness of his voice.

Juvia instantly halted as she quickly averted her eyes, "Juvia is sorry, Juvia is just worried. Do you want Juvia to kidnap Pinky and push him to a cliff for making Lyon-sama feel bad?" Juvia asked innocently, manifesting a face full of overwhelming determination.

As soon as Lyon processed each word spoken, he leaned his elbow over the table and pressed his cheeks against his palm, a bitter chuckle escaped his lips, "You know," he grinned, "Someone used to tell me that using violence to get what you want isn't very admirable. By Pinky, do you mean Natsu?" The blue-haired girl blinked and nodded unsurely, "If it's Natsu, he did make sense. Wooing a married woman?" He shook his head and slammed it against the table again, another bitter chuckle was heard, "I've always wanted that married woman to be married to me… oh, Kami!" He covered his head with his hands, "What have I done in my past life to be punished like this?"

As realization dawned on Juvia, her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "L-Lyon-sama?" she raised her index finger up, "…to Lucy-san?" and she raised her other finger up, "But… Gray-sama is Lyon-sama's brother, right? I remember Lucy-san telling Juvia that the marriage was arranged and–"

"True enough, Juvia." Lyon interrupted, "And I should have been the man standing beside her in that wedding. Fate is really cruel."

"Eh? Then, why did Lyon-sama visit them earlier? Juvia thinks Lyon-sama is a masochist." Juvia asked in all interest.

"Call me whatever you want but… I just can't seem to move on."

"Bosu-sama really fell in love, huh." Juvia stated softly in sympathy as she instantly turned to the bartender and raised her hand, "One more bottle here, no! Make that two!"

* * *

><p>The next moments were considerably the most awkward stage Gray and Lucy had ever reached. Both couldn't even look at each other, and if ever they do, it wouldn't last for five seconds. The next few hours, at least, the oblivious Natsu was there to distract them. Though they couldn't help but try to avoid each other most of the time.<p>

It was an absolute torture for Gray – his confession was left unanswered and he felt like he just expanded the gap in between them. There came a suffocating distance that he never knew could exist in real life.

To add up to the stress, Natsu was due to go back to Magnolia tonight.

"I'll drop you off to the station." Gray informed his pink-haired childhood friend who instantly frowned and looked at Lucy.

"You won't come, Lucy?" Natsu asked, unmindful of the silent discomfort.

Lucy laughed, uncharacteristically, "I can't, Natsu. I'm sorry." Deep inside, she really wanted to drop him off but not with Gray.

Because for sure, their way back home would be more awkward…

The confession Gray had blurted out was still fresh within her mind. For a moment, she wondered whether she would believe it or not – and if she would, what the hell should she do?

She wasn't prepared. And she was scared, frightened and horrified.

Months ago, she was absolutely sure Gray won't fall for her – he said so himself. So she was highly in doubt. He said he was a man with needs, what if he just said he likes her just to get her in bed?

But was Gray that kind of guy?

Come to think of it, _that _should be her duty as his wife.

Lucy shook her head robustly as she forced her brain to stay focus. When did she ever care of her wifely duties in the first place? She couldn't even cook a good food.

"Aw, why should this ice brain drop me off? It should be Lucy, not you!" Natsu whined as he fixed his white scaly scarf.

Lucy zipped Natsu's baggage close and stood, "Next time you come back, I promise to fetch you from the station." She said, a genuine smile crossing her face.

Gray felt a pang of jealousy (not that he'd admit that out loud) hit him straight through his chest. Even though he should be used to it now, it was seldom that his wife would give him the same smile.

"Come on, Natsu." Gray stepped out of the door, ignoring the jealousy and burying it deep inside him.

He heard Natsu and Lucy bid goodbye with each other, he didn't dare to look back – he was scared of what he might do again if he sees them embracing even though he knew it didn't really mean anything.

The trip going to the train station was noisy, courtesy of Natsu's rants about riding the train and everything. They sat in a bench where Natsu's platform was and waited for his train. It was then that Natsu turned appallingly serious.

"Hey, ice brain."

"Hm?" Gray hummed, mind out of focus. Weird, whenever Natsu would call him names, his initial reaction was to get angry but tonight was different.

Silence enveloped the air in between them, they could only hear the honking of the train and some voices of other passengers from the distance. Both heads staring straight ahead.

"Lyon… still likes Lucy." Natsu said sternly.

Gray pursed his lips as he felt the urge to strip but tried his best to stop. "I know. He confessed to Lucy before we move here."

Natsu blinked in disbelief, "He did?"

Gray nodded, arms folded across his chest.

The salmon-haired boy sighed, "He still hasn't moved on, huh? Are you fine with that? He's going to move in Hargeon next week… aren't you scared?"

Gray twitched, "Why would I?" he dragged his midnight blue eyes back to Natsu, "We're now even."

An expression of relief flashed across Natsu's face. "So," he scratched his head awkwardly, "You also managed to confess, huh?"

Gray's face flushed. "N-n-not that!"

* * *

><p><em>At home…<em>

"What the hell was that?" Lucy sank her face deeper in water, face all flustered. It had been two hours since Gray and Natsu left, she was undeniably nervous to face her husband alone.

She stared at her wrinkling hands, she didn't even notice that she had been dipped in bath for so long. "What should I do when he comes back?"

Deciding she had to get on the bedroom before Gray comes back, she stood, wrapping her body with the towel.

She couldn't understand, really.

Just yesterday, he was telling him about the women she fell in love with – it was clear that he stated he had fallen in love with his first love all over again, right?

But if that's the case, she stroked her temple hard, _Could it be… the first love he was talking about was ME_?

She immediately shook her head and slapped her face, "There's no way that's the case! I couldn't even remember a time he had been nice to me. Don't be so conceited, Lucy baka~" She told herself loudly as she opened her drawer and rummaged her closet for a clean set of pajamas.

After dressing up, she jumped on the bed and unconsciously traced her lips with her shaking fingers. Up until now, she could still feel his lips on hers.

She shook her head once again, "I'm cursed." She cried out loud, still confused.

_"I'm, uh. K-kiss. I-I'm a man with needs, I, uh. I-I like you, Lucy!"_ She recalled Gray said.

"Aaaaaaah!" She yelled, "Damn it, what was that?" she jolted her body up and kicked the air. "What does he mean by he likes me when he's in love with someone else? Is he playing with me?"

_"I'm a man with needs." _

A phrase rang on her head, her ears releasing steam.

She smashed her face into the pillow, "Of course…" she sighed, her stomach clenching painfully and her eyes burning irritably, "He's a man with needs. Being married to someone he couldn't even touch must have been tormenting, huh?" A pang of disappointment hit her chest. "M-maybe that's just it? Maybe I'm just assuming things and all."

A single tear crawled down her cheeks, "Damn it, I'm probably so sleepy that my eyes couldn't take it anymore." She tried to convince herself, obviously in denial. "I'm not disappointed, really." She repeated stubbornly and just before she knew it, she fell fast asleep.

The next day, Lucy woke up with no one beside her. She was still nervous to face Gray alone but she knew meeting him would be unavoidable. She tiptoed towards the door, leaning her ears against it.

_ Is he outside_? She thought but she couldn't hear anything. Finally giving up, she slowly turned the door knob and opened it. With flushing face, she tried her best to act as normal as possible but to her displeasure, there was no one outside.

She ran to the kitchen and found it was empty. She then went to the bathroom but there was still no sign of Gray. She peeked outside the window and sighed. "He didn't come home, huh?"

…Or he did?

Because as her vision caught the dining area, she saw a set of meal prepared on the table and noticed a note.

Picking the paper out, it read:

* * *

><p><em>I'll be staying over in the studio until Friday. I missed two days of practice and the exhibit's drawing near. <em>_Always lock the door and call me if you need anything._

* * *

><p>She unconsciously crumpled the piece of paper as she ground her teeth, "Damn you bastard! How dare you kiss me and tell me you like me and avoid me and leave me alone once again, dumbass!" She threw the crumpled paper on the floor and stomped her feet, her eyes stung – suddenly, she felt the urge to cry.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At work...<em>

"Woah, Lucy! I missed you~" Cana yapped as soon as she caught a glimpse of her favorite co-worker, she immediately ran to her and hugged her tight.

Lucy responded with hugging her back and a forced smile, the aura around her was undeniably ominous though. "Cana, I missed you too."

Cana pulled back, "What's wrong? It seems like you woke up in the wrong side of the bed?"

Lucy waved her hand as she went straight to her cubicle with Cana following her behind, "Aah, Cana!" the blonde threw her bag on her desk and looked back at her friend. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Cana was a bit taken aback by the sudden question, "U-uh, none? Why? Are you having problems with your boyfriend?"

The blond girl kicked her swiveling chair out of mere annoyance, "The idiot's not even my boyfriend. He told me he likes me but… I can't understand at all!"

"Eh?" The brown-haired drunkard brought a hand up to her mouth and threw her a mocking stare, "So, you've been confessed to?"

Lucy blinked, "Is that it? But he loves someone else. Just the other day he was telling me that and then yesterday he confessed." She nodded to herself vigorously, shoving away all vain thoughts that were starting to invade her mind, "And we're caught up in this… uh, circumstances that, kind of, make it hard for the both of us to like somebody else? And I'm confused." The girl pulled her hair angrily.

Cana could tell the blonde was indeed frustrated. "Is that Hibiki you're talking about?"

In shock, Lucy gagged. "O-oi, somebody might misunderstand you!" She shushed, "It's not him. Someday, I'll be able to explain everything to you… but for now, can you help me decode the mystery of the bastard's confession?"

The brown-haired girl leaned her buttocks against Lucy's table and winked, "Sure, if you don't know… I'm an expert when it comes to love."

Lucy inhaled a deep breath and began, "I hate him. I really do. And he had always hated me back. I can't understand, he told me he'll never fall for a girl like me. That I'm not worth any attention at all. And then one day he confesses he likes me. But before that, he said _'I'm a man with needs'_. I don't get it, Cana."

"What a sly woman?" a sharp voice intervened.

Cana and Lucy didn't have to look to know who it was.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, you know?" the brown-haired girl gave Karen a disgusted stare.

"Tch," Karen clicked her tongue, "Personal affairs aren't supposed to be discussed during office hours," she tapped her heel as she arched a perfect brow, "If I were you Alberona, I'll go back to my post before I get fired."

"Whatever, Lilica." Cana turned to look at Lucy and mouthed her a, _"Let's talk later when this bitch had gone back to her den." _

Lucy nodded in understanding and sat on her chair and opened her computer.

"And as for you, two faced vixen?" Karen stared at Lucy sharply after Cana stalked away. "Let me give you a piece of advice, _'I'm a man with needs' _simply translates as 'you can't make me happy as a man because you're boring'. So better stay away from Hibiki." The green-haired girl rolled her eyes in antipathy as she stared back at the awe-struck blonde, "What are you, a virgin?" she laughed and then walked out.

Lucy's jaw dropped animatedly.

_"You can't make me happy as a man because you're boring… but I like you so please sleep with me." _

The blonde imagined Gray saying this on her head. She clenched her fist. _Is that what he meant?_ She questioned herself, agitated. She was almost tempted to call Gray and curse him to death. "Is that it?" She sighed frustratingly as she slammed the keyboard in front of her. But it was Karen who said that, why would she trust her? The bitch even called her a foul name. Karen must have thought the guy she was consulting to Cana about was Hibiki-san.

Damn it.

She was used to being confessed to but the last time someone confessed to her was Lyon – it also took its own blow on her but not like this.

Why was she even confused? What was there to think about if it was Gray who confessed? Could it be… because she never thought she'd hear such words from Gray directed to her? Or again, she might have misunderstood things?

Maybe it was his peace offering. Gray wanted a cease fire – not to bed her as Karen said and as she initially thought?

But what about that kiss before saying 'I like you'?

And her first love?

And him being a man with needs?

Aah! She wanted to slam her head against the wall and just die. She had to sort this out thoroughly, she had to gather advices and consult the experts.

"Why the hell am I being punished?"

* * *

><p><em>At the museum…<em>

"What should I do? I can't even face her straight." Gray sighed as he yanked his head with his hands.

He was disappointed with himself, really. When he finally had the courage to confess his feelings, it felt like he took a hundred steps backward instead of going forward – truth be told, even though he didn't regret anything, he was scared to hear her response.

At least she didn't reject her flatly, even though the look on Lucy's face last night was definitely saying he'd be rejected. Also, what Natsu told him also bothered him. It was true, though. He had never been to Lyon's room so he was deeply surprised to know that his brother got a lot of Lucy's pictures inside.

He opened his phone and stared at Lucy's only photo in his possession – a photo he managed to take while she was sleeping. He was her husband but this was the only photo he had of her.

How pathetic?

And it also angered him of course, even though he knew he didn't have the right because Lyon had always been the one to love his wife. It made him question himself though, did he really have the right to be jealous of the boys going after his wife if she didn't like him back?

Everything he did was utter failures. He stayed over at Fairy Tail after dropping Natsu off in the station last night, he wasn't able to sleep the entire time because he kept remembering his disastrous confession and gets flustered because he would inevitably recall the touch of her lips against his. Before the break of dawn, he went home to prepare her a complete set of meal – he even made her a bento. He was envious of her, really. How could she sleep so peacefully after what happened last night? The thought of this frightened him deep to the bones.

_Could it be because… she wasn't bothered at all? _He thought as a pang of frustration hit him straight on his chest.

He could still recall the night after Lyon confessed to her – she wasn't able to sleep a wink, she was even bugging Gray to go and fetch Loke the next day. But why was she sleeping soundly when it was him who confessed? Early this morning too, he called Loke to ask if Lucy consulted her about anything last night but to his dismay, according to Loke, his wife hadn't made a single call to him ever since he _pretended _to get sick – of course, he was yelled at for calling so early and got teased for trying to act cool and eating his own words.

He could feel his stomach flipping – should he just take that confession back? _Stupid pride_! He reprimanded himself mentally.

It was times like these he wished he was in Magnolia – he could have just gotten himself drunk and called Loke or Laxus over (though he would have preferred Loke because they were much closer). He was at a disadvantage right now, he would admit. He didn't have friends around to talk to.

This kind of embarrassment was foreign to him – it wasn't his first time to confess to a girl, yes. In fact, he had tried to confess to Erza quite a few times but it had never reached this certain level of awkwardness after. He wasn't sure why? Maybe it was because Erza never took him seriously?

But that didn't mean Lucy took his confession seriously too, right?

What if that was the case?

Come to think of it, they never had the chance to talk about it after the confession – she didn't even utter a single word? He only saw her facial reaction and he wasn't even sure what kind of emotion was she displaying.

When did the great Gray Fullbuster become this uncool, shit?

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later at a restaurant in front of Blue Pegasus…<em>

"Oh, I hate to admit this but Karen has a point, Lucy." Cana placed her now-emptied wine glass down. "It could be because he wanted to bed you. But I'm not saying that's it, alright? After all, I'm just hearing your side of the story – so it's basically your point of view I'm basing my judgments from. And I don't really see the argument you know? If he's as worst as you say – you know, being a bastard and all, why don't you just avoid him?"

"Er," Lucy scratched her cheek, she haven't told Cana the entire story yet – just the confession that took place yesterday so it made sense that she didn't really understand the situation. Just as she thought – it was hard to ask for advice if the one providing just partly knew the problem. "We're under some special circumstances, Cana. I, I don't know… It's like, we don't have a choice – I can't avoid him forever."

_Ring, ring. _

Cana straightened as she rummaged her phone in her pocket.

_Ring, ring. _

Cana instantly answered the phone and raised a finger up, "Excuse me for a moment, Lucy." She smiled and stood up, "Yes, sir." The brown-haired girl walked away, out of her earshot.

Lucy sipped her glass of water in class – though she was still agitated as to the dilemma Gray had bestowed upon her life. Just then, she felt someone tapped her back. She jolted her head and craned her neck to look at the person.

She blinked, "May I help you?" the blonde asked the girl standing before her – the girl or should Lucy say, the little lady had a petite frame, a light blue hair with a bandana holding her loose strands back together, she was wearing a workshop jumper and was holding a familiar book.

"Ehhh?" The girl reached for her cheek in awe and utter amazement. "Aren't you Gray-san's wife sculpture? As expected, you look like a princess in real life."

Lucy almost fell off her chair as she immediately lost her composure, "I-I'm sorry?"

"My name is Levy McGarden. I'm so pleased to finally meet you!" She held both her hands and grinned, "I've heard a lot about you from Gray. I'm his co-artist in Fairy Tail if you're wondering. The moment you entered the restaurant, I was trying to remember where I saw you before because you look so awfully familiar. And that's when I remembered your face – Gray-san's subject for the exhibit."

The blonde widened her eyes in surprise, "Uh, hi." She croaked, a small smile lining her lips, "I-I'm–"

"Lucy, right? Lucy Fullbuster?" the girl who introduced herself as Levy burbled, "Gray-san said you're his wife so I'm assuming you're using his surname?"

Lucy could only nod as her lips twitched into a forced smile, "Y-yes."

Levy grinned brighter, "Oh, I'm really glad to see you in person." She immediately looked down on her wrist and let out a surprised gasp, "Oh, I'm running late. Anyway, nice to meet you again Lucy-san, hope to see you this Friday on your husband's exhibit, yes? I'm pretty sure you'll love his work."

The blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing from a complete stranger. Don't get her wrong, she was utterly shocked. She couldn't even say what was on her mind and even before she knew it, the girl was running towards the door and out of the restaurant.

She blinked. Now, time to ponder about what the girl just said.

So, Gray didn't keep his status as a married man on his work – somehow, she felt a bit guilty about this yet unable to deny the fact that there was a strange feeling of gladness poking her deep within. Was she the only one trying hard to live like the wedding never happened? But hey, wasn't Gray the one who suggested that deal?

As far as she could recall, the only deal she made after their wedding was for him not to fall in love with her – she needed his assurance because she knew, for certain, living with Gray Fullbuster would trigger something preordained within her. She had always hated expectations – especially when it comes to Gray.

And wife sculpture? What did the blue-haired girl meant by that?

HUH? How odd. She scratched her head in disbelief.

"Everything's so damn confusing!" She shrieked, forgetting where she was at the moment. Feeling all the heated stares directed unto her, she laughed as she pulled out her phone, "Oh, this text message. What are these codes?" She tried to conceal her sudden loss of poise.

Thank goodness Cana finally came back. "Oh, sorry about that Lucy. Had to take that call, you see. So, where were we?" Noticing the people around them glancing at Lucy every now and then, the brown-haired lady raised a brow, "Did something happen?"

"Canaaa~" she cried, "I'm so confused."

.

_to be continued…_

**A/N **Don't kill me, onegai? By the way, I created a poll in my profile – a reviewer unintentionally reminded me of the real plot – so I was thinking if you prefer a plot extension or a sequel? I don't know. Please vote. The poll will be closed after two weeks because depending on the result, I would start writing the future chapters. I'm also sorry if I wouldn't be able to respond to your reviews on the previous chapter this time. I'm so tired, I couldn't think straight. Buuuut, please keep in mind… I really really appreciate all your reviews. I want to cry. Lemme hug you all!


	25. Missed Chance

**A/N **Okay, before you continue… I advise you to prepare yourself and stay away from sharp and deadly objects. Please don't kill me. *bows* I also wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews and PMs and tweets, also those who subscribed and fave'd, the silent readers and to those who participated in the poll… I'm extremely grateful. Unfortunately, time is getting scarce for me at the moment and once again, I wasn't able to prepare my responses for your reviews but rest assured that I managed to read each of it and really, it makes me want to cry! I promise to take all your comments into serious consideration. To make up for this, I wrote a very long chapter of 4,800+ word count. I hope you would forgive me. About the poll, most of you preferred the plot extension. I don't know how to explain this, I figured I'd be spoiling everything if I clarify the plot extension and/or the sequel. Waaah, gomen! You'll understand this in due time (I hope).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: MISSED CHANCE<strong>

The hall of the Hargeon Museum was crowded with guests, press people from different newspaper firms and media networks, sponsors, contributors and critiques. It was in deed a long awaited annual event from the Art Capital of Fiore – the Hargeon Museum Annual Art Exhibition.

After what seemed like a dreadful long list of speakers, the ice sculpture was finally unveiled and the crowd grouped over the large magnum opus. It was quite extraordinary, clearly the centerpiece of the entire exhibit hall.

The piece featured a lady with huge wings that was about to fly away and a normal man who was about to walk away. The spectators could tell the artist must have been a veteran – how could someone sculpt such an incredible piece in ice? Each detail was exact and precise, like there were human bodies frozen inside.

"Wow, isn't that a _nice _subject for an exhibit?" a female guest with red hair commented, staring at the familiar face of the sculpture as she limped towards it to inspect closer, she was about to touch the piece when an usherette stopped her.

"I'm sorry, touching is not allowed." The usherette stated in apology.

The female guest smiled, "I understand. Where is the artist who made this magnificent piece?"

"Ah," the usherette averted her eyes somewhere, scanning the room for a trace of the renowned artist who made the sculpture. "Mr. Fullbuster's here somewhere, madam. You'll get to see– Eh?" She retorted but as soon as she turned to look at the guest, she was no longer in sight. The usherette shrugged her shoulders and redirected her attention towards the other guests who kept on insisting to touch the ice sculpture.

_He's definitely in love with her. _Erza smiled victoriously as she roamed her eyes around the hall, wishing to spot Gray.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed nervously as she checked her outfit for the umpteenth time in front of the large scale mirror in the lady's room.<p>

"Lucy, how long are we going to stay here?" Cana asked curiously as she observed her blond friend.

"Eh," the blonde turned to look at Cana, "I'm wondering if wearing this business suit would be an appropriate attire for the–" _Wait! _Since when did Lucy become this insecure? She was always full of self-confidence when it came to her fashion sense – she could even attend a swimming party in her formal dress without anyone raising an eyebrow. Why the hell was she inside of the ladies' room for 45 minutes just to assure herself that she looked good tonight?

It's not like she wanted to look good in front of Gray and his workmates, right? She unconsciously bit her lower lip as a worried expression crossed her face.

It had been two days after Gray's unsolved confession and she hadn't seen him ever since. Yesterday, when she met her husband's co-artist, she remembered that the exhibit would be taking place today. She hesitated to come at first but she decided she could at least show him her support because she knew, he worked hard for this day – he even got sick (she thought).

But ever since they arrived at the museum, she locked herself up in the ladies' room and hadn't gone to check the exhibit hall.

"Come on, Lucy. I'm not really into art but we went here for the exhibit and this complicated guy you were talking about, right?" Cana tilted her head sideward, a bored expression written all over her face. "My love prospects might be waiting for me outside, you know?" the girl joked as she tapped the blonde's head lightly. "I'm certain you look perfect for the event. Rather," she looked down on her outfit which composed of a hanging blouse and a faded pair of jeans, "My outfit looked more inappropriate for this event. But who cares? I managed to–" Cana abruptly paused as a group of ladies in flashy dresses went in, "Okay~ or maybe we should just go home?"

Lucy smiled as she breathed deeply, "Ah, it's alright. Who cares about what other people think anyway–"

"I do." Cana chirped in a low voice.

Lucy ignored this and grabbed her hand, "Let's do this quickly and leave."

* * *

><p>"WOW!" Juvia exhaled, not finding any word to match the extraordinary piece sitting in the middle of the hall, "G-Gray-sama sculpted Lucy-san on ice." She mumbled unthinkingly but as soon as she realized who she was with at the moment, she halted and looked away. She shook her head vigorously and turned to face her boss who was at the moment, staring at the sculpture in awe, pain written all over his face. "Juvia is sorry, bosu–er, Lyon-sama." She bowed almost immediately but received no retort.<p>

Lyon diverted his eyes to the people scattered around the hall, eyes scanning the entire place like he was searching for a certain someone. Juvia couldn't tell who. It might be Gray or Lucy or both. She was worried, of course. Last night, Lyon was so drunk that he opened up everything to her. She was sober enough to remember. It felt like her boss was truly in pain. She wanted to help him but how? She wanted to comfort him but he wouldn't allow her. She wanted to blame Gray but he was like a dreamy prince that she couldn't bring himself to hate him. And it all went down to Lucy, she also wanted to blame the blonde – she wanted to hate her for hurting Lyon, but logically speaking, that was inane. Because if one would really think about it, it wasn't Lucy's fault that Lyon couldn't let go of her.

Looking at the big picture, Juvia could tell everything would go well if all of them would stop being selfish. Witnessing Gray's confession, she concluded that her boss' brother really fell in love with Lucy – she also liked Gray and she was tempted to take his side (not that she approved of Gray and Lucy falling for each other but she had already came to her senses that the two were already married and Lucy had become her _only_ friend) but she realized, Lyon didn't have anyone by his side at the moment to support him.

She wasn't really sure what to do and she was also muddled by what Lyon was really up to.

_"How do you think Lucy would answer Gray?" the drunken Lyon asked, tinges of red staining his cheeks and his eyes were watery. _

_ "Juvia knows Lyon-sama knew Lucy-san better so Juvia doesn't have any idea." The blue-haired girl mumbled, tears streaming down her face. _

_ "Why are you crying?" Lyon raised a brow as he stared at her dully. _

_ "B-because Juvia thought Juvia has the worst love life. Juvia never thought love could get this complicated. Juvia wants to help bos–erm, Lyon-sama but Juvia don't know what to say–"_

_ A loud laugh echoed through her ears as she stopped talking. Right, she didn't make sense at all. She lifted her head up and saw Lyon laughing – a rare sight. Her mouth opened and closed in succession, unable to say anything. She bit her lower lip and casted her eyes down, feeling awful and kind of happy – at least she was able to make him laugh. _

_ He tried to stop himself from laughing and waved his hand, "S-she would…" he wiped a tear at the corner of his eye, "…probably ask for some time. Because it was Gray… There's no way she's prepared if it was Gray. I actually hate myself for knowing Lucy too well. When it was me who confessed, she immediately had an answer. I knew Lucy deep to the bones, that's why I could tell." _

"How lucky." Juvia whispered under her breath as she snapped out of her trance.

Lyon took a step back, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "She's here, Juvia." He smiled, ogling a blond girl which was at present, being pulled by an unfamiliar short, blue-haired girl towards the middle.

Juvia followed his gaze and gawked back at her boss. Her heart thumped fast as he observed his blissful face. _With just the sight of Lucy-san, he transformed this much_. She found herself staring at the elder Fullbuster who was watching Lucy from afar. Call it clichéd, but she had decided… _I would steal Lyon-sama's heart. _

* * *

><p>As soon as Lucy and Cana stepped out of the comfort room, a familiar blue-haired girl jumped in front of them. An ecstatic smile plastered all over her pleasant feature. "Lucy," she yapped and reached for her hand, "I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Once again, my name is Levy McGarden, you can call me Levy." She glanced up at the brunette standing beside Lucy and tilted her head, "Oh, a friend?"<p>

Lucy smiled nervously as she dragged her eyes to Cana, "Y-yes,"

"Hi," Cana held out her hand towards the petite lady, "Cana Alberona of Blue Pegasus, nice to meet you."

Levy excitedly grabbed her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, too. Call me Levy, ne?"

"Oh, Levy. Do you have some stronger drinks here?" Cana lifted an empty glass which she managed to grab from a waiter roaming around.

The blue-haired girl blinked for a moment and grinned, instantly getting the hidden message behind the _stronger drinks_. "Heh, of course. I'll bring you there, ne? But I want you to see the highlight of this event first. I bet you two haven't seen it yet." She eagerly tugged the two ladies who tried their best to keep up with her pulling, avoiding people in the way.

And then the petite blue-haired girl halted. Busy keeping up with Levy, both Cana and Lucy didn't notice they have already reached the middle of the hall. When the brunette perceived where most of the people were staring, she dragged her vision and felt her mouth almost drop to the ground. On impulse, her hand tapped Lucy which looked at her and then followed her gaze.

It was Lucy's turn to be amazed.

Because in front of her, at the middle of the hall… was an ice sculpture. It was strikingly superb. She wasn't an expert when it comes to sculpture, but she, herself could tell that every details were absolutely given the right attention.

"So, she was the artist's model?" Someone not far from the three exclaimed.

"She was captured in ice, how amazing." Another guest said. And more incomprehensible murmurs followed.

"Lucy," Cana smiled sympathetically, eyes still glued over the ice sculpture. "The guy who made this was the guy you were asking me about? G-Gray, was it?"

"Hm," the blonde hummed as she stared in awe at the male ice sculpture.

"I-I take back what I told you yesterday." She gasped.

Lucy looked at Cana and blinked several times, "Huh?"

Cana lifted her arm as she pointed at the piece, face all red and eyes teary, "He's _undeniably _in love with you."

Lucy eyed the direction where Cana's finger was pointed at and her eyes widened in realization. Her knees wobbled, her whole body trembled. Suddenly, everything made sense.

_"I like you, Lucy." _

"He was in love with you, Lucy-san. For quite some time now," Levy nudged softly, "Gray-san told me everything – he was hesitating at first because of, he mentioned a deal or something? Was that a deal?" she looked up and bit her fingernail, gesturing like she was thinking deep, "Or a bet? I'm not sure. But I'm sure you know." She sneered, "I don't want to butt my nose in other people's affairs most of the time, I don't know if he already confessed but if ever he decides not to… I believe you deserve the right to know."

Lucy opened and closed her mouth in succession, unable to say anything, too shock to even move.

And then she felt a strong tap over her shoulder, "Oi, Lucy. I think you should give this Gray-guy a chance. You know," she turned to look at Levy, "Good news, _Leny_-chan–"

Levy sweat dropped, "It's Levy, Cana-san."

"Ah, Levy-chan – by the way, just Cana is fine," the brunette grinned widely and continued, "Good news! The Gray-guy already confessed, though I'm certain he didn't have any idea of what he was doing." She cupped her mouth with one hand and placed her other hand over Lucy's shoulder, she leaned towards the other girl and mumbled loudly, "He made use of the _wrong _words."

Levy squealed as Cana almost danced stupidly, gaining more attention from the other guests as if Lucy's presence and the resemblance of her face to the masterpiece weren't enough to draw attention.

"L-Levy-chan?" Lucy hesitantly spoke, her face so warm that she knew she was probably as red as an over-ripe tomato. "C-can you take me to G-Gray?"

"Sure, let's go find him. And then we," Levy motioned at Cana who nodded vigorously, "…would leave you _alone _to talk because Cana here, wants to get stronger drinks."

"We'll celebrate it for you, Lucy." Cana cheered.

* * *

><p>"Gray," a voice called, he turned around, fixing his tie. He was used to this kind of events – after all, he was a renowned artist from Magnolia. Though he would admit, today he was a bit pressured. Because he was in Hargeon – the Art Capital of Fiore and for sure, good and bad criticisms would be thrown at him directly.<p>

"Erza," he smiled as the red-head tapped him on the shoulder casually.

He had expected her to give him a peck on the cheek because that's how girls usually were – how could he forget that it was Erza, though? She was always one of the boys. Not _like _Lucy – though he hadn't witness an instance his wife had given any men a peck on the cheek, including her beloved brothers. Most of the time, she hugs them. It pissed him off but that gesture was better than the peck on the cheek as a greeting.

"Where's Lucy?" she asked, looking around.

A twinge of hesitation crossed his handsome feature momentarily, he collected himself once again and focused his eyes on his tie. "Didn't you call her? I told her to come. Not sure if she will, though." He shrugged, trying to sound indifferent but failed glumly.

Erza cupped her chin, observing Gray. "Are you sure you don't mind if Lucy don't come?"

Gray's shoulder stiffened, that's cruel.

Lucy was still his wife – it would be wrong if she wouldn't even attend his first exhibit in Hargeon. It was every artist's dream to get their works displayed in the Art Capital of Fiore and he might not show it but he wanted her – not anybody else, even Erza – to be by his side during this once in a lifetime occasion.

He wanted to at least share his joy to her.

"Relax, I was just kidding. When will you finish tying that tie? You're stuck." Erza raised a brow, eyeing his unfinished tie, his fingers tangled in. "Sorry, can't help you with that. You might end up choking if I tie that up. Let's go and get Jellal. He's the best in tying neck ties." She smirked, pride dripping from her voice as if tying a tie was a rare ability.

Gray threw his hands up, abandoning the loosened tie over his neck. "Right," he huffed as he went ahead, Erza trailing him from behind. "Ah," Gray jumped back, "Erza, you can go on straight ahead. Turn left at the next corridor and you'll see a big brown door. That's Jellal's office." He turned around, "I forgot my coat."

"Alright, I'll just tell Jellal." She answered, "I wonder if he keeps a cake on his office…" she smirked as she went on ahead.

Gray found himself chuckling as he went back to his office. After retrieving his coat, he wore it, tie still loose around his neck. He huffed, "I wish Lucy was here to fix this."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Levy caught a glimpse of a running raven-haired boy on his way to who-knows-where. Her face instantly brightened up, "Yay, that's Gray–er, Gray-san right there." She pushed Lucy, both her and Cana giving the blonde an encouraging smile. "Go talk to your <em>husband<em>, ne? Ne?"

Lucy stared at the retreating back of Gray and saw him turn right to a corridor, "I'm nervous. We haven't seen each other–"

"–since the confession!" Cana teased, cutting her through.

Lucy blushed, Levy squealed. "He confessed," the blue-haired cheered, "he finally confessed. I really can't get over it! I hope you two get your happy ending today."

"W-wait," Cana tilted her head as she inserted her finger into one ear, "Did I hear it right? _HUSBAND_?" her mouth dropped, taking notice of the previous line Levy had uttered, she turned to give Lucy a questioning glare who was by now, had a face as red as a tomato and was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I was planning to tell you today, Cana… I'm sorry." She apologized, bowing slightly.

Levy laughed, "Ah, I heard that deal–" she rolled her eyes and gestured like she was thinking, "Or was it a bet? Whatever!" she shrugged and pushed Lucy forward, "Go talk and congratulate your husband, he must be very nervous." She looked back at the awe-struck Cana who was currently processing the information she just obtained, "I'll tell you the details in the bar," she winked.

Cana grinned and pushed Lucy forward, "Yeah, do your best Lucy!"

Lucy felt like crying and smiling at the same time. Who would have thought she'd find such friends in this town in a short while she stayed here? She strode forward with gracious steps but before she reached the corridor she saw Gray turned, she spun back to look at her new found friends.

She raised her fists up to her chest level and beamed, "I'll do my best!" she mouthed and turn around.

The two girls squealed silently and went back.

Along their way, they almost bumped a white-haired boy somewhat resembling Gray – well, it was only Levy who noticed though. She glanced at the guy's receding back and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Walking back, Gray saw Erza frozen by Jellal's office door, staring at something inside, eyes wide. He almost teased Erza, he knew she was over reacting again. Her reactions when it came to Jellal were always melodramatic. He used to be jealous with this but now he just enjoyed it.<p>

"Oi," Gray tapped the red head as soon as he got close to her, "Love at first sight again?" he mocked.

It was then that he noticed Erza was trembling, her face pale and filled with disbelief, eyes directed somewhere. He followed her gaze and his expression mirrored hers.

His mouth opened and closed in sequence, unable to utter a single word in shock. He gaped at the two people inside the room, one blue-haired and the other raven-haired, lips locked.

He heard Erza's pointed heel clicked. She took a step back.

Gray snapped and pushed the door wider and barged in.

Jellal immediately pushed Ultear. His face packed with repugnance. Ultear stumbled backward, her struggle obvious. Both heads turned to look at the intruder.

And the four of them stared wide eyed at each other, Jellal desperately tried to stabilize his breathing, guilt spreading across his pale features.

Gray ground his teeth in extreme fury. He felt betrayed for Erza.

An awkward silence enveloped the room, until Erza stormed off. Jellal took slow steps forward, going faster and faster every second as he attempted to run after his girlfriend. But Gray didn't permit him to pass.

Gray's hard-bitten fist met Jellal's jaw in rave. "Damn you, Jellal!"

"Let me explain," Jellal cried as he staggered back, bringing his hand on the sore spot where Gray's fist hit. He deserved it, he knew. "I have to explain this to _her_!"

Exasperated, Gray loosened his collar. "I gave you my blessing," he tried to calm his raging inside, "I've always loved Erza and you do this to her?"

"G-Gray?" a voice from behind him came and Gray's heart raced. _Lucy_!

For a moment, he was scared to turn around and meet _her_ eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

The room was now filled with tension. Ultear remained quiet, watching the entire scene she started unfold in front of her. Jellal and Gray held each other's gaze intensely and Lucy stood by the door.

"W-was that Erza who run away just now?" Lucy asked, her voice hesitant, curious as to what was going on.

Upon remembering Erza, Gray broke the eye contact and spun around. "Stay away from Erza, Jellal. You're disappointing." He hissed as he walked out, going to the opposite direction towards the back where Erza ran off to.

"Gray," Lucy called out as she tried to keep up with him. "C-can we talk?"

Gray felt his heart clench, almost tempted to look back but didn't bother. Will she reject him now, of all time? "Not now, Lucy." He denied, "Erza needs _me_."

Lucy stiffened, her feet stop dead. Her knees wobbled, suddenly she felt drained of energy. She watched Gray's back disappear into the long corridor where she saw Erza left off.

And in an instant, memories of past events flooded her head.

"_I don't want Lucy!" _

Her chest felt heavy. The very reason she swore she would never allow anyone _like _Gray trample her again.

"_I'm the victim here!"_

She grabbed her chest, she could feel her heart clamping together. It hurts.

"_A lot of girls line up just to get me to go out with them! And who said I want to marry you? If you didn't scream that morning, this wouldn't have happened!" _

Of course, he was a good catch. In fact, he could surpass her brother's popularity if he's as receiving as Loke.

"_How about you and I live our lives like this wedding never happened? We just have to act like a loving couple in front of those who knows this… Are you cool with that?" _

The deal was absolute. She shouldn't have forgotten it. Because once she allowed him to break through her walls, it was the same as giving him a consent to stamp on it again.

"_Lucy couldn't even make an edible rice ball. And we're living together?"_

She's a useless wife. She couldn't even cook. It's not like she cared – she shouldn't, right? The marriage was a big mistake in the first place.

"_I'm still a guy, you know? I don't want to be stuck forever in some boring married life… or I could always give you another option? How about making a baby instead?"_

Yes, her incompetence as a wife was undeniable. She couldn't even perform her part as a woman, how much more being a wife?

"_I want a break from you."_

Because he had always hated her.

"_I tried telling Erza how I felt countless of times but I'd always find myself sulking at the corner at the end of the day."_

Because her husband had always been in love with Erza.

"_I fell in love with only two girls, but I fell in love three times." _

In love. Not _like_. She was too conceited to think that far.

"_Yeah, and I never noticed it until then… She was the perfect girl for me." _

He already found the perfect girl for him, why would she think he needed her to give him a chance?

"_Do you want to know who she is?" _

She shouldn't butt her nose anymore. Tears lined her eyes.

"_I gave you my blessing, I've always loved Erza and you do this to her?" _

Now, he got his chance back.

"_Not now, Lucy. Erza needs me." _

And he chose Erza over her.

.

.

.

She turned around, taking the opposite way, taking no notice of her surroundings. She walked briskly out of the museum, gloomy atmosphere emanating around her. She hailed a cab, her tears started to flow.

As soon as she entered, she locked the door and heard the driver asked, "Where to, ojou-san?"

"Magnolia, ojii-san." She spoke quietly.

The driver shot her a questioning glare from the rear-view mirror, "I'm sorry. That's too far for my cab to reach. But I think you'd still catch the last train so I'll just drop you to the train station."

Lucy didn't bother to look at the cab driver, "Yes."

And the cab stormed off, leaving a certain white haired boy who immediately ran after the vehicle unsuccessfully. "Lucy."

* * *

><p>Somewhere inside the museum, Juvia looked around, trying her best to find her boss. "Lyon-sama," she cried, "Where did Lyon-sama go?"<p>

* * *

><p>Gray found Erza in the garden at the museum backyard, staring at the night sky in awe. "Oi, Erza. I punched Jellal for you." He started, instantly regretting his choice of words.<p>

Really, he sucked at three things the most.

First was lying, second was acting and third was comforting others. He couldn't even comfort himself, how would anyone expect him to comfort others?

The red-haired girl remained speechless as if she didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry," Gray huffed, "I wasn't able to watch Jellal over for you."

"I saw everything, you know." Erza's voice was low and icy. "You should think before you act. You shouldn't have punched him."

Gray blinked, baffled and agitated, "Are you stupid? You caught him kissing another girl – worst, his ex? I punched him for you, it's for _you_ and now you're telling me I shouldn't have hurt him?" he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I had the choice to stop the kiss from happening and I chose not to. It was clearly my fault." She allowed a sigh to escape her lips, "The bitch asked for a last kiss and she'd let Jellal go… so I figured, that would be fine – it's a goodbye kiss anyway. But it still hurts. It's like an acid burning through me. I'm such an idiot."

Her last words rendered Gray speechless. Girls and their _fucking _drama!

"Fullbuster-san, the VIPs are looking for you." A girl with pink hair called as she panted. "P-please show up even for a while."

Gray rubbed the back of his neck, annoyed. And that's when he noticed his tie and remembered Lucy. His heart thumped hard against his chest, "On your way here Meredy, did you see a blonde girl about this tall," he lifted his hand up to his nose level, "brown eyes, big chest, slim waist?"

"Barbie?" Meredy tilted her head, Gray groaned, Erza chuckled.

"Haha, he meant, if you've seen someone with the same face as his centerpiece inside?" the read head chirped, tone still gloomy.

Gray's face flushed in embarrassment. Did she really have to emphasize that?

Meredy's face brightened, "Ah, I haven't but… some guests inside claims that they saw the model in person."

"Damn it," Gray cursed as he pulled and inserted his tie on his pants pocket. "Erza, you sure you'll be fine here?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I like it better alone."

Gray could only nod and hope for the best. He knew she was hurting but he also had work to do. What great timing. He then trailed after Meredy and forced himself to socialize with the VIP guests and press people later on.

As the night progressed and the number of people decreased, he scanned the whole area – hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucy. She hadn't congratulated her yet and he wondered if she had seen his greatest piece or if she noticed that it was her face engraved on the ice. He blushed at the thought, he couldn't help it. He always aimed for perfection and for him, Lucy was perfect and so he ended up sculpting Lucy's face.

"Congratulations," a familiar voice greeted from behind.

He turned to find Lyon standing beside him, "Ah," the air suddenly felt kind of awkward, "Thanks."

For a moment, neither of them spoke and then Lyon broke the silence, "Can't you make your mind up?"

Gray stared at his elder brother dumbfounded, what the hell was Lyon saying anyway? "Huh?"

"I was there a while ago," he gestured his thumb towards the hall where the Museum offices were located. "You've always loved Erza, huh?" he mused loudly, "Then, what about Lucy?"

Gray furrowed his brows, "Huh?" and then a sudden realization hit him as he remembered what he had done to Lucy. First, he blurted out he had always been in love with Erza and for sure, his wife heard this. Next, did he just brush her off?

He didn't mean to leave her without even looking back, it was just that he was genuinely scared to hear her response. Especially today. At the exhibit. On the most important day in an artist's life. He couldn't afford to have his day ruined.

And how stupid could he be for not pulling Lucy with him. He should've figured right away that if there was someone who could comfort Erza best, it was Lucy.

.

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Right, so… the italicized dialogues somewhere up there were all Gray's from the previous chapters. Thank you once again. I love you all. *huuuuugs*


	26. Rising Conflicts

**A/N **Sorry for the late update. As I said in one of my recently updated story, my schedule is tight nowadays so I am really sorry if again, I won't be able to respond to any reviews. But please accept my big thank you to all the reviewers, readers, followers, subscribers and even to those who tweeted. Life is hard, I couldn't even find the time to talk to my friends anymore. Please pray for me. :3 I really didn't want to make you wait any longer than this… soo, here you go.

**Chapter 26: RISING CONFLICTS**

Innumerable knocks were thrown against _his _door, he grunted. Who in the world would disturb him this late?

"Wait!" he screeched, annoyance evident on his tone. He lifted his body up, not even bothering to wear anything else as he was only wearing his boxers. He scratched his head in annoyance, making it messier than it originally looked. Just as he reached his door, he unlocked it and opened it wide, face all uncompromising, preparing himself to give the gatecrasher a taste of his exasperation.

But seeing the person behind the door brought shock to his being. "L-Lucy?"

"Loke!" She cried, her eyes all red and puffy. She jumped unto him and immediately wrapped her hands over his bare stomach.

There was a big lump on his throat, he couldn't even utter a single word. He was happy to see her after such a long time, but absolutely not in this state. Just what the hell was his sister doing in Magnolia this late?

* * *

><p><em>"You're disappointing." <em>

Gray recalled his elder brother's final words. And thinking about it thoroughly, he had the right to be _disappointed_. He didn't intend to give Lucy the impression that he was brushing her off for Erza. That night, as he reached home, he found her missing.

He waited the entire night. He tried reaching her through her phone but he couldn't contact her. He was worried as to where she had gone off. Lyon said he saw Lucy rode a cab but he didn't know where she was off to.

He unlocked his mobile once again and attempted to dial her number, _"The number you dialed is not accessible at the moment. Please try your call later." _

"Shit," he hissed, he didn't only screw his relationship with his wife that night, he also screwed his career as he walked out of the event without saying anything – thus, causing him a bad reputation to the Art Industry.

He couldn't care less, really, as long as the misunderstanding he might have caused with Lucy would be resolved. But it seemed like luck wasn't on his side.

The next day, he went to Blue Pegasus and was able to meet Lucy's co-workers. Talking with Karen didn't help him one bit – he informed her that he was Lucy's husband but the girl still kept on badmouthing his wife. She was indeed a bitch as his wife claimed. Good thing Cana was there, all surprised that he was looking for Lucy.

_"Me and Leny– oh, I mean Levita, was it?" the brown haired girl reeking of alcohol mused loudly as she tried her best to recall the blue-haired girl's name. _

_ "Oh, you were able to meet Levy?" Gray corrected, trying to hide his anxiousness. _

_ "Yeah, yeah. Levy, yeah. That girl." She laughed, "We left Lucy alone last night to give you two some private time. By the way, that ice sculpture was so sweet. And she was deeply touched. Oh, I'm sure she already told you that." She looked around, "I thought you two would be out on a date today but why are you looking for Lucy here? It's her day off too." _

_ Upon hearing Cana's words, Gray's frustration worsened. "Ah, is that so?" He bit his lower lip uneasily, deciding it was best to keep the matters private._

_ "Did you two resolve your stuff?" Cana asked bluntly, startling the raven haired boy. _

_ Gray stood, "Thanks for today. I think it's better if you hear everything from Lucy." He inserted his hand onto his pocket. _

_ "Ah, ah." Cana waved her hand, "I hope everything went well. She said she was going to give you a chance. Even though she kept on insisting she hates you… In a girl's perspective, I could tell she likes you a lot too. Maybe you didn't have a good start, but you could always start all over again, right?" the drunkard lectured unintentionally as she turned to grab another bottle of whiskey from the rack._

_ It hit Gray hard. Everything this Cana-girl said made sense. He was about to open his mouth when a bitchy voice interrupted. _

_ "Tell your wife not to report for work starting this Monday. How dare that woman hide the fact that she's married and flirt with Hibiki?" the green-haired girl lithered, eyes batting irritably, not showing any signs of feeling sorry at all. _

_ "Actually," Gray faced Karen, his face emotionless, "I also came here to tell you she won't be working here any longer." _

_ Cana dropped her bottle of whiskey, jaw dropping in shock. _

_ Karen blinked, confused. _

_ "It's not my wife's fault Hibiki-senpai is attracted to her. She has the looks," he stared at Karen intensely, making her shudder. "And the attitude. She could dress in class without trying hard. She's smart and she isn't fond of belittling people. Hearing someone as dirty looking as you with all that thick paint smeared–" Karen gritted her teeth in fury, "–all over your face makes me puke."_

_ Karen raised her hand and was about to slap Gray when he caught it, "Now I get why someone as womanizer as Hibiki-senpai, who would take any girl as long as she's wearing a skirt, would dump you…" _

_ "You, arrogant bastard!" Karen cried angrily. _

_ By then, Gray was already standing by the door. He glanced at the flabbergasted brown-haired drunkard and bowed slightly – a gesture way beyond him. Now he understood how hard it must have been for his wife to deal with such a bitchy boss who also managed to successfully get on his nerves. _

_ And him bowing, throwing aside his pride for a second, in gratitude of taking Lucy as a friend to the brown-haired girl was nothing. _

_ But despite this, nothing changed the fact that he went home that day empty handed – without any information of Lucy's whereabouts. _

And it had been three days now that she was gone. He was considered a regular in the police station now. He couldn't even bring himself to call his mom for help, or even Loke, or Laxus, or Natsu, even Erza. He was at lost.

Gray heaved a weary sigh, deep and dark circles surrounding his eyes, face expressing extreme tiredness. He couldn't sleep, he had no idea what to do.

Surely, if Lucy went to Magnolia, she would go home straight and Loke or Laxus would certainly be calling him by now – whether to scold him or tease him, he couldn't care less, as long as she's safe. His forehead creased in irritation. And if she had gone back to Magnolia, he would definitely hear from Natsu too.

With Erza, however, he was skeptic – in truth, he was inwardly wishing Lucy was with her at the moment… but the red head also would without doubt call him if that was the case, or in some worst scenarios, beat him up for allowing Lucy to run away from him.

But not once did his phone ring. No calls from any of their common friends.

* * *

><p>Loke sat at the side of his bed, tapping the girl wrapped in his comforter softly. "You've been hiding here for three days, aren't you going to show yourself to dad or even Laxus?"<p>

She groaned, unmoving.

"Gray must be worried. You should at least call him and let him know where you are." Loke continued, his eyes directed at her form under the sheets.

She let out an irritated grunt, still motionless.

"Lucy," the orange-haired boy sighed, "Don't be like this to Gray."

She pulled down the comforter, revealing her weary face, "You asked me once if I'd like to run away with you, right?"

Loke blinked in surprise, "H-huh?"

"You did, I can still remember that." She lifted herself up, the comforter dropping down to her waste, "Ne, Loke… Let's run away? I don't want to stay here." She worriedly looked at the door, tears once again threatening to fall, "If dad gets to know I'm here, he'll surely ask me to go back to Gray. He won't allow me to get divorced. He would never understand, you know. I don't want to ruin Gray's life. He's in love with someone else and it's not me–"

"He's in love with you, I can confi–"

"Loke, stop this please! Are you on Gray's side now? Don't you like me anymore? Why do you trust him so much! This isn't like you." Lucy wailed, panic etched across her face. "Gray likes Erza, he just told me he likes me because he had no choice."

"Lucy," Loke grabbed his sister into a tight embrace, stroking his back gently in an attempt to stop her from crying.

Three days ago, she unexpectedly arrived in secret. Their father and elder brother, even most of the maids were unaware of her arrival. He managed to hide her inside his room, good thing his father were unsuspecting and Laxus was preoccupied with Kami knows what was he up to.

Most of the time, he would sneak in the kitchen and eat his meals at his room, saying he needed to study hard. So far, that reason was working – but who knows how long would it work out?

He was utterly troubled with what happened to his sister and brother-in-law. He heard Lucy's side but not Gray's yet. He would admit, he was a bit upset because he hadn't heard anything from Gray yet – wasn't he worried about his wife? And for the first time, his trust to his good friend faltered.

_Can I really trust Gray with Lucy?_ He found himself asking this question mentally. He was sure Gray had fallen prey to his sister's charms these past few months but why was his sister crying a river in front of him now?

Was Gray really in love with Erza up until today? He couldn't understand. He wanted to talk to Gray but Lucy asked him not to. It wasn't like that simple request from Lucy would stop him – if he really wanted to, he could but there was a certain fear inside him. He was scared to hear his answers might not please his ears.

Sure, he was used to Gray being all irritated with Lucy – but not at this time. Not at the moment when his sister was crying over him. Not at the moment when Lucy was miserable and desperately trying to escape.

One wrong answer and Loke might not be able to stop himself from killing his brother-in-law – regardless of their friendship.

He stared down at his sister's head, eyes filled with uncertainty, still unable to decide the right thing to do.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello."<em>

Gray heaved a deep sigh as the person he called answered the other side of the line.

_"Hello?" _

Gray opened his mouth, unsure of what to say but was unable to talk, his pride getting on his way once again.

_"I'm dropping this call." _

"Lyon," the raven haired boy finally spoke, his voice low and hesitant. "It's me."

_"Gray?" _Lyon uttered coldly in the opposite line.

A momentary awkward silence ensued, but with all the courage Gray could muster, he broke it with, "Is Lucy with you?"

_"What do you mean? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" _

The question made Gray gulp. "She didn't come home that night."

Lyon could tell how gloomy his brother looked at the moment. He knew him so well. He could easily detect the depression on his voice, but the information troubled him big time. _"What do you mean?" _

There was another silence, Lyon could only hear the loud thumping of his heart.

"Since that night of the exhibit, she was gone." Gray spoke, guiltily.

_"Three days ago? Since three days ago and you were only looking for her today?" _Lyon shouted in fury.

Gray flinched but he couldn't let his temper get in the way at the moment. He knew he was at fault so he deserved to be reproached. "I've been looking for her since that night. I don't know who to ask for help, idiot! You were the one who saw her last that I know of, maybe you were able to list down the plate number of the cab she rode. Maybe you know something." He bellowed, unable to stop himself from snapping off. "Just this once, help me. I'm worried."

There was a long pause at the other end of the line, _"I'd like to, but I wasn't able to list it down. I'm sorry." _

And the line was dropped.

"Lyon, you bastard!" Gray cursed as he redialed his number, but to his dismay, was already not accessible.

He was frustrated, so infuriated. He couldn't blame anybody else aside from himself. He knew he was at fault but he couldn't even do anything to undo his carelessness. If only he could turn back the time. If only… he was strong enough to face her that night. If only he prepared himself for whatever answer she would give.

If only… he listened to her.

By then, he heard the sound of desperate knocks on the front door. His face brightened up, "Lucy!" he cried as he stumbled towards the door, almost tripping in excitement. "Oi, brat–"

Upon opening the door, he was met by a familiar blonde man in greeting. "My dearest brother-in-law~ I miss you~"

"L-Laxus?" was the only word that came out of him as emotions swirled inside his system.

"What the fuck was that lame greeting, Gray. Where's Lucy?" Laxus pushed the raven-haired boy aside as he entered the small bungalow house. "Lucy, Laxus-nii is here. Laxus-nii misses you but not your cooking," he snickered evilly, throwing the anxious-looking Gray a sinister glance. "I'm here to visit you."

* * *

><p>Lyon tapped his shoe impatiently, both hands planted inside his pants pockets. Just then, he heard the door creak open. He lifted his gaze up, his eyes met two men in their uniform.<p>

"How can I help you, sir?" The man, a little short and bulky asked.

"He's the driver of that cab, sir. You were looking for him, right?" the other man, who was a bit younger exclaimed. He fixed his glasses abruptly as he turn around to leave, "I'll get you some tea."

Lyon stood, "You don't have to. Thank you."

The young man looked back and tapped the nervous cab driver casually, "So, I'll leave you two to talk."

The said cab driver scratched his head as he gave Lyon a crooked smile, "What can I do for you, sir? Seriously, I stopped playing _pachinko_ already."

Lyon heaved a sigh of relief. At least, the driver was nervous not because he committed a crime, right? But still.

"Three days ago, you managed to pick up a passenger with blond hair in front of the museum, didn't you?" Lyon inquired bluntly, going straight to the point.

The driver paused for a moment, gesturing like he was thinking deep. "Oh," he smiled, "The pretty blond lady who was crying non-stop?" he nodded vigorously.

"C-crying nonstop?" Lyon felt his heart clench in pain. _She was crying_.

The cab driver's face suddenly grew serious, "Yes, I've picked up a lot of passengers from that area that night but she was the only one I remember clearly. It was because she asked me to go to Magno–"

"Magnolia?" Lyon interrupted, his eyes widening.

"Yes, sir." The man chuckled lightly. "Of course I refused, that's too much for my cab to reach. And she was crying. Poor girl? Is she your girlfriend, sir?"

Lyon tapped his lips with a finger lightly, "No," he murmured and dragged his intense gaze to the man again, "So, where did she go if you refused to take her to Magnolia?"

"Train station of course," he took out a stick of cigarette and grinned, "She could still catch the last train that time."

"I see," Lyon loosened his collar and bowed, "Thank you." And he stormed off.

As soon as he reached his hotel room, he immediately packed his things. If the cab driver took Lucy to the train station that night, then probably she went straight to Magnolia. He huffed, recalling the lie he managed to choke out to his younger brother.

_"I'd like to, but I wasn't able to list it down. I'm sorry."_

It was true though, he wasn't able to list it down but he remembered the plate number quite clearly, it was Lucy who rode it after all. He wasn't sure if not informing Gray was intentional – he was disappointed at his brother. Just when he was starting to condition himself to let go of Lucy, Gray made her cry. The information he obtained from the cab driver didn't help out either. He was absolutely frustrated, the guilt of his denial suddenly diminishing the moment he heard him say Lucy was crying nonstop that time.

Just then, the door opened revealing a blue-haired girl in blue dress, "Lyon-sama. Good day! Juvia is sorry, Juvia woke up late and–" she halted, eyes bouncing to him and to his luggage. "Oh, is Lyon-sama going back to Magnolia?"

"Yes," he retorted almost immediately, "If things go well there, I might not come back here."

"But Lyon-sama is going to live here, why would you have to pack _all_ your things? And what does Lyon-sama mean by not coming back?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion.

"Lucy's back in Magnolia." The white haired boy replied, not really answering her question.

Juvia grabbed her chest, an unexplainable pain clenching within. "Juvia doesn't understand," she walked slowly towards her boss, "Is Lyon-sama only here to follow Lucy-san around?"

Lyon froze momentarily but didn't respond. He continued to stuff his things inside his luggage as Juvia stood beside him. He didn't look back at her, either because he was embarrassed or too proud. But whatever it was, he figured she didn't have to get an answer. She was just someone working under him, so why bother explaining things?

He heard her sigh, "Lyon-sama always says that Juvia must always be professional in order for Juvia to climb up." She continued to wonder out loud, "So, why is Lyon-sama being unprofessional? Aren't Lyon-sama here for work too?"

It was then that Lyon stopped and shot the blue-haired girl an annoyed stare, "Yes, Juvia. I always tell you to be professional. And being professional includes not minding your _superior_'s business. This is still my life, I decide what I do. Just because you knew some things in my private life, that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." He exclaimed sharply, finally losing his temper.

Juvia's lips quirked, her eyes now brimming with tears, she took a single step back. "J-Juvia didn't mean to upset Lyon-sama… J-Juvia is just worried for Lyon-sama's well-being. Lucy-san is already married, Juvia is not saying it's wrong to love Lucy-san. Juvia is just pointing out that maybe…" she sniffed, "Maybe it's time for Lyon-sama to move on because the world doesn't _only _revolve around love."

Lyon stood, eyes cold and emotionless. Dark eyes met deep blue ones, she trembled unconsciously. She was about to open her mouth to apologize when he spoke, it was soft yet harsh. "You're fired."

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" Laxus grunted in a low voice, his tone cold. He was fucking furious. He instinctively grabbed Gray's collar pugnaciously, eyes burning in fury. "Tell me I heard it wrong. Where is Lucy again?"<p>

Gray stared back at him, unfazed. Unsure of what to do – if he wasn't at fault, he could have snapped out but he knew he deserved to be treated this way by his wife's brother. Because it was his fault. "She's been missing for three days now."

That was the cue. It was then that Laxus landed a resilient blow against him – he stumbled backward, his face getting numb. Gray clenched his fist, trying his hardest to restrain the urge to fight back.

"And you didn't bother to tell us, you fuck brain!" the blonde boy yelled, fuming. He instantly turned to the nearest wall and punched it hard. He threw punches after punches, Gray could only look down at the floor in remorse.

After a while, with bleeding fists, Laxus dragged his narrowed eyes towards his childhood friend. "If I didn't come, did you plan to inform us about this?" he cried, his voice shaking and hoarse. "If I didn't come, would you tell us that my sister is missing?"

Even before Gray could open his mouth, Laxus was already in front of him, grabbing his collar once again. He shut his eyes, preparing himself to accept another blow.

A blow that never came.

He snapped his eyes open, Laxus' grip loosened, "Answer me, Gray!"

"I don't know what to do, Laxus. It was my fault she left. I won't give useless reasons now – it would just turn out like I was trying to save myself." He cried, "I'm worried," unconsciously, tears flooded his face, "I'm so worried that something bad might have happened to her – and it was all because of _me_. Because I was so insensitive. Because I was so selfish. I can't live without her–"

"YOU, SON OF A BITCH!" Laxus screeched venomously, cutting Gray off. "She's been missing for three days. Three days, you say? What do you take us for? Why can't you lower your pride and ask us for help? We're your family now! If you're really worried, you can take all the blame later when you find her. She's a woman, bastard! Do you think she'd be safe out there alone! What the hell are you doing here right now, not looking for her anywhere!?" And Laxus' fist met Gray's jaw once again.

This time, Gray wasn't able to resist falling down. His butt kissed the cold floor, his nose bleeding, and his jaw numb and sore, he could taste his own blood mixed with his tears. He looked up to his wife's brother, who was at the moment, panting excessively.

He knew that gesture – Laxus was trying to hold back his anger. He raised one leg, resting his elbow on it and ran his fingers through his raven hair. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, audible enough for Laxus to hear.

"If only," the blond man turned his back, "If only you didn't look so stupidly sorry for hiding the fact that Lucy had been missing," he opened the door and stepped out, "I would have killed you."

And Gray was left there, crying silently. If it were normal days, he would've attempted to kill himself for acting so gay – but today, wasn't any normal day. Because Laxus' arrival felt ominous of what might be in store for his marriage ahead.

_._

_ to be continued…_


	27. I'm Sorry, I Lost Lucy

**A/N **It had been how many months since I updated last? Four? Almost five? I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I admit it was my fault so I wouldn't blame those who gave up on waiting. Gomenasai! And I guess this chapter might disappoint you since I think my writing style had gotten dull. I have to get back on track, yes? And also, this is short. Just 1,900+ words… A bit shorter than the usual chapters… But I have to write shorter in order for me to update more frequently since I only have one rest day a week – the only moment I'm at home. Damn work! Won't keep you waiting, then… And oh, before I forget, to those who patiently waited, thank you! I'll try my best next time. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: I'm sorry, I lost Lucy<strong>

Lucy stared at the ceiling, eyes void of emotions. She must have been over reacting, yes? It wasn't her who should be hiding, it was Gray who betrayed her – no, that's not right… there had never been a relationship between them in the first place, it was Gray who betrayed _their _marriage, an arrangement that never should have taken place if not for their parents. It was Gray who confessed and chose another woman right in front of her face – she absolutely doesn't deserve to be the only one sulking. But she couldn't help it, it may sound stupid but she was terribly hurt.

She turned to look at her phone which was at the moment, turned off. She would never admit it out loud but she was beginning to get restless as time passed, Loke went somewhere she didn't know. Naturally, her brother would have left a note but not this time.

_Maybe Gray called and they met? _She thought but immediately shook her head. She pulled her hair and gritted her teeth, she madly wanted to scream. _Where the hell are you, Loke?_

* * *

><p>"Dad, maybe Loke knows where Lucy is. I couldn't contact him, that bastard!" Laxus cursed under his gritted teeth as he stepped inside a hotel room, one hand carrying a luggage and the other, pressing his phone against his ears.<p>

There was a long pause at the other end of the line, _"It would be a relief if he knew where Lucy is, then."_

"That's why I wanted to talk to him right at this moment!" the eldest son of Heartfilia cried out as he threw his luggage beside the hotel bed. "He really chooses the most inconvenient times to disappear. That selfish bastard son of you–"

_"Stop it, calm down. Loke might have an idea where Lucy is, act like the eldest and do what you need to do." _Jude spoke sharply at the other end of the line.

Laxus clicked his tongue and heaved a long sigh, "Why are you so calm about this? For Mavis' sake, it's my only sister that's missing! You're only daughter, should I remind you?" He screeched as he irritably scratched his head in agitation. Sensing that Jude wouldn't respond, he continued in a much calmer voice, "Anyway, I won't be coming back to Magnolia until I find my sister. Will update you, dad. Bye."

And just before Laxus could click the end call button, he heard his father speak, _"How about Gray? How is he?" _

The eldest son grimaced, he was still angry at Gray – he was probably feeling edgy with Loke at the moment because those two were closer. He heaved a long disappointed sigh and hissed, "I'm sorry, dad. But I can't entrust Lucy to Gray any more. You may disown me if you want but once I find my sister, I'm going to work out their divorce immediately."

Jude stayed silent for a second, _"I can't comment on that right now. You probably should talk to Lucy and Gray first. If Lucy wanted divorce, I'll allow it. I'm going to talk to Ur about this." _And the line was cut.

Laxus threw his phone onto the bed, unfolded a large map and took out a pen. _"Blue Pegasus, huh?" _

* * *

><p>"Hey,"<p>

Gray groggily tried to lift himself up from the couch, "Lucy?"

Loke gave the drunken boy a sharp stare, "I know I'm a pretty boy and I'd be honored to be as pretty as Lucy if I'm a girl… but nope, sorry. Not me!"

"Oh," Gray scowled and lied down once again.

Loke was saddened at how Gray looked so pitiful in his current situation. Empty alcohol bottles were everywhere, the whole place was a mess, it reeks of alcohol and a homeless man looked better than how Gray looked right now. He unconsciously bit his lip, _is this because of Lucy… or is what Lucy saying all true?_

"You can beat me up if you want. I'm prepared for it." Gray said in a sleepy voice.

"Have you been eating your meals on time?" Loke asked as he picked up the bottles of alcohol one by one.

Gray twitched, surprised at the question. Loke had the worst case of sister complex – this was absolutely unusual. If Laxus had hurt him, Loke would surely kill him. Was he just trying to create the mood of his soon-to-be death? He turned to look at his wife's brother. "Huh?"

"You look sick, man. You called to tell me my sister's missing, I rushed here because I'm worried about _you_. I thought maybe you'd get tired and miss your meals doing something to find my sister… though yup," Loke went to the kitchen and pulled a garbage bag out of the kitchen drawer. "I was right at the point," he pushed his glasses up to his nose and started to put the empty bottles inside the bag, "but you weren't doing anything to find her. I'm kind of…" he clicked his tongue, "…disappointed in you, Gray."

And just like a water barrage breaking, Gray snapped back to reality. What the hell's happening to him, anyway? Why the fuck was he drinking and sulking the entire day instead of looking for his wife? Again, he lifted himself up, he felt a pain shot through his head.

"My sister…" Loke continued as he put the last bottle inside the bag, "may seem to appear tough. But, really… A person who seems tough on the outside tends to be softer inside. Believe me, she must have been crying all these days – more than you."

It's not that Loke wanted to hide Lucy more and torture Gray, but… he wanted to test him. He received Gray's call last night, he was ecstatic to hear him look for Lucy – but that time, Gray just said five words. _"I'm sorry, I lost Lucy." _

Nothing else.

Loke would have gotten angry at him – Gray was supposed to look for his wife. But soon later, his father talked to him and that was when he heard that Laxus already found out that Lucy's missing. He tried talking to Lucy that night but all she did was stare into space and he figured, it might stress her to know that Laxus had gotten Gray hurt – even though it was just minor, she'd probably still freak out.

An awkward silence followed, it was long. Gray hanged his head, his arms leaned over his legs.

"Can you…" Gray began, "…tell me where she is?"

Loke was a bit startled hearing this. Gray had definitely sensed he knew something, must be a proof the raven haired boy knew him too well. "How did you know?"

Gray smirked and raised his head to stare back at him, "You were acting like you're sure she's safe. If you don't have any idea where she is, you should have greeted me with a punch and kill me without second thought."

Loke smiled softly and stood, leaving the garbage bag lying on the floor. "She's at home, in my room. She told me everything that happened. I don't want to speak for her, it's better if you talk to her yourself. Because even though I know you really like her, you still managed to hurt her." Loke walked towards the couch and sat beside Gray, who in turn, hanged his head again, sighing in relief that Lucy was indeed safe at Magnolia. "You see, Gray… You might think my sister is tough and all that, but really, she's too sensitive and cries very easily. You have to settle the misunderstanding as soon as possible… I'm not sure if father already told Laxus that Lucy's just at home, and probably, for sure… Lucy would get mad at me because I told father and you of her whereabouts. But my guts told me that the two of you must know where she is."

Gray stood and faced Loke. Just then, Loke's eyes grew wide at what he witnessed right before him.

Gray just bowed in all his fours.

"Thank you, Loke. Thank you very much."

Loke was rendered speechless, but then, a smile lined his thin lips.

He'll definitely handle Lucy's wrath later, but for now… he was happy to see how far Gray would go just for his little sister.

And he didn't regret leaving Lucy at home just to fetch the cause of her distress.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat next to the window, it's been almost 24 hours since Loke left and yet he hadn't gone back. It had also been a mystery how every now and then, someone would knock on the door and shout, "I shall leave your meal outside, Loke-sama."<p>

Weird. Weren't they aware that Loke wasn't there? Or she's just lucky?

And then she caught a glance of her phone. She should have talked to Loke the other night. She madly wanted to turn her cellphone on and call her brother, but she was scared – scared that she wouldn't find any messages from Gray, or voice calls… that'll surely be frustrating.

She grabbed her chest intuitively, pain clenching from within. Nope, she was never a masochist. She didn't have the right to get hurt either, or even get angry at him – she had always known this from the start. Because ever since they were young, he had never liked her and she had always known who Gray liked.

_They had always belonged to each other._

Gray… and Erza.

"_I like you, Lucy" _

She recalled how flustered Gray was when he said that. _That liar, that stupid, stupid, stupiiiiiiid liar. _

Ah, and she felt like crying again.

How did it come to this? Just because of a simple confession that might have probably meant nothing to Gray – who was so used to sweet talking his previous girlfriends, she was deeply moved.

No! Nope, she wouldn't admit to that. She was not moved at all. She was just… not used to it. That's why… that's probably why.

Her train of painful thoughts was soon interrupted by someone knocking at the door. She hoped it wasn't another maid. "Loke, where are you?" she mumbled under her breath as she went back to bed and covered herself just in case the maid tried to peek inside, she's ready.

She heard the dangling of keys. Could it be the maid? Or Loke? But Loke wouldn't knock. Must be one of the maids who grabs every chance she gets just to get a peek of her brother. "Damn maids, tsk." She cursed as she hid herself under the sheets.

And she heard the door creak open and close. After that, there was just silence.

_Ah, it was probably just a maid. _She concluded with her eyes half-closed. She was about to drift off to sleep when she felt a hand touch her head.

It felt like cold water was splashed over her as she uncovered her head and met the midnight blue eyes of the owner of the hands that was reaching out to her.

"Gray?"

**.**

**_to be continued… _**


	28. Making Everything Right

**A/N **And again, I'm very sorry for the late update. I tried my best in this chapter. Pardon the grammar errors you might find – English is my second language and I don't have the time to get this beta'd. Though I asked for **IloveCelestialIce **and **WolfieANNE**'s opinions in facebook… I find this chapter too dramatic that it might not be making sense anymore. Anyway, I won't be updating WDSM until May. So, I'm really sorry for making you wait. Thank you for staying with me, you guys. But I would definitely understand if you'd lose interest due to me always being late in updating and all that. I still thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Please accept my virtual hugs and kisses! Ah, and also… **Emil C**, bfffffe. Forgive me, no! I haven't forgotten you. I just haven't opened my email lately. I'll make it up to you next month. :) And to those who reviewed, who followed, who fave'd, thank you very very much! You don't know how much you motivated me to finish this chapter. :) see you again soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Making Everything Right<strong>

The room was filled with suffocating silence, filtered only by uneven breaths that sucked in the surrounding air. Lucy's caramel orbs reflected subtle guilt hidden beneath a thin layer of indifference. She was now sitting upright with the blanket still covering her lower body.

The intruder settled at the couch, his elbows rested over his thighs. He was staring at her, as if examining her wordlessly.

And nothing felt more discomfited than receiving a silent interrogation.

"Better start talking," Lucy broke the silence, trying her hardest to avoid meeting his probing gaze. "You are making me uncomfortable, bastard."

Gray smiled, she called him _bastard _again. He then roamed his eyes around the room and gawked back on her softly, "You left… without saying a word."

She swallowed hard, her face started to get drained of colors. As expected of her husband, he always speaks directly to the point, without even trying to create a soothing atmosphere first. She curled her legs up and hugged her knees instinctively, burying her head on it. She couldn't answer that with any reasonable lie – because really, how was she supposed to tell him the true reason as to why she left?

His question was answered with silence and he felt so disheartened. The never ending taciturnity in between them right now would definitely fix nothing.

Gray heaved a deep sigh, he wouldn't understand anything at all unless she starts speaking for herself. Pain was reflected through his midnight blue eyes as he stared at her. Did he seriously hurt her that much?

"I was supposed to be in this room that night…" he said in a low voice, almost inaudible for her to hear.

Lucy blinked owlishly, resisting the urge to raise her head but decided it was better not to respond.

"I wonder," he hanged his head in between his knees. "If I ended up sleeping here that night, would you be happier now?" he continued, a sad smile lining his lips.

"Hmm," Lucy hummed in agreement as she shifted slightly, she could feel her eyes becoming watery… and she knew that wasn't a good sign.

She shouldn't be surprised, Gray had always regretted being married to her – that was a fact from the very beginning, wasn't it?

Gray stood, unconsciously clenching his fists into a ball. "Oi, talk to me Lucy! This is bullshit!" he pulled the blanket off her, she didn't budge an inch. "I don't understand what I did wrong! Enlighten me, shout at me, beat me, or… or throw things at me?" he grabbed the small lamp and forced it into Lucy's shaking hand, "Act like you always does!"

And it was then that Lucy couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She was scared and angry at the same time – but she knew she didn't have the right. It's not that she likes him, she just felt betrayed because Gray had chosen Erza over her after telling her he likes her… or at least that's what she thought.

She was perplexed and she didn't have the guts to ask him about what he meant by his confession when it was as clear as the sun that he loves Erza.

Gray panicked and it broke his heart how she cried helplessly without saying anything in front of him. By instinct, he captured her into his arms. Of course, she was astounded and her initial reaction was to resist.

Upon realizing what he did, Gray was taken aback as well – but instead of letting her go, he held her tighter as she struggled hard to free herself.

He had this feeling that if he let her go, she would be gone… forever.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Lucy cried as she pushed him off. She couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"Lucy, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry. For whatever I did that made you upset. Maybe I was just too insensitive… always thinking about myself and all that. But I don't want you to leave me. I'll just tell you this once…" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to withstand Lucy's refusal to his touch.

Lucy blinked, nearly surrendering. She continued to cry against his chest.

"I love you. That's all you need to know."

And she gave up. He took the big risk – now, its Lucy's turn to decide.

"Shut up, you liar!" Lucy whimpered in a low voice, audible enough for Gray to hear. He felt like someone just poured a gallon of hot water into him.

"W-what?" Gray muttered, dumbfounded. It was then that he loosened his embrace and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"I said," Lucy sniffed as she looked back at him pointedly, eyes still swarming with tears. "You're a liar."

Gray wouldn't deny he was caught off guard but hell, he wouldn't back down just yet. "I'm telling the truth."

"Stop feeding me with lies, you stupid Fullbuster!" Lucy spat in a venomous tone, her eyes emotionless but still glimmering with tears. "For all I know, you were too excited to get rid of me. You just don't want to take the blame because it was me who ran off–"

Gray couldn't hide the rage building up inside him. "You're looking down on me, Heartfilia." The raven haired boy spattered that sent chills to Lucy's spine, rendering her speechless.

Did she hit him right on the spot?

"You do not believe a single word I said, do you?" Gray continued.

Lucy looked down, her usual fierceness nowhere to be found at the moment. "T-that really doesn't matter…" She groused as she wiped a tear that just rolled down her cheek.

Indeed, another vague answer. But that only means one thing – she really didn't believe him. Did that also mean she still doesn't trust him?

"I will talk to my dad and take all the blame, you won't be disowned by aunt Ur–"

"Don't call my mom _aunt_!" Gray bawled, his face grim.

And the tables had turned, Lucy's eyes widened. She definitely triggered his anger.

"I'll tell my dad I'd like us to divorce…"

His grip on her entirely loosened, his face became murky and once more, Lucy shuddered. Ever since she could remember, they had always been fighting but never in her whole life had she seen this side of Gray.

The fear she felt seeing her husband this livid was overwhelming. It almost felt like she had enraged her father – or worse, Loke or Laxus? Had she spoken too much? She felt like taking his arms back as he released her… but she didn't have the audacity to do so.

"Do you hate me that much, Lucy?" Gray enunciated with a cold voice. "For you to ask for a divorce… and take the blame for it? Am I that detestable for you?"

She could feel the anguish in his voice. She wanted to respond – anything would do, but she couldn't think of an appropriate response. She couldn't even lift her head to stare back at him. "I-I'm sorry."

And again, the awkward atmosphere intensified. Silence wrapped the whole room and it felt more suffocating. Lucy continued to cry while Gray stood beside the bed, looking down on her wife with distressed eyes.

"Then," Gray started once again, trying to act composed. "As long as we're not yet divorced, I'm taking you back."

Lucy, in astonishment, stared at him with widened caramel eyes.

Gray forced himself to smile brightly, "And don't disrespect my mom by addressing her as aunt, she told you to call her _mama_, didn't she? At least do that for her… She had always longed for a daughter." His eyes were starting to get waterlogged. Never mind his pride – he had confessed and was rejected, his heart was already burning in all-pervading pain.

Lucy couldn't help but cry harder after seeing his afflicted features and hearing such. She didn't know how to take that. Gray was looking at her, obviously forcing himself to look cool. She asked for divorce, she had given him what she thought he wanted, she would be taking all the blame later. She would be hated by her family, or at least her dad would disown her. That was all for him… For him, to be able to be together with Erza… but why does he need to keep her even if he knew sooner or later, they would untie the knot and be finally free from this dreadful marriage.

Didn't he ask her to act like their wedding had never happened since day one?

"Fix your things, I'm taking you home." He spoke, his voice shaking a bit. "…with me."

"Why?" Lucy whimpered, "Why are you doing this, Gray? Weren't you the one who should be the happiest about this? Why would you still take me with you when you know, for sure, you'll be free later on?" Lucy knelt in front of him while on the bed, her face leveling his. She threw a punch at his chest.

Gray remained standing, accepting Lucy's soft punches one after another. Seeing his wife cry a river like this broke his heart. She looked so vulnerable, like a doll that was about to break in no time.

What upsets him most was that, he was the reason why she was crying this hard. He recollected just how hard she had been crying during their wedding.

"If it's about the deal during the wedding day," Gray croaked, as he intuitively wrapped his arms around Lucy's shaking shoulders again. She still struggled but it was frailer this time. "I would admit my loss. I really fell in love with you. I'm sorry. If it's me, I wouldn't want us to divorce…" he enfolded his arms around him in a sturdier manner, mustering all the courage in his system. "But since you asked for it, and you're suffering this much with me… just please… while our divorce is on process, allow me to make it up to you. Allow me to make you feel how I really feel."

Lucy wanted to slap herself – was Gray really saying such? Was she hearing things right? Wasn't this just a dream? Was she having delusions? She buried her face against his chest, she could feel his heart throbbing harshly.

"Allow me… to make everything right." And he pulled back, swooped down, tightened his grasp around her torso and smashed his lips unto hers.

She didn't know what just happened, all she knew was that, there was this balloon feeling inside her… and she found no strength to fight back.

He kissed her… again. The kind of kiss that's full of passion. Inexperienced as she was, she didn't know exactly how to differentiate the kind of kisses, but she was certain that right now, the kiss she was experiencing was overflowing with different kinds of emotion.

Reflexively, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

He was her first kiss…

And he hoped he would also be her last…

Because it would kill him if somebody else would feel how sweet and soft her lips would taste against another's.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"He's here?" Jude asked as he closed the door of his bedroom silently.<p>

The strawberry-blonde boy hauled up his head, his hands ruffling his hair as he rested his back against the wall beside his bedroom door. "Yeah."

"Are they mending things up?" the old man tilted his head to the side as he fixed his tie.

Loke smiled forlornly, "I guess… they were shouting too much just a little while ago." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed himself off against the wall. "I can't believe this!"

"You had always liked Gray for your sister, didn't you?" Jude uttered in a voice full of confidence, "What you did was the right thing, son." And he walked away, without looking back at the young Heartfilia.

"It's not that, dad." He whispered under his breath as he turned and faced his bedroom door. "It was her who had always liked Gray…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Cana glowered at the man who just entered her workplace, a bottle of whiskey suspended in her hand. Her grip on the bottleneck tightened. If it was an ordinary bottle, it would have been broken.<p>

It was then that their eyes met and for a moment, his pupils dilated but as soon as it came, it vanished. He walked towards her, eyes cold and emotionless. "Blue Pegasus, so this is where you ended up?"

Cana gritted her teeth in exasperation, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Is that your company's protocol of greeting your guests, Ms. Alberona?" the blond man asked in a familiarly indifferent tone. "Or you changed your surname?"

Cana placed the bottle down with her quivering hand. She breathed in deeply and threw the guest a dagger stare. "Sorry, sir… I do not answer personal questions during office hours and if you expect a warm welcome in this company, you've come to the wrong place. We are not an establishment who gives a damn with customer service… as you can see?" She raised her hand and pointed the door, "This is a research institute. Not some fast food chain?"

"Sharp tongue, as always…" The man smirked, an eyebrow quirked upward. "Don't assume I came for you. I'm looking for my sister…"

"And you think someone like your sister is here?" Cana spat.

"If only I had known earlier that someone as lowly as you were also working here, I would have definitely done everything to stop my sister from working here." Laxus spluttered, his voice emanating pure disgust.

"Ha," Enraged, the brunette stood up and breathed heavily, trying her best to stop herself from killing the man standing pompously in front of her. "I pretty much have a good idea who your sister is…" She initially thought of Karen, who was as bitchy as this despicable guy. "I'm going to call Karen, or better yet… you should go straight to her office and fuck your–"

"Your mouth is as horrible as ever." The man cut him off, "And you stink of alcohol. Are you really working? You should get fired soon." He covered his nose and took a step back.

Cana fought the urge to kick the blond man out. "Shut up, just go die and bring your sister, Karen with yo–"

"Who's Karen?" the blond man blinked, "My sister's name is never as ugly as Karen. I guess you have really forgotten everything about me, no?"

It was then that she remembered… Yes, this man's sister isn't Karen.

His sister has blond hair – the same color as his, his sister was pretty and classy, the ideal girl as how he had used to describe her.

_His sister's name was indeed not Karen… It was_ _Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia_.

Realization instantly dawned on her. "Lucy?" She squawked, brown eyes flaring in disbelief. "Your sister… is Lucy? Lucy Fullbuster?"

"Good. I stirred up some good memories. Now, where's my sister?"

.

_to be continued… _


End file.
